


Silk & Collars

by saengie



Series: Master of the House [1]
Category: SS501, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Lots and lots of smut, M/M, Magic, Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 111,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21589972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saengie/pseuds/saengie
Summary: Silk robes, leather collars, and sex. In this world, pleasing your Master can mean life or death.
Relationships: Heo Youngsaeng/Kim Hyungjun/Kim Hyunjoong/Kim Kyujong/Park Jungmin
Series: Master of the House [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555981
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> cowritten with curionenene a thousand years ago

To say HyunJoong was terrified would be an understatement. He’d been literally snatched off the streets, a rough hand on his mouth, dragging him back despite his struggles. Then something sharp had pierced his neck and everything had gone black. 

The next time he’d opened his eyes, it was in a place so foreign, he would even go as far as to say it was out of this world. Maybe it was the drugs, but he swore there were men in colourful silks prodding him with strange instruments. Instruments that, as they neared him, had the tendency to glow in a strange, warm light that HyunJoong didn’t understand and had his kidnappers in a chattering uproar. Whatever that glow had meant, it was something important. Or maybe not. HyunJoong hadn’t had time to form a proper opinion before he leaned over to the side, threw up, and promptly passed out.

He didn’t know how long it had been since then. But he’d been woken up earlier by the feeling of being pulled up. To his surprise, his vision wasn’t spinning and his limbs didn’t feel like elephants had been attached to their ends. 

However, he still didn’t know what the heck was going on. And from the sick feeling in his stomach, he could tell that something was about to change. 

His feeling began to prove right as he was half dragged, half led to a grand hallway of jade and gold, his bare feet cool upon a marble floor. But what caught his attention weren’t the intricately carved jade dragons on the walls, or the gold inlay on every piece of furniture in the room, but a person. A person dressed in elaborate silks, looking as if he’d come out of a Japanese period drama. He obviously looked like he was in charge here, if his aura and demeanor weren’t indications, then the person kneeling down in front of him would be.

There was some kind of signal passed, and that person looked up, locking eyes with HyunJoong for a moment before gesturing. And within moments, he was pushed to man’s side, forced to his knees. He wanted to scream, to shout, to demand what was going on. But somehow, he couldn’t. That aura around this man seemed to have sealed his mouth.

Then he spoke, and HyunJoong was surprised. For although there was authority in this man’s voice, it was soft and unassuming. "YoungSaeng. This is your new charge." 

The one addressed as YoungSaeng slowly lifted his head from the floor, looking up at the man who had spoken before slowly getting to his feet. The black robes rustled when he stood up straight. Not even looking down at the man beside him on the floor, his head inclined to the one who had spoken again. "Thank you, I will look after him as one of my own," YoungSaeng replied, his rich voice in something barely over a whisper.

YoungSaeng's head turned to the side and someone who had been standing in the shadows scurried over on slippered feet, a soft jingling sound as he moved. Slightly taller than YoungSaeng, with short brown hair to YoungSaeng's long black, the man bent down to HyunJoong's side, a firm hand on his arm. "Can you walk?" the man whispered in concern.

HyunJoong turned to look at the man, his expression utterly confused. Was he supposed to answer? Who was he? Where was he? What did it mean when that man said he was a new charge? 

But before he could say anything, that man seemed to look thoughtfully at HyunJoong, "We’ve found out he's rather valuable, YoungSaeng. I hope that your words are a promise, and not just lips service." 

"I have always been faithful, my word is my bond," YoungSaeng said, bowing low again. "May we withdraw?"

"Come on, on your feet," the man at HyunJoong's side was still whispering to him, trying to haul him up. "I can't carry you all the way back, you're going to have to help me here."

Automatically, HyunJoong tried his best to stand up straight. And he was satisfied that he didn’t topple over straightaway, though his vision swayed a little and he had to more or less lean onto the man who was supporting him.

The man spoke again, and HyunJoong’s eyes were automatically drawn to him. "Yes, you may. I’m sorry to have troubled you again, YoungSaeng. But you know how things are." 

"Yes, I'm well aware," YoungSaeng's lips quirked slightly. Turning, YoungSaeng looked at HyunJoong for the first time, looking him up and down before nodding at the man holding him up. "Bring him," he said, before turning to the door at the end of the chamber, his robes billowing out behind him. The man holding up HyunJoong followed, supporting HyunJoong and trying to keep up with YoungSaeng.

Servants at the doors opened them before YoungSaeng even had to slow down his stride, a long corridor on the other side. There were a few people milling about, mostly servants, but a few who were dressed as YoungSaeng, and had his regal standing. YoungSaeng was seeking out someone in their midst, eyes landing on a younger man. "We're ready to go," he said, not bothering to glance behind him to see if the other two had caught up.

HyunJoong arrived in time with the other man who helped him walk to see yet someone knew bouncing up to meet them. 

"Okay, master. I’m ready if you are." Said the new arrival with a grin. HyunJoong could only stare as he gestured for the two of them to come closer. He knew he should protest some of this, but… there were too many people around. It was possible that if he caused a fuss he’d be killed. 

"Try to get us actually _inside_ the building this time, HyungJoon," the one holding HyunJoong up said as he pulled them both closer.

"Just hurry please," YoungSaeng said, his lips pursed and arms crossed. He was looking more annoyed the longer they stood there. 

HyunJoong stared as HyungJoon grabbed onto his hand. But before he could say anything, there was a strange feeling of displacement. It was like all the molecules in his body were vibrating, and not in a very pleasant manner. The scene around him blurred, and for a moment, it felt like everything was dashing past. Then seconds later, it all stopped.

Except, they were in a different place now. The décor was different – a light sort of green with silver inlays. Less elaborate than the place he was in earlier, but there was still the evidence of affluence, nevertheless. 

"Oh good, we made it inside for once," the one holding up HyunJoong snorted. "Wasn't looking forward to carrying this one up stairs," he said.

"Someone help me get this off," YoungSaeng was scowling, his arms flapping in an attempt to get them from out of the robes. "Feel like a damned peacock in this thing. KyuJong, get him to a room so he can sleep the rest of those drugs off."

"Yes, _master_ ," KyuJong said teasingly before looking at HyunJoong. "I bet you could fall asleep standing up right now huh?"

HyunJoong stared at the man who was evidently called KyuJong. Fall asleep? Maybe he was actually asleep. There was no way they just… _teleported_ all the way from one place to another right?

HyungJoon scowled, leaping over to thwack KyuJong on the head. "Yah! I’m not _that_ bad at teleporting. Maybe I can teleport the new guy right to his bed! What do you think, new guy? …New guy? Eh? KyuJong. He looks like he’s going to faint."

And HyunJoong promptly did. 

"Well shit," KyuJong struggled to keep the other man from falling face first onto the floor. "Damn he's heavy."

"HyungJoon, help him," YoungSaeng said, frowning at the passed out man. "Get him into a bed, and keep an eye on him. KyuJong, he's in your hands for the day." KyuJong nodded as YoungSaeng turned and started down the corridor towards a staircase. "JungMin! Where are you?"

"He was sleeping earlier." HyungJoon chuckled, moving over to pull HyunJoong up, hooking one arm over his shoulder. "I didn’t dare wake him." 

"I don't think he'll be sleeping for long," KyuJong muttered, watching YoungSaeng climb up the staircase. "Let's take him to the sun room, I don't want to climb stairs right now," he said, starting the other way down the corridor to a door. Shuffling to get a grip on the handle, he nudged it open and with HyungJoon's help, eased the unconscious man down onto the bed inside.

KyuJong looked down at the older man, brushing the hair out of his eyes. "Clan leader said he was very important, wonder why?"

HyungJoon shrugged, staring at the new slave’s sleeping face. "He’s rather pretty. But then so are a lot of the new slaves these days. Most likely he has some interesting power." 

"Probably," KyuJong nodded. "Guess we'll find out, you going to help me watch him or are you going to skip out on me again?"

There was flash of sheepishness on HyungJoon’s face. It seemed like he’d been thinking on doing just that. "Well… it’s one sleeping man. I think you can handle that on your own right?" 

KyuJong sighed and waved him off. "Fine, go, but next time, you get to watch them the first day. Then you can have the fun of cleaning the puke out of carpet like I've had."

HyungJoon made a face, "Ew, KyuJong. Mental images!" He shrugged, not really too concerned with the threat. He was used to dealing with unpleasant spills, being as unlucky as he was. His erratic success with teleporting didn’t really help either. "Alright, I’ll see you later. Going to watch YoungSaeng drag JungMin out of bed."

At that moment, there was a loud yelp from outside, and HyungJoon grinned. "Ooo~ The show’s starting. Gotta go!" 

"Have fun," KyuJong gave him a sickly sweet smile. When HyungJoon left the room, he looked down at the new slave again, sighing heavily. "You are kind of cute," he nodded, agreeing with HyungJoon's assessment. It was always nice to have new eye candy around, even if they didn't stay long. "Well, let's get started then," he said, moving over to a cabinet to take out some supplies. 

It would be a rough couple of hours if the past experiences with new slaves were any indication. He brought over the supply kit and sat down next to the bed in a chair, setting the kit on the side table. Now he just had to wait until the man either woke up or vomited. Whichever came first.

\------

HyunJoong woke up with a gasp. He just thought he had a bad nightmare where he’d been kidnapped. There had been strange men in pretty robes and teleporting and stuff. And it was the strangest dream he had in years. Rubbing his eyes, feeling like he’d been run through a cement mixer, he was just glad it was over. 

"Oh good you're awake," KyuJong leaned over to check the man's forehead for fever. "I wasn't sure how long you'd be out. Some people don't react well to the drugs. How are you feeling?"

HyunJoong stared at the man who was leaning over him, wondering who he was and where he had come from. Then, a few minutes later, his brain caught up with him, alarm bells ringing in his head. He wasn’t sure, but he’d seen this man earlier in his dream. Which couldn’t be possible. Was he still dreaming?

Reaching down to pinch himself, HyunJoong winced when he felt pain. That meant that he was awake.

"Oh… crap." HyunJoong stared wide-eyed at KyuJong, "It wasn’t a dream." 

"No, I'm sorry it wasn't a dream," KyuJong said, looking over the man's features. "Would like some water? It will help."

HyunJoong continued staring at KyuJong, swallowing. "Erm… okay?" He replied, unsure how to react. Maybe he should be screaming or panicking or something. But from the way his stomach was churning, he didn’t think that’d be too good of an idea. 

Leaning back, KyuJong opened up the kit, taking out a packet from inside. He poured water into a cup from a pitcher and then emptied the contents of the packet into the cup. "Here, sit up," he said, helping HyunJoong slowly into a sitting position, one hand supporting his back as he held out the cup for him. "It's just a tonic to help with the queasiness, nothing more."

HyunJoong looked warily at KyuJong, before staring at the oily liquid in the cup. He wondered, perhaps, if it was more drugs. But that didn’t make sense. The men earlier didn’t care about tricking him into being drugged. Shrugging, he opened his mouth for the liquid, then making a face at its bitter taste. 

"I'm sorry it's not very tasty, but that means it's working right?" KyuJong chuckled, setting the cup back down on the table. "My name is KyuJong, and I will be looking after you today. What's your name?"

"…HyunJoong." He said after a length of time, deciding he could at least trust this KyuJong with that. "Uhm… KyuJong-sshi. Where am I?" 

"That's a nice strong name," KyuJong smiled, tilting his head to the side. "You are at Master YoungSaeng's hold. That's all I'm allowed to tell you for the time being. He'll explain more later when you're feeling better. Just know that you're safe, and you won't be harmed."

"That’s a little hard to believe…" HyunJoong muttered a little to himself. He’d already been hauled off the street from his normal life and into a place that was entirely unfamiliar and more than a little bizarre. The things in this room were luxurious, but they looked as if they came out some sort of Asian period drama. He definitely was not in the world he knew. 

"I understand your confusion, and it may take a bit of time for you to understand," KyuJong said clasping his hands together in his lap. "How are you feeling now? You think you want to try walking?"

"Walking? …Yeah, sure." It was better than just sitting here. Maybe if he walked around, he’d get a clue to where he was. 

"Okay, but go slow," KyuJong said, standing up and moving the chair back a way before returning to HyunJoong's side. Crouching down, he put HyunJoong's arm over his shoulder and slowly eased him to standing. "How's that? Still doing okay? I'm sorry if I'm going slow, but I want to be sure you won't throw up everywhere."

"It’s fine. This is good." HyunJoong stomach had calmed a little after drinking that bitter draught KyuJong had fed him. But his legs were still rather shaky, and he had to lean quite a bit of his weight onto KyuJong. 

"Well you're standing at least, KyuJong chuckled, slowly leading him around the room. After a couple circuits, he stopped and looked at HyunJoong. "You want to rest, or you think you're up for leaving the room?"

HyunJoong was feeling a bit more steady now, and he was about to nod and say yes when there was a feeling of the air being displaced, then a second later, someone appeared right in front of his face.

"Woah!" HyungJoon yelped, quickly back-paddling after landing firmly from teleporting. "Close one there! Nearly landed on top of you two" 

Jumping a bit when HyungJoon appeared, KyuJong kicked him in the shins. "You couldn't land outside the room? What's so important you had to teleport down here anyway?"

"Oh. YoungSaeng wanted me to check up on our new guy. He wanted to know straightaway if he was awake. Well it looks like he is so-"

There was a loud thump as HyunJoong fainted again. 

"Well he _was_ awake," KyuJong sighed, staring down at HyunJoong's form on the floor. "Help me get him back on the bed. You need to give him more time to get used to things before you start popping in and out of rooms, or he's just going to pass out every five minutes."

"But how am I going to get practice then?" HyungJoon half grumbled, knowing what KyuJong was getting to, helping to get HyunJoong back to the bed. "And the way he’s acting, it looks like he isn’t going to accept the _system_ easily." 

"Maybe, maybe not," KyuJong frowned, pulling the blankets back up over HyunJoong. "I think the master is going to have to spend some extra attention on this one," KyuJong winced. "He's not going to like that at all."

"Probably." HyungJoon agreed, staring at HyunJoong’s face. "Although, this pretty face might quell YoungSaeng’s displeasure a little bit." 

"Yeah, he's got that going for him, too bad you didn't have that your first day," KyuJong threw a pillow at the younger, noticing too late YoungSaeng standing in the doorway.

"He's still asleep?" YoungSaeng asked quietly, having changed from the flowing robes to a much more manageable tunic and pants.

"He was, but HyungJoon here scared him half to death and he passed out," KyuJong said, meekly sitting down in the chair again.

"Uhm… sorry." HyungJoon offered sheepishly, looking down, still clutching the pillow KyuJong had thrown rather accurately into his face. 

"Well?" YoungSaeng raised an eyebrow in KyuJong's direction and the younger sat up a little straighter in his chair.

"His name is HyunJoong, that's about all I got out of him so far," KyuJong said, frowning down at HyunJoong. "He wasn't awake for very long, just enough to walk around a bit. The drugs knocked him out pretty bad."

YoungSaeng's lips pursed and he nodded, stepping over to look down at the new slave. "What did I hear about having to spend extra time with this one?"

"Uh... well, we just weren't sure how he's going to handle all of this, seeing as he passed out so quickly," KyuJong said, looking over at HyungJoon.

"If he hasn't adapted in a week, then we'll see," YoungSaeng nodded, turning to go. "HyungJoon, stay."

HyungJoon stiffened, dropping his head down, nearly whimpering at the way YoungSaeng ordered him. "Yes, master." 

"The minute he wakes up, let me know, I'll want to speak with him," YoungSaeng nodded again before leaving the room, closing the door behind him. KyuJong stuck his tongue out at HyungJoon.

HyungJoon scowled, sticking his tongue right back out. "This sucks." He grumbled, dropping into a chair. 

"Well at least the hard part is over," KyuJong shrugged, readying another glass of tonic for HyunJoong. "He won't be out as long as the last time, and the effects of the drugs should be wearing off by now. Once he wakes up, we should move him up to his room. Did Min finish getting it prepared?"

"He’s still not awake?" a new voice called as a red mop of hair popped in. "Aish… why’d I work so hard to get that room in order then…"

"Hello, JungMin. Did you get woken up well?" HyungJoon grinned at the new arrival, receiving a scowl for his efforts. 

"He _was_ awake," KyuJong rolled his eyes. "Fail boy over here scared him. And you had to work hard because you were told too, quit complaining."

JungMin’s glare was directed to HyungJoon now, and the teleporter gulped a little. He remembered what happened the last time JungMin had gotten angry. And now, he had no way to run away because YoungSaeng had ordered him to stay put. 

"Did you need something Min, or are you just here to bully HyungJoon?" KyuJong asked the redhead.

The glare now turned to KyuJong, of which HyungJoon was glad. And seconds later, JungMin sighed. "No. I’m just free now with nothing to do. Can’t go back to sleep because Saeng told me to be useful. But there’s nothing else to do." 

"Well you're free to wait here with us until this one wakes up then," KyuJong shrugged, leaning back in his chair. JungMin and HyungJoon being in the same room meant they'd more or less pick on each other and leave him alone, which was fine. "Shouldn't be long though."

"Fine." JungMin came in as well while HyungJoon glared at KyuJong for giving the suggestion. "Hmm…" JungMin ignored the both of them in favour of leaning over HyunJoong. "This one seems quite pretty. I feel a little better for putting so much effort making his room." 

"And I'm sure he'll appreciate it," KyuJong rolled his eyes. "But I don't have to remind you to keep your paws to yourself for the first few days until he gets adjusted, right?"

JungMin turned around and pouted at KyuJong, before a snide grin lit his lips. "Hmmm… you know, these few days. The master will probably be preoccupied. In the meantime…" 

Glancing over at JungMin, KyuJong's eyebrow raised in question. "In the meantime?" he repeated, resting his chin in his hand.

"We could leave HyungJoon here…" JungMin trailed off, his eyes roving over KyuJong’s form, gaze darkening. 

Catching up quickly, HyungJoon glared at JungMin. "Yah. You two aren’t going to go off and have fun while I’m stuck here." 

"My orders are to stay with him today," KyuJong said with a slight pout, ignoring HyungJoon. The corner of his lip curled up into a smirk. "He'll probably be out for a little while at least though, so.."

JungMin didn’t need anymore invitation, and a minute later, he’d practically crawled onto KyuJong’s lap, pressing his hot lips against KyuJong’s jaw. 

HyungJoon scowled, folding his arms. "Yah. What if he wakes up in the middle of you two going at it?" 

"Guess you'll have to distract him," KyuJong said, head tipping to the side at JungMin's actions. "Or you could teleport him up to his room."

"And make him faint again?" HyungJoon rolled his eyes, folding his arms. "I’ll just tell the master that I tried but you two didn’t listen."

"Whatever." JungMin mumbled against KyuJong’s adam apple, looking as if he was making a game of catching it with his mouth. 

"He's just jealous," KyuJong chuckled, sliding his hands over JungMin's hips and pulling him closer.

JungMin grinned as he willingly complied, practically devouring KyuJong’s lips as he towered over KyuJong now.

HyungJoon just sighed and closed his eyes. This would be a long few hours.

\---- 

HyunJoong was awoken by the sound of people talking. Loudly. Blinking, trying to clear his eyes. He sat up, still not quite awake, wondering what all the commotion was about.

"Oh… you’re awake?" and HyunJoong was mildly started to see a foreign, yet vaguely familiar face looming in front of him. "Hey! Don’t faint again. We need you awake."

"Wha-What’s happening?" HyunJoong coughed, rubbing his eyes. How long had he been asleep? He did feel a lot better now. 

"Here, drink this," KyuJong sat down on the bed next to HyunJoong, holding out the cup of tonic out for him. "You'll need to be up and on your feet here in a minute," he said. "HyungJoon, could you get him some better clothes?"

"Course." To his credit, HyungJoon didn’t teleport this time, instead running out of the door. "Be right back."

HyunJoong drank the tonic down, wincing yet again at the bitter taste. He remembered now. The kidnapping, the drugs, and the strange men who had brought him to the place. "You’re… KyuJong…" 

"I am, and you're HyunJoong, and right now we need to make sure you can walk," KyuJong said, setting the cup aside and sliding up off the bed. "There's guests here, so we may be called for an assembly any second. Since we can't leave you alone, you'll have to come with us."

"An assembly?" HyunJoong echoed, trying to make sense of all this in his head. He couldn’t. 

"It’s HeeChul." HyungJoon announced as he skidded back in with an armload of clothes, dumping them on the bed and coaxing HyunJoong to get up. "Come on, we gotta get you dressed. No doubt master will call for us soon." 

"An unscheduled visit from HeeChul?" KyuJong blinked, sorting through the clothes and finding something presentable for HyunJoong to wear. "Wonder what he wants."

"I don’t know. He was towing Zhou Mi along with him." HyungJoon shrugged, nudging HyunJoong to lift his arms up. Bemused, HyunJoong went along with everything, only to yelp as HyungJoon pulled his shirt off. 

"Oh, modesty, right," KyuJong rolled his eyes. "That's something you're going to have to get over pretty quick," KyuJong said, tossing HyungJoon an outfit that looked suitable. "Zhou Mi huh, haven't seen him in a while. HeeChul doesn't usually bring him, now I'm _really_ curious."

HyungJoon caught the outfit, stuffing it under his arm as he began to undo HyunJoong’s pants, who was beginning to really wonder what he’d been thrown into. "Yeah, well, gotta get him dressed first. Alley-oop."

Thankfully, HyungJoon let him pull his own underpants off, which he did hurriedly, because he sensed that anything otherwise, and HyungJoon would be the ones pulling them off. "Who’s this HeeChul?"

"You’ll see." Was HyungJoon’s only answer as he began to help HyunJoong wear an outfit similar to the ones they were wearing. 

"Just, keep your head down, don't talk, even if you get asked something we'll answer for you for now," KyuJong said, finding a pair of slippers in the closet and shoving them onto HyunJoong's feet. "We'll tell you when to bow and when we can leave, just stay between us."

HyungJoon straightened the last of HyunJoong’s new robes before stepping his head back and nodding. "Okay. We’re done. Now we’ll see if you can walk. The drugs should have worn off by now."

HyunJoong stared down at himself, feeling a little odd. The clothes were comfortable, definitely, but it felt as if he was playing dress-up. 

If only it was just that. 

A loud chiming noise reverberated around the walls, KyuJong frowned as he looked towards the door. "Well he can figure out walking on the way, we have to hurry," he said, opening up the door.

HyungJoon didn’t waste words. And HyunJoong found himself being practically pulled along, his legs moving automatically as his body instinctively kept itself from falling over. There was a little clumsiness in his feet, but it seemed like most of the drugs wore off. 

Striding out in front, KyuJong led them out of the room and through corridors. Sunlight streamed in through the high windows, throwing shadows around the walls and light glinting off of silver trimmings. He kept glancing over his shoulder to make sure the other two were following and that HyunJoong wasn't falling over.

At the end of a long corridor, KyuJong pushed aside a tapestry to reveal a small servants door, waiting for the other two to go in before shutting it behind them. The door emptied out into a grand receiving hall, green marbled flooring from end to end with decadent furnishings. YoungSaeng stood on a raised dais just in front of them, decked out in red and black silk robes. He didn't look towards the three who entered the room, his focus on the group coming down the hall towards them.

Pressing a finger to his lips, KyuJong motioned them to join JungMin on the dais, standing just behind and to YoungSaeng's left. By the time they had all got on the dais and were in position, two men broke away from the group and approached the dais.

"HeeChul," YoungSaeng inclined his head. "To what do I owe this visit?"

"YoungSaeng." The man YoungSaeng addressed briskly returned the favour. But it was obvious courtesy was the last thing on his mind. "Well, the last time we met, you helped me out. And now, I’m just here to return the favour."

It seemed to HyunJoong, who had practically been prodded into place between KyuJong and HyungJoon on the dais, as if this HeeChul guy seemed rather annoyed. The manner he moved in seemed to suggest it, as did the way he snapped his robes back to hurriedly gesture at one of the many men standing behind him.

"Here." HyunJoong winced inwardly when HeeChul pulled the man up onto the dais as if he had moved to slow to obey the beckon. The man was tall and rather good-looking if HyunJoong was into lanky stick limbs. 

YoungSaeng's eyes considered the one HeeChul shoved towards him, the man immediately dropping to his knees and bowing his head. "I didn't ask for another slave, HeeChul," YoungSaeng drawled. "Are you not happy with Zhou Mi anymore?"

"If I wasn’t happy with Zhou Mi, I wouldn’t be giving him to you to return a favour would I?" HeeChul replied tartly, "Honestly, I would rather keep him. But I noted that you seemed to take a liking towards him, which is why I’ve not been bringing him over, in case you decide to steal him. But after two weeks ago, I think the situation has changed." 

"Very well, if you insist," YoungSaeng said, a hand coming up to motion JungMin forward. "See that he has a room prepared," he said softly to the redhead. His eyes went back to the slave at his feet. "Stand up Zhou Mi." The slave promptly got to his feet, but his head was still bowed. "HeeChul, at least say goodbye to the poor man, I'm sure he'll miss you."

HeeChul watched as JungMin left before he quirked an eyebrow at YoungSaeng and snorted. "I’m not the one he’ll be missing. He’s already said his goodbyes to the ones that matter to him. Let’s just get this over and done with." He flapped a hand at YoungSaeng, moving closer to him. 

"If you treated your slaves better they wouldn't be so happy to leave your care," YoungSaeng said, waiting until HeeChul was close enough and taking his hand. "And if KyuHyun wants to visit him, he's more than welcome any time." His free hand came up to frame HeeChul's cheek, the other mirroring the action and the leaned in to press their lips together.

HyunJoong stared in stunned bemusement as the two men began to kiss each other deeply. His eyes widening further when HeeChul’s tongue darted out, intruding into YoungSaeng’s tongue, hand cupping the back of YoungSaeng’s head and angling it backwards.

Seconds later, a glow passed through HeeChul’s mouth, flowing into YoungSaeng’s. But HeeChul hadn’t let go yet, and HyunJoong was surprised to hear a small grunt in HyungJoon’s direction, turning to see a mildly disgruntled look on the man’s face. 

YoungSaeng pushed HeeChul back, breaking the kiss off before it went further. His lip quivered in a smirk as he stepped back. "Another time HeeChul, when there's not so many watching." He didn't react when Zhou Mi shuffled off to stand behind him next to HyungJoon. "Was there anything else? I have two new slaves to attend to today."

HeeChul grinned, "Yes. I heard." And HyunJoong barely restrained a jump when he felt the man’s eyes raking over him as if assessing a prized cow. "And from the look on his face, it looks like you haven’t explained his situation to him. Have fun with that." 

"He only just arrived, I'm sure he'll be fine," YoungSaeng said, eyes narrowed slightly at the way HeeChul was looking at HyunJoong but said nothing. "You can show yourselves out." It wasn't a question the way he stated it, turning away from HeeChul as he started towards the door in the back of the room.

KyuJong bowed low to HeeChul, nudging HyunJoong to do the same before pulling him to follow after YoungSaeng.

But HyunJoong couldn’t help but sneak another glance at HeeChul, only to regret it when he saw the man still staring after him as if trying to assess his worth. He shivered, wondering what that whole thing was about.

HeeChul had said that YoungSaeng had yet to explain his situation to him. And HyunJoong thought that whatever that was, he wasn’t going to like it at all. 

On the other side of the door, YoungSaeng was not in a good mood. Wiping at his mouth, he glared at the door KyuJong closed. "If he tried that on any of the other owner's, he'd have YunHo on his ass, but he thinks he can just get away with it because... arg!" He threw his hands up in frustration and turned to Zhou Mi. "You know your way around, go find JungMin in the apartments." The taller man nodded and scurried off.

YoungSaeng turned to look at HyunJoong, hands on his hips. "He's feeling better I take it?"

"Yes, much better," KyuJong nodded, stepping slightly to the side.

"Alright then, I'll take over for today KyuJong, you all have the night off," YoungSaeng said to the other two slaves. "You, come with me," YoungSaeng said to HyunJoong before turning and starting down the corridor.

HyunJoong stared after YoungSaeng for a moment, apprehensive at what this was going to lead to. And he stood frozen until HyungJoon pushed him forward, a chiding expression on his face as he flapped a hand at HyunJoong to follow after YoungSaeng.

And HyunJoong did, with no small measure of fear and trepidation. After all that he had witnessed, he was beginning to think that the rules of social conduct here were very much different from what he was used to. 

And not in a way that he was sure that he liked. 

YoungSaeng only glanced back once to make sure HyunJoong was following as he climbed a staircase. One hand on the rail, the other holding up the voluminous robes that trailed behind him. At the top of the stairs, he followed the hallway straight in front of them to another small staircase that led to a set of open double doors.

"Shut the door," YoungSaeng said to him once they were through and into YoungSaeng's bedroom. The man sat down on a comfortable looking couch, waiting for HyunJoong to join him.

"…" HyunJoong looked around the room and the luxurious state of the furnishings as compared to the one he was in earlier. If there had been any doubt that YoungSaeng was the man in charge of this household, it would have been gone now. 

He shut the door because he had a feeling that he’d regret it if he didn’t. And then he stood there, unsure what to do. There were other chairs in the room, and the bed. But HyunJoong felt as if he shouldn’t be sitting down on any of them. 

YoungSaeng watched him for a moment before motioning to a chair next to him. "Sit, we have much to discuss. HyunJoong is it?"

HyunJoong hesitated for a moment before moving over and dropping into the chair. Well, that confirmed that whatever he told any of the other slaves would be reported back to YoungSaeng. "Yes. That’s my name." 

"You probably are very confused, and have many questions," YoungSaeng said, meeting the other's eyes. "Let me start by saying, you are not in the world you knew anymore, and will likely never return."

HyunJoong had suspected as much. But hearing it confirmed, he felt a cold stone drop into his stomach. It took several deep breaths before he could continue. "So… what world am I in now?" 

"There are points on Earth, where time and space are warped. Technically we are on Earth, but the rules of reality that you're used to aren't the same," YoungSaeng said softly, watching his expression.

"I… think I got that second part." HyunJoong replied after a while, a vague expression on his face. 

"Imagine you did," YoungSaeng nodded, smoothing out the fabric of his robe where it had bunched up over his knee. "This world is run by the clans. Each clan has a master, like myself, and slaves, which is what you are. I am the master of the Liu clan, and you will be training here until you are ready to be placed."

"Training?" HyunJoong looked up, staring at YoungSaeng. He had observed the master and slave system already, so hearing it stated was only confirming his suspicions. But this was the first time he’d heard anything about training. "Training to be a slave?" 

"Training to use your ability," YoungSaeng said, smiling softly at him. "When humans first discovered these bubbles of bent space, they also discovered that most of those that went in had new abilities. You've seen already HyungJoon's ability, his teleporting. You have an ability as well, and I'm told it's very important."

"My ability?" HyunJoong repeated, looking down at his hands. "…But what does that have to do with this master and slave system that seems to have been established here?" 

"I said most humans had an ability when they came through, about one in a hundred do not," YoungSaeng continued. "Those that do not, become the masters. While we do not have an ability, we can control those that do. The slaves draw the power for their abilities from the masters, and the masters can cut them off and deny them access to their ability."

HyunJoong stayed silent for a while before speaking up again. "So you are such a person? A master… It seems though, that you are master in every sense of the word than just controlling a slave’s ability." 

"Yes and no," YoungSaeng shrugged. "Yes a slave is tied to me through a bond, and yes they are to do what I ask them to, but I'm not cruel or demanding. I'm expected to act a certain way when we have guests, but when it's just us here, things are rather easy going."

"…" HyunJoong rubbed his eyes before straightening up. "That may seem true of things here. But I guess I can assume that it’s not the same everywhere else?" 

He didn’t wait for YoungSaeng to answer. "You said I was going to be "placed". Does this mean that you won’t be my… master?" 

"Maybe, maybe not," YoungSaeng shrugged, smiling sadly at him. "This is for lack of a better word, the training clan. The Hong clan gives us slaves to mold and then they are put up for debate to decide which clan could use them best. This is not a very influential or important clan, so we don't often get new slaves."

"I see." HyunJoong paused, as if searching for something. "Then… this… Hong clan. They are… the rulers of all the clans here?" 

"Yes, they have the most power and influence," YoungSaeng nodded. "They weren't the first clan, but they have become the most important." He frowned and sat forward a little on the couch. "What you should understand is that this is just one hierarchy. We are aligned with the Hong clan, as is HeeChul's clan, and there are a couple of others. But there are other hierarchies, other clans that want to take over."

"Oh…" HyunJoong seemed to come to an understanding. "That’s why you need new slaves." 

It was unspoken that he had guessed that the abilities that the slaves had were used for fighting of some sort. 

"Yes, even though the amount of slaves we bring over pales in comparison to what some others have been doing, but we prefer quality over quantity," YoungSaeng said with a smile. "We only keep those whose abilities are powerful, and useful."

"What’s my ability then?" HyunJoong seemed to be taking it all very well, contrary to what the others had predicted earlier. "You said earlier that it was important." 

"We don't know yet," YoungSaeng shook his head. "You'll have to be tested, but from what I understand it's going to be very powerful, and very useful."

"And how is that going to happen?" HyunJoong finally asked. 

"You'll find out tomorrow," YoungSaeng smiled, getting to his feet. "I bet you're starting to get hungry by now, yes?"

For a moment it seemed that HyunJoong was going to deny it. But a second later, a loud growl emitted from his stomach, making it impossible for HyunJoong to say anything otherwise. Sighing in defeat, he stood up as well. "Well then, what’s for dinner?" 

"That depends," YoungSaeng mused, taking a step towards HyunJoong, a coy smirk on his face. "Would you like to eat alone, with me? Or with the others?"

The look on YoungSaeng’s face sent all of HyunJoong’s instincts at edge. "Uhm." He took a step back, "I guess with the others." 

"Alright," YoungSaeng chuckled, stepping around him to head towards the door. "Follow me, I'll show you where your rooms will be, you can find the others from there."

HyunJoong nodded, following. There wasn’t much else he could do or say. Everything was so surreal. Just yesterday, he’d been a normal college study, struggling at his part-time job. And now, he was in a pocket of altered reality where there were masters and slaves and clans, and everyone was supposedly fighting for supremacy.

It was all a little much to take in. 

YoungSaeng led HyunJoong from his apartments, down the small stairway and took a right at the end of the hall. "These are the slave quarters," he said, glancing over his shoulder at HyunJoong. "The higher the slave rank, the better rooms you get. You don't need to worry about any of that now." He stopped in the middle of the hall, frowning. "JungMin!"

HyunJoong half expected someone to pop out of nowhere, but a red-haired man walked out of one for the rooms instead, a slight pout on his face. "Yes, YoungSaeng?" 

"Please show HyunJoong his rooms, and then take him to get something to eat," YoungSaeng said, seeing Zhou Mi pop out from the same room JungMin had been in. "And would you have HyungJoon bring me my dinner? I'll be eating in my rooms tonight."

"Certainly." JungMin quirked an eyebrow, smiling at HyunJoong. "Are you sure you want HyungJoon to bring you your dinner though. I could?" 

YoungSaeng's lips pursed for a moment before he rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever, I don't care who does tonight," he said, turning away from them and heading back towards his room. "Just don't get distracted and forget about me this time!"

"I'll remind him!" Zhou Mi chirped after YoungSaeng, shuffling a little to the side out of JungMin's reach.

HyunJoong was a little amused when JungMin indeed did lash out at Zhou Mi, missing just that little bit. Scowling, JungMin glared at Zhou Mi, "Tsk. Barely an hour as part of this clan, and you’re already trying to usurp?" 

"Of course not," Zhou Mi mollified, patting JungMin on the shoulder, smiling widely at him. "I'm just trying to be helpful, that's all!"

JungMin snorted, and he seemed to want to say something else before glancing at HyunJoong. "Argh. I’ll deal with you later." He gestured at HyunJoong for him to follow. "Come on, let’s show you your room and maybe we can grab some grub together." 

Despite not being invited, Zhou Mi trailed along next to HyunJoong, glancing at him curiously. "So, you're new then? Like completely new? What do you think so far? It's kind of weird isn't it? It took me a long time to get used to everything, especially since I barely spoke the language in the first place, but you get used to it, and you even make friends. I don't even really remember much of my life before all this, where were you from?" Zhou Mi was babbling nonstop the entire way down the hall.

"Shush you." JungMin rolled his eyes, hitting Zhou Mi in the arm. "Sorry." He turned to HyunJoong apologetically. "He talks too much sometimes." 

Zhou Mi shrieked at the hit, clutching at his arm. "That hurt!" he whined, shuffling over to HyunJoong's other side and away from JungMin.

The noise from the hall got KyuJong's attention and he popped his head out of his room. "YoungSaeng's done with him already? I didn't think we'd see him until the morning," he chuckled, stepping out and leaning up against the wall.

"Surprised me too." JungMin agreed, glancing at HyunJoong, who wondered what the two meant. "We’re going to show HyunJoong his room and then we’re getting food. Join us?" 

KyuJong shrugged and started following after, arms across his chest. "So HyunJoong, what do you think so far? A little overwhelmed?"

HyunJoong glanced at KyuJong before nodding slowly. Who wouldn’t be? "I don’t think it’s quite sunk in yet, actually." HyunJoong commented, running a hand through his hair. A habit that usually surfaced when he was thinking too hard. "And I have the feeling that you guys still haven’t told me the bulk of what I’m actually into yet." 

"Well..." KyuJong glanced at JungMin before turning back to HyunJoong with a smile. "One thing at a time. Some things are better to just show you than tell you anyway. It can take a bit of getting used to, but, you will, get used to it."

"You know I have my own questions," Zhou Mi spoke up, looking between the two other slaves.

"And why would you have questions? You've been here longer," KyuJong blinked at Zhou Mi.

"Well yes, but HeeChul is very different from YoungSaeng, so I don't know what to expect from him," Zhou Mi huffed.

JungMin snorted. "You don’t need to expect very much from him. The master’s so relaxed, it’s almost criminal. Just do what you’re told when you’re told and you’ll be fine." 

This seemed to quiet Zhou Mi for the time being, the tall man nodding and looking around. "It's so quiet here, this clan is so small."

"And the Lan clan was too big, I don't know how HeeChul kept you all in line," KyuJong shook his head. "That had to be pretty taxing on him too."

Zhou Mi shrugged. "It's not like he took us all out at the same time, and YunHo kept agreeing to his slave requests."

"I don’t get what YunHo is thinking though." JungMin folded his arms. "No offense to you, Zhou Mi. But HeeChul isn’t nearly as an effective master as YoungSaeng is. I don’t get why he has so many slaves. Not that I want more slaves in our clan though. Just this much… it’s hard to get the master’s attention already."

HyunJoong might have imagined it, but he thought that JungMin glanced at KyuJong and at the bell around his neck. What it meant though, he had no idea.

"Alright. Here’s your room." JungMin came to halt, gesturing HyunJoong inside. "It isn’t too far from the master’s room. Just straight down, turn left and left again. Shouldn’t be too hard to remember." 

"And if you need help, my room is across the hall from you," KyuJong pointed to the door opposite and then to another door further down. "We already passed HyungJoon's and JungMin's room around the corner. Zhou Mi..?"

"Uh, I don't have a room yet," Zhou Mi said, glancing at JungMin out of the corner of his eye. "We got.. sidetracked."

"...." KyuJong glanced between the two before rolling his eyes. "I'm sure you did."

HyunJoong wondered what that meant, but JungMin only coughed, prodding Zhou Mi. "Yours is opposite mine." 

"Oh okay," Zhou Mi grinned. "So dinner now?"

"Dinner sounds good, was YoungSaeng joining us?" KyuJong asked, turning to head back down the hall.

"No, he wanted HyungJoon to send it to him." JungMin grinned. "I volunteered instead. Then he said it didn’t matter who sent it to him." 

"You volunteered?" KyuJong eyed JungMin for a moment before continuing down the hall. "Well, he's not been in a good mood today with having to visit YunHo, and HeeChul's display earlier. He'll be extra cranky I think."

"YoungSaeng cranky?" Zhou Mi blinked at that in confusion. "Is he often cranky?"

"No." JungMin shook his head. "He’s usually easy going, but he hates socializing." Then JungMin paused, sniffing. "…Is HyungJoon cooking?" 

"....If he caught the kitchen on fire again, YoungSaeng will kill him," KyuJong sighed, hurrying up his steps.

"Tell me about it." JungMin sighed, hastening his steps as well, signaling for the other two to follow suit. HyunJoong wondered what the problem was, the smell seemed rather pleasant.

Until he walked into what seemed to be the kitchen and was greeted with the sight of a colossal mess.

"Oh! Hey, you guys took so long I decided to start on dinner." HyungJoon seemed oblivious to what he’d caused. "I was thinking of cooking some meat to celebrate the new arrivals." 

"We're not cleaning this up," KyuJong frowned, stepping around a pile of vegetable scraps that had ended up on the floor. "How do you manage to make this much of a mess by yourself?"

"I'll help, don't worry," Zhou Mi said, immediately starting to bustle around and clean up dishes that had been piled up.

"Don’t spoil him, Zhou Mi." JungMin rolled his eyes, pulling Zhou Mi to the side. "He should learn how to clear up his own mess." 

"Yeah, yeah. I’ll clean it up myself." HyungJoon mumbled, not realizing what he was dedicating himself to, concentrating on flipping over some meat. 

"Oh okay," Zhou Mi blinked, but leaned against the counter. "I'm so used to having to help."

"You'll get used to not helping HyungJoon," KyuJong chuckled. "You'll like it here though, YoungSaeng's a good master. Joon, you're burning the meat."

HyungJoon yelped, quickly dumping the meat onto a nearby plate. HyunJoong stared at it dubiously. It seemed a rather charred black colour. 

"I am not eating that." JungMin rolled his eyes, opening the fridge to see what he could salvage. 

"You shouldn't cook Joon, ever," KyuJong shook his head, poking a knife at the charred bits of meat.

"I'll cook, let me," Zhou Mi scooted over, nudging JungMin out of the way and started pulling things out of the fridge. "I'm a good cook."

JungMin eyed Zhou Mi for a moment, before looking up at KyuJong. Then, he shrugged, stepping aside and beginning to pull out plates from the cupboard. "Joon, stop cooking. Just concentrate on clearing this place up." 

"Eh?!" HyungJoon looked up with a pout. "But why? Just some garnishing and this is all ready to eat." 

"I think not…" HyunJoong surprised everyone by moving forward and picking up the plate of meat, dumping it into the dustbin. "I just recovered from being drugged. I’m not going to get stuck in bed from food poisoning." 

"Would you have fed that to YoungSaeng?" KyuJong shook his head at HyungJoon, getting out of the way of Zhou Mi who was bustling around cutting up strips of meat and throwing thing into a pan. He looked over at HyunJoong, his head tilted to the side. "So what do you think of this place so far? Most new guys are freaking out by now, especially after 'the talk'."

"It’s… new." HyunJoong phrased his words carefully, leaning back as HyungJoon sighed, slouching about as he began to clean up. Apparently, KyuJong had asked the right question. "And the only reason I’m not freaking out is probably because I’m not the sort to do so." 

KyuJong nodded, his expression thoughtful. "That's good, you'll do well these first few days then," he said, glancing at JungMin then back. "Of course, there are some things that he hasn't told you yet, things about YoungSaeng you'll need to know."

"What things?" HyunJoong frowned, wondering what all the looks exchanged meant. "Does this have anything to do with how the social rules of this place isn’t like what I’m used?" 

"In a way," KyuJong nodded, hopping up onto the counter. "Let me ask you a question HyunJoong. Did you have a girlfriend back home?"

"No…" HyunJoong shook his head. "Uh… At least, not at the moment." 

"Okay, so you've had a girlfriend before then? You like girls?" KyuJong mused, his lips quivering in amusement.

"Uhm… who doesn’t?" HyunJoong blinked, wondering what KyuJong was talking about. 

"Well, YoungSaeng, just to start," KyuJong chuckled, glancing over at the others. Zhou Mi had stopped what he was cutting up, looking between them all before putting his head back down.

"I don’t either." JungMin chimed in, a small smirk on his face. HyungJoon had paused from sweeping the floor as well.

HyunJoong felt as if his brain had screeched to a halt. "Wait… what?" 

"I don't think anyone in this room does, but you," KyuJong said lightly, kicking his feet slightly. "For now anyway."

HyunJoong stared at KyuJong, looking as if his brain had problem moving. "Wait… you’re all…"

He didn’t say the word, but the way his face had frozen said it all. 

"Into men? Yes," KyuJong nodded, smiling sweetly at him. "Not everyone starts out that way, but it's....expected. You see, in this place, YoungSaeng is your girlfriend."

HyunJoong paled, backing up, only to bump into JungMin.

Unable to help it, JungMin curled a hand around HyunJoong’s arm, smiling seductively. "And everyone here agrees that you’re pretty good looking~" 

JungMin had never seen someone run away so fast in his life. 

"They always run," KyuJong laughed, watching HyunJoong run from the room.

HyungJoon rolled his eyes. "I feel better now though. At least I didn’t run when I first found out." 

"No, you fainted," KyuJong rolled his eyes. "And JungMin couldn't have been more ecstatic."

JungMin chuckled. "Best day of my life." He declared, slapping Zhou Mi on the butt as he passed him by. "Well, I’m going to see if I can find him. Don’t want him trying to escape." 

Zhou Mi squeaked, eyeing JungMin darkly for that, but continued cooking. 

"No JungMin, I'll go find him, you were supposed to be bringing YoungSaeng his food remember?" KyuJong said, hopping off the counter and heading towards the door.

"Oh right~ Well then, have fun playing catch!" JungMin waved smiling a little too happily. HyungJoon meanwhile, spotted the way JungMin was looking at Zhou Mi and began to hasten his actions. 

Leaving the kitchen, KyuJong started down the corridor, looking down hallways as he passed. "HyunJoong?"

But the man was nowhere to be seen. It looked like the revelation had scared him more than they’d thought. 

"Should have known JungMin would flake," YoungSaeng grumbled, trudging down the steps leading away from his apartments and heading towards the kitchen. "Always happens when there's a new toy around," he mumbled to himself, hiking his robes up to walk unhindered; he hadn't taken the time to change out of them yet.

HyunJoong didn’t know where he was. He’d run without thinking, hoping to escape, or at least hide somewhere safe. But the place was bigger than he first thought. It didn’t help that he’d been teleported in and he had no idea which way was the exit. 

He got to a somewhat familiar corridor and was trying to backtrack to get to his room. At least maybe, he could try barricading the door while he figured something out. Unfortunately, it was that moment that YoungSaeng appeared at the other end of the corridor. 

HyunJoong froze. Maybe YoungSaeng hadn’t seen him yet. 

Fussing with the amount of fabric on the robes, YoungSaeng didn't see HyunJoong at first, be when he looked up, he stopped and blinked at the other. "HyunJoong?" he said, starting towards him. "Is everything okay? Are you lost?"

Oh crap. He’d been seen. Quickly backing up, he tried to run away. It wasn’t the smartest thing to do, but HyunJoong wasn’t thinking very much. He’d been too spooked out to find that everyone he knew in this new place swung that way. 

KyuJong came around the corner, nearly getting bowled over by HyunJoong. "Woah, hey there you are, come on, I thought you were hungry?" he looked up and saw YoungSaeng approaching. "Uh oh..."

"HyunJoong! Stop!" YoungSaeng commanded, irritated that the new slave was already running away from him.

HyunJoong didn’t stop. If anything, he ran faster. He needed to find the exit, and fast. 

"Stop him!" YoungSaeng called to KyuJong, who nodded hurriedly and sped after him, using his longer legs as an advantage. He also had the advantage of knowing the manor a lot better than the new arrival and was catching up to him quickly.

"HyunJoong, you can't get out, stop running!" KyuJong called after him.

Maybe HyunJoong did know that KyuJong was telling the truth, but he refused to believe it. Looking around, he ducked into another corridor, dodging into one of the rooms, hopefully before KyuJong could see. 

Turning another corner, KyuJong didn't see HyunJoong anywhere or had any clue as to where he went, scowling he picked a direction and went, calling for HyunJoong as he did.

YoungSaeng had been following the two, annoyed that he hadn't changed now and had to deal with the robes. While KyuJong had gone in one direction he went the other, making a straight line toward HyunJoong's hiding spot and throwing open the door. "You can't hide from me."

Crap. How had he? But there wasn’t time to think no. Hoping to capture the element of surprise, HyunJoong burst out of the cupboard, throwing a random piece of clothing at YoungSaeng before trying to get past him. 

Swatting the projectile out of the way, YoungSaeng swept out his arm to catch HyunJoong in the neck, throwing him down onto the ground. Pressing his foot on HyunJoong's chest, YoungSaeng's eyes narrowed and lips pursed. "Why are you running from me?"

HyunJoong tried to push YoungSaeng’s leg off, but the apparently, the slim, lithe man was a lot stronger than he looked. "Stay away from me!" He yelled, heart pounding hard in his chest. 

"No," YoungSaeng's brow perked. "What has gotten in to you? You were fine when you left my apartments. What did they do to you?"

HyunJoong thought of the look on JungMin’s face, and the goosebumps returned. "I want to go back!" HyunJoong demanded, struggling. "Let me go back home!" 

"I'm afraid that's not an option," YoungSaeng said, crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't have that ability. Believe me HyunJoong, I would if I could."

"Then don’t touch me!" HyunJoong glared. "It’s fine if all of you like each other in that way, but leave me out of it!" 

KyuJong had caught up to them at that point, panting as he stopped just at YoungSaeng's side. "I'm sorry sir, he... we were just..." he withered under the look he got from YoungSaeng.

"I'll deal with you all in the morning, bring us our dinner and leave it in my apartments," YoungSaeng said, reaching over and pulling the collar from around KyuJong's neck.

"Yes sir," KyuJong bowed low and turned to go back to the kitchens.

"HyunJoong, there is a reason why they give me the new slaves to train," YoungSaeng said, gripping the collar in his hand tightly as he looked back down at the new slave. "My job is not to break you, or turn you into something you're not. Not everyone here accepts this life, but you _will_ be able to fulfill your duties as a slave. Put this on," he dropped the collar and bell on HyunJoong's chest.

HyunJoong sat warily back up, picking the collar up from his chest. For a moment, he felt a little bad for getting KyuJong and the rest into trouble, but he squashed that down in favour of concentrating on the situation. "What is this?" 

"It's a collar," YoungSaeng said, raising an eyebrow at him. "You do know what a collar is yes?"

"I figured that a place where slaves have _abilities_ like _teleporting_ , things wouldn’t be what they seem." HyunJoong’s voice was sharp and a little scathing. His caution from earlier had evaporated, and he was feeling irrationally angry now. 

"It's a symbol, nothing more," YoungSaeng said, leaving it at that. "Let me make something perfectly clear right now HyunJoong. You cannot leave this place unless I let you, and if you haven't looked out a window yet I suggest you do before you even think of wanting to escape." He moved back a pace to let HyunJoong stand. "Put the collar on, and follow me."

It took HyunJoong a few deep breaths to calm down. What was he doing? He was supposed to be more level-headed than this. Pushing his annoyance and anger down. HyunJoong looked at the collar in his hand. It irked him to be giving in this easy, and collars, in any world, were a sign of ownership and domination. HyunJoong, being a man, wasn’t one to give such a thing away lightly in any normal situation.

But this wasn’t a normal situation. And if he went by logic, the best course of action he had was to do as YoungSaeng said and listen. He needed more information. And hopefully with more of it, he’d be able to devise a way of escape. 

It still grated when he put the collar around his neck, hearing the bell jingle as he stood up. 

Nodding once, YoungSaeng turned and started back down the hall towards his quarters. His shoulders were stiff with tension and he strode with purpose. He wasn't angry at HyunJoong running, just irritated that the situation had come up at all and that his other slaves had obviously done something to make HyunJoong upset. He would think of a suitable punishment for them in the morning, because all he wanted right now was dinner and a bath, and sleep This had been just one more annoyance on an already frustrating day.

He didn't bother to look to make sure HyunJoong was following, the jingling of the bell was enough to tell him. Back at his room, he was pleased to see dinner had been set out for them at his table and he sat down with a huff, motioning for HyunJoong to sit across from him.

"Now, let's have a nice quiet dinner," YoungSaeng said, placing a napkin in his lap. "You can tell me what it is they did to upset you, and I will make sure it doesn't happen again."

HyunJoong sat quietly back down. Even on his worst days, he was rather good at reading people’s moods. And YoungSaeng was obviously irritated. He was calmer now, thinking straight, and not off the adrenaline from shock. And now that he thought of it, him getting irritated seemed rather silly.

"… It’s nothing actually." HyunJoong finally said softly, feeling a tiny bit embarrassed. "I overreacted." 

"Overreacted to what?" YoungSaeng asked, dipping a strip of meat in some sauce, eating lightly. "There are no secrets here, if you don't tell me, I'll get it out of one of the others."

"Uhm… well…" HyunJoong couldn’t look at YoungSaeng now, directing his sight at a rather ornate looking chair. "They told me… how everyone here… uh… didn’t like girls." 

"...I see," YoungSaeng sighed, setting his utensils down and folding his hands in his lap. "I wasn't actually going to bring that up until you were more comfortable here, but they like to have their fun I guess," he said, shaking his head. "Have you seen any girls here HyunJoong?"

HyunJoong thought about it. He thought that HeeChul could have been a girl, if not for the way he had behaved and his voice. He shook his head. "No." 

"That's because there aren't any, and there never will be," YoungSaeng said softly. "For some reason only men can come across. While it's true that men have needs and can turn to another man if they choose, in this place there's more to it. You saw the transferal of Zhou Mi from HeeChul to myself yes?"

HyunJoong nodded. "There was a glow, that transferred from him to you." 

"That glow, was Zhou Mi's essence, a part of Zhou Mi that resided in HeeChul, that now resides in me," YoungSaeng said, watching HyunJoong intently for his reaction. "A piece of every slave in my care, resides in me. There is an intense bond between slave and master, that draws us together, most often in a sexual way."

HyunJoong didn’t know what to say in reply. That’s interesting? It was, if not for the fact that they were both men? That’s disgusting? No, it wasn’t, exactly. He had had gay friends back home, he himself just didn’t swing that way. So all he could say was, "Oh." 

YoungSaeng laughed at that reaction, sipping at his wine slowly and setting the glass back down. "I understand what you're thinking, and you won't completely understand until you have a real master. It's not about being gay, or liking men, though many do turn that way after a while, it's about fulfilling a need. Being with your master in that way, fulfills a part of you that you weren't aware needed filling."

"But you said that a bond was needed between a master and slave in order for the slaves to draw power for their abilities." HyunJoong suddenly asked. "How am I going to learn what my ability is if I do not have a master? How are you going to train me?" 

"You and I will have a temporary, or fake bond as it were, so that you will be able to train," YoungSaeng said, picking back up on eating, eyes brightening a little at the taste. "Zhou Mi must have cooked, this is delicious."

"Yes… he did." HyunJoong decided to allow himself to get distracted a little. The conversation was becoming a little too overwhelming. "HyungJoon was trying to cook earlier, but we kind of stopped him." 

"The boy can't even make toast properly," YoungSaeng sighed, shaking his head in amusement. They ate in silence for a few minutes, YoungSaeng watching HyunJoong with a thoughtful expression. When he was done, he set his chopsticks down on the plate and leaned back. "Would it help if I said I was sorry that you were brought here?" he asked quietly. "I do understand what you're going through. We all do."

HyunJoong paused as well, looking evenly at YoungSaeng. "I dare say you do. You were all brought here the same way, am I right?" 

"Yes, no one's ever born here," YoungSaeng nodded, eyes dim as he looked down at his empty plate. "I was like you when I was brought over. I had a girlfriend when they took me. It's almost harder being a master and having to accept this life. I came to enjoy it eventually though, and haven't thought about a girl in many years."

"Oh." HyunJoong’s voice softened even more, feeling rather awkward. Everyone here once had family, had a life back there, and here he was, whining insensitively like a child. "I’m sorry." 

"No reason to be sorry," YoungSaeng shook his head, dabbing at his chin with his napkin before setting it on the table. "Are you feeling better now? Not going to run away from me again?"

HyunJoong shook his head, "No. Sorry about that… I kind of… panicked." He looked up, then down at his food before putting his chopsticks down. "…" 

YoungSaeng nodded, his lips twitching slightly. "I understand, everyone has a panic moment," he said, tilting his head to the side. "Are you okay?"

"Yes… I’m just…" HyunJoong trailed off, swallowing as a sudden thought hit him. "W-what… what about my family?" 

"I don't have an answer for you," YoungSaeng shook his head, closing his eyes and looking away. "We don't get any news or any idea really what happens in the outside world once we're taken."

HyunJoong swallowed a lump of rising panic in his throat. "You don’t understand… my family… they depend on me. I… My father’s ill, and I’m helping to pay for the bills. Oh God…" 

"I'm sorry HyunJoong," YoungSaeng said softly, looking over at him with sad eyes. "I wish there was something I could do, but we're all trapped here the same as you. It's easier, to just forget everything about your life before."

"Oh God…" HyunJoong repeated softly, the gravity of the situation hitting him. And he looked down, his mind trapped in panicked horror, body beginning to tremble from the revelation.

He could never go back. Not back to his old life. Not back to his family.

Never. 

YoungSaeng stood up slowly, moving around the table to crouch down beside HyunJoong's chair. Smiling up at him, YoungSaeng pressed a hand to HyunJoong's arm. "It takes some adjusting, but you will get used to it. It's not so bad being here. Food and drink are all provided, you don't have to do much of anything but lounge around most of the time. Think of it like a permanent vacation from reality."

"That’s not the point!" HyunJoong lashed out before he could think better of it, pushing YoungSaeng away, a flash of anger darting through his eyes. Then seconds later, he realized what he’d done. He stood up, beginning to back away. "Sorry." He whispered, shaking his head. "I’m so sorry… I… just…" 

Eyes widening at the outburst, YoungSaeng toppled over onto his butt when HyunJoong pushed him. He looked up at HyunJoong for a moment, his expression unreadable before it softened and he sighed. "It's okay, you're allowed to freak out a bit. If you could just help me up, these robes make it impossible," he said, holding up his hands. "I think dinner is over though, and you should retire for the night."

HyunJoong bit his lip. Hesitating for a moment. He could just… leave here. There was still an off-chance that YoungSaeng was lying. Maybe there was a way to escape, to get back to his family. He needed to get back after all – how were they going to survive without him.

But… that expression on YoungSaeng’s face. It was an expression of a man telling the truth. YoungSaeng hadn’t lied to him yet – only kept from him truths he thought was too early for HyunJoong to handle. And YoungSaeng’s judgment seemed pretty sound, having only kept information that was now getting HyunJoong all in knots. 

YoungSaeng’s hand was soft as he grabbed it, slowly pulling the man up. The robes, like what YoungSaeng said, did make it hard for the man to stand up – voluminous and stiff. It made HyunJoong wonder why YoungSaeng was made to wear it. He had said that they faced attacks from other clans. Why wear something that made it hard to move away from an attack? 

"Thank you, such a bother these things," YoungSaeng huffed, looking down at the many folds of fabric and then back up at HyunJoong. "When you go, could you find JungMin for me and tell him to come here? I can't get out of these things by myself." He paused and smiled sadly, looking down at the hand in his own before releasing it. "I will give you as much time as I can to adjust to being here HyunJoong, but even my patience will wear out after a while. Go get some rest, and we can talk more tomorrow."

"…" HyunJoong’s hand slowly lowered. "Uhm… I could help you if you want?" He didn’t know why he said it, only that he felt compelled to. Or maybe he just didn’t want to meet JungMin again 

YoungSaeng blinked at that, head tilted to the side. "I appreciate the offer HyunJoong, but you don't have to. You just got done telling me how uncomfortable you are with all of this."

"I’ll have to learn sooner or later anyway." HyunJoong replied softly, rubbing his arm. "And I’ve always learnt better with the shock method. Nothing gets in anyway else." He laughed a little bitterly at his own joke, tapping at his head. 

"Good to know," YoungSaeng chuckled, considering HyunJoong for a moment before he shrugged. "Alright, you can help me undress then," he said, turning and heading over to a door at the side of the room. The door led to a large dressing room, rows of neatly hung robes and gowns lining the walls, piles of pants and shirts and one long shelf of shoes and slippers. Waiting for HyunJoong to join him inside, he stopped in the middle of the room and held his arms out to the sides. "Start by untying the sash in the back, it's a bit hidden but you'll find it."

HyunJoong took a moment to glance around, his lips tugging upwards for a moment at the sight. They quivered as he bent down, doing as YoungSaeng instructed. "You have a walk-in closet?" 

"It's a little much, I know," YoungSaeng chuckled, watching HyunJoong through the mirror to their side. "You have one too, or have you not even stepped into your room yet?"

"Uh… I don’t know." HyunJoong said honestly. "At least, I didn’t when I was lucid. JungMin and the rest showed me where it was, but we didn’t go in." 

"Ah, well you'll get to enjoy it in a little bit then," YoungSaeng said. The outer skirting of the robe fell away to be unwrapped and YoungSaeng turned around to face HyunJoong so he had an easier time with all the fabric that was pooling in front of him. "Just to let you know, I don't usually wear these kind of things. I prefer to dress as you and the others do. It's just important guests and meetings require...formality."

HyunJoong smiled, bending down to pick up the rest of the stiff silk robes. "Sounds like a pain the ass. I never liked dressing up for presentations and stuff either. Used to go in the bare minimum – casual dress shoes, slightly nicer pants, office shirt, no tie. I could feel my group mates twitching whenever it came to presentation time. Where do I put this?" 

"Over there, there's an empty space on the rack," YoungSaeng motioned. While HyunJoong was hanging up the heavier skirting, YoungSaeng went about undoing the tiny buttons and other little complex ties that was holding the underskirt together. Finally free of all the constraining fabric, he sloughed it off and tossed it on the floor, giving it a kick for good measure. "Be lucky, slaves aren't required to wear things like that," he grumbled irritably as he stretched out his tense shoulders and went in search of something more comfortable to wear.

HyunJoong chuckled, going to pick up the mess of fabric YoungSaeng had left on the floor after he’d finished hanging the things up. "Umm… I guess I am glad. No responsibility either… I’ve never really been good with that." 

"Well you do have some responsibility around the manor, but nothing too taxing," YoungSaeng said, pulling on a pair of sleep pants. He didn't bother with a shirt since he was going to bed shortly and headed out of the dressing room. "Basic things like cooking, and making sure my needs are met are the biggest responsibilities you'll have. You won't ever see them, but there are servants here as well who do the cleaning and the laundry."

"From what I hear from the other slaves, your needs aren’t that much either." HyunJoong commented, dumping the clothes into what looked like a laundry basket after straightening them out a little. 

"Well, I'm not very demanding...out of bed," YoungSaeng said, the corner of his lips curled in amusement. He drew back the curtains surrounding his bed and took a seat, leaning back on his hands. "One thing before you go HyunJoong," he said softly. "The collar? Is not to be removed at any time until I ask for it back."

HyunJoong swallowed when he heard the supposed joke, stiffening a little. _'He's only teasing.'_ HyunJoong reassured himself as he turned around, face straight and unassuming. "Uhmm... okay?" 

"Just making things clear," YoungSaeng said, smiling lightly at him. "If you don't have anymore questions, you're dismissed. I would still like you to send JungMin up to me though, if you don't mind?"

"A-alright." HyunJoong mumbled, ducking his head a little. "Good night, YoungSaeng-sshi." 

"Goodnight HyunJoong," YoungSaeng said, scooting up towards the head of the bed and curling up underneath the blankets. "Sleep well."

He hoped he didn't look like he was scurrying out of the room in fear. Because that was somewhat of what was happening. However, he did let out a yelp when he nearly bumped into JungMin outside of YoungSaeng's door. 

"W-what are you doing here?" He asked dumbly. "I mean, YoungSaeng-sshi was looking for you. And I was going to go find you."

"Oh. Well, you were a little slow in getting me. I had a feeling he wanted me up here." JungMin smiled, patting HyunJoong on the back before he paused. "Is that...?"

HyunJoong stiffened a little when JungMin brushed a finger against the bell around his neck. "Huh..." JungMin mused before shrugging. "I guess I'll see you around tomorrow. Good night, HyunJoong."

That account weighed on his mind as HyunJoong went back to his room. Somehow, he'd managed to get back without getting lost or bumping into any of the other guys. He wasn't sleepy yet though, and after exploring the room a little (it really did have a walk-in closet like YoungSaeng had said), he lay down on the bed, listlessly - thinking. 

************************************3*************************************

When the door closed and then opened again, YoungSaeng looked up, thinking HyunJoong had come back in for something. He smirked when he saw JungMin and lay his head back down. "Were you hovering at the door waiting for HyunJoong to leave?" he mused, holding out a hand, beckoning JungMin closer.

"Not exactly." JungMin smiled, moving over to sit on the bed, motioning for YoungSaeng to turn over so that he could massage him. "I just have good timing." 

Promptly rolling over onto his belly, YoungSaeng stretched out his arms to his side and rested his cheek on the pillow. "Yes you do," he murmured. "I am a little put out with you and the others right now, so expect punishment in the morning."

JungMin sighed, placing his arms on YoungSaeng's back and began to work at the knots there. "I expected so. Although, I might say in defense, we were just having a little fun. And he asked. Gee... you're really tense today." 

"A little fun is fine JungMin, but there are some things that need to be handled delicately," YoungSaeng said, moaning softly at JungMin's hands on his back. "It was a very long and stressful day."

"Yeah. It was." JungMin agreed, his hands working out the stress in his master's back. "So what do you think of the new slave, Saeng-ah? Is the collar around his neck because you like him or because you want to protect him from us?" 

Relaxing into the massage, YoungSaeng's lips quirked. "The collar is part of his training JungMin. Sometimes a physical representation such as a collar is needed for one to accept their new situation. He doesn't know what the collar is really for yet, and I haven't told him. I think he will do far better than he thinks he will, but he needs some extra attention first."

JungMin chuckled. "Even, still, I think you like him." He half purred, easing his hands over YoungSaeng's skin, actions a little more teasing now. "Too bad he probably won't be staying." 

Shivering at the actions, YoungSaeng opened an eye to look up at JungMin with a smile. "No, but he may be here for longer than the others have been. If he's important enough, that means he'll need a great deal of training. Despite what HeeChul seems to think, YunHo knows I'm still the best at training and will take my suggestions on how long HyunJoong needs."

"Mmm..." JungMin mused, his hands flitting over YoungSaeng's lower back now. "You know, you should use your influence a little more now and then. As the best trainer, you do have the position to push your weight around a bit more." 

"I could, and maybe if I stood up to assholes like HeeChul I'd be better respected, but at the moment I'm content with my position," YoungSaeng said, squirming a little. "I don't see a reason to make waves at the moment by trying to do anything more than that."

JungMin chuckled, pushing himself up and easing his hands off. "Uh huh. Well, just keep that in mind. Was there anything else you wanted me for, other than a massage, a talk, and possibly clearing your table?" 

Rolling over underneath him, YoungSaeng looked up at JungMin with darkened eyes. "I think table cleaning can wait, don't you?" he mused, reaching up a hand to take the man's chin in hand and drew him down for a kiss.

JungMin chuckled, doing as his master wished. "Would you like to top or bottom today, sir?" He asked, his voice purposefully coquettish. 

"Surprise me," YoungSaeng murmured, nipping at JungMin's bottom lip. "I'm not in the mood to make any more decisions tonight."

"As you wish, master." JungMin grinned, his hands not wasting any time in pushing down YoungSaeng's pants, kissing the other man hard and fast, his tongue darting into the other's mouth. 

Arms winding around JungMin's neck, YoungSaeng returned the frenzied kiss, moaning softly as their tongues slid along each other. Helping in wiggle out of his pants, his fingers clutched at JungMin's shirt, pulling up on it to run a hand down the man's back.

JungMin moaned into the kiss at the touch, one of his hands fumbling with the buttons and ties that held the shirt together. Within a second, he slid it easily off of his back without any much effort. Another good thing of this place – the clothes allowed slaves to get their clothes off pretty easily. 

"You seem eager tonight, master." JungMin commented as he finally broke the kiss to nibble on YoungSaeng’s neck. "I guess I shan’t waste time with too much foreplay?" 

"I've been busy all day and haven't gotten any yet, I'm more than a little frustrated," YoungSaeng said, head tilting to the side to give JungMin more room. "Too much? No. But there had better be some."

JungMin chuckled, before reaching behind him and pulling out a small tube. He hadn’t even needed to look. "I’m still amused at how there’s lubrication here." 

"I make sure there's some nearby," YoungSaeng smirked, running his hands up and down JungMin's chest.

JungMin growled animalistically, reaching down to attack YoungSaeng’s nipple with his tongue. Once he’d made sure it was all hard and quivering, he leaned back to admiring his work, opening the tube and smearing some of the slick material onto his fingers. "How many fingers shall it be today, master?" 

Still gasping harshly when JungMin asked his question, YoungSaeng's legs immediately fell open and he ran his hands over his thighs. "I don't care, just hurry up."

"Even if it’s…" JungMin grinned, a mischievous smile on his face as he repositioned himself, kneeling in front of YoungSaeng. "All three at once?"

And without waiting, he jammed all three of his fingers inside YoungSaeng’s hole, leaning down to capture YoungSaeng’s lips, waiting to swallow the curses he knew were going to come. 

YoungSaeng's head snapped back and his back arched up at the suddenness of the intrusion. He moaned and growled into JungMin's mouth, body writhing as he tried to adjust. "Dammit Min," he gasped, breaking away from the kiss so he could breathe, but gave no indication for JungMin to stop.

JungMin’s only reply was to grin, and he wriggled his fingers, trying to get his master stretched. "Hmm… Man, my memory is really bad… where’s that spot again… was it here?" He prodded in a certain direction before frowning. "No… or was it here?" He shifted his fingers again, as if he couldn’t remember. 

Nearly shrieking when JungMin's fingers brushed up against that spot inside him, YoungSaeng's hips bucked slightly and he glared at the slave with lust filled eyes. "You trying to get me off when we've just started?"

"No, just being a perfectionist." JungMin chuckled, just brushing against that spot once again to tease. "Ah… looks like it was here. Well, then, we should get on to business." 

Retracting his fingers, JungMin paused, looking down at YoungSaeng with a rather proud, admiring glance. "You look really beautiful like this master." 

"You trying to flatter me right now when I'm horny and frustrated?" YoungSaeng rolled his eyes, wiggling his hips a little. "Or does that mean you don't want me on my back?"

"Maybe later." JungMin chuckled, as he began to position himself, nearly hissing in anticipation as his tip brushed against the tempting hotness he was about to push into. "For now, I’m just stating the facts." 

YoungSaeng shuddered, mewling softly to get JungMin to begin already. "Come on Min, give it to me," he whimpered, with a sad pout.

"If that’s your wish." JungMin replied as pulled YoungSaeng’s legs up over his shoulders. And without further ado, he pushed into YoungSaeng, gasping at the sudden heat enveloping his length. "God… Saeng… Why are you still so tight?" 

Making small whimpering sounds when JungMin pushed in, YoungSaeng was able to look up into the other's eyes after a moment. "You'd better not be complaining," he muttered. It was a moment before he was adjusted, rolling his hips with what little leverage he had. "Just move."

JungMin’s laugh was half choked, but he complied, small motions at first, simple rocking, before building up momentum. The curses were varied and colourful, JungMin’s eyes half-glazed as he tried to remember how to breathe. 

Arms stretched out to the side, and fingers curled tightly into the sheets, YoungSaeng's breathing was becoming heavier and heavier the more JungMin moved against him. "Min..." YoungSaeng moaned, his eyes closing and head tipping back, lost in the sensation of JungMin inside of him.

JungMin would have replied, but he didn’t have the mental faculties to do so. He barely had enough to remember to move his hand, to wrap it around YoungSaeng’s length, beginning to tug, drawing already slicked fingers up and down that throbbing organ, timing it according to his thrusts. 

YoungSaeng's eyes fluttered, but remained mostly closed, his features pinching in a mix of pleasure and frustration. He was getting to that point where he could feel the release building, and it wasn't going fast enough for him. "Harder, Min," YoungSaeng growled out.

Just like his master. But JungMin didn’t complain, instead he leaned down, practically hissing into YoungSaeng’s ear. "Then it’s time to flip over."

Without missing a beat, JungMin quickly got YoungSaeng onto his knees, still keeping to his earlier beat, waiting till YoungSaeng had adjusted to the new position. 

Getting settled in the new position, YoungSaeng rested his forehead on his forearms that were folded in front of him on the bed. It didn't take him long to get adjusted to the new angle, signaling JungMin shortly with a sharp snap of his hips to move.

JungMin gasped, nearly losing it for a minute. But he hadn’t been stuck in this place so long for nothing. And he held on to the boiling at the base of his stomach, beginning to gain speed, moving easier with the new angle. 

He did pause for a moment, angling himself. And with a grin, he didn’t wait for YoungSaeng to figure out what he was doing before slamming straight in, waiting for that sweet cry he knew would come. 

Eyes widening, YoungSaeng's head came up as he cried out, JungMin having hit that spot inside that had him seeing white. Fingers curling, he bit down on his wrist to keep from shouting the more JungMin continued to hit that spot.

He wouldn’t be able to last long now, YoungSaeng’s cries like a melody in his ears. But he held on, refusing to give in until YoungSaeng gave an indication that he could. And he continued pounding, pumping. Working on like a sex-crazed machine, his breath getting heavier with withheld lust with every eternal second that dragged on. 

YoungSaeng was finding it hard to breathe, and could barely hold his eyes open when he felt that building orgasm start to rush through. Every nerve in his body lit off and he wasn't even able to give a warning before he was coming hard into the sheets. Panting harshly, he struggled through the pleasured haze in his mind to meet JungMin's movements, pressing back against him.

YoungSaeng’s release was like a switch, and the raging heat that had been gathering there was now unbearable. Pressing in one last time, JungMin came with a powerful roar, milking YoungSaeng for the last of his orgasm as he rode through the sweeping throngs of his own pleasure. 

Gasping from the intensity of both their orgasms, YoungSaeng couldn't even keep his head up anymore, his knees buckling as he lost strength. Rolling his head to the side, he looked back at JungMin with a lopsided smile. "I feel better now."

JungMin grunted, gently adjusting the both of them a little so that he could collapse beside YoungSaeng, his length still nestled inside his master. "I’m glad someone does… wow, that took quite a bit out of me." 

Pressing back against JungMin's chest, YoungSaeng brought his arm up behind him to wrap around JungMin's neck. "I'd say so, you've made a mess out of me," he chuckled, closing his eyes.

"I just know what you want." JungMin murmured, pressing his nose against YoungSaeng’s hair and breathing in the scent. "I am glad you finally decided to make use of my expertise today." 

YoungSaeng smiled despite himself, chuckling softly. "I know who to summon if I want someone else in control," he said, turning his head to look over his shoulder at JungMin. "You definitely know how to ride me the way I like it."

"Too bad you don’t always want that." JungMin half pouted, nuzzling into YoungSaeng’s neck. "And I have to make do with the rest. You’ve left me dry for a bit, master." 

"You were being punished, remember JungMin?" YoungSaeng said softly, closing his eyes again. "But I did miss you, and let's not have that happen again."

"It was an accident." JungMin huffed. "I really was just trying to practice. I swear." 

"I don't know why you were practicing in my closet, and why my favorite robe became your target, but I've forgiven you," YoungSaeng said, patting JungMin's arm. "I would just ask next time you feel like practicing in a closet, do so in your own."

"I suddenly got an idea." JungMin mumbled, before he sighed, snuggling into YoungSaeng. "Never mind, it doesn’t matter. You’ve forgiven me, and that’s the important thing." 

YoungSaeng snorted at that and chuckled. "I'd ask what the idea was, but I'm sure I don't want to know," he said, bringing up the blankets to drape over them both. "Yes, I have forgiven you, so as reward you get to spend the night. I may need you again later."

JungMin rolled his eyes, but snuggled close nevertheless. "Slave driver." He muttered affectionately, shutting his eyes. He was going to need the rest if YoungSaeng was going to be like this for the rest of the night. 

"Not hearing complaints thus far," YoungSaeng smiled, curling up a bit and tangling his legs up with JungMin's. "Sleep well."

JungMin’s only reply was to mumble something incoherent, his breathing soothing out as he fell asleep. 

***********************

There was a light knock on HyunJoong's door first thing in the morning, followed by the turning of a handle and KyuJong peeking his head in. Seeing the older man was still out cold, he chuckled softly to himself and slipped into the room, closing the door behind him. Padding over to the bed, he studied HyunJoong's sleeping face for a moment, admiring how handsome he was. No wonder he'd been plucked up off the streets, he was gorgeous.

"Rise and shine sleepyhead," KyuJong said, reaching over to shake HyunJoong's shoulder. He didn't know what YoungSaeng's plans were for the new slave for the day, but it was best to get him up and prepared just in case YoungSaeng wanted to start first thing.

Alternate realities or not, HyunJoong’s sleeping habits hadn’t changed. He had always been hard to wake whenever he didn’t want to be woken, and after yesterday, he was tired out both physically and mentally. And the light shake didn’t do anything to even reach his subconscious mind. 

"Oh you're going to be one of those," KyuJong sighed after several more attempts to get HyunJoong up. Stepping back and crossing his arms over his chest, KyuJong's eyes narrowed as they clouded over with a dull gray haze.

Nothing happened for a moment, until there was a bright flash of light over HyunJoong's bed and an ear splitting crack of thunder followed the bolt of lighting. The room shook from the force of the thunder, windows rattling and threatening to burst.

The sound startled HyunJoong straight out of his sleep, and he jumped up, thinking that there was some kind of natural disaster. Disoriented, he tried to get out of bed, only to tangle his legs in the sheets, falling onto the ground with a loud thump. 

Stepping slowly over to where HyunJoong had fallen out of bed, KyuJong crouched down next to him, chin in hands as he smiled down at him. "Good morning, how about some breakfast?"

HyunJoong stared at KyuJong, uncomprehending. "W-what…" He croaked, his voice still heavy with sleep. "That… was there…? What was that?" 

"Your wake up call," KyuJong chuckled, straightening back up. Holding out a hand for HyunJoong to take, he smiled. "You sleep like the dead."

"I’ve been told that…" HyunJoong stared bug-eyed at KyuJong. "And that must be one huge alarm clock. Sounded like a thunderstorm…" 

"Close enough," KyuJong shrugged. "Come on, you need to eat and get dressed. No telling when YoungSaeng will be up and around. Although if JungMin was with him last night it could be well into the afternoon before he shows up."

"Uh… yeah. JungMin was with him last night…" HyunJoong took KyuJong’s hand, pulling himself up. "But why would that mean YoungSaeng won’t show up until afternoon?" 

KyuJong pursed his lips, debating on how to put it delicately. "If YoungSaeng's in the mood for long overnight sessions, he summons JungMin," he said, figuring that was the best way to put it.

HyunJoong had the sudden image of YoungSaeng waving a mystical wand and calling out "JungMin I summon thee!" in an epic voice. He shook his head, trying to clear the image – he really needed more sleep. "Uhm… what?" 

"..." KyuJong raised an eyebrow, wonder just how there this man was. "If YoungSaeng wants all night sex, he has JungMin come to his room since JungMin has the powerhouse hips. Is that a little better?"

"…" HyunJoong turned a magnificent red at the thought, clutching at his head. "Ew… okay. Mental images. Not helping." 

"You asked," KyuJong shrugged, turning to go towards the door. "Come on, let's get you some food. We can worry about a change of clothes later."

Still blushing like a bride, HyunJoong followed after KyuJong. But he was feeling a little less panicked than the day before. The reality had begun to sink in, and logic was beginning to take predominance over his brain. He was stuck here, so whatever his world threw at him, he’d just have to take it. 

KyuJong led him down the hallway, hands clasped behind his back. "So are you feeling a little better? I'm sorry about yesterday, didn't mean to scare you like that."

"Yeah… it’s fine…" HyunJoong managed a soft smile, sighing. "I guess I’m more used to the fact that I really am stuck here… And I understand… YoungSaeng explained to me more about this place… and why… the sexuality bearings here are the way they are." 

"It takes a bit of getting used to," KyuJong nodded, wincing slightly when he remembered YoungSaeng was probably very unhappy with them. "Although, people like JungMin and myself have an easier time of accepting it than others."

"Oh?" HyunJoong looked up from staring at the floor. "How long have you been here?" 

"Well, it's really hard to judge years here," KyuJong said, frowning a little. "And we can kind of gather that time moves faster here by when the new people show up. I've been here for seven years, but in the real world, I've only been gone for about a year. But we age slower here, so I've only aged a year."

"So… the time moves faster here, but our bodies move the same as the… real world?" HyunJoong tried to make sense of it. "That’s… kind of cool." 

"It is isn't it?" KyuJong chuckled. "Kind of feels like you're immortal or something. The master's been here the longest, about ten years or so, and everyone else came after me."

"Oh… So you were… his first slave?" HyunJoong asked. It made sense though, KyuJong seemed to be the most trusted among all the slaves YoungSaeng had. JungMin was probably the second then. 

"I was," KyuJong nodded, smiling a little at that. "It was just us two for a while before JungMin came along. YoungSaeng and I are rather quiet people, and JungMin is... not. It took a bit of getting used to, but I think we all get along fairly well now. It's going to be a little chaotic here for a while since we have two new slaves here, but it'll calm down."

HyunJoong tried to imagine getting used to JungMin and could not. "That must have been a little trying. Well, I don’t think I’ll be that much trouble… except for waking me up in the morning." 

"I think you'll get along just fine HyunJoong," KyuJong smiled over at him. Entering the kitchen, he blinked at seeing Zhou Mi already up and fixing breakfast. "Are you going to cook every meal for us?"

Looking up, Zhou Mi grinned. "I don't see why not, I'm a good cook, and it makes me feel a little useful. Sit, sit, it's almost ready," Zhou Mi flipped his hand towards the table.

"Uhm… thank you." HyunJoong replied as he sat, unsure how to react. He was grateful that someone else was cooking food, because, although he had learnt how to cook, it was only due to survival reasons and a lack of money, so his range of dishes wasn’t very varied. But at the same time, he didn’t know how this place worked. Maybe he should be insisting that he should cook a meal or two every other day. 

Sitting down at the table across from HyunJoong, KyuJong watched the new addition to the house with interest. He noted the apprehensive look and smiled softly. "Don't worry about having to pull your weight around. We kind of pick up slack for each other in different ways. If Zhou Mi didn't feel like cooking one day then I would. If you can't cook, don't try, don't be another HyungJoon."

"Ah… I see." HyunJoong sighed in relief. "It’s not that I can’t cook. I just have… limited skills. Enough for a rainy day I guess. But I’m definitely better than HyungJoon." 

"Anyone is better than HyungJoon," KyuJong shook his head. "I'm sure we'll be able to find something you are good at. Not that there's really much to do most of the time here. Depends on what YoungSaeng's in the mood for."

"I see…" HyunJoong mused, looking up at Zhou Mi bustling around the kitchen. He seemed a lot more uptight than the rest of the slaves here. Things were probably a lot different in the other clan that Zhou Mi used to belong to. 

It was another minute before Zhou Mi scurried over to the table, setting down plates for them. "When will the others be down?" Zhou Mi asked, looking to KyuJong.

"Whenever they wake up I guess," KyuJong shrugged, looking down at the plate. "This looks good." 

"Thank you. So there's no scheduled time for waking up?" Zhou Mi asked, still hovering over KyuJong.

"Not really no," KyuJong shook his head, looking up at Zhou Mi. "Relax Mi, things aren't as strict here, okay? You don't have to wake up at the crack of dawn every morning."

"Oh... okay," Zhou Mi smiled a little and turned away to start cleaning up the dishes.

"Crack of dawn?" HyunJoong blinked, looking at Zhou Mi with newfound respect. "Gee… I have trouble waking up at 10 in the morning sometimes."

"I smell food." A new voice suddenly called, and HyunJoong yelped as HyungJoon appeared right beside him, plopping down onto the chair. "Thanks, Zhou Mi-hyung!" 

"You're welcome," Zhou Mi smiled, bringing over a plate for HyungJoon. Zhou Mi's eyes lingered n HyungJoon for a moment before he returned to what he was doing.

"So no sign of our master or JungMin yet, bet they had a long night," KyuJong chuckled, picking at what was on his plate.

HyungJoon was too preoccupied with the food to notice the look, but HyunJoong did. He didn’t say anything though, self-preservation definitely intact. 

"Well, anything to keep JungMin off me." HyungJoon declared, his mouth full, spilling food everywhere. 

"Chew with your mouth closed please," KyuJong made a face at HyungJoon. "And don't give me that, you like JungMin on you as well," he chuckled.

"I do not!" HyungJoon burst out, shaking a fist at KyuJong while HyunJoong squirmed silently in his seat. He knew he would have to get used to this, but for now, the thought that all of them had hots for each other made him squirm. 

"Uh huh, I've heard you two," KyuJong chuckled, clearly trying to goad HyungJoon. "Don't worry HyungJoon, I think he likes the master more anyway."

HyungJoon scowled at KyuJong. "Shuddup. It’s not like you two aren’t any better. If YoungSaeng leaves the two of you alone, you’re at it like rabbits in May!"

HyunJoong felt himself shrinking smaller in his seat. 

"I'm failing to see how that's a problem?" KyuJong shrugged, leaning back in his seat. "It's not like YoungSaeng cares about his slaves having sex. He's just as insatiable as the rest of us, so he understands."

HyungJoon didn’t have a reply to that, and his mouth opened and closed in indignation. HyunJoong just picked on his piece of toast and wished he could disappear into the floor. 

"You know HyungJoon, if you really despise JungMin that much, I'm sure Zhou Mi would be happy to take his place," KyuJong said, snorting a laugh when there was a squeak and the sound of a plate dropping from the kitchen.

"Huh?" HyungJoon turned around, distracted by the dropping plate. "Zhou Mi, are you okay?" HyungJoon got up, walking to the kitchen. HyunJoong, slunk lower in his seat, his face getting redder by the moment. 

"Fine, fine! Go finish your breakfast," Zhou Mi flapped a dish towel at HyungJoon.

Chuckling, KyuJong turned to HyunJoong. "Sorry, I couldn't pass up a chance to get him back. I hope that wasn't too uncomfortable?"

It was, but HyunJoong was too polite to say. He didn’t trust his voice though, and only shook his head, desperately munching away on his toast. 

"Someone feed me," YoungSaeng said, leaning against the door frame to the kitchen. Not even bothering to dress, he'd just thrown on a changing robe and come downstairs.

"Morning, JungMin still asleep?" KyuJong said, getting up to let YoungSaeng have his seat.

"He was," YoungSaeng yawned, padding over and taking a seat. "He was a little worn out last night, and this morning," he said, resting his chin in his hand. Zhou Mi, who had been dancing around HyungJoon's attention, brought over a plate for YoungSaeng. "Thank you Mi," YoungSaeng smiled, starting to pick at the food. "Morning HyunJoong, you sleep okay?"

HyunJoong quickly nodded, deliberately directing his gaze on his food. He’d made the mistake of glancing at YoungSaeng as he’d entered, and noticed that tell-tale glow. He’d also been unlucky enough to catch a glimpse of bare pale skin underneath the robe, and he didn’t need to be a genius to figure out that YoungSaeng wasn’t wearing anything underneath.

"Zhou Mi-hyung! Tell me what’s wrong?" HyungJoon half-whined, putting a hand on the taller man’s shoulder. He hated being out of the loop. 

"Zhou Mi, why don't you take HyungJoon somewhere private to talk, the whining is giving me a headache," YoungSaeng said, not looking up from his meal.

"Yes sir," Zhou Mi nodded, taking HyungJoon's hand and pulling him from the room.

"Did you sleep okay master?" KyuJong asked softly, sitting down next to YoungSaeng.

"I did," YoungSaeng smiled, leaning over to give KyuJong a slow kiss before pulling back and glancing over at HyunJoong. "Are you feeling alright HyunJoong? You're looking a little flush."

"I’m fine!" HyunJoong answered a little too fast, before shrinking back down into his seat. He quickly grabbed his glass of water off the table, gulping it down in hopes of it cooling his now flaming red cheeks. 

YoungSaeng's eyebrows went up and he looked over at KyuJong for an explanation.

Smiling a little sheepishly, KyuJong made little circles on the table with his fingers. "I may have been picking on HyungJoon a little bit, and got carried away."

Sighing, YoungSaeng shook his head and continued to eat. "Just try to ignore the more vulgar talk around here HyunJoong, you'll be saner that way."

HyunJoong took a deep breath, mumbling to himself. "I’m trying…"

Then he jumped as a loud moan reverberated through the house, and the sound of someone being thrown against a wall. 

YoungSaeng blinked and looked towards the door. "I said talk, not jump him," he rolled his eyes but continued to eat.

"Zhou Mi couldn't keep his eyes off him all morning," KyuJong chuckled. 

"I hope they're done by the time I finish breakfast, or at least found a room by then," YoungSaeng said, looking up at HyunJoong again. "For your sake at least."

HyunJoong couldn’t agree more, although he wouldn’t say it. Clearing his throat, he tried to change the subject. "So… uhm… what are we doing today?" 

"Well, I think that depends on you," YoungSaeng said with a small smile. "A tour of the manor, and maybe give you a little demonstration of what the others are capable of. Nothing too demanding. I think it will be just you and I for most of the day though, the others will be busy with their punishment."

KyuJong winced at that and slunk down a little in his chair. Whatever YoungSaeng had in mind didn't sound good.

HyunJoong looked up in alarm. He didn’t think that YoungSaeng had been serious. "Uhm… YoungSaeng-sshi. You really don’t have to punish them. I just overreacted." 

"Don't worry HyunJoong. It's not like I'm going to beat them or anything," YoungSaeng laughed, pushing plate away. He considered HyunJoong for a moment, his eyes wandering over the man's features before he sighed. "Alright, they'll get a pass this time, because you vouched for it."

HyunJoong let out a sigh his glance going to KyuJong. Thank goodness, he hadn’t gotten the man in trouble. 

"If you're done with breakfast, go bathe and meet me in the common area," YoungSaeng said, getting to his feet. "KyuJong will be able to show you where that is. Don't take too long though," he said, glancing at the two before walking out of the kitchen. When he was out in the hall, there were raised voices and scrambled noises and apologies.

"Guess they didn't move in time," KyuJong chuckled.

HyunJoong was more preoccupied with the horrified thought of walking into any pair of them doing it in the hallways. He already had told himself not to open any doors, preferring to burn in curiosity than to kill his eyeballs. 

"Come on, it should be safe now," KyuJong said, getting to his feet. "That kind of thing in the halls is usually discouraged, they probably just got carried away."

"Uhuh…" HyunJoong wondered about how ‘usually’ was actually ‘usually’. He stood up, stretching a little as he cautiously made to follow KyuJong out. 

**************************************4******************************************

As KyuJong had thought, the hall was clear of any one dressed or undressed as it were. "I'm sure you don't need help with bathing, right?" KyuJong asked, his eyes dancing. He was having far too much fun with the new guy, something that YoungSaeng would probably punish him for later, HyunJoong's intervention or not.

"No! No. I don’t." The blush had spread to his ears. "I’ll be fine on my own." 

"Relax HyunJoong, I'm just teasing," KyuJong laughed, patting him on the shoulder. "We may be a little on the frisky side around here, but we'd never do anything if you weren't comfortable. Promise."

"A-alright." HyunJoong sighed, rubbing his face. It was still warm from all the blushing. "Uhm… okay…" 

Reaching HyunJoong's room, KyuJong leaned up against the wall, arms across his chest. "Enjoy your bath, I'll be out here when you're done," he said with a smile.

"Okay…" HyunJoong hurriedly went into his room, barely refraining from locking his door. KyuJong probably had the keys anyway. He sighed, looking around the room from some clothes.

It didn’t take him too long to bath. And the thought of KyuJong waiting outside made him dress up faster. He wasn’t too sure how the robes worked, but he supposed, as long he was covered, it’d be fine. 

"Okay, I’m done." HyunJoong called as he opened the door again and stepping outside. 

Somehow in the time HyunJoong had bathed, KyuJong had changed into his robes as well. One look at HyunJoong and his eyebrows went up before he burst out laughing. "Oh dear, no," he shook his head, pushing HyunJoong back into the room and shutting the door. "You've got this on backwards," he said, already starting to undo the ties that HyunJoong had somehow knotted up. "You won't be able to move like that."

"Oh… uhm…" HyunJoong tried to turn around to see what KyuJong was doing. "Where?" 

"Just hold still, let me get it off first," KyuJong said, managing to get the ties off before yanking the robe off his shoulders. "Well..." he blinked once HyunJoong had turned around. Holding the robe up in his hands, his eyes went up and down HyunJoong's form. "Aren't you nice and fit."

HyunJoong’s arms unconsciously wrapped around himself, as if they could protect him from KyuJong’s gaze. Then, he realized it was rather unsightly to do so and he straightened. "Uhm… yeah… I was sort of a delivery, odd jobs boy. It kept me running around." 

"Well you did a good job then," KyuJong chuckled, holding out one sleeve for HyunJoong to put his arm in then helped him get it up over his shoulder and his other arm in. "I'm almost tempted to not show you how to dress yourself, but I think the master wouldn't be pleased about that," he said, retying the ties and smoothing down the fabric when he was done. "There, now you're dressed."

"Uhm… thanks. I think?" HyunJoong didn’t know how to react, looking down at himself. "S-shall we go then?" 

"Alright," KyuJong nodded, giving him one last once over before turning for the door. "And uh... if you have any problems with getting the clothes back off...." he left it open, glancing at HyunJoong over his shoulder with a smile.

HyunJoong coughed, looking away. "Uhm… yeah… okay. I’ll come to you." He trailed off, wondering why he was giving KyuJong the go ahead to strip him. 

"Be sure you do," KyuJong grinned, opening up the door and stepping out. The walk to the common room was quiet, with KyuJong glancing over at HyunJoong occasionally. 

Unlike most of the other rooms in the manor, the common area they usually gathered in was small with a few couches and divans, a small table and a piano in the corner. "We spend most of our time here, if not in our rooms," he said, taking a seat on a couch and sprawling out. "I'm sure YoungSaeng will be here soon, so relax."

"Okay…" HyunJoong looked around, sitting down gingerly in one of the chairs. "This place is pretty opulent despite it, you know, supposedly not as powerful as other clans." 

"Just because the clan isn't powerful doesn't mean it's not important," KyuJong said, turning his head to look over at him. "YoungSaeng is the best trainer out of all the masters, and being the best trainer means he gets some luxuries that most other small clans don't get."

"Ahh…" HyunJoong nodded, remembering that YoungSaeng had mentioned something like that. "What’s he going to do today?" 

"Introduce you to some of the basics, get used to the manor and go over some of the more boring things about this world. Politics and such," KyuJong sighed. "First few days are boring. The fun doesn't start until you're bonded."

And somehow, HyunJoong thought that he didn’t agree with KyuJong. If anything YoungSaeng said was true. Although maybe by that time, he might actually be of the same opinion as KyuJong. The thought chilled him a little. "Uh. Okay?" 

"You'll understand," KyuJong chuckled, folding his hands behind his head.

"He will," YoungSaeng said from the doorway. He'd changed from the dressing robe into a simple pants and tunic, though with his back straight and shoulders back he looked regal in just that. "KyuJong, could you go get JungMin up? He wasn't being cooperative in my attempts," YoungSaeng said, moving through the room to lay back onto a divan.

"Yes sir," KyuJong said, getting up and hurrying out the door.

HyunJoong stared at YoungSaeng, his eyes unable to help but assess how good YoungSaeng looked in those simple clothes. Then, he quickly adverted his eyes onto the ground, biting his lip. What was he thinking? "Erm… good morning, YoungSaeng-sshi." 

"Good morning, HyunJoong," YoungSaeng said softly, stretching out a bit. "You don't have to use formal language with me, or anyone here. It's a bit too stiff."

"Uhm… okay…" HyunJoong took in a deep breath, trying to relax himself. He tried again. "Good morning… YoungSaeng…" 

"That's better," YoungSaeng smiled, glancing over at him. "How are you feeling now? KyuJong didn't tease you too badly did he?"

HyunJoong’s face turned scarlet yet again, remembering the way KyuJong had looked at his topless body. "Uhm. No. He didn’t…" 

Laughing at the color HyunJoong turned, YoungSaeng shook his head. "So only a little then. Well, it's better than leaving you alone with JungMin I guess," he said

If he was any redder, HyunJoong would be emitting steam from his ears. "Uhm… please don’t." He didn’t want to even think what would happen. 

"Wasn't planning on it," YoungSaeng laughed, his eyes crinkled in amusement. "So what would you like to do first? Tour the manor? Or see a demonstration from someone other than HyungJoon?"

"Uhmm…" HyunJoong twiddled his fingers together before looking up. "Touring the manor I guess." He had yet to see the whole place yet. 

"Alright then, let's get started shall we?" YoungSaeng said, sitting up and stretching his arms out before standing up. "Obviously this is the common area, we spend a lot of time here. Um... I'm not going to lie, but this room is very popular for... things that seem to be turning you into a tomato today."

"Oh." And again, HyunJoong turned red again as he stood up, resembling the tomato YoungSaeng had described him as. "Right. I guess I should avoid this place then…" 

"Probably, unless you know no one's down here," YoungSaeng said with a smile, moving past him towards the door. "Although it's entirely possible one day you'll just find that it doesn't bother you anymore."

"That day probably will take a long time to come." HyunJoong commented, following. Well, at least, he hoped it would. Or maybe he didn’t? He wasn’t too sure now. 

"We'll see," YoungSaeng mused, turning towards the right once they were out in the hall. Hands clasped behind his back they walked slowly down the hall, YoungSaeng pointing out rooms as they went. There were game rooms and a library. Ballroom and a theatre, even a room with a television, but it didn't get much use since they only had so many movies.

They arrived at a twisting staircase that went up and down. YoungSaeng stopped and turned to HyunJoong, his expression serious. "There is one more floor beneath this one, but it is off limits to you," he said. "You do not have a reason to go down there, and if I or one of the others catches you down there, you will be punished severely. Is that clear?"

The manor seemed rather big for just six people, including him, and he wondered if YoungSaeng had stayed in this manor ever since he had become a master. But he was pulled from his musings by YoungSaeng sudden change in mood, blinking in mild alarm.

"Erm… okay." HyunJoong agreed, wondering what was in that floor that he couldn’t see. 

"Good," YoungSaeng nodded and started up the stairs. "You already know where the kitchen and the bedrooms are, and you've seen the receiving hall, so I think all that's left to show you is the practice room and the garden," YoungSaeng said when they had reached the top of the stairs. "We'll start with the practice room, and then wait for JungMin and KyuJong to join us in the garden."

"The practice room?" HyunJoong echoed, following YoungSaeng up the flight of stairs. He had pretty much got the layout of the place already, but he hadn’t seen an exit. The lower floor must be the ground level where the exit was. Was that why they didn’t want him to go down there? 

"Most of the time spent here is practicing," YoungSaeng said, turning to their left towards a doorway just off of the landing. "Attacks can come at any time, so we have to stay sharp. Plus JungMin needs to burn off energy in more than just the way he likes."

HyunJoong entered the room, staring at what seemed like the exact model of a Japanese dojo, complete with padded tatami-mats and small windows only good for letting in light at the side of the walls. "Oh… so… we’re supposed to practice our skills here?" HyunJoong eyes the rows of weapons leaning against the wall. "Are those real?" 

"Yes, and unless you have any training or experience, please don't touch them," YoungSaeng said with a frown. "We don't need you injured in your first week."

HyunJoong had been inching closer to the weapons when YoungSaeng had said, and sheepishly, he stopped. "Ah… right." 

"Let's go to the garden then, keep you from temptation," YoungSaeng motioned back out the door. "I'll ask that you don't go in there when there's no one else with out. There are some weapons in there that are specific to this world that could be dangerous to touch for you," he said, shutting the door behind them. "Maybe I should just request some locks."

"Ahaha…" HyunJoong rubbed the back of his neck, wondering how YoungSaeng knew HyunJoong could be a little itchy handed at times. "Uhm… anyway. Garden. What are we going to do there?" 

"Sit, and wait for JungMin and KyuJong," YoungSaeng said, moving back down the corridor. "It's better to show you their abilities in the garden, especially KyuJong's," he said. When they reached a door in the far wall, he turned the handle and motioned HyunJoong through.

The garden was a large inner courtyard, with tall sky obscuring trees and thick ropes of flowering vines. Meticulously cut grass on either side of a path that swathed from one end to the other. In the center of the path was a glass and iron gazebo with chairs and a table. "At least it's a nice enough day to be outside," YoungSaeng said, taking in a deep breath.

HyunJoong blinked, looking up and was started to see that the sky was… a little off. "Is it me, or does the sky seem a little… more purple?" It was noon now, so the sky should have been a bright baby blue. Instead, it was more of an azure – a slightly more stormy sky. Yet, the sun was out, right above.

"There are some theories, that whatever causes the alternate pockets of reality causes the sky to look like that as well." HyunJoong turned around to see JungMin coming up from behind them. "Frankly, I don’t really care. It just means the sky looks more purple, that’s all." 

"Well I happen to like purple," YoungSaeng said with a smile, looking up at the clear sky.

"At least this view isn't so depressing," KyuJong said as he followed JungMin down the path.

"Well, then. Master. I supposed you’ll have us perform parlour tricks today to entertain our newest addition?" JungMin smirked at HyunJoong who swallowed uncomfortably. It seemed that JungMin knew what sort of effect he had on HyunJoong, and was enjoying getting a reaction out of him. 

"If you don't mind," YoungSaeng mused, taking a seat on a bench nearby and stretching out lazily. "JungMin, you start. I'm sure whatever it is you manage to do will need to be put out," he said with a chuckle.

"I'd back up if I were you," KyuJong murmured to HyunJoong as he moved past to stand behind the bench YoungSaeng was laying on.

"Aw, master. You don’t trust in my abilities." JungMin mock sobbed, but there was a glint in his eye that told HyunJoong that JungMin wasn’t the least bit affected by the statement. Moving back as KyuJong advised, he still was stunned when JungMin pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and threw it up.

Seconds later, it burst into flame, causing HyunJoong to yelp.

"That’s the simplest thing I can do. Set things on fire." JungMin explained, as if he hadn’t scared the living heavens out of a bug-eyed HyunJoong. "Nowadays, I’m working on creating fire out of the dust molecules in the air. It takes a lot of concentration though." 

HyunJoong watched, mesmerized as a small ball of fire appeared in the air as JungMin talked. And slowly, the ball began to grow bigger, and with each second that passed, JungMin grew more still. 

"Not too big Min," YoungSaeng said, watching the fireball grow larger and larger. "Don't burn my trees, they were hard to get here."

HyunJoong wasn’t so worried about the trees, more about them. But JungMin hadn’t appeared to hear, the fireball growing bigger and bigger with each passing second. 

"Min..." YoungSaeng said sharply, sitting up. They could feel the heat coming off the fire, and it continued to grow, scorching some of the grass.

"I'll take care of it," KyuJong said, resting his hands on the back of the bench. His eyes misted over as he stared at a point just over JungMin's head. It was like the sky opened up just over JungMin and the fireball; rain poured out of the sky in buckets, drenching JungMin and putting out the fireball before it managed to reach the low hanging tree limbs.

JungMin yelped, as if having touched a live electric current. And he blinked owlishly at them, then at the rain pouring above him. HyunJoong half expected him to start cursing at KyuJong, but the red-head only chuckled apologetically. "Oops. Sorry. I nearly lost control again didn’t I?" 

"Yes," YoungSaeng sighed irritably, shaking his head. "We need to work on that, before you burn the manor to the ground. Kyu?"

"Right, sorry," KyuJong closed his eyes and the rain stopped just as suddenly as it started. When his eyes opened again they were back to their dark brown.

YoungSaeng turned to look over at HyunJoong. "Well, what do you think?"

"Huh?" HyunJoong jumped when he realized YoungSaeng wanted an answer out of him. And he scratched his head ruefully and replied. "That’s pretty cool. Will my ability be something like this?" 

"Maybe, we won't know until we test you," YoungSaeng said with a shrug. "There are a lot of common abilities, but I think you have one of the more rare ones. Everyone here has a powerful ability, because I'm the best at handling them. Whatever yours is, it's probably going to be very...interesting."

HyunJoong laughed, a real laugh since the first time he had gotten dragged here. "Don’t get my hopes up!" 

JungMin looked surprised at that, and he smiled involuntarily, casting a look towards KyuJong. 

YoungSaeng tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Why? Would it be worth it then to go through all this if you had a neat power?"

"No… it’s not that." HyunJoong smiled a little sadly. "It’s just something to look forward to here, I guess." 

"I guess that's understandable," YoungSaeng nodded, smoothing out his pants that had got wrinkled. "I don't think you'll be disappointed by whatever it is either."

"Thanks… I think." HyunJoong scratched his head, smiling a little shyly. And he missed JungMin’s eyes widening at the sight, before they narrowed, darkening slightly. 

"Well, I think the demonstrations are done, so HyunJoong, what would you like to do now?" YoungSaeng asked, ignoring the other two slaves for the time being.

"Erm… I don’t know. What do you usually do around the house. Besides uhm… you know." HyunJoong looked down, reddening yet again. 

"We play games, talk, we don't always have sex around here," YoungSaeng laughed. "You and I can go to my room and talk, have some lunch if you'd like. My room is much quieter than the rest of the house, we won't be disturbed."

"That sounds okay." HyunJoong nodded. There wasn’t anything else that he could think to do. "Will I need to help with any chores after that?" 

"No, there aren't that many chores to do," YoungSaeng shook his head. "The servants take care of most everything. The slaves are _supposed_ to spend most of their time practicing." YoungSaeng glanced at JungMin and KyuJong with pursed lips. "They're just lucky I'm pretty lax about it."

"We do practice," KyuJong pouted slightly.

"We just don’t always need to be on the frontline you know." JungMin chuckled. "Being a smaller clan." 

"We're rarely on the front line," YoungSaeng said, smiling softly. "So you two had better be grateful that you got stuck with me, otherwise you'd be out there, avoiding getting killed."

KyuJong bowed his head. "We know master."

"Well, if the sounds I heard earlier were any indication, I don’t think Zhou Mi would be up to make lunch." JungMin declared, "So I’ll volunteer today. I’m in a good mood." 

YoungSaeng looked sharply at KyuJong. "You're staying with him," the master said as he got to his feet.

"I know, I'll make sure he won't burn the kitchen down," KyuJong sighed. "But don't expect it to be on time, you know how he gets."

YoungSaeng rolled his eyes. "Just don't forget about us," he said, heading back to the door. "Come along HyunJoong."

HyunJoong followed after YoungSaeng, watching as JungMin approached KyuJong, deliberately pressing his soaking wet form against the other slave. Ducking his head, he held back a giggle. 

KyuJong shrieked, pushing JungMin away and threatening to blast him dry. Shaking his head, YoungSaeng ignored them and went back inside. "I don't know how those two haven't killed each other yet," he said softly to HyunJoong. "They must really enjoy having sex."

HyunJoong choked on his giggled, staring wide-eyed at YoungSaeng for a moment. Before he sighed. "I guess I should really get used to the blatant use of the word sex around here huh?" 

"Would you rather we say fuck? I thought we were being polite and trying not to be vulgar around you," YoungSaeng shrugged.

HyunJoong coughed, "Uhm… thanks for not being vulgar then…" HyunJoong diverted his eyes, suddenly very interested in the pattern on the carpeting. 

"I blame JungMin for the state of our usual discussions," YoungSaeng sighed, shaking his head. "When it was just KyuJong and I, we weren't so...open about things. But we didn't have to be, it was just the two of us. JungMin changed just about everything here."

"He does seem the sort to call a spade a spade." HyunJoong agreed, smiling at the thought. "But I guess we need his sort of people for things to be more fun. I do imagine things would be a lot more boring without him around." 

"JungMin's personality is like his ability, a burning fire," YoungSaeng chuckled. "Sometimes it's hard to keep up, but he makes it worth it... in many ways," he mused.

"I suppose so." HyunJoong agreed. "He reminds me a little of my brother. Except, he didn’t look like he was about to jump me every time he looked at me…" HyunJoong fell silent, his expression falling as well as he suddenly thought about his family. 

YoungSaeng looked over at him when he quieted, lips curled in a sad smile. He didn't say anything though, knowing what it felt like to think of family and friends you'd never see again. The rest of the walk back to his rooms was quiet, and when he flopped down on a couch, he stretched out his arms over his head and arched his back like a cat.

"So what do you want to talk about HyunJoong?" YoungSaeng asked, letting his arms rest over his head on the arm of the couch.

"Erm…" HyunJoong hadn’t really thought that far yet. "Uhm… well. I guess I’d like to know more about the clans. How many are there?" 

"Dozens, I don't even know all the names of them," YoungSaeng said, looking up at the ceiling. "There are several alignments of clans. This clan is under the Hong clan, the most powerful of all the clans."

"Why are they the most powerful?" HyunJoong asked, curious. 

"Because one of YunHo's slaves' ability is to travel back and forth between the worlds," YoungSaeng said, looking over at him. "I don't know the specifics of how travel between our world and the normal world works, but from what I understand it can be very harmful, and kill people. YunHo's slave can bring people back and forth, he probably brought you over."

"Oh." HyunJoong quietened, biting his lip as he tried not to think beyond the informative aspect of the discussion. "I see. So, because of that, they’re sort of like… the leaders?" 

YoungSaeng nodded. "Yes, although there are some who don't like YunHo as the leader, and want to destroy the clan and take his slaves. Most have sided with the Hong clan, others have broken away. They use the old method to bring in slaves, but that means their numbers don't grow as quickly. So, they supplement by taking out any weak clan they can and taking the slaves."

"Old method? There’s a new method of taking slaves?" HyunJoong blinked as he digested that particular fact. Apparently, this world was even more complicated than YoungSaeng first explained. 

"I don't know the old method, so I could even begin to describe it," YoungSaeng said, shaking his head. "I was brought over same as you. The Hong clan has been in power for a long time. I'm sure HeeChul would know what the old method was. All I know is it usually involved pain, and half didn't survive the transfer."

HyunJoong fell silent, rubbing his head. "I suppose I should feel grateful that the Hong Clan is using more humane ways in kidnapping people." His voice was a little sharp before he sighed, "Sorry… Uhm… So the Hong clan sort of give orders to the rest of the clans then." 

Ignoring the first part of that, there was nothing YoungSaeng could say to make that better, he pursed his lips. "Not so much orders, we're free to do our own thing, but any decisions that would affect the clans are made by the Hong clan, and we're to follow their guidance. They also control the slave auctions."

"What are the slave auctions?" HyunJoong quickly asked, wanting to get away from the dark thoughts in his head. 

"When a slave is finished with their initial training, they go up for auction," YoungSaeng said, looking away from him. "The clans vote on where the slave is to be placed based on abilities of the slave, location and influence of the clan. Then YunHo decides whether to accept the vote or decline."

"Ah… How far up is this clan? It’s the… Lui Clan, right?" HyunJoong asked, curious. "You said it wasn’t very powerful, but KyuJong told me that you had quite a big influence." 

"We're not very powerful, we're low on the totem pole because I'm not well liked by some of the other masters," YoungSaeng chuckled. "I have influence with YunHo in some matters, but not all. If I wanted to, I could have more influence, just because of my skills as a trainer, but I don't care that much. I'm happy with who I have as slaves, and with my position. The higher up you go, the more you get involved in politics, and that doesn't interest me."

"That’s true." HyunJoong himself didn’t care for politics either. It was dry, boring and way too much trouble. And from the way this world sounded, it might end up with your throat being slit. "Hmm… I guess I’m pretty glad I’m assigned to this clan, at least for now." 

"You'll like it, we're fun," YoungSaeng grinned, looking over at him. "And not just cause of the sex. Though that's fun too. Other clans aren't as...insatiable as we are though, something you might be grateful for once you do leave."

"Maybe." HyunJoong managed to smile back, rubbing his knees together. "You guys do seem fun. I think if we were back in the other world and met, we might get along too." 

"Possibly, we all really get along here," YoungSaeng nodded. "I like you HyunJoong, you're a nice guy. I think you'll do well here, even if you're pretty unsure of yourself."

"Lunch’s here." JungMin annoyed as he came in, carrying a tray filled with food. "The groceries just came as we were getting the food ready, so we have a bit more variety today." 

"Oh? That's good to hear," YoungSaeng sat up and headed over to the table. "Thank you Min, this looks nice."

"Do I get a reward?" JungMin teased, placing the tray down and arranging everything nicely out. 

"Later," YoungSaeng said, squeezing JungMin's ass when he got a little closer. "Come eat HyunJoong."

HyunJoong felt rather proud of himself, managing not to blush when he caught sight of the action, sitting down at the table as well. He expected JungMin to join them, but after arranging the table, JungMin left with the tray, winking at the both of them as he did so. 

Eating slowly, YoungSaeng looked up at HyunJoong occasionally, his eyes searching the other's features. "What do you think of me HyunJoong?" he asked lightly, folding his hands over his plate and resting his chin on top.

"…What?" HyunJoong looked up from the food. It was rather good – not as good as Zhou Mi’s cooking, but a treat nonetheless. "Uhm… what do I think of you? I guess… you’re a fair person. And you’re very patient as well." 

YoungSaeng considered that for a moment before he nodded. "I guess I can accept that," he said with a smile. "I give my slaves the ability for free speech, but sometimes I think they don't tell me the truth if they think it will upset me."

"I think that’s what people do for friends too, YoungSaeng." HyunJoong replied with a soft smile. 

"Can I consider slaves friends?" YoungSaeng said, looking at him strangely. "They wait on me hand and food, I punish and reward them, and they all vie for my attentions in bed. I don't think I can consider them friends."

"Well, maybe not friends in the strictest sense. But from what I see here, it’s not exactly a master-slave relationship either." HyunJoong observed, shrugging. "I don’t picture most masters sitting down and having a meal with his newest slave." 

"True," YoungSaeng nodded at that, looking down at his plate. "I'll be the first to admit this is one of the strangest arrangements one could think of, but it's not that bad. It could be a lot worse."

"Mmm…" HyunJoong agreed, clearing the last of the food of his place. "Where do all the ingredients for food come from though?" He asked suddenly. 

"The normal world," YoungSaeng chuckled. "Nothing grows here very well, so they make large grocery runs every week. This though can be sent through the older method."

"I see." HyunJoong nodded, his eyes getting a far away look for a while. "You think I can make friends with whoever does the groceries and get them to bring over some of my favourite food sometimes?" 

"You can add whatever you want to the request list," YoungSaeng said with a smile. "Doesn't mean they can get it, but they do try. I like these little dessert cake things they sell, so every once in a while it comes in with the supplies. It's a nice little treat. Same goes with other things, like books or movies. If they are able to, they'll get it."

"Cool." HyunJoong smiled, before looking down at his hands softly. "…" 

"Something wrong?" YoungSaeng asked, his head tilting to the side. "Is there something you want?"

HyunJoong shook his head slowly. "No…" His voice was soft. "I just wonder if it’s a good thing or bad thing to have all these reminders of… the things in the other world." 

"Then maybe you should wait until it won't hurt so much," YoungSaeng said with a sad smile.

"Maybe I should…" HyunJoong replied softly, before keeping quiet for a moment longer. 

YoungSaeng watched him for a moment before getting up from his chair and moving to sit down next to him. Taking one of HyunJoong's hands in his own, he smiled softly. "We all understand HyunJoong. This isn't the life we chose for ourselves, and we do the best we can."

"I know… I-" HyunJoong choked, the tears he’d been trying to hide, beginning to flow fast down his cheeks. And he looked away, ashamed. A fully grown adult crying like this, for such a selfish reason. 

"HyunJoong, look at me," YoungSaeng said quietly, squeezing his hand lightly. "I can help you through this, if you let me."

HyunJoong turned slowly, hesitantly – his eyes blurred from tears. Gulping, he took a deep breath before he looked up in YoungSaeng’s hazy form. 

Smiling back at him softly, YoungSaeng brought up a hand to wipe the tears away from the man's cheeks. "I know this is a lot, and it hurts so much, but you'll get through it," he said. "You want to take a rest?"

"I’m… fine…" HyunJoong choked through his tears, but he wasn’t convincing anyone. The loneliness he’d felt that had gripped him last night returned now, that feeling that assaulted him, that realization that he’d never see anyone he’d known from his old life again. 

"I don't believe that for a moment," YoungSaeng teased lightly, brushing away more tears that fell. "What can I do to help HyunJoong?"

"Just… don’t leave…" HyunJoong felt like a child, needing someone there to protect and shower him with attention. And timidly, he curled his hand tighter around YoungSaeng’s, wishing he could lean in and hug YoungSaeng like he always did to his brother or parents when he was upset, but not quite daring to. 

"I'm not going anywhere," YoungSaeng said, glancing down at their hands. He squeezed it back tightly, placing his other hand over HyunJoong's. "Why don't we go sit somewhere a little more comfortable?"

Slowly, HyunJoong nodded, gulping down his tears. He didn’t know why they didn’t subside, only falling faster with each gentle action YoungSaeng took. 

Standing up, YoungSaeng pulled HyunJoong up slowly to his feet, supporting him with a gently arm around his waist. Walking him over to the bed, YoungSaeng eased him down and then sat down next to him. "You take as long as you need," YoungSaeng said softly, the arm still around HyunJoong's waist. "I'll stay right here."

The arm around his waist was comforting, and without really meaning too, HyunJoong leaned into the touch, easing closer to YoungSaeng’s body. "I’m sorry…" He whispered, still furiously trying to wipe his tears. 

"You don't need to be sorry," YoungSaeng shook his head, rubbing his back soothingly. "This takes time. I would never expect anyone to adjust to this quickly without a little bit of a breakdown."

"Why are you being so nice?" HyunJoong whispered, closing his eyes as he continued to sob. "If you were mean, then maybe I could be angry. I could scream and hate this place and want to go home. But you’re so nice… I can’t hate you. I can’t hate this place even though I want to go back home." 

Closing his eyes, YoungSaeng took a deep breath before he looked over at HyunJoong. "Because it's better to like a place if you're stuck there than to hate it...and I don't want you to hate me."

HyunJoong couldn’t say anything to that, and so, he didn’t, only feeling a fresh wave of tears take over. Unable to help it anymore, HyunJoong clung onto YoungSaeng, wrapping the other in a full hug, and sobbing uncontrollably into his shirt. 

A little surprised by that, YoungSaeng didn't hesitate in wrapping his arms around HyunJoong as well. Running a hand over his hair and rocking slowly, he just let HyunJoong cry it out. Sometimes that was all that was needed.

It took a while, maybe half an hour or so, but the sobs slowly began subsided, and eased by YoungSaeng’s gentle touch, HyunJoong began to doze in the other’s embrace. 

Smiling down at him softly, YoungSaeng slowly eased him back to lay down, not once letting up on his hold. Cradling the older man in his arms, he closed his eyes and let the other sleep; he would need it.

***************

"Ow~ Hyun~!"

HyungJoon snickered at the scene before him – he would have never believed it before this, someone actually able to pull JungMin’s koala bear arms off him.

"Don’t ‘ow, Hyun’ me JungMin. I already told you. I’m off limits." HyunJoong said calmly, holding JungMin back at an arms length as the other pouted and flailed, his attempt in glomping HyunJoong foiled yet again. 

"You deserved that Min," KyuJong chuckled from where he was sitting. "Don't forget..." he made a motion to his neck, an obvious gesture about the collar around HyunJoong's neck.

JungMin pouted yet again, sighing in defeat – something that he was becoming used to doing in the past week. JungMin thought that HyunJoong would have been easy prey – he thought wrong. Not only was HyunJoong educated in what having the collar around his neck meant, he was also fast and strong.

"There, there." HyunJoong patted JungMin on the head before turning him towards HyungJoon. "You can always glomp HyungJoon instead."

There was a panicked yelp and an evil chuckle, before both of them fled from the room for their respective reasons. HyunJoong chuckled, watching them go. 

"Well as long as he someone to torture he's happy," KyuJong chuckled, glancing over at HyunJoong. The older man seemed to be fitting in quite well with the rest, and life around the manor had eased into a chaotic sort of routine. That meant though that YoungSaeng was spending a great deal of time with HyunJoong, usually alone in his room. 

This being a rare opportunity that he had with HyunJoong, KyuJong smiled over at him. "So what are the plans for today then? More alone time with the master?"

"Hmm?" HyunJoong turned to look at KyuJong and shrugged, oblivious to the jibe. "I don’t know. Probably not? The last I saw him, he’d called Zhou Mi into his room." 

"Interesting," KyuJong frowned a little at that. Their other new addition hadn't received much of YoungSaeng's attention, but the stick legged slave seemed rather oblivious to it. Likely because of having been in HeeChul's army of slaves. Speak of the devil though, there was movement in the corner of his eye and Zhou Mi was standing in the doorway.

"HyunJoong? YoungSaeng is asking for you," Zhou Mi said with a smile.

HyunJoong was surprised, and he exchanged a look with KyuJong to share it. But he shrugged, standing up. "I’ll be on my way then." 

"Actually, you're to follow me, he's not in his room," Zhou Mi said, his eyes flickering over to KyuJong, who looked as if something dawned on him. 

"Where is he then?" HyunJoong blinked, noticing Zhou Mi’s focus, and turning to look at KyuJong too. 

"You probably shouldn't keep him waiting," KyuJong said, shooing him from the room with a hand.

"Just follow me HyunJoong," Zhou Mi said, still smiling.

"Erm… okay. See you, KyuJong." HyunJoong walked to the door, waiting for Zhou Mi to lead the way. 

"Not far," Zhou Mi said, turning and heading down the hall away from the kitchen and the rooms. He lead HyunJoong around a few twists and turns until they were at the spiral staircase. "Down here, go straight to your right," Zhou Mi said. "The Master will be in the first door there. Don't go anywhere else but in that room."

"Alright…" HyunJoong had come to learn that he shouldn’t really question orders, but he couldn’t help but feel a little apprehensive as he walked down on his own. Reaching the room, HyunJoong knocked politely on it. "YoungSaeng?" 

The door opened, YoungSaeng standing on the other side in one of his more bulky and ceremonial robes. He smiled and motioned for HyunJoong to step in. "Hello HyunJoong. This won't take long. Take a seat." The room was bare and dimly lit. Two floor pillows in the center of the room with a wood chest sitting between.

HyunJoong did so a little hesitantly, looking around the room and taking the rather dubious setting in. "What’s all this for, YoungSaeng?" He asked as he sat down on one of the floor pillows. 

Kneeling down careful on the other pillow, YoungSaeng smiled at HyunJoong, resting the palms of his hands on top of the chest. "It's time HyunJoong, for you to be tested, and bound. I have given you a week to adjust, and after tonight, your training will begin. I will try to explain as we go, but please don't interrupt with questions, okay?"

HyunJoong stared at YoungSaeng, a sudden feeling of trepidation in his stomach. "Uhm… okay? What do I have to do?" 

"Just stay quiet," YoungSaeng said as he looked down at the chest under his hands. Opening up the top from the middle. YoungSaeng reached in to pick up a small bundle wrapped in red silk, then closed the top again. Laying the bundle down, he slowly unwrapped it to reveal a small dagger. "Give me your hands HyunJoong," YoungSaeng said, lifting the dagger up.

HyunJoong resisted the urge to make a comment out of nervousness – he’d learnt that when YoungSaeng gave an order, it was to be obeyed. And he held out his hand quietly, offering them to YoungSaeng. 

"Try not to flinch, this will hurt a lot more if you do," YoungSaeng said, smiling softly at him before taking one of HyunJoong's hands in his own. Turning his hand palm up, YoungSaeng lifted up the dagger, tracing lightly against HyunJoong's palm and up his finger, but not deep enough to leave a cut. "If this were a permanent bond, I would have cut both of your palms," YoungSaeng whispered, looking up at HyunJoong. "But this is not permanent, so just a little will do." He slid the blade over the tip of HyunJoong's index finger.

HyunJoong stared at the sight of blood beginning to well up over his finger. The blade had been so sharp, he only started the feel the bite of pain now. Drawing in a breath, he looked up at YoungSaeng, waiting to see what he would do. 

"This may make you a little uncomfortable, but it will only take a moment," YoungSaeng said softly, setting the dagger down on top of the chest. He took HyunJoong's hand in both of his, bending his head down to wrap his mouth around the cut finger, sucking lightly at the blood welled there before he lifted his head up. "Kiss me."

"W-what?" HyunJoong was taken aback by the request, staring at YoungSaeng for a moment. Then, he remember that he wasn’t supposed to ask any questions. So, he leaned forward, his heart in his mouth as he did so, hesitating as he neared YoungSaeng’s lips. 

Leaning in, YoungSaeng pressed his lips to HyunJoong's softly, doing nothing more than that so as not to scare HyunJoong. Having done this dozens of times before, he was ready for what was next. It felt as if a small thin string was uncoiling from around his heart, rushing upwards and out mouth to tangle into something he couldn't feel yet. When he did feel it, his eyes widened in shock and he pulled back sharply.

Each slave he had bonded with was like a small ball in the back of his mind that he could feel and know of their whereabouts, their emotions. Now HyunJoong's essence was added to that collective and he could feel the nervousness and trepidation through the tenuous bond.

But he could also sense the ability that lay dormant within him. YoungSaeng could do little more than stare at HyunJoong. They had said he was important; did they know just how?

The feeling was strange – as if something had reached inside him, pulling out a part of him, leaving a gap there inside. But it wasn’t painful, nor unwelcome – just a nagging feeling that something was missing. 

Yet at the same time, there was a feeling of longing. A strange, irritating longing. And a connection. It was faint, but he could feel it – like an invisible string that led out of him, tied to someone else on the end… 

Staring at HyunJoong for a moment more, YoungSaeng had to look away, his eyes going back to the dagger. "The bonding is done, and I know your ability," he said softly. "They were right, about you being important."

HyunJoong swallowed, finding it hard to find his voice just then. "O-oh?" He stuttered before clearing his throat. "Uhm… what is it?" 

YoungSaeng had to take a deep breath before he looked back up into HyunJoong's eyes. "You are a healer."

For a moment, HyunJoong was disappointed. How was that important? Everyone here had some healing abilities to some extent, as the other had showed him several times before. Cuts, bruises, bumps – they could all heal such things. 

"Oh." HyunJoong couldn’t help the soft disappointment in his voice, which he quickly tried to hind. "That sounds interesting." 

Folding the dagger back up in the silk cloth, YoungSaeng frowned slightly at what HyunJoong said. "You don't understand HyunJoong. There have only been two healers. Ever. It's not the same as the other's minor ability." He stopped and looked straight in HyunJoong's eyes. "Your ability... you can heal any injury, any sickness. You can bring people back from death."

HyunJoong blinked. "I… what?" He could bring back the dead? That was… insane. "Are you sure?" He stared at YoungSaeng, "Any… injury… sickness? Even like… cancer?" 

"Even cancer," YoungSaeng nodded slowly. He didn't voice his concerns though, about how he was going to be able to train HyunJoong. This wasn't a normal ability, something he could practice at any time like the others. This would be very tricky, but he was the best for a reason. "That's all for today I think. We'll begin your training tomorrow."

He stood up, but for some reason, felt hesitant to leave. Why did it feel as if… there was something missing? It was as if one part of his brain was going ‘is that all?’ and another were going ‘there something else you need to do’. And he cast an unsure glance at YoungSaeng, now feeling a little reluctant to leave. 

Slowly getting to his feet, YoungSaeng smiled softly at him. The first few days of a bond were important in the relationship of the slave and the master. "Would you like to have your dinner with me in my room HyunJoong?" he asked.

"Well… that would be nice." HyunJoong smiled, and he felt unnaturally satisfied that YoungSaeng would ask him like that. Then, he blinked, wondering why he would feel like that. 

"Alright then, let's go," YoungSaeng chuckled, linking his arm with HyunJoong's and leading him from the room towards the stairs. "You can help me out of these robes again," he said, having to hold up the skirting with one hand as they went up the staircase.

"Yes, YoungSaeng." HyunJoong smiled, the warmth of YoungSaeng hand somehow more comforting than usual. "Why did you have to wear the robes anyway?" 

"Hm... tradition," YoungSaeng said with a smile. "The idea is to reinforce the master and slave roles. I don't necessary have to, but it's a good habit to keep in to."

"I see." HyunJoong nodded, "Wait… so you called Zhou Mi to help put them on?" 

"I did," YoungSaeng said, looking over at him. "As well as help me bathe, is that a problem?"

"Erm… no… It’s just that me and KyuJong thought it was for…" HyunJoong looked to the side, turning a little red – something he hadn’t done in a while. "…other purposes." 

"Hmm.. no, not today," YoungSaeng chuckled. Reaching the top of the stairs, Zhou Mi was still waiting by the side. "Zhou Mi, we're taking dinner in my room. Could you bring it up for us?" he said, Zhou Mi bowed and nodded, turning away to go to the kitchen.

"Since I've been spending most of my time with you, I haven't even thought about those 'other things' much," YoungSaeng said, leading HyunJoong through the halls towards his room. "All my focus has been on you."

He didn’t know why, but HyunJoong felt an indescribable delight form in the pit of his stomach, bubbling up before he could stop it. "Really?" He asked, almost like an excited puppy. 

"Yes, really," YoungSaeng looked over at him, his eyes narrowed briefly in question but looked away. "How do you feel HyunJoong?"

"Eh?" The question caught him off guard, and he tilted his head, frowning a little. "I feel fine… mostly? Just a little… I don’t know…" 

YoungSaeng nodded, a smile forming as he pulled HyunJoong along. "Well when you do know, don't hesitate to tell me," YoungSaeng said as they climbed up the stairs to his room. "There are no secrets here remember?"

"…Okay?" HyunJoong wondered why he needed to keep how he was feeling a secret. But then, YoungSaeng’s hand accidentally brushed against his thigh, and he let out a soft gasp. That had felt… odd. 

Opening up the door to his room, YoungSaeng meandered through towards his dressing room. "You going to help me out of this thing I hope?"

Still reeling from the tingling feeling of the touch, HyunJoong took a moment to reply, floundering. "Huh? Oh, er yeah. No problem." 

Waiting in the dressing room for him, YoungSaeng held his arms out. "You remember how to do this?" he asked, a mischievous smile on his lips.

HyunJoong nodded, automatically moving, turning YoungSaeng around so he could reach the ties behind. For a while, there was nothing odd – just a business like undressing of a slave for his master. 

Then, his arm pressed against YoungSaeng’s thigh as he tried to pulled the robe around and preventing it falling onto the ground, and he froze, a strange feeling creeping from the inside of his arm straight to his groin. 

Blinking when HyunJoong stopped in midmotion, his arm against his thigh, YoungSaeng turned to look over his shoulder at him. "Something wrong HyunJoong?" he asked softly.

Startled, HyunJoong dropped the robe, his face flaming up a bright red. "Ack! No! I’m fine! Uhm… yeah. Totally fine." HyunJoong quickly bustled around YoungSaeng, grabbing the robe and practically fleeing to the rack that it belonged to. 

YoungSaeng's lips quivered in amusement. Having been through many bondings with new slaves he was used to these first reactions, but it didn't amuse him any less. Of course, HyunJoong's case seemed to be particularly sensitive. In a playful mood, YoungSaeng stood in the middle of the room without a stitch on him, looking around as if in indecision.

"I'm not sure if I want to get dressed now," he mused, glancing in HyunJoong's direction. "My dressing robe is right there, would you bring it to me?"

HyunJoong glanced behind, his eyes immediately drawn to YoungSaeng body like a homing pigeon to it’s target. And his jaw dropped for a moment, taking in the smooth, flawless skin, the lithe, slim figure and… 

Making a strange sort of sound, HyunJoong quickly tore his eyes away from YoungSaeng’s body. Closing his eyes, he took several deep breaths before he attempted answering. "A-alright…"

He traveled over to where the dressing robes was, eyes fixedly locked onto anywhere except YoungSaeng himself. "Here’s the robe, YoungSaeng." HyunJoong held it politely out to YoungSaeng, staying a safe distance away from the man. 

"You're not going to help me put it on?" YoungSaeng pouted, but took the robe anyway, sliding his arms into the sleeves and settling it on his shoulders. He didn't bother to tie it though. "Thank you. I may dress later, but at the moment I feel like being uninhibited. Do you ever get that way?"

HyunJoong felt like squirming uncomfortably with each word YoungSaeng said. All the images assaulting his mind, once bringing disgust, actually sounded… rather attractive now. He couldn’t believe it.

"No!" He shouted, before he realized too late that he shouldn’t have. "Eh! I mean… uh…" 

YoungSaeng barely flinched at the shout, but he smiled softly anyway. "Alright, then you can stay dressed then," he shrugged, brushing past him on his way out of the dressing room. "I would ask if you minded me like this, but it's something you're going to have to get used to."

HyunJoong wanted to sink into a hole in the ground somewhere, especially when all the blood in his head rushed into his groin as YoungSaeng brushed past him. What was happening to him? What was this… draw to YoungSaeng. 

What were all these new inclinations that his body seemed to have gained after the bonding? 

As if in answer to HyunJoong's plight, there was a knock on the door and Zhou Mi came bustling in with a tray. "Sorry, was trying to keep JungMin out of my.... cooking utensils," Zhou Mi said, setting tray down and transferring the plates onto the table.

"Thank you Zhou Mi," YoungSaeng smiled, motioning for him to go. Once the lanky man had left, YoungSaeng took a seat at the table, his robe falling open completely. "Come, HyunJoong," YoungSaeng said, picking up his utensils.

HyunJoong tried to compose himself, walking out of the closet before he promptly stared, jaw dropping at the sight. He barely stopped himself from looking down and… comparing.

Seriously, HyunJoong was totally floored… YoungSaeng was… huge. 

Seeing as HyunJoong was staring at him, YoungSaeng blinked and pointed at the seat across from him. "Sit, HyunJoong. You can stare all you want later."

HyunJoong let out a squeak that was a cross between a bat squeal and a moan, before promptly turning bright red again. He was half tempted to run out of the room, screeching some sort excuse, but what he did instead was meekly sit down across where YoungSaeng was. 

Letting HyunJoong sit in misery for a few minutes as he slowly ate, YoungSaeng glanced up at HyunJoong occasionally, noting the red face and fidgeting. "I may have to push back the start of your training a day," he said after a while, tapping the chopsticks against his pouted out lips. "You're having a hard time focusing right now. Probably a side effect of the bond."

"S-side effect?" HyunJoong looked up, before getting transfixed by YoungSaeng’s lips, and seconds later, he tried to subtly cross his legs, getting uncomfortable in the nether regions. 

"It happens," YoungSaeng shrugged, taking the chopsticks in his mouth to lick off any sauce on them before picking up another bite of food. "You'll be too distracted to focus."

"What sort of…" HyunJoong’s eyes got drawn back down before he caught himself, and directed his eyes to the food instead. "…distractions?" 

"Distracted by me," YoungSaeng said with a grin, the robe slipping a bit off his shoulders. He didn't bother to right it though, continuing to eat unfazed by HyunJoong's reactions.

HyunJoong promptly buried his face into his hands, groaning. "This is that… bond thing you were talking about right? I thought it was only between proper bonds…" 

"Usually it's not so pronounced in a temporary bond, but you seem to be as sensitive to it as a full bond," YoungSaeng mused, leaning back in his chair. "Makes me wonder how you will react when that times comes. You'll adjust soon, and the feeling will become more manageable."

"Just my luck…" HyunJoong groaned, mumbling into his hands. "What can I do to dumb it down in the meantime?" 

"..." YoungSaeng's lips pursed and he drummed his fingers on the arm of the chair. "You wouldn't like it, so I don't think I should suggest it."

"Lay it on me. I might surprise you." HyunJoong leaned his head against the table, trying to cool it down. The feeling was getting worse by the minute, especially with the ever pervasive thought of YoungSaeng right in front of him – practically naked. 

"You're being drawn to me, your body is craving my touch," YoungSaeng said, watching HyunJoong with a smile. "It may help if you were to... touch me."

The suggestion went straight down, twisting itself darkly on its way. And HyunJoong couldn’t answer – it wouldn’t have done any good anyway. The only thing that came out would have been mangled words and groans. 

Sighing a little resignedly, YoungSaeng stood up and walked around the table to crouch down next to him. "You can just... hold my hand?" he said, reaching out to touch HyunJoong's arm. "That's all you have to do, and the feeling should fade a bit." 

HyunJoong shuddered at the touch, looking up, his eyes entirely dark with desire. But what YoungSaeng said was right, and he nodded his head, clutching YoungSaeng’s hand like it was a lifeline. 

Squeezing the hand a little, YoungSaeng attempted to reach over to drag his chair over so he could sit properly and not have to sit on the floor. He'd barely gotten his fingers on the leg of it when his foot that had been stepping on the long train of his silk robe slipped and he went tumbling over. Of course he was trying to use HyunJoong as an anchor, gripping his hand.

But HyunJoong wasn’t exactly very stable either, and with a yelp, HyunJoong was pulled down with Saeng, somehow landing so that he was pressed to the floor by YoungSaeng’s weight. 

Finally opening his eyes when they'd stopped rolling, YoungSaeng blinked down at HyunJoong underneath him. "Well that wasn't supposed to happen," he chuckled with a wince, attempting to sit up, straddling HyunJoong's waist. "You okay?"

But HyunJoong couldn’t answer – he didn’t even _know_ if he was okay. His erection was being painfully pressed against YoungSaeng’s thigh, and his body was practically wafting with sexual desire. And he stared up at YoungSaeng, eyes dark and unfocused, his voice raspy as he called out. "M-master..?" 

A little startled at the look in HyunJoong's eye and the sound of his voice, YoungSaeng had to suppress the shudder that ran over his spine. There was something about the HyunJoong said 'master' that had him tingling all over. It couldn't be from the bond though right? A temporary bond wasn't supposed to affect the master, to make it easier with transferring later. 

"HyunJoong," he murmured after a moment, able to get his thoughts in order... until he looked down and saw HyunJoong's erection pressed against him. That wasn't helping at all, and he felt a twitch in his length in response.

His eyes weren’t seeming to focus at all, neither were his thoughts. And at the call of his name, all the nerves in his body seemed to tingle, to reach, towards YoungSaeng. Swallowing he breathed out, his breath heavy as he called out again. "Master…" 

Shuddering again, YoungSaeng had to close his eyes and take a deep breath. Why was he being affected so? He really should be standing up by now, not giving in to this, HyunJoong wasn't ready, not when these feelings were bombarding him. He couldn't move though, except for his hands that slowly pressed against HyunJoong's chest.

The touch brought him some relief. But not enough. He needed more, much more, and brain closing all mental faculties except that of base instinct, HyunJoong reached up, pulling YoungSaeng down, trying to get access to as much bare skin as possible. "M-master…? What’s happening?" He half moaned, half mewled, remembering somewhere in the back of his mind that there was something off about all this. 

Stopping short of crashing down on HyunJoong's chest again, YoungSaeng slid his hands up HyunJoong's chest to take the man's face in his hands. "The bond... it's... drawing us together," he said softly, looking down into HyunJoong's hazy eyes. "Try to stay focused, you don't have to give in."

"Mhmm… it’s hard…" HyunJoong breathed, out, trying to do as YoungSaeng said, the touch helping to fulfil some of that craving inside him. "This… feels good…" 

YoungSaeng resisted the urge to comment about something else being hard, since that would not help, instead focusing on breathing and staying calm. "It does feel good," he agreed, smiling down softly at him. "And when you're ready, it will feel amazing HyunJoong."

"Amazing?" HyunJoong repeated, a little like a parrot, or a young child. "Sounds… nice." He got out, closing his eyes, leaning into the touch. It was rather obvious he was eager for more. 

"It is," YoungSaeng smiled, brushing his thumbs over HyunJoong's cheeks. "I can't wait for you to experience it HyunJoong," he breathed, leaning down probably a little too far, his lips just barely ghosting over HyunJoong's. "And it's just the beginning."

It was close… so close… and the heat was so tempting. YoungSaeng’s words had begun to blur together, and they disappeared altogether as HyunJoong leaned up and closed the distance between their lips. 

YoungSaeng’s lips were soft, and the contact seemed to ease the pit of increasing frustration in HyunJoong stomach, and he sigh in relief, eyes fluttering as he pressed closer. 

Unable to help himself, YoungSaeng returned the kiss, his head tilting slightly to the side so their noses weren't bumping into each other. This was probably a very bad idea, and he should break it off now, but HyunJoong's kiss was so soft and tender and it felt like a fire was roaring through his heart. A new bond was like a heady rush, and oh how he missed this feeling.

HyunJoong didn’t want to move, wanting to stay like this forever, the comfort and warmth and fulfillment coursing through him like a heavy drug. But eventually, there was another pressing need – this time in his lung, and he eventually had to break off, gulping at air. "Uhm… master…" he whispered, a soft smile on his face. 

YoungSaeng registered that the kiss had stopped, that HyunJoong had spoken, and belatedly, YoungSaeng realized he had undone the ties on HyunJoong's pants, his hand in the process of slipping underneath. Blinking, YoungSaeng snapped out of whatever had taken hold and pulled back. "I'm sorry HyunJoong," he said, scrambling to get to his feet, wrapping the robe about him and tying the sash.

But HyunJoong still hadn’t snapped out of it, and he whined in alarm at the loss of contact. Insistent, he grabbed YoungSaeng’s wrist pulling him back, his eyes a pool of panicked darkness. "No! Please… don’t go…" 

Shaking his head, YoungSaeng searched HyunJoong's eyes, shivering again at just the touch of HyunJoong's hand on his arm. "I'm not going anywhere, I'm right here," he whispered, pressing his other hand to HyunJoong's cheek again.

But HyunJoong needed more and he wrapped his arms around YoungSaeng, pulling the other into a tight embrace, burying his nose into the crook of YoungSaeng’s neck. Before he messily pressed their lips together again, wishing to feel that wonderful feeling in him again. 

YoungSaeng was desperately trying to hold onto some semblance of sanity, but the more HyunJoong kissed him, the harder it was to even want to break away. He knew this was wrong, that HyunJoong wasn't ready but he just couldn't help himself. His fingers wound into HyunJoong's shirt, returning the kiss with as much as was getting.

HyunJoong eased into the kiss, bringing their bodies closer together, greedy for touch. And he mewled, wanting, eager – entirely the opposite of his usual self. 

When YoungSaeng had to break off again to breathe, panting harshly against HyunJoong's lips, he looked down into the other's eyes. "We should... not on the floor, hm?" he murmured, unable to resist kissing him again, fingers relaxing and pressing against HyunJoong's chest.

At that point of time, HyunJoong didn’t care. He just wanted to be close to YoungSaeng in whatever way possible. And he nodded, whispering. "Anything you say, master." 

Shuddering again, YoungSaeng finally managed to break away long enough to climb off of HyunJoong and get to his feet, bringing the older man up as well. The sash to his robe had fallen open again, YoungSaeng not even noticing. "Don't say that," YoungSaeng whispered, pulling him slowly back towards the bed.

HyunJoong stumbled, trying to move while keeping as close to YoungSaeng as possible while he did so. "W-what should I say then, master?" He rasped, entirely out of it – he hadn’t even realized he had been calling YoungSaeng ‘master’, the word falling out of his lips instinctively. 

Turning HyunJoong around once they'd reached the bed, YoungSaeng pushed HyunJoong to sit down. "I meant, don't say that I can do anything, because it's not right, not now, not when you're not in your right mind," he whispered, though his hands were working on untying HyunJoong's shirt before pushing it off his shoulders. He had to stop and admire HyunJoong's chest for a moment, running his palm down the heated skin.

HyunJoong back arched off the bed, his body following the course of YoungSaeng’s hand, yearning for the touch. And he tried to focus his eyes on YoungSaeng, tried to concentrate. "M-master?" 

Hearing HyunJoong say that over and over was driving YoungSaeng crazy. _Why_ couldn't he just say his name? Any rational thought was out the window at this point when their eyes locked. Moaning in frustration, YoungSaeng dropped down to mouth along HyunJoong's chest, teeth scraping, tongue dancing. He let his lips map the planes of HyunJoong's body, his hands following suit.

HyunJoong let out a gasp at the feel of YoungSaeng’s mouth on his body. And he writhed, lost in pleasure, hands digging into the sheets, as a heady rush flooded him from top to toe. "Oh… God… Master… Ahh…" 

Every sound coming from HyunJoong was just spurring YoungSaeng on. Before he even realized what he was doing, he had HyunJoong stripped bare before him, both of HyunJoong's thighs slung over his shoulders and his mouth wrapped tight around HyunJoong's quivering hot erection.

HyunJoong jerked back, a soundless scream catching in his thrown, head thrown back in pleasure. His body went taunt, thoughts in his head about how _good_ this felt, scrambling around desperately for an absent perch. 

Groaning as his head bobbed, YoungSaeng was running a hand up and down length of HyunJoong's belly, absently admiring the fit body that was writhing under his hand. His tongue worked at the underside of the shaft, wiggling around and teasing at the thick pulsing vein.

The throng of gargled syllables finally pushed their way out of HyunJoong’s mouth with much difficulty, and he cursed, cried and pleaded all at once. Biting his lips, his hips thrashed, trying to get deeper into that splendid heat. 

Nearly choking when HyunJoong bucked up into him, YoungSaeng had to press a hand against his hips to keep him still. His pace picked up and his other hand came around to help with stroking in time with the motion of his mouth.

It didn’t take long for HyunJoong to come, HyunJoong’s hips fighting spasmodically against YoungSaeng’s hand. And he came with a thin keen, releasing the heat that had been boiling at the pit of his stomach, shooting his come straight into YoungSaeng’s mouth. 

Groaning in pleasure, YoungSaeng's lips sealed around the head, stroking hard to milk HyunJoong of it all, taking it all in. Even when it was done, he continued to lazily stroke, kissing and sucking at the tip.

HyunJoong lay in a daze on the bed, feeling fulfilled and pleased. And he murmured some words of pleasure, his eyes beginning to close. The longing that had been burning in him earlier had quietened, and now, all he wanted to do was to close his eyes and…

CRASH!

HyunJoong jerked awake, his eyes wide, staring incomprehensible at a stunned JungMin standing in the door way, his hands slack, and a broken pitcher of water on the floor. 

**********************************6***************************************

Head snapping up at the noise, YoungSaeng's eyes narrowed at JungMin. The redhead knew better than to interrupt, and now YoungSaeng was annoyed. "What are you doing?"

JungMin quickly held up his hands. "Uh… I just came to clean the trays. I didn’t… I thought… YoungSaeng… you don’t usually move so fast?" JungMin’s voice had no small measure of bewilderment in it.

But more than just annoying YoungSaeng, the shock had jolted HyunJoong heightened senses. And now, his instincts interpreted that there was a threat nearby, and he sat up quickly, scrambling back, trying to protect himself. And in his frenzy, he hadn’t realized he had started to use his power, glowing a luminescent white. 

YoungSaeng looked quickly back at HyunJoong, his eyes wide. "No, HyunJoong, calm down," he said, holding out his hands to steady the man, speaking slowly. "It's alright, just calm down. Min, wait for me out in the hall," he said over his shoulder, not looking away from HyunJoong.

JungMin didn’t wait to be told a second time. He practically scrambled into the hallway – he’d known what happened the last time a trainee lost control. 

But HyunJoong didn’t calm down, a whine escaping from his lips as he shook. And now, he stared at YoungSaeng not with his usual brown eyes, but ones that were glowing pure white. 

"You're okay," YoungSaeng said soothingly, scooting closer to rest his hands on either side of HyunJoong's face. It didn't look like HyunJoong was going to calm though, too wound up from everything that had happened today. Sighing, YoungSaeng closed his eyes to feel HyunJoong's bond running between them. "Sorry, it's for your own good," he said, before switching HyunJoong's source of power off.

HyunJoong let out a sharp cry, feeling the source of his power cutting off, and with it any feeling of YoungSaeng’s presence. Panicking, HyunJoong’s hands scrambled, as if searching for YoungSaeng. "M-master? S-saeng?" He asked, like a lost child. 

Wrapping his arms tightly around HyunJoong's shoulders, YoungSaeng cradled him close, making soft hushing sounds. "I'm here, just calm down," he murmured, running a hand slowly through the man's hair to soothe him.

But HyunJoong didn’t calm down until he ran his hands all over YoungSaeng’s body, before they settled onto YoungSaeng’s heart. And HyunJoong stilled, seemingly listening for something, before he sighed in what sound like relief, sagging in YoungSaeng’s embrace. "Safe… Not hurt. Master’s not hurt." 

"No, I'm not hurt," YoungSaeng had to smile at that, resting his forehead against HyunJoong's. "I had to cut you off from your ability, before you lost control, and you're probably going to pass out here any minute."

What YoungSaeng had said was true – HyunJoong was on the verge of passing out. And now that he had calmed down his eyes were beginning to close, sated and tired out from all the excitement. "Mmm… Young…Saeng…" 

"Yes, sleep, and we can discuss everything in the morning," YoungSaeng said softly, continuing to run his hands through HyunJoong's hair. YoungSaeng waited until HyunJoong was well and truly asleep before he slowly eased the man out of his arms, tucking the blankets up around him before he strode over to the door. Stepping out into the hall, he shut the door quietly behind him, scowling at JungMin. "You know you shouldn't disturb me right after a bonding JungMin."

"I know, I’m sorry. I honestly didn’t know that the two of you were in your room." JungMin said quietly, having waiting outside, fidgeting anxiously at the thought of an annoyed YoungSaeng coming out to scold him. "I was just there to clear the trays. I swear." 

All the anger rushing out of him, YoungSaeng sighed and shook his head. "I believe you, just for the next couple of days, don't come to my room unless you're summoned. I don't know how HyunJoong is going to react when he wakes up again."

"Alright… I’ll inform the others as well." JungMin replied, before he paused, hesitatingly choosing his next words. "Saeng… that… what was that? We both know HyunJoong wasn’t ready… but…" 

Lips pursed, YoungSaeng glanced at the door with worried eyes before he looked back at JungMin. "Remember when you and I were first fully bonded? How intense it was, and we couldn't keep our hands off each other? What happened with HyunJoong, was like that."

JungMin’s eyes widened, glancing at the door. "But I thought the bond you did with him was a partial bond? He shouldn’t feel the need that much… and nor should you feel anything at all." 

"It _was_ a partial bond, which is why I lost control and gave in, I wasn't prepared for it," YoungSaeng said, shaking his head. "He's a healer Min."

"A healer?" JungMin echoed, before his eyes widened. "Woah… that’s rare… But what does that have to do with anything?" 

"I don't know, but he's... so sensitive and needy," YoungSaeng said, sighing a little as he leaned up against the wall. "Maybe he feels the bond more acutely than others because of it."

"It’s possible… I’ve heard through the grapevine that healers are acutely aware of others. It’s how they pinpoint what’s wrong with someone so that they know where to direct their attention to." JungMin mused. "HyunJoong just got his powers, so it’s likely that he didn’t know how to control that sensitivity… ending up with… that." 

"Makes sense, I will have to talk to YunHo about this so I know how to proceed," YoungSaeng said, looking at JungMin with a smile. "He's passed out now, I had to cut him off. It's a shame too, cause now I'm all frustrated."

"Oh?" JungMin quirked an eyebrow, playing oblivious to what YoungSaeng was hinting to. "HyunJoong must have been really something to have gotten you all riled up." 

"Well, you know how much I like a man who knows how to use his lips," YoungSaeng said, stretching his arms up over his head, the robe falling open. "He is a very good kisser."

"In the hallway, Saeng?" JungMin’s eyebrow rose, staring at YoungSaeng’s crotch with much amusement. "Wow… really frustrated you are." 

"It's my hallway, I can do what I want," YoungSaeng said with a pout. "If you're just going to stand there I'll go find KyuJong."

JungMin laughed, kneeling down before YoungSaeng within the second. "You make scary threats, master." He teased, pressing a sweet kiss against YoungSaeng’s tip as he held YoungSaeng’s length in his hand. "But since you’re in dire need of my skills, I shall humbly offer them." 

"Thank you Min, how kind of you," YoungSaeng murmured, looking down at JungMin with lustful eyes. "You look good on your knees."

"KyuJong looks better actually." JungMin offered, his hand supporting YoungSaeng length, beginning to flick his tongue over the throbbing organ. "The general sentiment is that I look better when I’m hovering above." 

YoungSaeng moaned softly, his eyes fluttering. "Is that so? I may need a demonstration of both so I can compare," he murmured, running a hand through JungMin's hair.

"That’s entirely up to you, master." JungMin grinned, enjoying the hand in his hair as he leaned down to swallow YoungSaeng whole, suppressing his urge to gag. 

Gasping, YoungSaeng's head tipped back to hit the wall with a dull thud. His fingers tightened in JungMin's hair, tugging lightly. "Min..." he moaned, his breath catching in his throat.

JungMin grinned, glad that his oral skills hadn’t dimmed. And waiting for a moment – just enough for YoungSaeng to wonder why JungMin wasn’t moving, before he did, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked, pulling all the way back until he let go with a pop. "Mmm… yum." 

YoungSaeng made a strangled squeaking noise at JungMin's action, looking down at him with a pout. "Why are you teasing me?" he whined a little.

"Because I rarely get to do so?" JungMin answered amidst licking on YoungSaeng’s length like it was some kind of heated lollipop. "But you really are yummy, master." 

"Mmm... I'm glad you're enjoying yourself then," YoungSaeng said, his breathing heavy. "But Min... I'm going to explode soon if you don't fuck me," he whimpered out.

"Hmm… that would be an interesting sight, you exploding." JungMin chuckled, but he stood up, loosening his robes with a few practiced tugs. "Would you prefer being pressed against the wall or against the floor?" 

"Here's good," YoungSaeng growled out, pulling JungMin's head down into a messy kiss. Still up against the wall, he hooked one leg over JungMin's hip, grinding against him.

JungMin moaned, pressing back as he returned the kiss, one had moving to grip YoungSaeng’s ass, a finger prodding at the entrance of YoungSaeng’s hole. 

Groaning, YoungSaeng nibbled on JungMin's bottom lip, moving a little into the hand on his ass. "Mm.. we may need something," he murmured, breaking away from the kiss to mouth along his neck.

"Are you seriously suggesting stopping this to get some lube?" JungMin raised an eyebrow. "Be a man – take it dry." JungMin smirked, pushing his dry finger into YoungSaeng’s hole. 

YoungSaeng hissed, wincing at the pain. He brought his head up to glare darkly at JungMin. "Just take it slow," he warned.

"I’ve never been one to be slow." JungMin said in reply, moving his finger in and out, trying to ease up those tensed muscles. Kissing YoungSaeng’s cheek mischievously as a consolation. 

"I know," YoungSaeng grumbled, his head falling onto JungMin's shoulder, small curses and whines tumbling from his lips. He was going to be very sore tomorrow.

"At least this will discourage you from raping HyunJoong?" JungMin offered as he pushed in another finger, scissoring in an attempt to get YoungSaeng to loosen up. 

YoungSaeng let out a muffled cry, then he scowled and lifted his head up to glare at JungMin, face twitching in response to the his actions. "He's asleep. I wouldn't do that and you know it," he mumbled.

"It doesn’t mean you won’t be tempted." JungMin pulled out his fingers, undoing his pants. "I haven’t even seen him naked yet, and I already am. He really is quite a looker." 

"He is, and I'd say I should sleep somewhere else tonight but if he wakes up and can't find me..." YoungSaeng trailed off, able to breathe again. That wasn't going to last long though, he thought as he helped push JungMin's pants down. "But maybe when he's not clinging to me like a child he'll be more receptive to your advances."

"Maybe. But by that time, we may have to already give him up." JungMin replied levelly, positioning himself at the tip of YoungSaeng’s entrance. "Ready?" 

"He may be with us a while Min," YoungSaeng said, steadying himself and looking up into JungMin's eyes. "No, but do it anyway."

"Maybe." JungMin repeated, before he smiled, kissing YoungSaeng sweetly as he pressed in, moaning at the increased friction. 

Clinging to the kiss, YoungSaeng muffled a cry into JungMin's mouth, panting harshly. He had to will himself to relax around JungMin's length before he injured himself. " _Fuck_ , Min," he gasped out, breaking the kiss by just a hair to take in short shallow breaths.

"I am." JungMin smiled, although he too had been taken totally breathless by how _tight_ YoungSaeng was. And experimentally he thrust in a little bit more, nearly shuddering from the way YoungSaeng was clenched so tightly around him. 

YoungSaeng's head fell backwards into the wall, crying out loudly when JungMin moved, just that little bit sending a shock up his spine. He was keeping lube on his person at all times after this. It took a lot longer than usual for him to adjust, and even then it was a struggle to hold on.

"Shh… this won’t take long." JungMin reassured, taking YoungSaeng’s length into his hand, beginning to pump slowly along with swallow thrusts. As much as he liked to pretend – he never liked hurting YoungSaeng too much. 

The lazy strokes were a great distraction, all his focus on the pleasure he was getting from that, intermingled with a bit of the thrusts into him. The combination of the two wasn't bad, and after a bit YoungSaeng was rolling his hips in time to the pace JungMin had set. That didn't stop him from crying out loudly though; it's not like he cared who heard.

Seeing YoungSaeng like this was always a treat, whether or not he saw it frequently within a time frame, depending on YoungSaeng’s mood. And watching YoungSaeng at the mercy of his actions made him harder – if that was even possible. And he groaned, hissing into YoungSaeng’s ear. "You’re such a slut, master." 

YoungSaeng smirked, panting harshly from the actions as his eyes fluttered open to look at JungMin. "You like it," he drawled, meeting JungMin's thrusts. "Fuck your little slut, Min."

JungMin only grinned, the dark glint in his eyes telling as he began to increase his pace. Manageable at first, before going up to speeds that were almost criminal. 

YoungSaeng's head and back slammed repeatedly into the wall with the force of JungMin's thrust. As it was, he was barely able to keep upright because of the pace and he'd been just about screaming since the other started. It took a great deal of effort and willpower for YoungSaeng to be able to form a word, he was beyond sentences. "Min, floor," he gasped.

JungMin barely paused to grab YoungSaeng, pushing the slimmer man to the floor before continuing his frenzied pace. He didn’t waste energy on words now, only pulling, thrusting, moaning and angling. Trying to remember that place, knowing now that all it took would be one brush and the beautiful mess in his arms would come apart. 

Not even bothering to try and keep up, YoungSaeng could feel that rush building in his groin. His head lolled side to side, mouth open and screaming out JungMin's name. It wasn't so much a brush, as a sharp jab into that spot that had him shouting at the top of his lungs. His back arched up off the ground and he came hard and fast, spilling all over his belly and chest.

JungMin smirked, feeling the warmth splatter onto his own belly as well, and that moment, he pulled out and reangled, watching his own cum spill onto YoungSaeng’s belly, mingling with the cum already there. 

Panting heavily, YoungSaeng groaned in contentment watching JungMin come all over him. "Fuck, Min," he murmured, smiling sleepily up at him. "I'm a mess now."

"Yes you are." JungMin smiled, kissing YoungSaeng softly. "Now, do you want to go to sleep a mess? Or shall I go call some of the others to help clean you up and put you to bed?" 

"You made the mess, you clean it up," YoungSaeng smirked, raising an eyebrow at him.

JungMin raised an eyebrow, about to retort he couldn’t carry YoungSaeng all by himself when he realized YoungSaeng was referring to something entirely different. "Ah… well. Of course, master."

And he bent down, beginning to methodologically lick the cum off YoungSaeng’s stomach. 

YoungSaeng almost purred in satisfaction, closing his eyes and enjoying the feel of JungMin's tongue all over him. "Thank you JungMin, you always do such a good job."

JungMin didn’t reply until he finished licking up all the cum, a coy smile on his lips. "It’s my pleasure. I love pleasing people." 

"And you know just how to please me," YoungSaeng smiled, leaning up to kiss him deeply, moaning softly at the taste of the two of them on his lips and tongue. "Help me to bed Min," he murmured.

"Alright…" JungMin slowly stood up, gently helping YoungSaeng to his feet, and throwing the other’s arm over his shoulder, supporting him. "Back into bed with HyunJoong?" 

"Yes, if I'm not there when he wakes up, I'm not sure how he'll react," YoungSaeng nodded, reaching over to open up the door. Moving into the room with JungMin's help, YoungSaeng smiled softly at HyunJoong still passed out in bed. "I think things around here are going to be very interesting with him around."

JungMin too looked at HyunJoong then back at YoungSaeng, taking note of the soft expression the master had. "Hmm… yes, it will be." 

"Maybe when he's a little more adjusted to things, he won't spurn your advances so," YoungSaeng chuckled, easing down slowly on the bed. Yes, he was definitely going to be sore tomorrow. "Thank you Min."

That hadn’t been why JungMin had the expression on his face. But he schooled it down, kissing YoungSaeng gently and said nothing of it. "You're welcome, Saeng."

Making sure YoungSaeng was comfortable, JungMin left the room, the mildly puzzled and worried expression returning on his face. He hoped he hadn’t seen what he had seen, but there was still a possibility…

He sighed. "I might need to talk to KyuJong about this." He mumbled as he belatedly remembered that he hadn’t yet refastened his pants. "…"

He grinned as he walked off, deciding not to bother. "Looks like I will go talk to KyuJong." 

KyuJong was in his room, a little bored since Zhou Mi and HyungJoon seemed to be focused completely on each other for the time being, and he wasn't sure where JungMin had disappeared to. He had guessed what HyunJoong had been summoned for, and after getting it out of Zhou Mi that the bonding had indeed taken place, he knew it could be a while before YoungSaeng would look in his direction again.

Flopped over belly first on the bed, he was reading one of his favorite books, trying to pass the time until he fell asleep.

JungMin barely stopped to knock on KyuJong’s door before he opened it, standing openly at the entrance. "KyuJong, we might have a bit of a problem." 

"Like the problem you have in barging in to peoples rooms?" KyuJong said mildly before looking over his shoulder. He blinked at the state JungMin was in with his undone pants. "Or that you forgot how to dress yourself."

"Oh… the first one isn’t a problem." JungMin said airily, leaning against the doorframe. "The second one, you might help remedy… and maybe I’ll tell you the third problem I might have come across." 

Sighing, KyuJong closed his book before rolling over onto his back and propping himself up a bit. "Alright, I'll bite. What's going on Min?"

JungMin grinned as he moved in, releasing his pants entirely as he clambered onto the bed, grabbing the lube from one of the open drawers and slicking his fingers in an entirely professional manner. "Well, I just came from YoungSaeng’s quarters. A bit of mistake that. I walked into him blowing HyunJoong." 

KyuJong sat up, ignoring what JungMin was doing, his eyes narrowed in concern. "He was what? Why would he be doing that so soon? That's not like him.."

"No… it’s not." JungMin motioned for KyuJong to get onto his knees, slicking up his own length. "What he says is that it’s because HyunJoong is a healer, and the bond is affecting them differently due to HyunJoong’s sensitivity. But of course, I think there’s something more – at least on the master’s end." 

KyuJong untied the ties to his shirt, sloughing it off to the side and pushed down his pants. "But the master knows better, you don't fall in love with a slave. Especially as a trainer. Why do you think that?" he asked, turning around and settling on his hands and knees.

"The way he looked at HyunJoong you know." JungMin mused thoughtfully, inserting a slicked finger into KyuJong’s hole. "It’s different… it’s like the way that stupid techno-freak looks at Zhou Mi." 

Gasping, KyuJong's eyes fluttered when JungMin pressed a finger into him. "But... mmm... slaves liking each other isn't that big of a deal," KyuJong replied, moving back onto JungMin's hand.

"I know, I’m just making a comparison." JungMin slapped KyuJong’s butt, pushing in the second finger. "Pay attention." 

KyuJong gave a startled yelp, looking back over his shoulder at JungMin with darkened eyes. "You keep doing that and I won't be able to," he murmured. "It could just be the bond, you know how he gets."

"Yeah. Could be." JungMin shrugged, beginning to scissor his fingers, adding a third. KyuJong was a little bit tight since he hadn’t been getting it in a while. "And for his sake, I hope it is." 

It was becoming harder to focus on the conversation with what JungMin was doing to him, KyuJong rocking back a bit on the hand opening him up. "Mm... let's.. ugh.. give it a few days?" he managed to get out.

"I’m just worried that, after a few days, the damage would have already been done." JungMin sighed, pulling his fingers out before bending over, kissing KyuJong’s cheeks sweetly. "But I guess you’re right, hmm? Might be just the bond, or my imagination. I am a little jealous of HyunJoong after all. I never got that much attention from Saeng like that." 

KyuJong eyed JungMin a bit, resting down on his elbows. "You're jealous that he spends time with HyunJoong other than fucking him? That's all you ever seemed to care about Min. Hell, you get more time with Saeng in bed than HyungJoon or I do."

"No… I’m just an attention whore. Ignore me. That’s just the way I am." JungMin raised an eyebrow. "Although, the way you say it, makes it seem like you’re pretty jealous too." 

"I got used to it," KyuJong shrugged, wiggling his ass a little. "So you going to fuck me or what? You got me all prepared."

"I could be mean and say no." JungMin whispered evilly. "After all, I already got to fuck the master earlier. I’m pretty sated already. And as much as it’s unbelievable, I’m not as much of a sex fiend as you make me out to be." 

KyuJong's eyes narrowed and he bucked his hips back into JungMin. "Then finger me for all I care, you got me going now finish the job," he grumbled. "And you _are_ a sex fiend Min, but I wasn't complaining. You're the only one here who knows how to play rough."

JungMin chuckled, smiling coquettishly. "Alright, alright. But only because you asked so nicely." He slid back down, placing a kiss onto KyuJong’s butt before positioning himself, sliding his cock into KyuJong’s hole. "Ahh… geez, Kyu. You’re still fucking tight." JungMin cursed. 

" _Fuck_ ," KyuJong cried out, his fingers curling into the blankets. It took him a moment to adjust, and to have the mental capacity to respond. "That had better not be a complaint."

JungMin laughed, his breath catching as he jerked, fully sheathing himself. "Ugh… no. Not really… feels pretty… good like this." 

KyuJong's eyes were clenched shut as JungMin was fully pressing into him, and his breath was ragged and slow while he tried to adjust. "Have to say, I kind of agree," KyuJong murmured. "Now move dammit."

The laugh that fell out of JungMin’s mouth was jerky, but JungMin did as he was told, beginning to move erratically in and out of KyuJong. They’d fucked each other so much, doing it as per normal was just no fun – and so, JungMin liked to surprise KyuJong each time, loving the startled curses which would fall out of KyuJong’s mouth. 

KyuJong would have bitched JungMin out if he could get a breath in that wasn't lost immediately when JungMin thrust into him. There was no discernible rhythm to them, so KyuJong just tried to take it as best he could. "Min, if I'm not coming away with at least a few bruises," he moaned, his whole body moving with a particularly hard thrust, "I'm going to be disappointed in you."

"Geez, you’re even more of a slut than YoungSaeng." JungMin complained, reaching down and sucking in the dip of KyuJong’s neck, his hands clamping onto KyuJong’s sides hard, steadying him as he began to thrust in harder, faster and even more erratically. 

Any retort KyuJong would have given was lost, JungMin's cock slamming so hard into him was making his whole body rock with the force of it. "Oh...God.. _Min_ ," he cried, his arms collapsing under him. Cheek pressed to the mattress with his ass in the air, KyuJong continued to cry out with every thrust.

JungMin didn’t comment, continuing the hectic pace. He almost forgot to grab onto KyuJong’s length, tugging on it forcefully and hissing into KyuJong’s ear. "Come on already, you slut." 

KyuJong cracked an eye open to look up at JungMin with a smirk. "I don't think.. mmm.. you're trying.. hard enough," he murmured, panting shallowly, moaning at the tugs to his cock. "I think you're going a little easy on me Min, too much time with the master?" he goaded, snapping his hips back against JungMin to meet a thrust. " _He_ doesn't like you pulling his hair."

JungMin hissed at the goad, anger filling his eyes as he pulled fully out of KyuJong. Before the other could respond, he’d hauled KyuJong up, slamming him against his wall, pressing his throbbing cock against the other’s lips. "Suck." 

Looking up at JungMin with darkened eyes, KyuJong's tongue slid out to lick lightly at the tip. "Like that?" he asked softly, knowing full well that was just asking for more.

JungMin growled. "Pathetic." He said impassively, pulling KyuJong’s hair, forcing the man’s head back as his forced his length into KyuJong’s mouth. "Take it all." 

Nearly gagging, KyuJong let his jaw go slack to accommodate for JungMin's cock in his mouth. He wrapped a hand around the base, stroking while he sucked and plunged his head down over it again and again. He groaned into the work, twisting his mouth around and letting his tongue lap at the tip.

"Fuck, Kyu." JungMin moaned, his head falling back as he shuddered in the wake of KyuJong’s assault. He hissed, his hand tightening around KyuJong’s hair. "Fuck!" 

And when he couldn’t stand it anymore, he pulled his cock out, holding KyuJong’s head back as he squirted over KyuJong’s face, his lips twisting into a smirk. "You’re such a dirty slut, Kyu." 

KyuJong licked his lips, catching what dripped over his mouth with his tongue. "I know, you bring it out in me," he smiled up at JungMin, running his hands up and down the others thighs. "Thank you though, that's just what I needed."

JungMin rolled his eyes, leaning down to kiss KyuJong, rough and dirty, before roaming across KyuJong’s face, licking his cum off like a cleanliness-obsessed cat. "I know." 

When JungMin was done, KyuJong pulled him in down for another sloppy kiss before letting him go. "So we're just going to see how the master acts the next little while with HyunJoong and see what happens?" he asked, getting up slowly to his feet.

"I guess." JungMin shrugged, slouching down onto KyuJong’s bed, watching. "I mean, it’s not like we can do much else. YoungSaeng’s set on the idea that it’s because of HyunJoong’s ability. Saying anything otherwise would be useless at this point anyway." 

Stretching his arms out, KyuJong picked up his clothes and got redressed before sitting down next to him. "True. I trust the master knows what he's doing, and that he wouldn't do something that would endanger himself and us all."

JungMin sighed, lazily redoing the tie around his pants. "Yeah. Although, love has been known to make one illogical." He sighed, leaning against KyuJong, closing his eyes, rubbing his hips. "Wow. I actually hurt for once." 

Chuckling, KyuJong pat him on the shoulder. "I'd say sorry, but...I'm not." He frowned a little at the first statement. "I doubt he's actually in love with HyunJoong. Maybe a little smitten, but not love." Because if YoungSaeng was in love with one of his slaves, they were all in trouble.

"Yeah. I guess." JungMin sighed, leaning against KyuJong even more. "Can I crash here for a bit? You guys have been tiring me out. Thank goodness Zhou Mi has started to use HyungJoon as an outlet for frustration sex instead of me now." 

"I'm surprised you bothered to ask," KyuJong rolled his eyes, putting his arm around JungMin's shoulders and laying them both down. "See, this is what happens when you get a reputation for giving mind blowing sex. Everyone wants some."

JungMin chuckled, kissing KyuJong’s nose rather cutely. "I’m totally sated at the moment. Makes me more courteous and nice." He sighed, snuggling into KyuJong’s embrace. "And I bet it’s your fault that reputation got out. Tattle-tale." 

Burying his nose in JungMin's hair, KyuJong just smiled, running his hand up and down JungMin's arm. "I'll keep it to myself from now on. Sleep, recharge, in case the master wants more later."

"The way HyunJoong is going to be, I bet that the master will." JungMin mumbled, but he closed his eyes as KyuJong ordered. As much as JungMin seemed to like bossing people around, he always did listen to KyuJong. 

"I trust the master," KyuJong smiled softly, kissing the top of his head. At least now he could fall asleep as tired out as he was from that little romp.

"Mmm…" JungMin gave his sleepy assent before falling asleep in KyuJong’s arms. 

******************************7***********************************************

When YoungSaeng woke slowly, the first that registered was pain. He winced a little at how sore he was, and had half a mind to punish JungMin for that. The second thing that registered was a very warm body pressed snuggly to his chest. Cracking his eyes open, he peered down at the head of hair and smiled. 

He didn't take HyunJoong for a cuddler, but the bond had definitely changed him. He ran a hand though the man's hair for a moment before trying to roll over, but HyunJoong had a tight deathgrip on him and YoungSaeng couldn't break free. Sighing, YoungSaeng resigned to the fact that he'd have to sit and wait for HyunJoong to wake up before he could go anywhere.

It normally took HyunJoong a long time before he awoke, and this time, it was no different. Having been entirely worn out yesterday, HyunJoong was even deeper in sleep than normal. Feeling something move against him, the only thing HyunJoong did was to cling even tighter, not wanting to give up the lovely warmth he was nestled against. 

"No wonder Kyu complained about you," YoungSaeng scowled, wincing slightly at how strong HyunJoong's arms were. "Well, this just will not do. Maybe this will wake you up," he said, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. In the back of his mind he could feel he presences of the slaves in his care, including HyunJoong's diminished bond. Reaching out, he reconnected HyunJoong with the bond and the power source, bringing his abilities back to life.

It was like an explosion behind HyunJoong’s eyes, and they snapped open, confusion filling them at the alien feeling of connection. And HyunJoong gasped, eyes unfocused as he stared up at YoungSaeng. "W-what…?" 

"Good morning," YoungSaeng smiled, patting HyunJoong's cheek. "Thought that would wake you up. It's time to get up, or rather, just let go of me so I can."

Groggily, HyunJoong let go as ordered. "What… what happened? Why do I feel so… strange?" 

"I reconnected you to your ability, to me," YoungSaeng said, finally able to sit up, though he winced and made a small whimpering sound as he did. Definitely punishing JungMin. "I would have waited until you were awake, but I needed to get up."

HyunJoong stared at YoungSaeng, but his mind wasn’t focusing properly, and he instead stared at YoungSaeng’s waist. Somehow, he could feel that there was something wrong there. Swollen, bruised muscles, probably aching from exertion. And without thinking, he reached out, placing his hands onto YoungSaeng’s hips. "You’re hurt…" 

Blinking a little, YoungSaeng looked down at HyunJoong's hand on his bare hip. "I'm fine, just a little sore. JungMin got a little too carried away," he said.

"But that’s… not good. I can… ahh… heal this…" It was said with absolute conviction, and before YoungSaeng could say otherwise, HyunJoong’s eyelids fluttered as his eyes began to glow a soft white. And he whimpered a little, feeling a strong rush of power well up through him, overflowing through his fingertips and pushing into YoungSaeng’s skin. 

YoungSaeng had to grip the sheets to keep himself stable at the foreign sensation coursing through him. He whimpered softly, feeling the ache and soreness melt away, soothed by the cool sensation rushing through his body.

Once the deed was done, HyunJoong let go, eyes returning to their usual brown hue. Then he tried to sit up, staring at YoungSaeng blearily, trying to comprehend what had just happened. 

Panting a little, YoungSaeng looked back at HyunJoong, blinking. "That was... wow," he smiled. "Thank you, but don't do that again until you've been trained more," he said, though the gratitude was clear in his voice.

"Uh… okay?" HyunJoong still wasn’t too sure what he did. And it showed, as he stared blankly at YoungSaeng, head spinning a little. 

"Probably a good thing you're a little lost right now," YoungSaeng nodded, picking up his robe from the floor and putting it around his shoulders. Standing up, he faced away from HyunJoong to tie it up securely so it wouldn't come undone. "So, what shall we do today?" he asked, turning back around. "I think we need to spend some time working on our self control, so there's not a repeat of last night."

"Last night?" HyunJoong parroted, wondering what had happened. Then he groaned, rubbing his head as he felt a mild headache coming on, vague images beginning to assault his mind. "What happened last night?" 

"What's the last thing you remember?" YoungSaeng asked, keeping the robe in place as he sat back down on the bed, looking at him with his head tilted.

"We were eating dinner… and then… I felt all funny before everything kind of blurred together." HyunJoong answered after a while, messaging his temples. Then he straightened, realizing something else. "Uhm… why am I naked?" 

"Uh... you... well?" YoungSaeng frowned, scratching at the side of his head, not sure how to put this mildly. "The bonding had a nasty little side affect that we weren't prepared for, and I may have given you a blow job after we made out on the floor."

"You… what?" HyunJoong goggled at YoungSaeng, not believing what he’d heard. And his face slowly turned a bright red as the blurred images began to clear, recalling bits and pieces of what happened. It wasn’t the full picture, but it was enough. "Oh… my… God…" 

"I have to apologize for that, you weren't in your right mind, and frankly neither was I," YoungSaeng said, wincing a little. "That won't happen again, I'll make sure of it."

HyunJoong kept quiet for a moment, not knowing how to feel about all this. It didn’t help that he knew that he should be upset, throwing a full-out freak at the moment, but he didn’t – mostly because he wasn’t exactly sure if was even really _that_ upset. At that scared him even more than the fact that such a thing had actually happened. 

YoungSaeng was trying to gauge HyunJoong's reaction, feeling through the bond confusion, even if it didn't register in his expression. "Would it make you feel better if you spent the day away from me? Maybe with one of the others?"

"…No… it’s fine." Somehow, HyunJoong knew that he’d be driven even crazier if he stayed away from YoungSaeng now. That need in him was beginning to rise again, and he curled in on himself, trying to contain it. "Uhm…" 

"Something wrong?" YoungSaeng asked, his eyes concerned. "You can tell me anything HyunJoong."

"It’s… starting up again." HyunJoong breathed, his eyesight beginning to blur. "How do I… stop it?" 

"You can't stop it, but you can try to ease it," YoungSaeng said, shifting a little to lean back up against the headboard. "Take my hand, it will help."

HyunJoong bit his lip before he sighed, shakily taking YoungSaeng’s hand. Immediately, the feeling did eased, and he let out a sound of relief. "T-thanks." 

"If the feeling gets to be too much, just take my hand," YoungSaeng said, brushing his thumb along the back of HyunJoong's hand. "I guess this is what we'll work on today. Getting used to this feeling."

HyunJoong shivered a little, closing his eyes. "Yeah… I guess…"

He took a few breathes as he got the feeling under control, then slowly, he began to let out. Letting out a shaky sigh he didn’t immediately feel a rise of panic. "Umm… I should get changed." 

YoungSaeng nodded, clasping his hands in his lap. "I think your clothes are on the floor over there... you going to go back to your room to get clean ones?"

"I guess." HyunJoong began to stand shakily, only the nearly fall over, his legs feeling like jelly. "Woah…" 

"Be careful," YoungSaeng sat up, watching him with worry. "Do you need help?"

"I’m fine." HyunJoong snapped back, only to collapse onto the floor, obviously not alright. 

Frowning, YoungSaeng got up and padded over to crouch down next to HyunJoong. "The first thing you need to learn about this place is that we work together. All of us. If you can't do something on your own, you ask for help. Someone will always be there to help you."

"I know…" HyunJoong grunted pushing himself up and sighing. He’d seen the almost uncanny willingness of everyone here in voicing out their difficulties. "I’m sorry… I just… I’m used to doing everything myself…"

"There's nothing wrong with asking for help," YoungSaeng said, holding out his hand for HyunJoong to take.

HyunJoong knew that. But as far as he could remember, he’d always been the one taking care of others, doing things himself, struggling through on his own. It was hard to behave in a way so radically different from his usual behavior. 

"I know…" He repeated softly, looking at the hand offered to him. And hesitantly, he took that hand into his. "Sorry… can you help me get up?"

"Of course," YoungSaeng smiled, straightening back up and helping HyunJoong to his feet. "Now, do you want to go back to your room to get clean clothes, or just stay here and wear the clothes from yesterday for now?"

"I…" HyunJoong looked down at himself, blushing at his nakedness. "I’m fine with wearing the clothes from yesterday." The thought of walking all the way down now, with legs as jelly-like as his, wasn’t that appealing. 

"Alright, we'll just sit you back down and I will grab your clothes and you can get dressed," YoungSaeng said, helping him to sit back down on the bed. Going back around to pick up the discarded clothes, he came back and held them out to him. "You probably don't want me helping you dress."

Actually, he wasn’t sure. Somehow, the thought of felling YounSaeng’s hands on his body was tempted. Quickly squashing it down, HyunJoong nodded. "I’ll dress myself."

YoungSaeng nodded with a smile. "I'm going to get dressed myself, since this robe a little too tempting," he said, heading to his dressing room. "Be out in just a minute."

HyunJoong watched as YoungSaeng moved off, and when the other man was out of sight, he dropped his head into his hands, lamenting how screwed up this whole thing was. Even within himself he was torn between disgust and longing as he contemplated the events that had happened so far. It was just too fucked up.

It was a few minutes before YoungSaeng returned, wearing one of his more conservative outfits, pants and a long sleeved tunic. "There, that should remove any temptation now," he said, though his smile faltered at seeing HyunJoong. "Is everything okay?"

HyunJoong looked up, shaking his head. "No… just… I’m having a little… personal crisis now. Trying to sort this all out in my head." 

"I understand," YoungSaeng nodded, folding his hands in front of him. "Why don't I go and get us some breakfast, leave you alone for a bit? Would that help?"

"No!" HyunJoong burst out, before looking down, surprised at himself. "Uh… I mean… yes? No… I don’t know…" He messed his eyes, frustrated at the mixed feelings within him. 

"Okay, I'll stay then," YoungSaeng chuckled, taking a seat in a chair. "I know you're very confused about what you want right now HyunJoong, it's normal. My job right now is help you through this transition so you can learn to ignore the constant draw towards me, and think of what you need."

"Okay…" HyunJoong whispered, then paused, jerkily holding out his hand. "Can I…?"

"Of course," YoungSaeng got back up to his feet and walked over to sit next to HyunJoong, taking his hand. "Is that better?"

HyunJoong nodded frantically in agreement. It was like the growing ball of confusion had died down a bit and he could think a little straighter.

"Okay, so what do you want HyunJoong? Do you want some breakfast?" YoungSaeng asked, his eyes not leaving HyunJoong's.

"Uh…" Now that YoungSaeng mentioned it, he was starving. "Actually I do…" 

"Do you think you can walk down to the kitchen, or should I have someone summoned?" YoungSaeng asked, leaving these decisions up to HyunJoong was important to relearning autonomy when he was being bombarded by the feelings of the bond.

"I uhm…" HyunJoong sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I actually don’t feel like it…" He didn’t exactly feel like meeting anyone else now – he’d just probably set himself for embarrassment. 

"Don't feel like going down, or don't feel like breakfast?" YoungSaeng asked, a little amused at HyunJoong's indecision.

"Going down." HyunJoong said a little testily, glaring at YoungSaeng a little before he whimpered, looking down. Something had risen in him, berating at him for glaring at his master, temporary or not. "Argh…" 

YoungSaeng frowned a little at that but nodded. "Alright, I'll have breakfast brought to us then," he said, squeezing HyunJoong's hand again before getting up and letting it go. He walked over to the corner of the room where there a series of long ropes hanging from the ceiling, selecting one, he pulled lightly on it. Somewhere in the house two bells chimed. Coming back over to retake his seat, YoungSaeng's head tipped to the side seeing HyunJoong's expression. "Now you look mad, did I say something wrong?"

"I don’t like feeling like this." HyunJoong whispered in answer. "I’ve always been independent, looking after my feeling. Feeling so needy like this is weird…"

"The neediness will fade, though it seems in your case it's a little more pronounced than usual," YoungSaeng said softly. "In a few days you'll be back to yourself... mostly. You'll still have a desire to please me, but it won't take up all your thoughts."

And irritation rose up from HyunJoong, unbidden. "Can you stop being so calm and rational? It’s rather irritating." HyunJoong felt the berating protest in his mind rise up again, but he ignored it. "It’s not as if you know what I’m going through." 

YoungSaeng blinked at him, shaking his head. "Of course I know what you're going through HyunJoong. Being a master is an ability the same as your healing or JungMin's fire. I had to bonded to a master when I was first brought over as well."

"What?" HyunJoong stared at YoungSaeng, blinking. "But I thought…" he had thought masters were just masters – that they had taken charge the moment they got here. 

"Do you understand what it is that I do?" YoungSaeng asked, his eyes narrowed in question. "I'm not just some person put in charge here. The only reason anyone is able to use these abilities here, is because of those like me. We, the masters, are the power source. I had to learn how to control that power within me to allow slaves to siphon it off."

HyunJoong hadn’t. He’d been too preoccupied trying not to think about how everyone was gay around here. "Oh." 

"So, I completely understand what it is you're going through," YoungSaeng said softly. "I was bonded to HeeChul when I arrived, and since a master is almost as rare as a healer, we had much the same difficulty that you and I are having. It was a battle of wills," he chuckled.

"HeeChul?" HyunJoong’s eyes shot up in surprise. "You were bonded to him?" The possibility had never even crossed his mind. 

"Yes, HeeChul," YoungSaeng sighed, shaking his head. "HeeChul is better able to compartmentalize the slaves in his head than most other masters. So YunHo thought he would be the best choices to train me. Of course, that didn't figure into account HeeChul's personality, but it was an interesting couple of years to say the least."

"It must have been…" HyunJoong looked down, the feeling of shame rising him again, doubled by the fact that that voice was telling him off for wronging his master. "I’m sorry. You must have gone through a lot… More than me probably. I can’t imagine that HeeChul was this nice." He had heard the stories from the rest after all. 

"No, he wasn't very nice," YoungSaeng said, his eyes lowered. "But, just because I have a sweet and innocent face doesn't mean I was a pushover. He and I brawled constantly, and HeeChul was summoned quite often to YunHo over our fights. This is why I do most, if not all, the training of new slaves."

"Oh." HyunJoong paused, before he timidly curled his hand tighter around YoungSaeng’s, thumb rubbing comfortingly. "It must have been hard on you." 

"I'm a lot tougher than I look HyunJoong," YoungSaeng said, nudging him a little with his shoulder. "I wouldn't be the person I am today if it hadn't been for him and his treatment of me. He may be an ass, and I may want to throttle him most days, but I do respect him as an equal."

HyunJoong looked up curiously at YoungSaeng. "What was training with him like? I’ve heard Zhou Mi defend him many times when the topic comes up, but KyuJong and JungMin always say that it’s residue feelings from the old bond." 

"How to describe HeeChul..." YoungSaeng mused, smirking a little. "HeeChul is... loud, opinionated, and a bit of a diva. He is very demanding, and expects absolute perfection the first time, whether it's reasonable or not. But you can't help but respect him, he does know how to get results out of people."

"Do the ends justify the means though?" HyunJoong smiled back a little, feeling slightly more at ease now. "I’m glad that you’re the one training though. Somehow, I doubt HeeChul would have had regrets about uhm… yeah…" 

"No, he doesn't regret those kinds of things," YoungSaeng said, a wry smirk. "I'm glad you're here too. HeeChul probably wouldn't have even cared if you were suffering as you are. But I do." He looked away and took a deep breath. "As far as ends justifying the means.. look at me... look at Zhou Mi. HeeChul trained us both. I think we turned out okay."

"Other than the apparent fact that you’re both insatiable, and that has translated to the other three?" HyunJoong had seen Zhou Mi pulling one of the other inside a room frantically many a time a day. He’d usually just quickly turn the other way though. 

YoungSaeng laughed, shaking his head. "No, that's kind of a side effect of being here," YoungSaeng said. "When it was just KyuJong and I, we often talked more than anything else. I think Zhou Mi is going through a little bit of a hard time here and is making up for it with sex."

"Oh?" HyunJoong blinked. So JungMin had that big an effect on them? And Zhou Mi… "Why is Zhou Mi going through a hard time?" 

YoungSaeng sighed, picking at a thread on his pant leg. "While it's forbidden between masters and slaves, it's not uncommon for slaves to get close and fall in love. Zhou Mi and one of HeeChul's other slaves, KyuHyun, love each other very much. I'm sad that they're separated right now, but Zhou Mi was not my decision to take."

"Oh." HyunJoong looked down, biting his lip. He hadn’t been in a relationship with someone for a while, having had no time for it, but he remembered the pain of separation. "I see…" 

"I may get a hold of HeeChul soon though so KyuHyun can come over for a short visit. I think Zhou Mi's earned that," YoungSaeng nodded. There was a soft knock on the door, followed by KyuJong stepping in with a tray.

"Good morning master," KyuJong said, bowing his head before bringing the tray to the table and setting it down. YoungSaeng didn't miss the way he looked at HyunJoong and himself and frowned. Of course JungMin had run to KyuJong right away after hearing what had happened. And if KyuJong knew, then HyungJoon knew.

"Thank you KyuJong, that will be all," YoungSaeng said, motioning for the other to leave. KyuJong bowed again and headed for the door.

HyunJoong belatedly realized that he hadn’t finished changing yet, being too distracted by the conversation to have finished putting on his clothes. And quickly, he blushed, beginning to tie the strings together, fumbling with the knots. 

YoungSaeng tried not to watch him, but it was obvious he was having troubles. "I thought you would have figured out these clothes by now," he chuckled. "Do you need help?"

"Uhm…" HyunJoong glanced up at KyuJong before looking down again. He fiddled with the strings again before nodding. "Please." 

YoungSaeng shifted around on the bed to face him, swatting away his hands to undo the knots with practiced fingers. He heard the door close quietly behind him, KyuJong leaving. "Now watch carefully. Once you get the trick to these you'll have these clothes on and off in no time," he said, slowly pulling the fabric into place and tying the strings of the shirt before moving on to his pants. The way the ties were situated, he had a hard time not brushing up again HyunJoong.

HyunJoong looked on, trying to concentrate on how YoungSaeng tied the strings. However, without realizing, he soon became more fixated on how slim and _skillful_ YoungSaeng’s fingers were. It didn’t help that with every brush between their bodies that occurred, HyunJoong’s body wanted to follow the warmth, to press against it. 

Once YoungSaeng was finished, he looked up with a smile. "Think you can remember that now? It's pretty easy once you get it down, and the way the knots work, you just pull," he said, doing so to the tie on the shirt, the shirt falling away open again. "You try?"

HyunJoong needed a while before he could remember how to actually function. Snapping out of it, he quickly looked down, fumbling again. "Oh… uh… so… this is over here, and this is over… here?" He looked helplessly at the ties. He had never been good with such things. 

"No, you've got it backwards," YoungSaeng shook his head, taking HyunJoong's hands and showing him what he was doing wrong. "How is it you've been getting dressed properly in the morning this past week?"

HyunJoong blushed, looking down – both from the touch and the answer he was about to give. "Well… uhm… KyuJong’s been helping me." 

"Ah, I see," YoungSaeng chuckled, finishing tying off the shirt again. "Better him than Min I guess. Min gets a little handsy when dressing someone. Do you like KyuJong?"

HyunJoong blinked blankly at YoungSaeng, before shaking his head. "Not in the sense I think you’re implying. He just… asked, and I just couldn’t refuse…" KyuJong had that sort of air around him – he was mostly soft spoken and easy going, but when he suggested something, you tended to find yourself following that suggestion. 

"I meant like him as a person, not if you wanted to fuck him," YoungSaeng said lightly, but nodded. "KyuJong just has that way about him. He can be quite charming when he wants something."

"Ah… well… yes then… I like him." HyunJoong smiled, "He is quite charming and friendly. Fun to talk to as well…" HyunJoong paused, looking down at his shirt with a sigh. "And most likely, I’ll need to ask his help with my clothes for quite a while longer… this is a lot more difficult than buttons and zips." 

"You'll get the hang of it," YoungSaeng said, patting him on the shoulder. "So, shall we have breakfast now?"

"Yes, we should." HyunJoong nodded, getting up on slowly strengthening legs. "Don’t want Zhou Mi’s work to go to waste." 

"No we don't," YoungSaeng chuckled, getting up as well. One hand lightly at HyunJoong's back as they walked over to the table, just in case he feel again. Even though they had only been up for a couple of hours, YoungSaeng could already tell HyunJoong was doing better than the day before, the bond not overwhelming his senses. They would be just fine now.

*******

"No, JungMin. I will not let you blow, jump, handle, finger or fuck me." HyunJoong said for what felt like the hundredth time that hour. And seeing the red-head open his mouth again, he preempted. "Or anything else you can come up with."

JungMin pouted. "Aw… but you let YoungSaeng blow you."

"And I never did again." HyunJoong reminded, continuing to pack away the groceries that just came. "Not after both of us got used to the bond and the attraction." 

"Leave him alone Min," KyuJong sighed, flicking the redhead in the ear. "If you're that horny come find me later," he said, palming JungMin's crotch as he passed by him to help with the groceries.

HyunJoong rolled his eyes at the action, continuing to pack away groceries even as JungMin moaned, slapping KyuJong’s ass in retaliation. After several weeks since he’d been here, the number of such incidents had slowly increased around him until it was almost as common as breathing. And HyunJoong had long become unfazed by it, treating it as just one of those other new things of his new life.

Unbeknowst to HyunJoong, JungMin gave HyunJoong a rather odd look. Usually, by the time the new slaves had become unfazed by all the lust around them, they’d have already given JungMin consent to fuck them at least four times. HyunJoong however, hadn’t even agreed once – and not just JungMin. He’d refused everyone elses as well. 

There was a time when JungMin had thought that HyunJoong was holding out because he liked YoungSaeng, and maybe wanted to save his first time for the master or something like that… but it seemed that wasn’t the case. Like HyunJoong had said, after that first night, things had become increasingly stable between them. And now, HyunJoong was carrying on with life as per normal, even being able to withstand not seeing YoungSaeng for a few days. 

"Min if you're not going to help, then go be out of the way somewhere," KyuJong said, eyeing JungMin's look towards HyunJoong. KyuJong couldn't tell if he was enamored with HyunJoong, or if the redhead was just that jealous that YoungSaeng was the only one who had gotten anywhere with HyunJoong. "If you're that desperate--" he was cut off by a loud bell ringing.

KyuJong dropped what groceries he had in his hand and grabbed HyunJoong. "We'll get Saeng, Min you go greet them!" he snapped, dragging HyunJoong from the room.

HyunJoong yelped, dragged out by KyuJong before JungMin could even reply. He recognized the bell as signaling that guests had come. But as far as he knew, there were no visits scheduled. 

By the time the two got to YoungSaeng's room, the master was already pulling on the underskirting of one of the dress robes, tying off the sashes with nimble fingers. "No, don't even ask, I don't know who it is," he said, flapping his hand for HyunJoong to grab the rest of the garment while KyuJong did up the buttons at his back.

HyunJoong did as told, quickly running to the respective shelves to get layer and layer of silks and robes. His arms full and heavy, he quickly ran back, dumping them on the bed, and handing them piece by piece to KyuJong. 

YoungSaeng was furious at this unexpected visit, since proper etiquette was at least two hours in advance so the household could be presentable. He had a sneaking suspicion of who this visitor was, and if it was, he was going to have a word with YunHo about this. KyuJong had just got the last layer on when the bells rang again and YoungSaeng scowled.

"They're already in the hall? Who enters the hall before the master is there," KyuJong blinked, buttoning up the last button and smacking YoungSaeng's ass. "There good to go," he said and YoungSaeng hiked up the layers and hurried from the room with KyuJong following behind.

"You two will have to go as is, and if he complains about slaves not being dressed properly I think I might stab him in the eye," YoungSaeng was still grumbling as they moved through the hall and down the staircase.

HyunJoong could only follow along, confused as to why this guest seemed not to be following any of the protocols that had been drilled into him. "What’s happening?" 

"Someone's mocking me," YoungSaeng nearly spat, turning down a hallway and dropping the material of his robes as they approached a door. Zhou Mi and HyungJoon were hovering out in front, the former looking all kinds of anxious.

KyuJong looked over at HyunJoong with a frown. "Someone higher up is trying to make YoungSaeng look foolish since he wasn't prepared to greet a guest. It's considered rude not to send someone in advance to warn the other master, but because he's higher up he can get away it."

"It’s _him_." HyungJoon announced with a mild scowl on his face. HyunJoong had long ago realized that HyungJoon was the sort to wear his emotions on his face. "JungMin’s out there trying to pacify him. But you know how it is." 

YoungSaeng sighed heavily, shaking his head as he tried to clear it and stood up straight, throwing his shoulders back. "Of course it is, no one else gets so much enjoyment out of mocking me as he does," he grumbled, though his calm expression gave away none of the anger that was boiling inside. "Kyu."

Stepping forward, KyuJong opened up the doors and stepped aside, letting YoungSaeng stroll through first and ushered the slaves in behind him once the master had reached the dais. "SeungHyun," YoungSaeng said, softly, bowing. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

HyunJoong entered the dais with the rest of the other slaves, his eyes carefully lowered as he’d been taught. He didn’t seem much of the other group except that the man stepping up to greet YoungSaeng seemed to be wearing exceeding nice shoes – leather shoes that weren’t from this world. HyunJoong frowned – as he’d found out, they’d discovered a method to transport clothes over from the real world recently, but Yunho, as many other clan leaders, had decided not to change the style of dressing because so much of it reflected the hierarchy in this world. This man was openly flaunting that decision.

"YoungSaeng." HyunJoong’s eyes widened at the voice. That voice… it couldn’t be… "Can’t an old friend just drop by to visit?" 

"Of course." YoungSaeng inclined his head. "Although I would ask that next time I be given a little more time to prepare, so I may greet you properly, SeungHyun," he said mildly. "Shall we retire to somewhere a little more comfortable?"

"No, I don't think I will be staying long," SeungHyun waved the offer off with a hand. "I was in the neighborhood, heard you had a new addition and just wanted to drop by to see him. May I?"

"He's not ready to be handled yet SeungHyun, you may inspect him when he's up for auction, not before," YoungSaeng said, stiffening a little at the way SeungHyun's eyes were sweeping over the slaves. "You know the rules."

"Hmm… is he this one?" SeungHyun ignored whatever YoungSaeng was saying, passing the other by before he could say anything else, making a beeline for HyunJoong. 

HyunJoong gasped when a rough hand pulled his chin up, and he met with dangerous eyes exactly the same as those that had been painfully etched into his memory. His body stiffened with fear, held frozen both by that simple grip on his chin and the memories that now flashed through his head. Memories that HyunJoong had worked so hard to bury, taking years before he could forget, surfacing within a few seconds, with little effort at all.

"You…" He whispered, voice barely louder than a whisper. But SeungHyun heard – he would always hear. And his response was to smirk, leaning in close and enjoying the way HyunJoong trembled with the proximity. 

*************************************8**************************************

Watching with wide eyes, and feeling the fear through the bond, YoungSaeng's face darkened. "SeungHyun, release him immediately," he said, striding over to pull HyunJoong from the man's grasp. YoungSaeng's eyes flickered to KyuJong who stepped forward and guided HyunJoong further away, keeping himself between the other clan master and HyunJoong.

"Tch, YoungSaeng, I was just looking," SeungHyun said, still looking over at HyunJoong.

"Look, but do not touch," YoungSaeng said firmly. "Be sure that I will report this to YunHo."

"Oh, let's not go that far YoungSaeng, we're old friends," SeungHyun chuckled before he leaned in a little closer to whisper in YoungSaeng's ear. "I want him, tonight."

"Absolutely _not_ ," YoungSaeng took a step back, all pretense of being courteous gone. "I think it's time for you to leave SeungHyun, this visit is over."

SeungHyun frowned obviously not pleased. "You dare defy me, YoungSaeng? I think you forget your place? After all, I _am_ in command of the tactical force that protects this clan from hostile enemies." 

"And it's only because of my expertise that you have any slaves to command," YoungSaeng countered, not backing down. "YunHo has made it very clear that my work with untrained slaves is not to be disturbed. For any reason."

"Hmm…" HyunJoong shrunk back against KyuJong, clinging tightly to the other slave’s shirt as he felt SeungHyun’s eyes upon him, dark and filled with a possessive desire. "I’ll have a word with YunHo about this. You had better get him ready to be sent over tonight." 

"That is not happening," YoungSaeng said, motioning with a flick of his wrist for KyuJong to take HyunJoong from the room. He didn't even need to look to know that KyuJong, with the help of Zhou Mi were helping HyunJoong to the door. "You are dismissed SeungHyun."

There was flash of anger in SeungHyun’s eyes, and for a moment he looked as if he was about to call his slave to attack YoungSaeng, but he paused, seeming to think better of it. "…Hmm… fine. We’ll see what YunHo has to say about this…"

And turning sharply on his leather heels, he marched out of the room, gesturing for the two men accompanying him to follow. 

YoungSaeng didn't move from his spot until the man was through the doors, the anger still evident even when he turned and strode through the other doors to the hallway beyond. KyuJong was waiting with HyunJoong just on the other side. YoungSaeng took one look at HyunJoong before heading back to his rooms. "Bring him."

"What happened?" HyungJoon wondered aloud – he’d always thought HyunJoong seemed like the strong, stoic type. What had made him so afraid?

JungMin didn’t answer. From the way HyunJoong had reacted, it looked as if the man had recognized SeungHyun. "We’ll find out later. Come, we should go prepare something for the rest. Something good to calm everyone’s nerves."

JungMin turned around before HyungJoon could protest, and after a while he felt the youngest following him. He was just as curious as HyungJoon as to what had happened, but he had learnt long ago that patience was a virtue.

He would just have to wait and see. 

Back in his apartments, YoungSaeng was pulling off layers of robes, throwing them as hard as he could across the room, cursing and hurling insults at someone who wasn't there. He had never been more humiliated or angered since becoming a master.

Helping HyunJoong over to a couch to sit, KyuJong watched YoungSaeng with worry. "Master... what's going to happen?"

"I don't know KyuJong," YoungSaeng sighed heavily, dropping into a chair only half undressed, too irritated to deal with the buttons he couldn't see. "If he does go to YunHo, I could very well get into trouble for not doing as he asked, even if I am following the laws. HyunJoong is not you or JungMin and is not ready to me traded around to the other masters and he knows that." Rubbing his forehead with his fingers, he looked over at HyunJoong. "Are you okay?"

HyunJoong seemed to have fallen into a state of shock, his eyes unfocused and breathing shallow. And at first, he didn’t respond to YoungSaeng’s question, drowning in recollections of the past. 

"HyunJoong?" YoungSaeng blinked, getting back up to his feet. "Kyu, help," he said, fussing to get out of the bulky robes. KyuJong immediately came over and undid the buttons with ease, the robe dropping to the floor. He snatched up the dressing robe from off the bed and put it over YoungSaeng's shoulders as the man came over to sit down next to HyunJoong on the couch. "HyunJoong, what's wrong?"

HyunJoong jumped when YoungSaeng sat beside, letting out a cry of pure fear. Then, his eyes refocusing, he let out a breath of relief, shaking. "Ah… Sorry… I… I…" 

YoungSaeng glanced over at KyuJong who bowed and quickly left the room, shutting the door behind him. Turning fully to face HyunJoong, YoungSaeng took the man's hand. "What's wrong? Did what happen with SeungHyun bother you? I won't let him take you."

"I… yes… thank you." HyunJoong said softly, but it was obvious that it was more than just that incident that bothered him. And he clutched onto YoungSaeng’s hand as if it was a lifeline, his own shaking like a leaf in the wake of a storm. 

"HyunJoong... please talk to me, what's going on?" YoungSaeng asked softly, his expression and voice filled with worry. This wasn't the kind of reaction he expected from HyunJoong over something so small.

HyunJoong shook his head, refusing to speak. It was as if he was afraid that if he did, the fragile comfort that he had built over the last few years would crumble entirely. They had already taken a severe blow, seeing that man after so many years – so many years of putting aside that fear, of looking over his shoulder, of training himself to learn how to be strong, to fight. And all that work was now in danger of crumbling. 

Unsure of what to do, YoungSaeng just held HyunJoong's hand, pulling him a little closer to put a comforting arm around his shoulder. Something was deeply troubling HyunJoong. The fear YoungSaeng had felt in the meeting hall hadn't left HyunJoong, and YoungSaeng was confused as to why there was fear.

There was a light tap on the door, Zhou Mi peeking his head in with a tray of food and tea. YoungSaeng nodded and motioned for him to set it down. Before Zhou Mi could turn and leave though, YoungSaeng held up his hand for him to stop, beckoning him closer.

"HyunJoong?" YoungSaeng whispered softly. "Would you like something to calm you down?"

HyunJoong leaned against YoungSaeng, clutching onto the man as if he was scared that he would disappear. That he would wake up and find that those days hadn’t passed, that he was still trapped in that dank, dark room, and that all he had thought had happened was a dream. 

"P-please?" HyunJoong whispered, trying to gather his wits when YoungSaeng asked him that question, already knowing that his master wouldn’t ask him to do something harmful to him. 

Smiling softly, YoungSaeng squeezed HyunJoong's side. "Mi, why don't you sing a little song for us? I'm sure that will calm HyunJoong down."

Zhou Mi bowed low, and when he straightened back up, his eyes were glowing softly. He started to sing, a soft rolling harmony that neither built, nor diminished. There were no words to the song, just simple slow tones in his rich voice.

YoungSaeng was watching HyunJoong, still holding him steady. "How are you feeling now HyunJoong?" he asked after a few moments into the song.

HyunJoong looked up at YoungSaeng, his eyes glazed, glowing a little as well. "Better, YoungSaeng." He replied softly, eyelids fluttering a little. 

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" YoungSaeng asked as Zhou Mi continued to sing.

HyunJoong nodded, his voice steady as he began to tell YoungSaeng what had scared him so much. "It was him. That man. I saw him again. I never thought that I’d see him again. Not here. I thought he’d disappeared from my life for good… but I was wrong." 

YoungSaeng was a little startled by that, but didn't let it show in his voice. "You knew SeungHyun before? In the normal world? How?" It was rare that people knew each other from their old lives here, but it had happened before. They were usually kept apart for the good of the clans.

HyunJoong nodded, his voice still as stable as before. "Yes. You could say I knew SeungHyun from before. He used to stalk me when I was in high school. I don’t know why. I wasn’t very popular, and I was just a scrawny thing. People said I had a pretty face, yes, but most people thought I was too much of an airhead to actually admire me. But he did…" 

"It was small things at first. I’d feel someone watching me whenever I went. Then I’d get a few letters of admiration, some small gifts which I usually shared around class – all from my ‘secret admirer’. It was still okay then, pleasant even. But it started to get strange. I’d get weird poems, strange gifts like condoms and vibrators. And then, I started to receive pictures – pictures of myself everywhere. In class, outside, with my family, even when I was peeing in the toilet. It became creepy. And I was getting scared."

"The last straw came when people around me started getting hurt. If someone put an arm around me, the next day, there would be news that he was in a hospital, that arm broken by someone wearing a mask." HyunJoong paused, taking a deep breath. "I got angry, and I tried to track the person responsible."

"I found a lead. A lead that led me straight to him. I wanted to confront him, to tell him to stop doing such things. I didn’t know that he had meant me to find that lead. That he had left it out for me on purpose." HyunJoong shuddered, "It was a trap."

"The next thing I knew, I was tied up, locked in a dark room. I had no idea where I was, no idea what time it was. And then _he_ came in. He told me his name was Seunghyun and that he was pleased to have me here with him." HyunJoong voice became more strained with each passing second. "And then… he… he…" 

YoungSaeng's eyes widened the more HyunJoong spoke. He knew full well that SeungHyun was probably one of the most despicable people in this place, and how some of his slaves died under very peculiar circumstances. That the man had done something to HyunJoong and the people around him wasn't out of character, but it still tore at YoungSaeng's heart to hear it.

"Shhh, you don't have to say anything more," YoungSaeng said, rubbing HyunJoong's arm. "You are safe here HyunJoong. I will not let him near you, or to ever end up in his hands again. You don't have to live in fear of him anymore."

But HyunJoong was too deep in his memories, panic beginning to take over and he was stuck – in between the memories and the trance Zhou Mi had put him in. "No… no… stop… make him stop. I don’t… I don’t want to… please…" HyunJoong began to shake, curling up on himself, clutching at his hair. "Please… don’t… it hurts… I don’t… please stop… stop… please…" 

YoungSaeng shook his head, pulling HyunJoong's hands away from his hair to lift up his head to look in his eyes. "HyunJoong, look at me, listen to my voice. No one is going to hurt you ever again, I promise. Please HyunJoong, look at me, hear me."

HyunJoong stared at YoungSaeng incomprehensibly for a while, and for a moment he didn’t seem to register YoungSaeng’s words. 

Then, something seemed to process. "S-safe?" 

"Safe," YoungSaeng nodded, flicking a finger at Zhou Mi. The song slowly drew to a close. "You are safe here with me." He took one of HyunJoong's hands and squeezed it tightly. "Safe."

"Safe…" HyunJoong stared at YoungSaeng before nodding, as if in agreement. "I’m safe…"

Then, as the song ended, his eyes began to close, and he slumped forward into YoungSaeng’s body exhausted. 

Catching him before he completely tipped over, YoungSaeng looked over at Zhou Mi with a frown. The taller man came over to help lift HyunJoong up and carried him over to the bed. YoungSaeng followed, pulling off his robe and sliding into bed next to HyunJoong, cradling him close.

"Thank you Mi," YoungSaeng said softly, dismissing him. Zhou Mi bowed and quietly left the room. YoungSaeng lay there, with HyunJoong in his arms, unwilling to let him go until the other man woke.

***

HyunJoong woke first for once, his eyes flickering open to see himself wrapped in YoungSaeng’s arms. He stared for a moment, wondering what they had done the day earlier for them to end up like this, then his heart leapt, the memories beginning to surface.

 _‘Seunghyun… Seunghyun’s here…’_

YoungSaeng wasn't sure if it was the shifting against him, or HyunJoong's sudden panic feeling that woke him, but he opened his eyes with a soft moan. Blinking a little, he looked down at HyunJoong. "Hey, are you okay?"

YoungSaeng’s voice jolted HyunJoong out of his panic, and biting his lips, he quickly nodded. He didn’t want to trouble YoungSaeng with this. It was something that should have been left behind in the other world. 

Raising an eyebrow, YoungSaeng shifted a bit down to look him in his eye. "I don't know how much you remember from last night, but I know Hyun, I know about SeungHyun," he said softly, still keeping his grip on the other. "If you're not okay, please tell me."

HyunJoong started, trying to break out from YoungSaeng’s grip. "H-how did you…?!" He cried out, before jerking and looking down again. "How did you find out…?" He asked again, more quietly this time. 

"Shh, calm down," YoungSaeng said softly. "You told me, you were a bit out of it, and having a bit of a breakdown. I helped you relax, and you told me."

"How did you… help me relax?" HyunJoong hadn’t remembered drinking or eating anything that had tasted funny. 

"Zhou Mi," YoungSaeng said. "His ability is a hypnotic voice. Gives people a sense of calm when they need it most."

"Oh…" HyunJoong didn’t know what else to say. "What… what did I tell you exactly? Everything?" 

"Most of it. You told me about how someone was stalking you, and that people around you got hurt so you went looking for this person," YoungSaeng smiled sadly at him. "I stopped you before you could tell me what he did to you, because I'm sure I could figure it out and even under hypnosis it was painful for you to talk about."

HyunJoong looked down, realizing that his hands had tightened into painful fists. Slowly breathing out, he relaxed his hands, "Yes… that’s what happened…"

"So I didn’t tell you, of what happened after that?" HyunJoong finally asked after a period of silence. 

"No, you...broke down and then passed right out," YoungSaeng shook his head a little. "I don't need to hear the details of what happened, I just wanted to make sure you knew that you were safe here, that he wasn't going to get you again."

"No… that’s not what I meant." HyunJoong swallowed, gently resting his forehead against YoungSaeng’s heartbeat. Hearing that steady thud, it calmed him. "I meant… after I was rescued…" 

"Ah, no, like I said, you passed right out after you got to that particular point in telling what happened," YoungSaeng replied. "What happened after you were rescued? If you wanted to tell me that is."

HyunJoong smiled – it was just like YoungSaeng to make sure that HyunJoong did everything from his own volition. "They found me a week after SeungHyun had kidnapped me. He managed to escape and I… I remained broken for a while. All I did was lie at home, hide and cower. Months passed, and I just stayed there, too scared to do anything except hide in my room where I thought it was safe."

"Then dad… got ill." HyunJoong closed his eyes, remember the way his mother had tried to break the news, but failed. It was his brother, his precious younger brother, who took the necessary role of the villian. He’d never forget the way his normally quiet and sweet brother screamed at him, calling him useless and hopeless, yelling at him that it was his fault that their father had worked himself to illness, trying to provide the best psychologists for HyunJoong, only for all of them to fail. "And that’s when I snapped out of it. I went back to school, took a part time job. I tried to ignore what happened in the past and continue on."

"But… I never stopped being scared. I would always look over my shoulder. Stay with the crowd. I loathed being alone. And at the same time, I started training myself to be stronger, so that I could protect myself. So that if the time came, I could punch the lights out of that horrible guy." 

HyunJoong paused, his fingers curling as little, settling against YoungSaeng’s skin. "But they never did find SeungHyun – it was almost as if he’d disappeared off the face of the Earth. And slowly, years passed, and I began to teach myself how to forget about it. Push it a little more back into my mind with each passing day. And I nearly succeeded. I nearly forgot about it all… until… yesterday…" 

YoungSaeng sighed softly, wishing that the one person HyunJoong had feared most wasn't in this world, that he had indeed left it behind him. "It's unlikely you'll never have to see him again, but I can promise you that he isn't coming near you, or laying a hand on you. I can help you get over this fear of him, to finally get passed it, not just forget about it." He was quiet for a moment before pulling HyunJoong into a tight hug. "I'm sorry you went through that HyunJoong."

HyunJoong gasped out of surprise at the sudden action, but slowly, he relaxed shaking his head against YoungSaeng’s chest. "No… thank you for protecting me yesterday. I remembered that much… will you… get into trouble?" 

"Possible, but don't worry about that," YoungSaeng shook his head, not relinquishing his hold just yet. "There are laws about what can and can not happen to an untrained slave, I was well within my rights as your master to deny him."

HyunJoong let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding. Then he chuckled sadly, "Well, look at me. I’m such a hypocrite. Asked if you would get in trouble, but in the end I was still more worried about myself."

"I’m such a coward." HyunJoong murmured, more to himself than anything else. "I tried to train myself so that I could stand up against him one day when I met him again. But yesterday, I couldn’t do anything at all. Who was I kidding? I’m still deathly scared of him." 

"It's understandable," YoungSaeng soothed, running a hand over his hair. "You weren't expecting to see him, not here." He pulled back and drew HyunJoong's chin up with a hand to look at him. "You're not a coward, and I'll make sure next time you do see him you'll be able to stand up to him."

"But I am." HyunJoong insisted, tearing his eyes away from YoungSaeng’s clear ones. "If you haven’t guessed, the reason I’m so uncomfortable with doing it with any of you is him. Truthfully, I’m not against liking one of my own sex. But everytime it comes to actually coming down to it, I freeze, remembering those days SeungHyun had kidnapped me."

"I know that none of you want to hurt me, and as that incident with you has proven, it’s purely just a mental barrier." HyunJoong continued, obviously beating up himself about it. "A stupid, silly mental barrier that a coward like me will never hope of getting past." 

"Hyun...." YoungSaeng shook his head slow, resting his hand on the other's cheek as he propped himself up to get back in line of sight. "You were violated, it's understandable that you feel this way. I won't force you, as no one here in this house would force you to do anything that you're not ready for. We'll get through it, and passed it. Together."

The tears came then, but for once, HyunJoong didn’t notice, staring back into those clear, determined eyes, and he felt something warm encircle his heart, protecting it. "YoungSaeng… Thank you…" 

"You're welcome HyunJoong," YoungSaeng smiled softly. "Just remember that I am here to support you in any way you need, all you have to do is ask."

HyunJoong sighed. "And you speak too much like my older counsellors." He berated, snuggling up softly into YoungSaeng’s embrace. "It’s funny though. After remembering all that, I can still stay close to you. I probably should be freaking out at the touch of any guy." 

"Well some say I look too feminine to be a guy," YoungSaeng chuckled, playing with a lock of HyunJoong's hair. "But if I'm comfortable to you, that's all that matters."

HyunJoong laughed, his body shaking against YoungSaeng at the thought. "Maybe we should ask someone to get us a long haired wig. Then maybe I’ll be all at home with you after that." 

YoungSaeng's eyebrow went up and he chuckled. "So you're in to dress up then? Kinky."

"What? No!" HyunJoong voice went an octave higher in embarrassment, looking up at YoungSaeng in horror. 

"I'm just teasing, though I could grow my hair out if it would help," YoungSaeng said lightly. "You laughed at least, that's a good sign.

"No… it’s fine… I was just joking as well." HyunJoong looked down, his face entirely red now. Then he paused, scrutinizing YoungSaeng’s face. "I think you would look nice with long hair though." 

"You think so? How long? Down to my shoulders?" YoungSaeng asked, fingering a lock of his own hair that was just shy of his chin.

"Yeah…" HyunJoong tugged on a lock of YoungSaeng’s black hair, smiling. "Maybe layer it a little. But not too much. You’d look pretty cute in a ponytail too." 

YoungSaeng smiled shyly at that, his dimples peeking out. "Alright then, maybe I'll grow it out. If you think I'd look cute."

HyunJoong stared. And in that split second, he thought that YoungSaeng was the cutest thing he’d ever saw, smiling like that. Then that second passed, and he quirkly adverted his eyes, heart pounding in surprise. _‘What the heck was that?’_

Blinking a little at the sudden aversion, YoungSaeng patted HyunJoong's arm gently. "I think maybe it's time to get up, yes? We can lounge around all day in bed after some breakfast."

"A-alright…" HyunJoong agreed, slowly entangling his arms. What was that feeling just now? It felt like that first time when he’d formed the bond with YoungSaeng. But hadn’t he learnt how to control all those feelings? 

Maybe it was just the shock from everything. Yeah. That would make sense. 

Sitting up once HyunJoong had pulled away, YoungSaeng's eyes tightened slightly at the confusion he felt through the bond, but said nothing as he stretched out his arms. Keeping the blankets pooled at his waist, YoungSaeng leaned down to pick up his robe and slid it over his shoulder. "You want breakfast up here, or are you feeling up to braving the kitchen?"

"…The kitchen should be fine." YoungSaeng would silence any of the questions HyunJoong didn’t feel like answering. 

"Kitchen it is," YoungSaeng said, slowly sliding out of bed and wrapping the robe around himself. Making sure the sash was tied and wasn't going to come loose, he stuffed his feet into his slippers. "I think after breakfast I'd like to take a bath, but I'll get one of the others to help me with that."

"Alright." HyunJoong would have some time to take stock of his feelings then, sort them all out slowly. He sat up as well, pushing himself off the bed, and straightening his clothes – he was still wearing his clothes from last night. No one had had the mentality to take them off then. "I’ll probably take a bath after this as well." 

"Maybe when you're more comfortable we can take one together," YoungSaeng suggested with a sly wink as he headed for the door.

HyunJoong jerked at the suggestion, his face turning red again, and he quickly tried to fan it down. "Uhm… yeah. Sure." 

YoungSaeng missed the visual reaction, but smirked a little at the falter in HyunJoong's voice. He opened up the door and stepped out in the hall, bouncing a little down the stairs as he went. "Hurry hurry HyunJoong, or I'll eat without you."

HyunJoong stared as YoungSaeng went, wondered what had made YoungSaeng so happy. "Alright, alright. I’m coming." 

***************************************9************************************

Breakfast went as well as it could have considering the events of the day before. The others were polite and held off any questions they had (in front of HyunJoong at least, YoungSaeng was pretty sure he would get pestered later). Afterward, YoungSaeng retired to his room with KyuJong so he could take his bath.

Of everyone in the house, YoungSaeng was closest to KyuJong. Having been his first slave, he considered KyuJong to be his best friend, despite the peculiarity of their situation. They talked often, and there was no one YoungSaeng was more comfortable with hearing advice from than the soft spoken slave. Which is why in facing this current predicament, YoungSaeng had told KyuJong about HyunJoong knowing SeungHyun in the old world.

Resting back against KyuJong's chest, YoungSaeng sighed softly, feeling completely relaxed in the warm water of the bath. KyuJong was slowly washing YoungSaeng's arm with a damp cloth, neither of them in any hurry to finish the bath.

"Do you really think SeungHyun would go to YunHo about what happened?" KyuJong asked quietly, raising up YoungSaeng's arm to wash his hand.

"Undoubtedly, he's always had it out for me ever since I took away his position as trainer," YoungSaeng replied, his nose wrinkling. "YunHo and the other master's agreed that he was being far too brutal towards the new slaves. Some never survived his methods.

"Is that what YunHo told him?" KyuJong had moved on to the other arm, not without a quick kiss to the back of YoungSaeng's neck.

"No, YunHo went the diplomatic route and told him that it was because he needed to focus on the defenses," YoungSaeng shook his head. There was the rub; despite SeungHyun's detestable personality, he was a brilliant tactician. "I plan on telling YunHo about what happened to HyunJoong as well. If nothing else than to make sure he doesn't end up in SeungHyun's clan at the auction."

KyuJong frowned at that, beginning to wash YoungSaeng's neck and chest. "Master...do you want HyunJoong to go to auction?"

"I don't think that's up to me, now is it?" YoungSaeng replied, a little testily.

"You were able to keep HyungJoon when you asked," KyuJong pointed out, ignoring the bite to YoungSaeng's tone. "You do have some sway when it comes to the slaves."

"HyungJoon staying was of necessity," YoungSaeng said, closing his eyes and leaning back a little more. "I needed a transporter, he happened to be one. It just worked out that way."

"But don't you want HyunJoong to stay?" KyuJong asked, dropping his hands down under the water, hand roaming over YoungSaeng's belly.

"...What I want doesn't matter Kyu, you know the law," YoungSaeng admitted quietly, his lips pressed into a thin line. "HyunJoong is a slave with a powerful ability that will be useful to one of the higher echelon clans. Please finish Kyu."

KyuJong nodded, knowing an order of silence even if YoungSaeng didn't give it directly. He hated seeing his master this way, and he was in no position to do anything but be supportive and offer advice. What YoungSaeng had said though had him worried. It seemed JungMin was right about YoungSaeng's feelings towards the untrained slave.

After the bath, YoungSaeng dismissed KyuJong, telling him to let HyunJoong know he was ready if the slave wanted to come up. In comfortable slacks and tunic, he curled up on the couch and waited, cheek pressed against the arm of the couch and closing his eyes.

A few minutes later, there was steady knock on the door, then HyunJoong poked his head in. "YoungSaeng?" He asked quietly, seeing the master lying on the couch. If he’d fallen asleep, HyunJoong didn’t want to disturb him. 

Opening his eyes, YoungSaeng looked over at him with a smile. "Hello HyunJoong, did you have a nice bath?"

"I feel better." HyunJoong smiled, walking over to YoungSaeng and sitting down quietly. Timidly, he brushed over a lock of hair that was in YoungSaeng’s eyes. "Yours?" 

"Enjoyable as always," YoungSaeng smiled, more so at the touch of HyunJoong's fingers than at the memory of the bath. "I got to have a nice conversation with KyuJong, something I haven't done in a while."

"You really are very close to KyuJong." HyunJoong observed again, smiling back at YoungSaeng. The man was positively glowing after his bath – KyuJong seemed to always have that calming effect on YoungSaeng, while HyunJoong only seemed to cause him problems. "I should learn from him more." 

"Maybe, or maybe you're fine just the way you are," YoungSaeng chuckled, rolling over onto his back, propping his head up on the arm of the couch. "I don't think I could handle two KyuJong's around. He can be kind of nosy at times."

HyunJoong laughed, "I had a friend like that once. He irritated me a hell lot asking lots of questions, but then when those times came, he always knew what to say to make me feel better." 

"KyuJong tells me what I need to hear, and that's not always what I want to hear, but I wouldn't have him any other way," YoungSaeng said, watching HyunJoong's expression. "You have a very nice smile. It's so open and honest."

HyunJoong blinked at the sudden complement, looking down in slight embarrassment. "I do? No one’s told me that before." He laughed sheepishly. "Well you have nice smile too, YoungSaeng. Makes you look alluring and mysterious." He half joked, waving his arms around in a mystical manner to try to illustrate his point. 

YoungSaeng had to fight the blush that was forming on his cheeks at that, but smiled gratefully. "So not only am I cute, but I'm alluring now too? Why HyunJoong, all this flattery is going straight to my head." He didn't specify which.

Luckily, HyunJoong only could interpret it one way. And he grinned. "Well, maybe that’d help you deal easier with the other clan leaders, since most of them seem to have heads way too swollen for their own good." 

"Not all of them are that bad," YoungSaeng chuckled, shifting a bit to get more comfortable. "You'd be surprised at how relatively normal YunHo is when you're alone with him."

"Not that I’d ever get the chance." HyunJoong laughed, shifting as well, so that he could face YoungSaeng properly. "I’m just a lowly slave after all." 

"There's nothing lowly about a slave, not in my or YunHo's eyes. You're still a person," YoungSaeng said. "And there will be at lease one point where you'll be alone with him. Before the auction."

"Oh?" HyunJoong’s eyes perked up in interested. This was new. "Is that so?" 

"It's a... final inspection I guess," YoungSaeng mused, playing the hem on his shirt. "He makes sure you are ready to be fully bonded to a master."

"Oh…" HyunJoong looked down, looking as if deep in thought. "I see… How does he tell?" 

"That's between you and him," YoungSaeng said softly. "One of the others might be able to tell you, but the trainer's aren't supposed to know what it is he does. So that way we don't prepare you for what it is, and only that. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah. It does." HyunJoong said after a while. "After all, we’re going to new masters after that, so we definitely need to be equipped for real with the necessary skills, and not just trained in textbook material." 

"Exactly," YoungSaeng nodded, stretching out his legs and plopping them down on HyunJoong's lap. "But you won't have to worry about that for a long while yet, right now we just focus on your training."

"We haven’t exactly been training beyond controlling the feelings of the bond though." HyunJoong noted, placing his hands on YoungSaeng’s legs, adjusting them so that he was more comfortable. "I haven’t done any healing since that first day, when you were all sore from doing it with JungMin." 

"Ability training takes time, we're working on other things at the moment," YoungSaeng said. "Dealing with the bond set us back a few days, but we'll get there."

"If you say so." HyunJoong trusted YoungSaeng implicitly. He knew, both from the others and from his own experience, that the man knew what he was doing. 

YoungSaeng watched HyunJoong for a moment, kicking his feet a little in amusement. "So... alluring huh?"

HyunJoong looked up, blinking. "Huh?" Then he realized what YoungSaeng was referring to and stuttered. "W-well… yeah… I guess…" even though he had said it in jest. 

"Relax, I'm just teasing," YoungSaeng chuckled, lips curled in amusement. "I'm a sucker for compliments, especially when it's pretty boys complimenting me."

"P-pretty boys?" HyunJoong continued stuttering, pointing at himself. "But I’m not!" At least, that what he thought he wasn’t anymore, having built up some bulk and muscles. 

"You can't deny that you are gorgeous HyunJoong," YoungSaeng said, blinking at him. "I bet you were beating the girls off with a stick."

HyunJoong stared at YoungSaeng a little flabbergasted. "Well… I don’t… I don’t think so?" He had had quite a few girls asking to go out of him, but few ever did work out. 

"That's a yes," YoungSaeng nodded, folding his hands up and resting them on top of his head. "At least you wouldn't get mistaken for a girl one too many times."

"Well… I used to. When I was younger." Before the incident. "Now, not so much I guess? But from your words, you’ve been mistaken for a girl before?" HyunJoong’s lips quirked. 

"When I was younger as well as when I was a teenager, and an adult," YoungSaeng sighed. "My girlfriend used to get so mad when we would walk down the street and guys would want _my_ number."

HyunJoong snorted, "Oh yeah. That was a pain in the ass last time. Sometimes I would play with them and go in a falsetto: But I’m only fourteen! And what them all scramble away and run." Then he paused, wrinkling his nose. "Except some of them were pedophiles. Those I’d tell them I was a guy in my normal voice and then I’d see them run." 

Giggling at that mental image, YoungSaeng shook his head. "No, it was the best when you'd let them get real close, promising kisses, then tell them you forgot to shave in the morning so they might get stubble burn."

HyunJoong burst out laughing at the thought. "Oh God… that! Why didn’t I think of that?" He shrieked, covering his face and shaking at the mental image. 

"The look of horror right up close like that, absolutely priceless," YoungSaeng was rolling, smiling so wide his dimples out in plain view. "My girlfriend never thought it was funny, apparently she would rather I try to beat them up or something. Can you imagine me trying to beat up on a guy as tall as Min?"

HyunJoong choked, laughing even more. "You _are_ a scary guy, but not in that sense. Girls are so weird sometimes." 

"They are..." YoungSaeng nodded, his eyes lowering a bit. "I kind of miss seeing girls though. Even though I've come to terms with the fact that I had been living in denial about my sexuality before, I do miss girls. If for nothing else than seeing boobs. Even a gay man has to admit that boobs are pretty fantastic."

"Mmmm… yes… boobs." HyunJoong agreed, nodding. "Although I’m more of a legs person, I admit boobs are quite a thing to stare at once in a while."

"You guys are so weird." A new voice suddenly sounded, and HyunJoong looked up in surprise to see JungMin standing at the door. "Well, anyway, you’ll need to put your boob conversation to the side. We have visitors and they’re starting to raid our kitchen, making Zhou Mi cook." 

"...I guess that means KyuHyun is here," YoungSaeng chuckled, swinging his legs off of HyunJoong's lap and getting to his feet. "Honest opinion JungMin, don't you find boobs to be fascinating?"

"Hmm…" JungMin frowned. "No. I always had a fascination for crotches though. It was always Christmas day for me when the guys decided it would be comparing lengths day and they didn’t know I was gay and stuff." 

"And you call us weird." HyunJoong chuckled. "Standing up. Isn’t Kyuhyun the guy that you said Zhou Mi was in love with?" 

"Yes, and JungMin, you said visitors? Meaning plural?" YoungSaeng sighed, putting his slippers back on and padding over to the door. "Can I hope beyond hope that YeSung came with him?" he asked, batting his eyes.

"Obviously not." JungMin rolled his eyes. "It’s HeeChul. Although, you don’t need to bother dressing up. He came in ‘disguise’ today." 

YoungSaeng pouted, his shoulders slumped as he went through the door. "Well small favors I guess. Come on HyunJoong, let's go greet our 'guests', and I use that term as loose as JungMin."

HyunJoong blinked, curious as to what JungMin meant when HeeChul had come in disguise. "Mmm… okay." He was also curious to see what KyuHyun looked like.

"Yeah, well. Just be prepared for it to be a little noisy." JungMin shrugged, walking out of the door without waiting for the other two, and HyunJoong followed quietly. It wasn’t long before they heard the noise JungMin was talking about.

"Hey! Don’t touch that! That’s the special spices that master ordered!" They could hear HyungJoon’s frantic voice, then a shriek as he probably fell over.

"Special spices? Huh. I guess I’ll try some. Zhou Mi! Put this in!" HyunJoong frowned, realizing that this voice was HeeChul’s.

YoungSaeng stepped into the kitchen, blinking a little at the disaster he was seeing. Zhou Mi was attempting to cook, and fend off the two men hovering at his shoulders. KyuJong was watching on in amusement at the table.

"Why are you bothering my cook HeeChul?" YoungSaeng sighed, leaning up against the counter. "Why are you even here? The invite was for KyuHyun."

"And why can’t I accompany my slave so that I can look after him?" HeeChul jabbed a finger at a rather annoyed looking man practically hanging off one of Zhou Mi’s shoulders whom HyunJoong had never seen before. He guessed this must be Kyuhyun. "Besides, I miss Zhou Mi too."

HyunJoong was rather bemused to see the man he guessed was Kyuhyun shoot HeeChul a dirty look at that. "Well, if you didn’t give Zhou Mi away, you wouldn’t have to miss him." 

"He's right, you did give Zhou Mi to me in the first place," YoungSaeng said. Zhou Mi was frowning a little, trying to concentrate on the food. "You could have asked me who my choice would have been instead, I'd rather of picked."

"Are you not happy with me?" Zhou Mi's head snapped up, eyes wide and lip trembling.

"What? No, Zhou Mi, I'm happy to have you here," YoungSaeng soothed, leaning over the island to pat him on the hand. "I just wouldn't have chosen you considering..." he glanced at KyuHyun then back. "I am happy with you."

KyuHyun frowned, and his arm tightened a little more on Zhou Mi’s shoulder, possessive. And HyunJoong could tell that he was upset that Zhou Mi cared about YoungSaeng’s opinion. He practically glared at YoungSaeng. "Well, then. Since you acknowledge that, maybe you can give him back." 

"Oh, no, no, no…" HeeChul trilled, adding fuel to the fire. "He’s my gift! And I know you well enough to see that you liked Zhou Mi. Besides, all your slaves aren’t that good of cooks. So I thought he might come in handy with you even if he’s only so-so in the bedroom department." 

Kyuhyun’s glare was redirected to HeeChul again. "How would you know? You barely slept with him!" 

"I should have negotiated for KyuHyun as well," YoungSaeng sighed, looking over at HeeChul. "You have anything else that needs doing that would require a favor afterward? I hate seeing them apart like this HeeChul. That was mean of you."

HeeChul folded his arms, musing. "Uh-uh… Nope! Nothing that I can think of." 

"He’s just trying to get you to give Zhou Mi back without any favours." JungMin said tiredly, joining KyuJong at the table and playing with his hair. 

HeeChul gave out a melodramatic gasp, which earned a dirty glare from KyuHyun again. "How could you think of me like that JungMin-ah! Is this what YoungSaeng taught you?! Oh, where did I go wrong?!" 

"Of course it's what I taught him," YoungSaeng said mildly, leaning over to pick at what Zhou Mi was cooking, popping a bit in his mouth. "I know you too well HeeChul. You never think your decisions through all the way, and now you've got an unhappy slave who's probably been bugging you about Mi every single day since you gave him to me, is that right?"

HeeChul’s mask fell and he scowled at YoungSaeng now. And Kyuhyun raised an eyebrow, seemingly amused by YoungSaeng calling his master’s bluff. "Geez. Now I’m reminded why I was so happy when I finally got rid of you." 

JungMin glanced at YoungSaeng, amused. "How my master ended up so smart being trained by you, HeeChul, I’ll never know."

"That’s HeeChul _-sshi_ to you!" HeeChul snarled at JungMin. 

YoungSaeng crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes at HeeChul. "You are in _my_ home, remember," he said flatly. "Do not think to chastise my slaves in front of me."

HeeChul scowled, rolling his eyes. "And I was still your master before all this, little otter." 

"Which is why I haven't thrown you out yet," YoungSaeng smiled politely at him. "Now, we need to come to a compromise here, HeeChul. You have an angry slave who wants to be with the man he loves. I'm willing to let KyuHyun stay here one week of every month just to get him out of your hair for at least a little while. Does that sound fair?"

HeeChul glared at YoungSaeng, glancing at KyuHyun who stated. "If you don’t agree, I won’t power up your portable heating iron anymore."

Knowing he was overruled, HeeChul threw up his arms. "Yeesh! Fine! Have it your way. This is gratitude for you!" 

Zhou Mi had been on pins and needles waiting for HeeChul to decide. When his former master had given up, he shrieked in delight, throwing himself on top of KyuHyun, kissing him all over his face.

"Now why would you ever want to get between that?" YoungSaeng chuckled, leaning over to turn off the burner before their meal caught on fire. "So you can leave him here tonight HeeChul, I'll have him back home in seven days. If I can find him."

HeeChul grumbled, sighing. "Looks like I’m going to have to go to the next slave auction and see if I can replace the slaves I lost." He glanced at HyunJoong then. "How’s this one’s training going? I’m rather interested in his ability…" 

"He won't be available at the next auction, his training is going to take a while," YoungSaeng said, stepping over the two on the floor who didn't seem like they'd be moving for a while to get out plates. KyuJong got up from where he'd been sitting in JungMin's lap to help YoungSaeng with their lunch.

"What have you been doing so far?" HeeChul continued to press, also ignoring Zhou Mi and Kyuhyun. HyunJoong stared at them for a while, before gingerly going to help KyuJong, looking for a cloth to wipe the table. JungMin joined him a while later, handing him a fresh cloth, before he began to source around for some clean cutlery. 

"Getting used to the bond, he was a peculiar case," YoungSaeng said, glancing at HyunJoong with a frown. "And that's all you need to know for now," he turned back to HeeChul with a smile. KyuJong nudged at Zhou Mi and KyuHyun with his foot as he moved past.

HyunJoong was startled as HyungJoon appeared out of nowhere from behind him. He raised a questioning eyebrow as HyungJoon looked sheepishly at him, grabbing the cloth from him and beginning to wipe furiously. Apparently, the younger still had problems controlling his power, so where he became too stressed, he would teleport all over the place. 

With the table clear, KyuJong brought over plates for everyone. As he went past KyuHyun and Zhou Mi on the floor, he stood over them with his hands on his hips. "Either put whatever clothes you've taken off, back on and join us, or go find a room," he said sternly.

Zhou Mi looked up from where he'd been making a very obvious bite on KyuHyun's stomach, squeaking a little. "Okay, okay, we're going," he grumbled, getting to his feet and helping KyuHyun up, not bothering to grab their discarded clothes as he tugged the man out of the kitchen.

HyunJoong stared as they went, KyuHyun not even paying heed to anyone else in the room except for Zhou Mi, whose butt he very much seemed to be exploring. 

"Oh, ignore them. They’re always like that. Almost as bad as Siwon and Hankyung when I leave them alone." HeeChul waved at hand at them, plopping down on one of the stools. 

"Key word there being _when_ ," YoungSaeng chuckled, taking a seat next to HyunJoong. "I never understood why you take on so many slaves if you don't pay attention to any but your favorites."

"That’s because you don’t pay attention to politics, my dear." HeeChul snorted, shaking his head. "You’re far too comfortable in your comfy trainer position. You can obviously go up much higher, but you don’t. Such a waste." 

"I'm good at what I do, and I enjoy it, nothing wrong with that," YoungSaeng shrugged, thanking KyuJong when the man went around pouring them all some wine. "We don't need another trainer like SeungHyun to come along and destroy all my hard work."

HeeChul sighed, rubbing his head. "Obviously it’s never occurred to you that you could have two roles? Think about it, Saeng. You’d be a good adviser to YunHo. There’s not many people he trusts more than you." 

YoungSaeng sighed, playing with the rim of his glass. "The problem there being the other masters don't like, nor trust me as much as he does. There would be a great deal of opposition to me being an adviser out in the open like that. He asks for my opinions sometimes, and that's enough for the time being."

"Nobody said it be easy." HeeChul rolled his eyes. "You’re just lazy." 

HyunJoong listened to the exchange with some interest, glancing at the others. JungMin looked rather thoughtful about it as he scooped some of the dishes into plates, setting them down onto the table before joining them as well. 

"And has it ever occurred to you that I may just not be interested in this world's politics?" YoungSaeng said, looking up at HeeChul. "I do my job, I do it well. That is what is expected of me, and frankly I don't care to have more than that."

"…" HeeChul sighed, mumbling to himself. "Such a pity…" Then he sighed, saying louder. "Aish. Fine. I’ll leave you alone for now. Just remember my words… you might find them handy later on…" And HyunJoong didn’t know why, but he thought HeeChul was looking at him. "Anyway. Let’s eat." HeeChul picked up the chopsticks, beginning to dig in. 

"It's the same conversation we have every time we see each other HeeChul, I expect to hear it again," YoungSaeng said, eating slowly. They ate in silence for a few minutes, the only sounds were muffled cries from somewhere further down the hall from the two who had left.

Tapping his chopsticks on his plate, YoungSaeng sighed heavily and set them down on top of his plate, folding his hands in front of him. "SeungHyun came for a visit yesterday, without sending a warning ahead of time."

HyunJoong started slightly at the name, his bowl shaking a little before he calmed himself down. JungMin glanced a him, a little concern on his face. 

"That bastard." HeeChul said immediately, before his eyes narrowed and he looked up. "What for?" 

"He wanted to inspect the new slave, and got pissed when I said no," YoungSaeng said, lips pursed. "Then he ordered me to give HyunJoong to him. I kicked him out, but I'm sure he's told YunHo by now."

"Of course he would." HeeChul sighed, rubbing his temples, looking rather annoyed. "Has YunHo come to you about this yet?" 

"Not yet, no," YoungSaeng shook his head, eyes flickering over to HyunJoong. "But I'm expecting a summons any time now. I'm sure he'll agree with my decision, but still..."

"And why are you expecting that." HeeChul sighed, looking up at YoungSaeng. "You haven’t been keeping up have you? SeungHyun has been gaining popularity with the other leaders. He’s been currying favour whenever he could, and now he’s becoming a little dangerous. YunHo’s very worried where he’s concerned, and you didn’t need to go add to his problems."

HeeChul chew on his lip. "I know YunHo would agree with you, and maybe a month back, this problem would have been easily resolved. But now… Your authority isn’t even apparent other than your skill in training slaves. That will give YunHo quite a tough time in finding a reason to side with you." 

YoungSaeng tensed a little at that, glancing down at his plate. "I can't just hand over an unbound slave, especially one with HyunJoong's abilities. I may have put YunHo in a delicate position, but if SeungHyun had bound HyunJoong to him without going through the auction, it would undermine the entire hierarchy."

"I know." HeeChul sighed. "But you could have created a little more spectacle about it. That way, some leaders would see how dumb SeungHyun was being and you’d have a bit more supporters on your side. But I guess it’s too late for that. Be ready to bend your pride though. The only thing I can forsee in this is YunHo asking you to apologize to SeungHyun." 

Tapping his fingers on the table top, YoungSaeng's lips quirked as he thought. "I still could make a spectacle HeeChul. I have some interesting information about SeungHyun that I think YunHo and the others would like to be aware of."

"Oh?" HeeChul leaned forward. "And what would that be?" 

YoungSaeng looked over at HyunJoong for a moment before he stood up and came around to HeeChul's side. The others didn't need to hear about what happened to HyunJoong just yet. Leaning down, he whispered into HeeChul's ear a brief synopsis of what had happened.

HeeChul’s eyes were sharp and shrewd as he listened to the story, then his lips slowly curled as he glanced at HyunJoong. "Hmm…"

HyunJoong didn’t need to guess that YoungSaeng was telling HeeChul about his history with SeungHyun, and he frowned, not exactly sure if he was comfortable about it. Meanwhile, HyungJoon looked entirely confused as to what was going on, while JungMin turned a sharp eye at KyuJong, trying to assess if the other knew. 

KyuJong kept his head down, still eating slowly. JungMin was sure to be pestering him with questions later. When YoungSaeng finished telling HeeChul, he straightened back up and returned to his seat.

"Well, do you think that's enough to get the other leaders away from his side? Or will they not care?" YoungSaeng asked.

"It all depends on how you play it." HeeChul mused. "But for now, I suggest we keep this for a crucial time. Something to… turn the tables around." 

YoungSaeng considered that for a moment before he nodded. "Alright, then I guess I will have to take the blow to my pride and apologize if told to," he said with a small shrug. "Hopefully this won't affect YunHo too much." He picked his chopsticks back up to resume eating.

"Hopefully not." HeeChul agreed, doing the same. "As much as he’s a stickler for protocol and all that stuffy stuff, I like him where he is now."

HyunJoong’s eyes darted on both sides, his eating speed having slowed down, before he started up again, feeling JungMin’s elbow against his ribs – he was being too obvious. 

"As do I, I think he's done well, and I would hate to see anyone else in that position," YoungSaeng said, picking a little at his food. "At least we know he has the upper hand when it comes to slave's abilities. He still has two of the most powerful slaves in this place."

"Yes. That’s true." HeeChul agreed. "Although SeungHyun’s current slaves are very strong as well. We must look out for that guy especially… what’s his name? Ah. JiYong. He’s a nasty piece of work." 

"So I've heard," YoungSaeng said with a grimace. "Well, we'll just take it as it comes. Nothing much else we can do about it. So are you staying long after dinner HeeChul? I'd offer you one of my slaves for some company, but you're so fussy about that."

Immediately, JungMin shifted back. He and HeeChul didn’t exactly go along, and HeeChul was the only bed partner he’d ever had here in which he’d gone back with bruises. 

HeeChul noticed and snorted. "No. I’ll be fine going back. If I’m gone too long, the place becomes a huge, massive orgy, believe it or not." 

"Oh, I believe it, having experienced it," YoungSaeng smiled, humming a little at the memory. "Next time you drop by for a visit, do bring YeSung with you? I miss him."

KyuJong stood up and started to gather up empty plates to get started on dishes. He stepped hard on JungMin's foot to get him to help.

JungMin yelped, glaring at him. But he stood up, reaching over KyuJong to get to a certain plate and hissed at him. "You’re telling me everything later." 

HeeChul shook his head. "I don’t see what you like about that weird guy. But sure. I’ll bring him." 

"He was nice to me those first few days when some people weren't so nice," YoungSaeng shrugged, leaning back in his chair. "And I'm allowed to like who I want to like. Yet, I still like you despite not wanting to," he teased.

"Huh. Maybe I should stay, and the two of us could get a room like the mature people we are." HeeChul’s eyes gleamed, amusedly referring to the sounds that were still ongoing in the hallway. 

YoungSaeng drummed his fingers on the table, eyeing HeeChul speculatively. "Maybe. I still haven't got you back for that little stunt the other day."

"What little stunt?" HeeChul’s eyebrow’s rose innocently and he ever so gracefully batted his eyelids, rising from his seat like a geisha would while pouring tea. 

YoungSaeng rolled his eyes, getting to his feet as well. "You're not very good at the innocent act HeeChul," he said, offering his hand for the other to take. "Maybe because I know you too well."

"No, maybe I just like being caught in the act." HeeChul demurred, grinning as he took YoungSaeng’s hand, reaching out and smacking JungMin, who was gagging, on the head.


	2. Chapter 2

Shaking his head, YoungSaeng pulled HeeChul from the kitchen. After they left, KyuJong looked between the other three. "Well, I guess it's just us for a little while then," he said, since it didn't seem like they'd see Zhou Mi or KyuHyun for the rest of the night.

"I’m going to bed." HyungJoon announced immediately. Being with Zhou Mi for the past few days had tired him out entirely. "I’ll help with the dishes but that’s it."

"I don’t mind retiring early either." HyunJoong agreed. "It’s been a long day." 

"Alright, leave me alone with the redhead why don't you," KyuJong sighed, starting on the dishes. "You two can just go ahead and go, JungMin and I will take care of the cleanup this time."

HyungJoon didn’t wait for them to change their minds. "Alright! Goodnight!" And with that, he disappeared, teleporting (hopefully) to his room.

"Uhm… are you sure? I can help out with the dishes." HyunJoong offered, feeling as if he should do at least that. 

"No, it's okay, you go ahead," KyuJong smiled over at him. "Get some sleep."

JungMin nodded, watching HyunJoong walked out, pretending to wash the dishes. Once he was sure the other was out of earshot, he turned to KyuJong. "Alright. Spill." 

KyuJong looked at JungMin for a moment before turning away to scrub at a plate. "Spill what?" he asked lightly.

"Don’t pretend you don’t know." JungMin scowled. "What’s up with HyunJoong and SeungHyun? There some sort of history behind them, yeah?" 

Sighing heavily, KyuJong nodded. "There is... and it's not good," he said, glancing at the doorway before leaning in to JungMin to tell him what YoungSaeng had told him, quietly.

JungMin’s eyes widened at the tale. And his fists clench as he ground out. "Well… I always know that SeungHyun guy was an absolute bastard. But this… this takes the cake…" And for a moment, his eyes glowed dangerous, the temperature in the room rising a little. 

"Calm down," KyuJong said, with a frown. "Before I douse you. There's not much we can do about it, but now I understand a little more why HyunJoong has been so...resistant."

JungMin took in a deep breath, closing his eyes as he tried to calm himself down. After a length, he sighed and when his eyes opened, they were their normal colour. "Sorry. I just… yeah… I understand a little more now." 

KyuJong put a hand on JungMin's shoulder, squeezing a little. "It's okay, I know how you feel about things like that," he said softly. "Let's get these dishes cleaned up. I guess it's just you and me tonight since the master will be busy for a while. I don't know how I feel about leaving HyunJoong alone tonight though, he's probably still processing everything from yesterday."

JungMin’s smile was small, but it was a smile nevertheless. "Thanks Kyu… yeah… But I think he’s the sort who needs to be alone to sort things out. Take a step back and look at things. However, I do agree that we should keep an eye and ear out for any thing odd. Screams. Those sort of things." 

"I'm sure we can do that, long as we don't get too distracted," KyuJong chuckled, cleaning off the last dish and setting it in the drainer. "I can't imagine seeing someone I knew from the old world here, let alone someone like that."

"I would freak. Worse than HyunJoong." JungMin said quietly. There was no one in the other world that he would ever want to see. Anyone he loved now, he’d all met while he was here. 

KyuJong watched JungMin for a moment before leaning over and wrapping both arms around his shoulders, resting his cheek against JungMin's shoulder. "I wouldn't blame you," he said softly. "I'm sorry I brought it up."

"It’s fine." JungMin shook his head, turning to kiss the top of KyuJong’s head. "But maybe you should take care of me tonight. I don’t want to accidentally hurt you if I top." 

Pulling back a little, KyuJong smiled softly at him. "Considering I like it when you're rough, I'll take your word for it," he said, leaning in to kiss his cheek. "My room, or yours?"

"Yours. It’s closer to HyunJoong’s." JungMin mumbled, turning as well and catching KyuJong’s lips lightly with his own. "Although we should put out two robes we can quickly wear or something. It’ll be a bit hard to comfort him if we’re both stark naked." 

"True.. when did you start getting so practical?" KyuJong chuckled, returning the soft kiss before pulling back to take JungMin's hand and start towards the door.

"I’ve always been practical." JungMin sighed, following KyuJong’s lead. "You just got distracted by all the sex." 

"Well, it is very distracting," KyuJong looked over at him with a coy smile. "Why do you always try to make me out to be the only sex fiend here?"

"Because you are. Even if you are quiet about it." JungMin smiled back, reaching out to poke KyuJong’s cheek. "I’m a sex fiend by profession, remember? It’s a little different." 

"Does that mean you don't enjoy it?" KyuJong blinked, swatting at the poke. "I would hope you weren't still thinking of it as a job."

"Nope. It’s just that I’m not as obsessed about sex as I seem." JungMin’s eyes glittered, darkening. "I just know what you want and cater to it. Give you the fantasy that whatever you want is what I want. I might enjoy, I might not, but it’s my job to let you think that I do-"

JungMin paused, shaking his head. "Sorry. Got a bit caught up in the past there. Never get me wrong, I’ll always enjoy sex with you and with Saeng. You’re both people I love." 

At the rooms, KyuJong pressed his ear to HyunJoong's door but didn't hear anything from within, then stepped over to open up the door to his room. "And I love you as well Min, and I enjoy being with you, whether you're being all professional about it or not," he said, waiting until JungMin had stepped in before shutting the door and leaning against it. "But, that was kind of hot, you being all business. Say something else."

JungMin’s eyebrow rose, and he leaned against the door as well, in a typical hooker pose. "Do you know I used to pose like this on the street, trying to get people to pick me up? I’d wear skinny jeans because they show off my legs perfectly, yet they’re thick enough to leave a bit of mystery. And I’d wear a jacket or coat, summer or winter, for the exact same reason. My head would be just that bit tilted, to catch the glint of light to entice, and my lips would be curved in an enigmatic way, so that it could be interpreted in any way my customer wanted." 

KyuJong took a step back, crossing his arms over his chest to take in the stance. "I bet you were quite good at attracting customers. If I had seen you when I was walking down the street, I'd probably have fantasized about you later while I was jerking off."

"Ahh…" JungMin’s lips twisted upwards. "But the thing is, I shouldn’t be letting you get away to jerk off." He tilted his head even more, staring straight at KyuJong. "This is where the skill really comes in. I need to differentiate among the crowd – see who’s really interested. Then I need to single out the one I want."

"I’ll make sure I gain eye contact with him." JungMin angled his eyes, suggestive and dark, so that they met with KyuJong’s. "And then, I’ll move, shifting a little. Baring my neck – a sign of weakness. An offer – to take me." 

"That is a tempting offer, but I was a straight laced guy. Dated the girls my parents told me to date, never drank, never broke any laws. So, as tempted as I would be, I'd walk away, slowly though," KyuJong turned, glancing over his shoulder at JungMin as he started towards the bed. "Just in case he wanted to follow me."

"Oh… straight laced guy. Had plenty of those in my bed." JungMin’s lips curled, stalking after him. "I’ll need to sense a little doubt in their laws though, and if he slowed, then I’d follow the invitation given. Deliberate in my steps."

"I’d tap him on the shoulder." And JungMin did, waiting for KyuJong to look at him before grinning suggestively. "Then I’d ask if he if he interested. He’d deny, but I’d just whisper a few comforting murmurs, all pointing to the same thing – I’d be gone by the morning, leaving no evidence behind." 

Smirking, KyuJong looked JungMin up and down as if in indecision about what to do. "Well, if the price was right, I'd give him a little nod and let him follow me home," he said, running his hands up JungMin's chest. "Then once I had him in my room, I'd make him strip, since I was the one in control."

"And I’d do it. One piece at a time." JungMin smiled, stepping back, hands sensual as they began to untie his robe. "I’d make a show out it, because that’s what he paid for. A night of fantasy-filled entertainment. 

KyuJong sat down on the bed, leaning back to enjoy the show. Even though he'd seen JungMin naked enough times to become common place, didn't mean he couldn't appreciate the man's body. "Do you make him pay before or after? Because I'm afraid I'm a little short right now, but I'll write you an IOU."

"Oh. I usually ask for a little downpayment before I go inside the guy's place." JungMin shrugged, "But if the guy admits it now... I'll see. If he's hot, I'll stay. If he's not, then I tell myself I'm really having an off day. 

"So are you having an off day then JungMin?" KyuJong asked, head tilting to the side, smiling up at him.

"Oh no. Of course not." JungMin chuckled, "Today has been a great day. An excellent day." 

"That's good to hear," KyuJong said, his eyes traveling down JungMin's chest as more clothes were coming off. He made a little downward circle motion with his finger. "Turn around, let me see all of you."

JungMin only smiled, turning around slowly like a product on display. "Is this satisfactory?" He demurred, eyes fluttering to the ground. 

"I'd say so," KyuJong nodded, leaning forward a bit to smack JungMin's ass when he turned around. "I like this part right here."

"Well, it's yours for the night." JungMin smiled, leaning backwards towards the smack. "Where shall we do it, sir? The bed? The floor?" 

KyuJong pouted up at him and gave him another smack on the ass. "Don't call me sir," he said before turning JungMin around. "I think the bed is fine, the floor is hell on my knees." He frowned and looked down at himself. "I'm a little overdressed here, help me?"

"What should I call you then?" JungMin chuckled hands roaming as he 'searched' for the ties holding KyuJong's clothes. 

"Hm.. you can just say my name, I like hearing my name screamed out," KyuJong said, squirming a little at the hands, but moved into them more than shying away.

"Oh? So you like your name screamed? Well I’ll note in down in my head for later. To take note of so that I can make you happy." JungMin grinned, undoing the ties and pushing the robe off KyuJong’s shoulders, hands smoothing over the man’s smooth skin. 

"All to please the customer hm?" KyuJong chuckled, his eyes fluttering at the hands on him. "And you'd do anything that they asked? Within reason of course."

"If I was in the mood of playing good hooker." JungMin murmured, pressing flush against KyuJong and enjoying the slide of their bodies together. "And if they paid well." 

"Well, we already know I can't pay," KyuJong replied, ghosting his hands over JungMin's torso. "So I guess I'll have to see if you're going to be generous or not."

"But then… sometimes… I’d be tempted by other things." JungMin tilted his head up, eyes demurred and submissive, arms snaking around KyuJong’s neck and pulling them close enough to kiss. 

"Like this?" KyuJong asked, brushing his lips against JungMin's before pulling back to press a kiss to JungMin's jaw.

JungMin tilted his head back, calculated expression of bliss and lust in his eyes as he moaned. "Oh yes… everything like that." 

"So I can tempt you a little more then, like this?" KyuJong's lips continued down JungMin's neck. His hands slid around JungMin's back, one pressing lightly against the small of his back, the other molding over the round curve of his ass.

JungMin groaned, his body leaning into the touch, his body taut with desire and want. "You needed tempt me anymore, mister – I’d then say." JungMin hissed out, lips curved with amusement, before he broke away, dancing towards the bed. "Because you’ve convinced me to stay." 

"I can be very convincing," KyuJong chuckled, following after him slowly. Smiling sadly, he sighed. "If this were the other world though, I would have just kept walking and not made any eye contact."

"And I would have never met you." JungMin agreed, sitting down onto the bed and leaning back against it. "But we’re here now." 

KyuJong nodded, stopping at the edge of the bed at the other's knees. "You know, you and I are a lot alike in some ways," he said, pressing one knee into the mattress beside JungMin and leaning over him. He cupped the man's strong jaw and pressed a firm kiss to his lips. "Coming here was the best thing that could have happened to me," he murmured into the other's mouth.

"That would have come as a surprise to anyone. You had a decent life – good family, good results – a set path. Not like me, with a reason to run away." JungMin murmured back, although it was a narrative – a repeat of words already said. 

"But I was just as trapped as you were," KyuJong said, his hand sliding down JungMin's chest. "Funny isn't it? Becoming a slave, set me free." He pressed another firm kiss to JungMin's lips before trailing away to his neck and down his chest, nipping at the soft skin as he went.

JungMin arched into the touch, lips curling at the irony. "Yes. Who would have thought." 

Looking up at JungMin with darkened eyes, KyuJong's fingers trailed up to pinch one of JungMin's nipples, hard. "I guess I should move a little faster before you get tired of letting me be in control," he said, sitting back and reaching over to grab the bottle off the bedside table. Slicking up his fingers, he smiled at the man beneath him. "Ready?"

JungMin cried out, writhing on the sheets at the pinch, then at the question, his eyes narrowed alluringly. "Oh, KyuJong. That’s the number one rule of a hooker: always be ready to get fucked. 

"I was just being polite," KyuJong said, nudging JungMin's legs apart. He leaned down to press a kiss to JungMin's inner thigh before sliding his finger inside JungMin roughly. "Though, I'm not sure if I'm ready yet, you may have to help," he said, working his finger in and out slowly.

JungMin stiffened, crying out wantonly as he tried to adjust to the intrusion inside him, "God… KyuJong!" He hissed, explicites tumbling out of his mouth – all an act. One finger usually wasn’t enough to get JungMin all that riled up. 

"And you call me a slut," KyuJong said, sliding another finger in with the first and pumping his fingers in and out. With his free hand, he smacked JungMin's outer thigh. "You're just a whore, fucking people for money."

JunMing cried out as another was added, writhing and trying to push down on KyuJong’s fingers. At the abuse, he only paused, winking at KyuJong before continuing to groan and moan, his voice breathy lust. 

Snorting, KyuJong thrust a third finger into JungMin, his fingers twisting around inside to stretch him open. "You need to be submissive more often Min, I like this side of you," he said, smacking JungMin's thigh again.

"Ahh… but that’s only because I’ve played the role too often." JungMin breathed, shaking at the intrusion of the third, his legs spreading even more wide open. "After so many years of the role, it grates. Which is why I prefer to top nowadays." 

"Well, I kind of like you on top as well, I don't do this whole dominant thing very well," KyuJong chuckled, leaning down to kiss JungMin again.

"That’s where you’re wrong. You’re a man. And gay or not, it is in our blood somewhere to be in top." JungMin murmured against KyuJong’s lips, trying to push down even more on KyuJong’s fingers. 

"Then why is it I like it so much when you're riding me? Don't you think it feels good when you've got someone inside you?" KyuJong replied, sliding his fingers out and starting to slick up his length.

JungMin whined at the loss, sighing and tilting his head. "Only as much as I love pushing inside someone. Surely you must like that feeling too." 

Hooking his hands under JungMin's knees, KyuJong pressed the man's legs back to his chest as he got himself into position. "I said I was a lot like you Min, where as you don't want to be a bottom anymore because of your past, I don't want to be on top because of mine," he said slowly pressing himself into JungMin. His whole body shook with the feeling of how tight JungMin was around him.

"So we’re re-ugh-versing roles here aren’t we?" JungMin panted, his head thrown back as KyuJong pushed into him. He wasn’t faking now – it had been a while since he had someone in him. "Ahh… God, Kyu. Even if you’re tired of it… hah… you’re still being quite a pretty good top." 

"Some things never change," KyuJong managed to get out, his lips twisted into a smirk, though his brow was pinched. He had pressed in fully, panting heavily as he stared down at JungMin before slowly pulling back, groaning as he did. 

JungMin let out a hiss as KyuJong pulled out, biting his lip as he panted. "Yeah… some thing never do." 

"You want me to take this slow? It's been a while for you," KyuJong asked softly, leaning down to press a kiss to JungMin's jaw as he pushed back into him.

JungMin shook his head furiously, unable to answer anything else. All that would come out of him now would be gargled syllables and unintelligent screams. "Fast." He managed to grind out, lifting his hips to accentuate his point. "Go fast." 

"Fast it is," KyuJong grinned nipping at JungMin's jaw again before sitting up straight. Holding JungMin's legs down against his chest he picked up his pace, his hips snapping to thrust shallowly into JungMin at first, deepening the more JungMin's body adjusted to the intrusion.

"Ah!" JungMin winced as KyuJong began to kick up the pace, but his was hazed and filled with lust and urging for KyuJong to go even faster. "Ahhh… God… KyuJong! Faster! Faster!" 

" _Fuck_ ," KyuJong hissed, tipping forward to get a better angle as he pumped his cock harder and faster into JungMin. "You're so fucking tight Min," he panted, his hips slapping against the back of JungMin's thighs.

"And you’re fucking big so- Ah!" JungMin’s insult was lost in the garble of screams as KyuJong’s tip brushed against his prostate, the sensation exploding at the base of his balls, heating them like a fiery furnace. "KyuJong! Shit…" 

Panting harshly, KyuJong had to pull back before he lost it right there. "Get on your hands and knees you slut," he growled, slapping JungMin's ass.

JungMin hastily wipped the sweat going into his eyes as he quickly turned over, getting onto his knees. "Yeah, well. I’m your slut for the night." He panting, grinning happily over his shoulder. 

"Don't I know it," KyuJong returned the grin, leaning over JungMin's back to kiss him sloppily before pulling back again. Lining himself up, he put both hands on JungMin's hips before pulling the man roughly onto him, gasping harshly at the new angle. He didn't give JungMin a chance to get used to it as he picked right back up on the fast pace he had been going at.

JungMin’s professional background was the only thing that kept him from losing it there and then. The new angle that KyuJong was going at hit his sweet spot perfectly, and KyuJong pounded in without mercy – again and again and again. Until JungMin was a sobbing mess, hands clutching at the sheets, head pressed onto the mattress. 

Holding JungMin steady, KyuJong continued the relentless pace, his head rolling a little in pleasure. The feel of JungMin so tight around him was overloading his senses, and he was just barely hanging on. Smacking JungMin's ass again he tipped forward, using the small of JungMin's back as something to hold on to as he pounded down into JungMin from above. "Come on Min, come for me you little slut," he hissed.

The words shot all the way to JungMin’s groin, and like a pot with water that’s been overboiled, he tipped over the edge, a scream the only warning before he came, spilling onto his own stomach and dripping onto the sheets. 

The sound of JungMin's cries, and the man tightening around him, KyuJong followed shortly with one last hard thrust that was as deep as he could go. Each small little thrust afterwards sent a jolt through him as he emptied into JungMin. When he was able to think and the orgasm wasn't clouding over his head, he pulled away slowly, rubbing his hand lightly up and down JungMin's back before lowering them both down to the side. "God damn Min, you really are a pro," he murmured, flopping his arm over JungMin's waist.

"I know, aren’t I?" JungMin smiled tiredly, still having the mind to pull the sheets over them, snuggling into KyuJong’s side. "And you’re quite the hot-blooded customer. I like~" 

KyuJong chuckled softly, pressing kisses to the side of JungMin's head. "I'll make sure to write you that IOU. That was too good for you not to get some kind of payment."

"Just cook breakfast tomorrow." JungMin mumbled, cracking an eye open in amusement. "I doubt Zhou Mi and Kyuhyun will get out of bed. If they even get there." 

"I can do that," KyuJong smiled, pulling JungMin in for a slow kiss. "This house is going to be sex filled the next few days with KyuHyun here. Maybe we should make sure HyungJoon isn't left out since the master is still paying more attention to HyunJoong."

"Probably." JungMin chuckled evily, thinking of all the things he could inflict onto HyungJoon. "He’s quite a fun toy to play with." 

"You're so mean to him," KyuJong shook his head in amusement. "But you'll have to show me what you mean tomorrow."

"Sure." JungMin agreed, "Do you just want to watch or to participate?" 

"You honestly think I'd be able to watch for long before I joined in?" KyuJong said, nuzzling against him. "You know I like that kind of thing anyway. Those times with the master were a lot of fun."

"Tsk. Next thing you know, you’ll be roping everyone in to fulfill your kink." JungMin breathed out, kissing KyuJong softly for the sake of it. "Hmm… usually I’d be smoking on a cigarette now." 

"You weren't complaining about it the last time," KyuJong huffed, glancing up at him. "You smoked before?"

"Everyone smoked before." JungMin chuckled, kissing KyuJong’s cheek. "For various reasons. I did it to relieve stress." 

"I didn't smoke," KyuJong shrugged, smiling a little at the kiss to his cheek. "I was as straight laced as they come before, never set a toe out of line if my parents said not to."

"The grass is always greener." JungMin chuckled. "I’d have loved to have your parents. Better than the asses mine were. But I supposed you’d say otherwise." 

"You never really talk about your parents," KyuJong said softly, shifting so he could look at JungMin better. "Or anything really other than you were a prostitute."

"Nothing much to talk about." JungMin shook his head, smiling equally softly. "They were asses who weren’t ready to be parents. All I was to them was a convenient punching bag… oh, and when I got older, an outlet for frustration sex." 

KyuJong eyes widened at that, taking JungMin's hand. "They... had sex with you?" he asked softly, not able to imagine people who could do something like that, or hit their own child.

"Yeah." JungMin said after a length. "When you’re drugged up most of the time, your morals decay to that point. But you could say I wasn’t really affected. It was my life, and most of the people I hung out with had abusive parents too. It was only when I was older, and the government started this program to bring us ‘unpriveleged’ kids to school that I actually realized how things weren’t actually supposed to be like that." 

"I'm so sorry Min," KyuJong said softly, not sure what else to say. "No wonder you never want to go back there."

"Don’t be sorry." JungMin shook his head, kissing KyuJong as a way to say that it was alright. "I’m not beat up about it. Really. It’s just that I would rather not have to go back there. Not when I have something to live for, right here." 

KyuJong closed his eyes at the kiss, wrapping his arm tighter around JungMin's waist. "You do have something to live for," he said with a smile. "You know I love you right? And that I'm glad we're friends? Cause I do."

JungMin paused for a moment, before he nodded, kissing KyuJong again. "Yeah. I know." 

"Good, cause besides the master, you're the most important person to me here," KyuJong said, giving JungMin another kiss. "Get some sleep, I'll make you a nice breakfast in the morning."

"Alright." JungMin said softly, kissing KyuJong one last time before closing his eyes, falling into a doze almost immediately. "Love you…" 

*************************************11*********************************

"Ow, Kyu, that hurts," YoungSaeng swatted at the slave who was trying to disinfect some of the bite marks on his neck and back.

"You know, it's not like you can't hit him to make him stop biting you like that," KyuJong said, avoiding the hits to apply more antiseptic. "And if you could sit still and not hit me this would go a lot easier," he huffed.

"You're taking too long," YoungSaeng grumped, folding his arms over his chest, wincing every so often. "And I did hit him, he just hits back," he said, trying to get comfortable where he was sitting on the bed, but he was far too sore. Once KyuJong was done patching him up he was just going to fall back into bed and lay there until he was healed.

JungMin stood, not too far away, holding the tray of antiseptic and tools. He shook his head in amusement, "Tsk, you’re way too soft, YoungSaeng." Even with the session with KyuJong last night, JungMin could still walk fine. 

"Alright, next time I'll send him to bed with you then," YoungSaeng grumbled, glaring over at JungMin. "Are the others awake yet?"

"No idea." JungMin shrugged, grinning. "I saw Zhou Mi and Kyuhyun… a little. Before they ran into another room and shut the door behind them. I think HyungJoon’s still in bed, the little rascal. No idea about HyunJoong though." 

"When you're done here, see that he's awake and brought to me, we have things to do," YoungSaeng said testily. He was not in a great mood this morning since he felt like he'd been run over by a truck last night. This was why he usually turned down HeeChul's offers. "And someone bring me some damn tea."

"Yes master," KyuJong said softly, trying to calm the man down. He taped down the last of the bandages on the worst of the bites and slowly slid off the bed. "All done sir, you can lay down. I'll go get you your tea." KyuJong turned to JungMin and started out the door.

It was then that a slightly flustered looking HyunJoong blustered in. "Uhm… YoungSaeng?" He asked, staring at the scene before him a little. "Uhmm… someone’s at the backdoor for you… He looks rather important." 

Nearly running right in to HyunJoong when he came in, KyuJong blinked at him before looking back over at YoungSaeng. "Shall we go see who it is first?" he asked.

"Go greet him, I'll be down in a moment, HyunJoong can you help me?" YoungSaeng said with a sigh as he rolled off the bed and got to his feet. Considering how flustered the man looked, it would be better to give him some time to calm down. KyuJong nodded, taking JungMin's arm and pulling him from the room.

HyunJoong quickly moved over, eyeing all the bandages over YoungSaeng’s body. "Are you alright?" He asked quietly, moving to support YoungSaeng carefully. 

"I'm fine, HeeChul is just a little too enthusiastic," YoungSaeng grumbled, grateful for HyunJoong's support as he headed towards the closet. "Odd that someone's at the back door," he sighed, sitting down on a dressing stool and looking around. "Well, if it's for what I think it is, the white robe please," he said, pointing at the far end of the closet.

"The white robe?" HyunJoong asked in surprise, but he quickly walked to where YoungSaeng was pointing, indeed finding a white robe. It was quite a plain robe as far as he could tell, but it was well-made and exquisite – a quiet sort of expense rather than the bombastic sort that YoungSaeng’s dress robes usually were. "This one?" 

"Yes, that one," YoungSaeng nodded, checking some of the bandages to make sure he wasn't going to bleed all over the robe and stood up. "This one isn't complicated at least," he said, eyeing the robe with a pained expression.

"What’s this one for?" HyunJoong asked quietly, beginning to help YoungSaeng into the robe. The other man was right – these ties weren’t as complicated as the other ones. Though HyunJoong had a bit of a hard time with them still. 

"For when I've made a mistake and must be punished," YoungSaeng said quietly, easing his arms into the sleeves. "It's too bad. I actually like this one."

"P-punished." HyunJoong looked taken aback, his eyes widening. "But what did you… is this about me, YoungSaeng?" 

Looking over his shoulder, YoungSaeng smiled softly. "It's okay. It's not your fault and you did nothing wrong. If I offended SeungHyun then I will be punished. It's as simple as that."

HyunJoong looked down, his hand shaking as he tied YoungSaeng’s robe. "That’s just… not fair…" He took in a deep breath, managing to finish tying the robe. 

With the robe tied off, YoungSaeng turned around and smiled sadly at HyunJoong's demeanor. Tucking a finger under his chin, YoungSaeng lifted HyunJoong's face back up to look at him. "Nothing about this world is fair, but I'll be fine. I won't be beaten or anything. I just have to apologize."

"But SeungHyun was in the wrong." HyunJoong adverted his eyes, and for a moment, there was flash of anger. "Why should you have to apologize?" 

"Because that is how a hierarchy works," YoungSaeng said quietly, letting his hand drop to HyunJoong's shoulder. "Come, let's go greet our guest so I can get this over with and go back to being in a bad mood." Giving HyunJoong's shoulder a squeeze, he turned and made his way out of the dressing room towards the door.

HyunJoong stared after YoungSaeng, his body still shaking. And he closed his eyes for a second, getting it under control. Finally, he followed silently after as YoungSaeng led him to the back door.

JungMin met them on the way, looking particularly grim. "Hmm…" He observed the white robe and sighed. "You were right, YoungSaeng. Looks like YunHo’s asking you to go and apologize to SeungHyun." 

"As if my day wasn't going bad enough," YoungSaeng sighed, shaking his head. "JungMin, you will go with me," he said, passing the door to the kitchen on to the receiving room at the far end of the house. "Where is HyungJoon?"

"Still asleep I think." JungMin sighed. "Idiot."

HyunJoong bit his lip. He wanted to go with YoungSaeng, but he knew that his presence would only make matters worse. 

At the end of the hall, YoungSaeng took a deep breath before he opened the door to the receiving room and stepped in. He bowed politely to the man who was waiting there for him, recognizing him as one of the new masters in training, bonded to YunHo. "I'm being summoned I take it?"

The man stood up from where he was sitting, bowing back to YoungSaeng. "Yes. My name is JinKi. I’ll be leading you to where the master is waiting." 

JungMin couldn’t help looking at the other man from habit. He was rather young for JungMin’s taste, but he could see the faint outline of muscles beneath the man’s tighter training robes. And, he had a rather cute face – not JungMin’s type though. 

"Of course, lead the way," YoungSaeng replied. Even if the other was technically a slave at the moment, even one of YunHo's slaves had a higher ranking than himself, and if he was in trouble, he had to defer to the other.

JinKi bowed once more before straightening, pulling out a tiny gem from his robe. He signaled for all of them to get close, holding the gem out.

"Stay here." JungMin murmured, holding out an arm to make sure HyunJoong followed his orders. "And don’t freak out when it happens."

HyunJoong had the sense to not ask stupid questions, staring wide-eyed as everyone gather around JinKi, putting their hand onto the gem. 

"We'll be back," YoungSaeng said, looking over at HyunJoong with a smile. He turned back to the stone, looking down at it. He hated traveling by these things, but there was no time to get HyungJoon awake and ready to go. 

It started as a whistling of air around them, and then slowly the three were sucked into the stone. The stone was left hanging in midair until it folded in on itself and followed them through.

HyunJoong’s jaw dropped open at the sight. And he blinked owlishly, before he remember JungMin’s words and took a deep breath. Sighing, he looked around before deciding he should go make some food to be ready for everyone to get back.

They would be fine. HyunJoong told himself. Totally fine. 

Using a traveling stone felt like your insides were being squeezed through a tube a third the size of your body. YoungSaeng hated it, and was glad when they were finally spit back out next to the source stone. Adjusting his robes, he glanced around, not seeing any sign of YunHo, but he rarely met them in the traveling room anyway. YoungSaeng glanced at JungMin to make sure he was okay. The redhead liked traveling as much as he did.

JungMin noticed YoungSaeng looking at him and made a grimace, but it was quickly wiped off as JinKi, straightened up, gesturing for them to follow him. "Master is waiting in the main hall for you." He announced, walking them through hallways they were already familiar with. 

Falling in step just behind the younger, YoungSaeng schooled his expression to one more placid and demure. If SeungHyun knew that what happened here was affecting him at all, that would just be more leverage for the man to use against him. He would not give that ass the satisfaction.

The main hall was the same as it always was as they entered the doors. He could see YunHo on the dais ahead, as well as SeungHyun just in front and to the side. Both were watching him stride down the rug towards them. His hand flickered, motioning for JungMin to take a position on the wall.

JungMin knew the protocols, and he was watching for the signal so that he could move as YoungSaeng told him to. Quickly getting into position, he lowered his eyes, breath held as he watched the events unfold before him.

"Presenting Heo YoungSaeng, master of the Liu Clan." JinKi announced, bowing towards YunHo before gesturing at YoungSaeng. 

YoungSaeng waited until he was announced before stepping forward. "My lord," YoungSaeng bowed, easing down onto his knees to bow his forehead to the floor before straightening back up and standing. "You summoned me?"

YunHo was silent for a moment, before he tilted his head regally, answering. "Yes. I have a complaint here brought by the Master of the Hwang Clan, Choi SeungHyun. He says that you refused him his request for him to inspect one of your slaves?" 

Keeping his back straight and chin up, YoungSaeng nodded. "That is correct. SeungHyun came to my home unannounced, demanding that let him inspect the untrained slave, HyunJoong. When I denied his request, he then ordered me to give HyunJoong to him. I refused, as is my right by the law."

"According to SeungHyun, however." YunHo paused, glancing at SeungHyun. "He swears that you were entirely rude about it. And when he tried to put forward a peaceful appeal, you became violent, and threw him out of your house."

Where he was, JungMin stiffened a little. And it took a bit of effort not to walk up to SeungHyun and punch the lights out of him. As much as he wanted to, it wouldn’t help, and he wouldn’t get that far anyway, not with that creepy guy JiYong here. 

YoungSaeng's lips pursed and he tried to stand a little straighter. "SeungHyun touched the slave without permission, and ignored my command to let him go. HyunJoong was scared so I stepped in. There was nothing peaceful about his demand for HyunJoong."

"…" YunHo’s eyes met with YoungSaeng, and in that moment he knew who was telling the truth. However… "Hmm… it seems that there are several accounts about this. YoungSaeng, come. I shall speak to you privately." 

Without waiting for a reply, YunHo stood, moving off to a small door on the left where his private office was. 

Not even glancing at SeungHyun, YoungSaeng followed YunHo into his office, not sure what YunHo had in mind for him. As soon as the door was closed though he dropped the polite calm demeanor, scowling. "You know I would never intentionally be rude to another clan leader, even assholes like him. He touched my slave without permission. What's the point of giving me authority over their training if that authority isn't respected?"

"Would you let me speak before telling me something I already know?" YunHo sighed, sitting down behind the simple wooden table in his room, rubbing his temple. "I know. Alright. I do know. However, things aren’t as simple. SeungHyun is… problematic now. He has too much power. And I haven’t figured out a way to strip him of it without making me unpopular as well." 

"My apologies," YoungSaeng inclined his head. "I didn't know that things with SeungHyun had become so bad, I only learned of this yesterday after the incident," he said, standing with his hands clasped behind his back. "But if I had let SeungHyun take an unbound slave, it would have been disastrous for all of us. Especially one with HyunJoong's abilities." He stopped and blinked a bit. "That was what he wanted all along isn't it? To make you look bad no matter what happened," he sighed and collapsed into one of the chairs. "And I played right into it."

YunHo shook his head. "No, it’s not your fault. I shouldn’t have let him gain so much power in the first place. I thought I could keep him under control, and I was wrong. And now I’m facing the consequences."

The leader sighed, standing up and pacing around the room. "The only thing I can do now is to get you to apologize publicly. I’ll make sure it’s nothing more than that, and you are right – we can’t allow HyunJoong to get into his hands. That’d be handing the clan leadership over to him on silver platter." 

YoungSaeng nodded, smoothing his robes over his knees. "I expected as much, and I can bend my pride enough to do so. I may have been a tad bit rude, but I felt I was justified." He chewed on his lip in thought. "I may have some information about SeungHyun that would be... beneficial if things came to a head with him."

"Oh?" YunHo had been about to get up when his ears perked up when the information about SeungHyun arose. "What sort of… information?" 

"SeungHyun knew HyunJoong in the old world," YoungSaeng said, looking at YunHo with a serious expression. "He stalked him, kidnapped, raped and tortured him."

YunHo stared at YoungSaeng, his eyes widening with each word. "Are you serious about this?" 

"Yes," YoungSaeng nodded slowly. "I had Zhou Mi hypnotize HyunJoong after the incident since he was in hysterics over seeing SeungHyun again."

YunHo crossed his legs, rubbing his chin. "It would be a good weapon to use against SeungHyun. But he must know that we know by now. He’d be prepared for it. So… it’d be best to surprise him, and try to use it when he’s not expecting." 

"Which is why we thought it best to keep it quiet for now," YoungSaeng nodded. "I knew he was an ass, and a loathsome creature, but I was not expecting this. It makes me wonder what really happened to those slaves that disappeared under his care." Some of those had been slaves YoungSaeng had trained.

YunHo nodded, rubbing his chin. "I’ll ask YooChun to get onto it." YooChun was a slave under YunHo’s charge, and he was also the center of YunHo’s intelligence network. "But for now, let’s get you apologizing sweetly to SeungHyun." 

"I will be as sweet as pie," YoungSaeng smiled, all politeness and decorum returned. "He must not come near my manor again though YunHo, or I may gut him like a fish."

YunHo chuckled, gesturing for YoungSaeng to exit first. "I’ll try my best and occupy SeungHyun in the meantime." 

Getting to his feet, YoungSaeng inclined his head before stepping over to the door. Taking a breath, he opened it up and strode through the room as if angry, retaking his stance in front of the dais. Looking for all the world as if he'd just been chastised.

YunHo followed soon after him, stone-faced and seemingly displeased. Looking a little out of breath, as if he’d been telling YoungSaeng off the whole time they were inside. His steps heavy and purposeful, YunHo stalked to his chair, taking in a deep breath before he sat down again. "I have come to a decision in this matter. I have deemed Liu Clan Leader, Heo YoungSaeng, as being improper of his rude disposal of the Hwang Clan Leader, Choi SeungHyun. YoungSaeng will acknowledge this and offer an apology to SeungHyun."

SeungHyun smiled, bowing, seemingly happy about the ruling. "And my Lord, may I add an additional request concerning YoungSaeng’s newest slave?"

"No, SeungHyun." YunHo said simply, "Although YoungSaeng may have been rude in his disposal, he still was within his rights as a trainer to keep the new slave to himself. Even if the reasons were unreasonable." The comment was made towards SeungHyun rather than YoungSaeng, of whom the former had abused his rights plenty of times. 

YoungSaeng clenched his jaw at the verdict (not entirely forced). When YunHo had finished, YoungSaeng turned slowly to face SeungHyun, who looked at YoungSaeng as if he were filth on the bottom of his shoe. Obviously the man was not pleased about being denied access to HyunJoong. Taking a step back, YoungSaeng bowed low to SeungHyun before straightening.

"Choi SeungHyun, I was impolite at our last meeting. You were a guest in my home and I spoke with you in a manner not befitting of one clan leader to another," YoungSaeng said, his eyes not rising more than needed. Lowering down to his knees, he pressed his forehead to the floor. "Please accept my humblest of apologies."

"Hmm… Fine. I graciously accept your apology." SeungHyun said, even though his tone was anything but gracious. "I hope you won’t do it again." 

YoungSaeng didn't respond to that barb, but rose back to his feet, turning to YunHo to bow again. "My apologies to you as well sir, that my actions had to be brought to you to be dealt with in this manner."

"It’s no problem. I prefer you settle things where everyone can see, rather than in the shadows. But like what SeungHyun said, don’t do it again." YunHo reprimanded, although the both of them knew they were just empty words. "If there isn’t anything else, YoungSaeng, you may leave. SeungHyun, stay behind. I have an important task for you." 

"Thank you sir," YoungSaeng bowed again before turning and striding for the door. He didn't look back to make sure JungMin was following, sure that the redhead would be on his heels momentarily. The doors opened before he reached and he turned to go back to the traveling since HyungJoon wasn't with them.

JungMin fell in step behind YoungSaeng, murmuring quietly. "Well, that wasn’t too bad…" 

"Shh," YoungSaeng hushed him, who knew how many ears these walls had. Following the twists and turns of the halls until they were back at the traveling stone. Placing his hand on top, he waited for JungMin to do the same. "Just take me home," he sighed, taking the man's hand.

JungMin nodded, focusing his mind. And he felt for his connection with YoungSaeng, and the power coursing through it. Tugging just enough for traveling, JungMin breathed out, projecting an image of the traveling stone in their home. 

Seconds later, they were pulled in by the stone, vanishing from sight, as if they had never even been there. 

Unbeknowst to them, someone stepped out from behind the shadows, a calculating smile on his face as he ran his fingers through white blond hair. "Hmm…" 

When they reappeared at home, YoungSaeng smiled, patting JungMin on the arm as he started back towards his rooms. "That was a very good meeting if I do say so myself JungMin. Who knew I could be such a good actor."

JungMin blinked, swooning a little from the transfer. "Huh? Oh. Right. What did YunHo say to you inside the room?" 

"Basically exactly what HeeChul said about SeungHyun getting too big for his britches," YoungSaeng said, unfastening the tight robe from around his waist, letting it flap open as he walked. "And that the apology was just for show, to placate SeungHyun until YunHo can do something about him."

"Hmm… that won’t prevent him from coming over to try to get HyunJoong though." JungMin mused, skipping ahead and opening the door for YoungSaeng 

"YunHo said he'd keep SeungHyun occupied with other matters," YoungSaeng said, nodding his head in thanks as he stepped into his room. "Help me get this off," he said, pointing to the ties on his back he couldn't reach.

But before JungMin could do so, HyunJoong burst into the room, looking slightly frantic. "YoungSaeng! Are you alright?!" 

A little startled at the intrusion, YoungSaeng blinked at HyunJoong. "I think we need to work on some manners, HyunJoong. You knock before entering my room, is that clear?"

HyunJoong blinked owlishly for a moment, before sighing in relief, his eyes darting over YoungSaeng and seeing his was alright. "Yes. Yes. I’m sorry. I was just so worried." 

JungMin chuckled, eyeing the two of them before making his exit. "I think HyunJoong can help you with the robe. KyuJong is probably dying of curiousity now." 

YoungSaeng pursed his lips at JungMin. "Gossips," he grumbled. Looking over at HyunJoong he sighed and motioned him forward. "Well come on, help me get this off."

"Oh! Right." HyunJoong quickly walked forward, searching for the ties, his fingers ghosting over the material. "Uhm… Ah… here…" He mumbled, pulling on the strings and loosening the robe. 

"I appreciate you being worried," YoungSaeng said, rolling his shoulders a little when the tight fabric loosened and slipped from his shoulders. "And I am fine, though my pride is sore, but it went well. YunHo believes me about what happened, but for the sake of appearances it was decided to be my fault for the incident," he continued to talk as he pushed the rest of the robes off. Grabbing his dressing robe off the back of the chair, he slid his arms into the sleeves and tied it off before turning around to face HyunJoong. "And SeungHyun will not come back to bother us again."

"Oh…" HyunJoong took the robe from YoungSaeng, looking downcast for a moment before nodding. "That’s good. I’m glad that nothing went wrong…"

Quickly, he turned around, dumping the robe into the laundry basket and taking one of YoungSaeng’s casual robes from the drawer. 

"Is something wrong?" YoungSaeng blinked, taking a seat on one of the dressing stools. "You don't look happy about that."

"No… it’s just…" HyunJoong turned away, hiding his face. "I’m just relieved… and I’m so sorry for causing you so much trouble." 

Frowning a little, YoungSaeng reached over to take HyunJoong's hand, pulling him closer and turning the man around. "You did nothing wrong HyunJoong. If there's anyone to blame, it's SeungHyun. Don't for a moment blame yourself for his actions."

There were tears threatening to spill from HyunJoong’s eyes that he was desperate to hide. He had been stretched out from his encounter with SeungHyun, so much so that his sleep had been plagued with nightmares. He hadn’t screamed, having learnt from all his years of those nightmares how to shut them up, to go through the nightly process without worrying anyone. 

But then, when he’d learnt that YoungSaeng might be punished because of him, that sordid fear in his heart that someone might be hurt because of him again surfaced after so many years. He spent the entire time YoungSaeng and JungMin was away, pacing around in his room, praying that nothing bad would happen. 

Slowly standing back up, YoungSaeng ran a hand over HyunJoong's cheek, smiling softly at him. "Don't waste another second thinking about that monster. If you find yourself thinking of him, thinking of the memories of him, think of me instead. Think of me, and smile, because no matter what, you are safe with me."

HyunJoong looked up, tears spilling over now, warm and wet, running down his cheeks. And he lifted a hand up, feeling YoungSaeng’s hand and its warmth, and slowly, he smiled. "Thank you… YoungSaeng." 

"You are very welcome," YoungSaeng smiled brushing away the tears with his thumb. "Now, we haven't had a chance to talk since before HeeChul's visit yesterday. Shall we have some lunch and sit down? Enjoy each others company for the rest of the day?"

HyunJoong nodded slowly, the smile still on his face. "Yes. That would be nice." 

"It's a date then," YoungSaeng said, patting his cheek. "If you'll wait for me out there, I'll get something more appropriate on than a dressing robe. Don't want temptation now do we?"

HyunJoong was slow to react, but when he did, his face became a sordid red. "Ah! Yeah! We don’t want that… yeah! Excuse me!" And he rushed out, covering his face. 

Chuckling, YoungSaeng quickly changed into some comfortable pants and a tunic. Padding out into the bedroom, he went over to the series of ropes and pulled one. "I'm sorry for leaving you alone last night," YoungSaeng said as he turned back to HyunJoong, taking a seat on a couch and drawing his knees up to his chest. "I hope the others left you alone."

"Yeah. They did." HyunJoong nodded, sitting stiffly on the chair. "Although, uhm… JungMin and KyuJong were trying to look out for me in KyuJong’s room. I think. They got distracted halfway though." 

"That doesn't surprise me in the least," YoungSaeng laughed, shaking his head. "They get distracted..often. I hope they weren't too loud."

"Heh." HyunJoong chuckled as well. "Well. They were pretty loud. But at least… they kept me from thinking those… bad thoughts. At least I could concentrate on something else other than my ceiling." 

"Well, I guess that's a good thing," YoungSaeng said, watching his expression. I hope you won't be bothered by those thoughts anymore, but if you are, I'm sure they'll be happy to provide the distraction." His head tilted to the side. "Did you enjoy listening to them?"

"Uhm." HyunJoong wondered what sort of question that was. "They could have been more gracious about… doing it?" He hazarded, not sure what he could say. What he had mostly heard were thumps and screams. 

YoungSaeng snorted, dropping his forehead to his knees as he laughed. "Gracious? That... that's a new one," he said once he was able to lift his head up. "I'll let them know."

"No! Please don’t!" HyunJoong was beet root red by now, hiding his face in his hands. "That’s so mean, YoungSaeng…"

"What's so mean?" HyunJoong jumped in his seat, turning to stare blankly at JungMin, who stared back, holding the tray of food. 

"You and KyuJong were being loud last night apparently," YoungSaeng supplied, pointing towards the table for JungMin to set the food on. "I asked him if he enjoyed it, and he said you could have been more gracious. Now I'm mean for telling you."

"YoungSaeng!" HyunJoong shrieked, wishing he could bury himself somewhere as JungMin stepped around him, his expression unreadable.

"Huh… I’ll be sure to tell KyuJong about it. And once we figure out what that means, we’ll make the appropriate changes." JungMin grinned, winking at YoungSaeng while HyunJoong bashed his head against the table. 

"If you do figure it out, could you tell me?" YoungSaeng asked, oblivious to HyunJoong's plight. "I haven't a clue if that means you should have been quieter, or if you were supposed to ask him to join... or something else entirely."

"No problem at all. I lean to the side to think that we were supposed to ask him to join." JungMin grinned, looking out of the corner of his eye to see HyunJoong sit right up, waving his arms erratically. 

"No! That’s not what I meant. I mean… uh… ugh… I hate you two…" HyunJoong mumbled his head sinking back into his hands again. 

"Thank you JungMin, that will be all," YoungSaeng chuckled, getting to his feet and heading to the table. "Come and eat HyunJoong."

HyunJoong stayed where he was, mumbling into his hands about mean people while JungMin cast an amused glance at him as he left. 

"I guess I'm eating by myself then," YoungSaeng sighed, picking at his plate. He looked over at HyunJoong, smiling sadly. "I'm sorry I said anything. Secrets aren't kept very well here."

HyunJoong sighed, looking up, his face a little more of his normal colour now. "Ugh… still, you didn’t need to tell him while I was here." He grumbled, moving over to where YoungSaeng was. 

"My apologies, I'll make sure you aren't around next time," YoungSaeng said, watching him walk over. "You're feeling a little better now at least though, right?"

HyunJoong sighed wryly and nodded. "Yeah. Much… I guess I think too much when I’m alone huh?" He mumbled more to himself, sitting down besides YoungSaeng. 

"Possibly," YoungSaeng said, glancing over at him occasionally as they ate. "Would it help if you didn't spend time alone? You're welcome to spend nights here with me if it would help."

"Uhmm…" HyunJoong thought about it, chewing slowly. "I guess it would? I never tried that though… I might disturb you if I get nightmares or something…" 

"It's fine, I've dealt with a number of people who have had to get through issues of the past," YoungSaeng said, picking up a bit of fruit and nibbling at it. "And it's better for me, I get lonely by myself."

"A-alright…" HyunJoong looked down, stabbing a piece of meat and chewing on it. "Will I need to bring anything down?" 

"Entirely up to you," YoungSaeng shrugged, leaning back a little in his seat. "You're not moving in with me, just spending the night if you choose."

"Ah… right…" HyunJoong paused before smiling. "Reminds me of a kid running to his parent’s room when he’s had a nightmare." 

"I guess that could be accurate, but I am not your parent, and if you think of me as such, I'll get offended," YoungSaeng said with a smile.

"What should I think of you then?" HyunJoong asked, curious. 

"A friend I would hope, a confidant," YoungSaeng said, looking up at him. "Whatever you want me to be. KyuJong calls me his girlfriend, but that's just his weirdness."

HyunJoong snorted at that, remembering that that was what KyuJong had likened YoungSaeng too when he first found out about this world’s system. "Then, I guess, friend would be best." 

"Friend it is then," YoungSaeng agreed, taking a bit more food and chewing slowly. "I do insist on cuddling while in bed though, I hope that isn't too much of an issue."

"Uhm. Well… once I fall asleep I think you might be the one complaining." HyunJoong blushed, looking down. "Apparently, after I concuss, I become a koala bear, clinging onto the thing nearest to me." 

"You will never hear me complaining about cuddling," YoungSaeng shook his head. "Some days, it's nicer than sex. And since I'm still too sore for that, I'll be cuddling more than anything the next couple of days."

"Oh." HyunJoong remembered the bandages around YoungSaeng, and once he did, he could immediate pinpoint where each one was and winced. "Ow… uhm… I can heal those if you like?" 

"It's okay, I'll live," YoungSaeng shook his head. "It's a reminder to not take HeeChul's offers anymore." His eyes narrowed and lips pouted out before he shrugged. "But it would be good for you to get some practice in. Okay, heal me."

HyunJoong blinked at the order, before nodding. "Uhm… okay…" He got up, moving closing, placing his hands onto YoungSaeng’s chest, closing his eyes. Nothing happened for a moment, only HyunJoong concentrating hard on something – reaching for something that he knew was there. Something that he remembered as a bright shining string of light…

There. There it was, but it wasn’t so bright, dimmer. But as he neared, tugging on it, he gasped, feeling power flood through him and out of his finger tips. 

"…" Slowly, his eyes opened, glowing white. "Clothes… they’re blocking…" He whispered, not entirely himself now. And he pushed aside YoungSaeng’s robes without asking, placing warm palms onto YoungSaeng’s skin. "Master’s hurt… I must heal…" 

A little taken aback by HyunJoong's actions, YoungSaeng stared up at him with wide eyes, feeling the power flow through him to HyunJoong and then back into him. His fingers tightened on the arm of the chair, letting HyunJoong's power wash away the aches and pains that HeeChul had inflicted.

He smoothed his hands over YoungSaeng’s body, easing out any hurts inflicted on it. There were more than the last time, he thought, and he was angry at the person who did such a thing. But he would make it all better – all much better. Just like new. 

When it was finally done, HyunJoong’s hands stilled, but they didn’t lift off, and the glow in his eyes slowly dimmed, HyunJoong breathing hard. "D-done…" 

Panting a little at the amount of power that had been coursing through him, YoungSaeng smiled softly. "Thank you, HyunJoong, thank you." He didn't say anything about the hands on his skin, instead lifted up one hand to lay over top of HyunJoong's. "That is a remarkable ability."

"It’s… nothing." HyunJoong murmured, before he collapsed onto YoungSaeng, the strength in his limbs suddenly lost. "Woah… uhm… YoungSaeng?" 

Wrapping an arm immediately around HyunJoong's waist so he didn't topple over to the floor, YoungSaeng blinked a little at him. "I think you did a little too much at once. You want to lay down?"

"I think… that would be good." HyunJoong’s vision was beginning to waver, and he was practically pressed onto YoungSaeng now, body beginning to lose strength. 

"Okay, um... I'm going to have to drop you on the floor so I can get up," YoungSaeng said, easing them both forward a little and lowering HyunJoong down to sit on the floor. Once he was able to get to his feet, YoungSaeng crouched down and helped HyunJoong back up, letting the older man lean against him as they teetered their way over to the bed where he helped HyunJoong sit then lay down. "You need anything? Some water?"

HyunJoong shook his head, smiling a little. His hand ghosted over YoungSaeng’s arm. "Mmm… you’re alright now." He mumbled, looking like he was entirely out of it now. 

"I am, thanks to you," YoungSaeng nodded, sitting down next to him on the bed. "Do you want me to stay close just so you're reassured that I'm okay?"

HyunJoong nodded, hands weakly pulling YoungSaeng down beside him. "Stay close to me… please…" 

"Okay," YoungSaeng murmured, laying down next to him and getting comfortable. He drew the older man into his arms, just holding and being close to him. "Get some rest."

HyunJoong smiled, "Thank you… I love you… master…" He murmured before leaning forward and kissing YoungSaeng softly on the lips. 

YoungSaeng resisted the hiss of surprise at that garbled confession, but wasn't as much of a shock when HyunJoong was kissing him. It took the greatest amount of willpower for YoungSaeng to pull away, even then the bond was calling for him. Groaning a little in frustration, he brushed his thumb over HyunJoong's cheek. "How is it you tempt me so?" he whispered.

HyunJoong mumbled something incoherently, his eyes closing as he snuggled into YoungSaeng’s hold, breathing out. "Mmm… safe here… safe here with master." He whispered, as if it was a sacred truth, falling into a deep sleep. 

Letting out a shaky breath, YoungSaeng held HyunJoong tightly to him, trying to stave off the feelings the bond was giving him. He lay there while HyunJoong slept, and failed miserably.

****************************************12****************************************

"Yah! YoungSaeng! Brought along some practice for your new slave." 

JungMin sighed as he flattened himself against the wall while HeeChul pushed his way into the kitchen where everyone was having breakfast. KyuHyun and Zhou Mi had even come down from their so far non-stop sex to help. 

"Don't you just love how polite he is to me?" YoungSaeng sighed, looking at HyunJoong with smirk as he got to his feet. "And what do you mean by practice? Oh, YeSung!"

KyuJong could have sworn YoungSaeng squealed like a little fangirl as he ran over to where KyuHyun and Zhou Mi were helping carry in another slave.

"Yes, YeSung." HeeChul rolled his eyes as the man who was being carried, waved sheepishly at YoungSaeng. "This idiot, decided it was a good idea to try to scare SungMin by jumping on him. The stupid part is that he missed and fell down the stairs instead." 

YoungSaeng motioned for them to set YeSung down in an empty chair. "You need better aim," YoungSaeng chuckled, shaking his head at the older man. "Well come on HyunJoong, let's get your training started. Thank you HeeChul, we'll have him sent him tomorrow when we're sure he's feeling better."

HeeChul snorted, waving his hand as he began to leave. "Yeah sure. Have fun with him you weirdo."

"… I still haven’t really figured out the traveling system here." YeSung suddenly commented thoughtfully, and HyunJoong who was beginning to move over to the other man’s side, blinked bemusedly. 

Pulling up a chair next to the injured slave, YoungSaeng also looked a little confused at him. "Does the traveling system really matter?"

"Check to make sure he didn't hit his head too," KyuJong commented, still eating breakfast.

"Feel better YeSung," Zhou Mi hugged the man around the shoulders before scampering off again, dragging KyuHyun with him.

"That was fast." JungMin blinked as Zhou Mi zoomed past them, KyuHyun practically being dragged like a rag doll behind.

"Uhm… okay." HyunJoong immediately began to push his senses outwards, biting his lip when the first person he sensed was YoungSaeng, making him hyperaware of the other man’s presence. After that second time healing him, things had become a little strange between them, but neither of them had really said anything.

Instead, he quickly tried to focus on the man in front of him. It was easy to pick out the unfamiliar presence, and even easier since there were alarm bells going off as he zoned in on the man’s leg. 

Eyes glowing white, HyunJoong looked up at YeSung, saying softly. "You broke your leg?" 

"Uh… yup!" YeSung replied cheerfully, "No idea why the master brought me here though. Oh… hey, careful. What are you doing?"

"Just… healing. It’ll be okay." HyunJoong reassured as he placed gentle hands onto the leg, breathing out as he began to mend the damage wrought onto it. 

Everyone was watching on as HyunJoong healed YeSung's broken leg. KyuJong had stopped eating to drape over YoungSaeng's back, chin on the man's shoulder. His eyes widened a bit at seeing the bone that had obvious been shifted, realign itself under YeSung's skin.

"You'll be good as new in no time," YoungSaeng smiled at YeSung. His gaze flickered over at HyunJoong, wondering how the man would react this time afterwards.

HyunJoong let out a breath, his eyes refocusing as he finished healing the bone. "All done." He mumbled, trying to stand up, only to nearly collapse onto the ground.

"Woah there!" YeSung quickly jumped up, grabbing HyunJoong before he fell. "Oh! Hey! Cool! I can stand again!" 

"Do you want to lay down for a while HyunJoong?" YoungSaeng asked, concern in his tone. "JungMin, KyuJong, help him to a bed, the nearest one is fine."

HyunJoong shook his head. "I’m… okay. I just need a bit to catch my breath." It wasn’t as bad as the last time he’d healed YoungSaeng. But it wasn’t as light as he was making it to be.

JungMin didn’t even wait for YoungSaeng to repeat his order, moving over to take HyunJoong from YeSung’s arms. "Alley-oop. Come on, let’s get you to a bed." 

"Min's been waiting to say that since HyunJoong got here," KyuJong chuckled, getting to his feet. "The sun room is the closest," he said, leading them out of the room.

"Mmm… but… master…" HyunJoong said softly, glancing at YoungSaeng before seeming to bite off his words. "Mmm… okay…" 

YoungSaeng had glanced up at his name, blinking at HyunJoong until he was out of the room. "Excuse me for a moment YeSung," he said getting to his feet and following the three slaves into the guest room. He waited until JungMin had HyunJoong situated on the bed. "Could you two give us a moment?" he said to JungMin and KyuJong.

JungMin’s eyebrow rose at YoungSaeng’s appearance, but he nodded, pulling KyuJong out of the room. Something HyunJoong said was bothering him and he needed to discuss with the other man. 

Closing the door once they were gone, YoungSaeng sat down on the edge of the bed, looking down at HyunJoong. "Are you alright?"

HyunJoong stared uncomprehendingly at YoungSaeng for a moment, then he took in a deep breath, biting his lip. And after a moment, looking as if he’d just exerted a huge effort, he looked away. "I’m fine." 

"Why don't I believe that?" YoungSaeng said softly, watching his expression. "You know you can tell me anything."

HyunJoong whimpered a little, curling up under the blanket. "There’s just this… insatiable pull towards you… I don’t know… I want… I thought we’d gotten this under control?" 

YoungSaeng frowned, drawing his feet up to curl under him. "We have it under control when you're not drawing on power from me. It...it works both ways HyunJoong, I'm drawn to you as well, but part of your training is to get used to that feeling and keep it under control. No matter how tempted we are."

HyunJoong nodded, still not looking at YoungSaeng. "I’m trying. B-but it’s hard though…" 

"It's hard for me as well, and I have years of experience that should be helping me here, but I admit that I'm having just as much trouble as you are," YoungSaeng admitted, his eyes wandering over HyunJoong's form. "I'm so tempted when I'm near you..." he breathed softly.

HyunJoong shivered, as if he could feel YoungSaeng eyes raking over him. And for a moment, his eyes glowed silver, his voice deep with want. "M-master?" 

"Yes, HyunJoong?" YoungSaeng responded, his breathing a little heavier hearing HyunJoong say that word.

"I want… I-I want…" HyunJoong seemed to struggle with himself, the glow in his eyes flickering. "Mmph…" 

Resting his hand on HyunJoong's hip, YoungSaeng's head tilted a little to look at him. "What do you want HyunJoong?"

At the touch, every shred of HyunJoong’s self control broke and he pushed himself off the bed, vision spinning as he fell onto YoungSaeng, hands roaming and searching until his found YoungSaeng’s mouth. "You…" He breathed as he kissed YoungSaeng deeply . "Master… I want you." 

Squeaking a little when HyunJoong all but tackled him backward onto the bed, YoungSaeng didn't even hesitate in returning the deep kiss. His arms found their way around HyunJoong's neck and he pulled the other man close. "I want you too," he murmured around the kiss, his voice thick with that want.

HyunJoong didn’t bother reply, his hands finding their way under the robe, his eyes glowing a little as he pushed through the bond, feeling every inch of YoungSaeng through it. "Master… I feel you…" He hissed, breaking off from the kiss to nibble at YoungSaeng’s ear. "I feel you..." 

Gasping, YoungSaeng's back arched up, chest pressing against HyunJoong's at the multitude of sensations simultaneously. "I feel you too, I want to feel more," YoungSaeng murmured, shaking hands finding the ties to HyunJoong's shirt and pulling them apart easily. He ran his hands up HyunJoong's trim torso.

HyunJoong arched into the touch, whimpering and he too was about to pull off YoungSaeng’s clothes when the door banged open.

"Stop." JungMin ordered, storming in with KyuJong and pulling YoungSaeng off HyunJoong who whined at the loss, making a lunge for YoungSaeng. 

Getting in between them, KyuJong held HyunJoong back, which was probably easier than it should be with how weak he was. "No, HyunJoong, no, it's for the best," he said pushing the older man back down on the bed.

YoungSaeng was still far too out of it to comprehend what was happening. Panting heavily, he glared at JungMin. "What the hell are you two doing?"

JungMin frowned, shaking YoungSaeng a little. "We’re doing what we think you want us to do, _Master_ \- stopping you from doing something you’ll only regret. Now. Calm down." 

Rubbing at his spinning head a little, YoungSaeng glanced once more at HyunJoong before pulling his arm out of JungMin's hold. He didn't want to admit that JungMin was right, that he would regret taking advantage of HyunJoong in his current state. "I'll be in my room," he said softly, heading out of the room to go find YeSung.

HyunJoong was a lot less easy to console, he cried out, trying to break out of KyuJong’s hold, crying almost uncontrollably. "Master! Master! Come back!" 

YoungSaeng didn't return, and KyuJong looked at JungMin in worry as he held on to HyunJoong, making soothing sounds. "HyunJoong, hush, you need to rest. The master wants you to rest now."

JungMin shrugged helplessly, watching as HyunJoong sobbed in KyuJong’s arms. "Master… I need him… master…" 

Unable to say anything to that, KyuJong just held HyunJoong tightly, trying to calm him down. He had seen dozens of slaves come and go, but he had never seen a reaction like this. What troubled him the most though, was YoungSaeng's behavior.

Finally, HyunJoong began to calm down, more out of tiredness than anything else. And he clutched at KyuJong as if he was a lifeline, whispering words of longing and want softly as he softly drifted off to sleep. "M-master… master… mm…" 

When HyunJoong finally fell asleep, KyuJong eased him back onto the bed, unwinding the man's arms from around him and settled him the blankets tucked in around him. Joining JungMin, he looked at the redhead with a frown. "I don't think we'll be able to stop them next time," he murmured.

"No. We won’t." JungMin sighed, rubbing his temple. "This is troubling… very troubling. We’ll need to talk to YoungSaeng, even if it means punishment." 

"We should wait until he calms down a bit though first," KyuJong nodded. "What do we do now? Stand guard over HyunJoong?"

"I guess." JungMin sighed. "It’s probably not safe to go over to YoungSaeng’s yet too. He’s probably going to dump it all out on YeSung though." 

"Probably," KyuJong nodded, taking a seat in a chair and rubbing at his forehead. "Who knew one man could cause so much trouble."

"He came with a unique power remember? There’s always an equivalent trade-off when it comes to these things." JungMin sighed, plopping down onto another seat. 

"True, but I don't think YoungSaeng was expecting to be affected so much by him," KyuJong said, slumping a little in his seat. "He was obviously not in his right mind when we walked in."

"I know…" JungMin bit his lip, sighing. "But I wonder what’s affecting them so much. The bond is one thing… but I think there really is more to it than that…" 

"Like what?" KyuJong blinked, looking over at him. "No... you don't think that they... might have feelings for each other... do you?"

"It’s quite likely. You remember that master-slave pair YunHo had to break up and retrain? I heard from rumors that the master tried to defend himself at first, saying that the bond affected him too strongly for him to think clearly as well." JungMin said seriously. 

"That wouldn't be good," KyuJong frowned, drumming his fingers on the arm of the chair. "That master had his slaves taken away and was rebonded to another master for training. We can't let that happen to YoungSaeng. Or to HyunJoong. YunHo may like YoungSaeng, but not enough to overlook something like that."

"Yeah." JungMin sighed. "And I think YoungSaeng is fearful of that as well… but he can’t control himself. Looks like it might be up to us…" 

"Maybe we should keep them occupied, away from each other," KyuJong said, looking back over at HyunJoong. "I know YoungSaeng wanted to be his first, but that may be a bad idea."

"Yeah." JungMin sighed. "So you want to be his first? Or me? Or maybe we should ask Zhou Mi after KyuHyun’s gone. He’s a pretty sensitive guy." 

"I've spent the most time with him, and I'm a bit more subtle than you," KyuJong mused. "But, we'll have to see what he wants. Let him decide."

"Mmm… well, you work on him then. I’ll keep YoungSaeng occupied." JungMin agreed, slumping down in his chair. "Man… we’re in way over our heads aren’t we?" 

"Maybe just a bit," KyuJong nodded. "But we do what have to, for the good of all of us," he said, holding out his hand for the other to take.

"Yeah…" JungMin smiled wryly, taking the hand and kissing it lightly. "For all our sakes." 

**************

"At some point, you're going to have to figure out how to get yourself dressed you know," KyuJong sighed with a tinge of amusement in his voice. "It's been over a month now, almost two months. Try again." Hands on hips, he looked at HyunJoong expectantly.

HyunJoong growled, a little in frustration. He’d been at it for at least twenty minutes, and it was getting stupid. "I really can’t get these things, especially not on myself. Gah!" He threw up his hands, plopping down onto the bed. "Why can’t you just tie them up for me like you usually do?" 

"Because you need to learn HyunJoong," KyuJong chuckled, kneeling down next to him on the bed. "How would it look on YoungSaeng when you're presented at auction and you can't even get dressed by yourself?"

HyunJoong let out a sigh as he was reminded about that yet again, and he looked down at the ties, having a go at them once more. "Fine. Fine… You win…" 

"Just one more try, if you can't get it, then I'll help you," KyuJong said, watching with a smile. "You almost have it, you just keep getting the order backwards."

HyunJoong sighed, doggedly going at it again. Giving up trying to remember the instructions, he tried going with the flow instead, doing up string after string. After a moment, he blinked. "Eh? Did I get it right this time?" He looked down at himself. 

"Looks like it, but this is the test," KyuJong reached forward and tugged on the end of the tie to the shirt, smiling when the ends fell away. "Yup, you got it right. Now can you remember what you just did?"

HyunJoong didn’t even bother trying. "No…" he groaned, tugging at the strings with a sigh. 

Chuckling, KyuJong shook his head. "Well, you got it once, that's a good start. You can try again tomorrow," he said, playing with one of the strings. "You want me to help you dress then? I rather like this look on you."

"I can’t possibly go around naked." HyunJoong shook his head, taking KyuJong’s word in jest. "Yes, I do want your help." 

"Never said naked, just no shirt," KyuJong mused, fussing with the ties a bit. "You have a nice body HyunJoong, you should show it off more often," he said as he pulled the shirt around and slowly tied the strings off.

"It’s close enough." HyunJoong mumbled, blushing a little at the compliment. "Uhm… I don’t really." 

"You don't really what, have a nice body? I hate to break it to you HyunJoong, but you have a fantastic body," KyuJong said, smoothing down the front of HyunJoong's shirt when he had finished tying it off. "I don't think anyone here would disagree with me on that."

HyunJoong sighed, "Thanks." He didn’t specify if it was for the compliment or for tying his clothes. "Uhm… so what’s on today’s agenda?" 

"Well, nothing that I'm aware of," KyuJong shrugged, not moving away from where he was leaning in a little close to HyunJoong. "YoungSaeng and JungMin are going to be out for the day, Zhou Mi and KyuHyun only have one more day together so we won't be seeing them, and I think HyungJoon fell into a hole somewhere. So it's just me and you."

"Oh… alright…" HyunJoong nodded, falling silent. "Uhm… how about breakfast then?" He was feeling rather awkward this morning, having fallen asleep with a nagging feeling that something had nearly went wrong last night, but with no idea of what. 

"And what would you like for breakfast?" KyuJong asked, tilting his head to the side with a smile.

"A-anything would be fine." HyunJoong replied, smiling weakly. For some reason, he felt as if KyuJong was looking at him a little more objectively than usual. 

"Hmm.. anything?" KyuJong mused, his eyes drifting down to HyunJoong's lips and then back up to his eyes. "I bet you mean food wise though, right?"

"Yeah… I mean… what?" HyunJoong did a double take, staring at KyuJong before shaking his head, laughing nervously. 

"I like you HyunJoong, you're a nice guy, thoughtful, considerate, and very easy on the eyes," KyuJong said, smiling softly at him. "I hope that doesn't bother you."

HyunJoong stared at KyuJong, blinking. "W-what? Uh… no… I don’t think so?" And somehow, he didn’t seem to mind all that much. He had certainly changed after the few weeks of staying here. 

"Do you like me HyunJoong?" KyuJong asked, shifting a little closer. "I've seen you look at me, felt the way your breath gets heavy when I help you dress. Do you like it when I touch you?"

"W-what? No!" HyunJoong gasped a little at the accusation before he realized that his denial was rather abrupt and possibly rude. "I mean… I like you but-" 

"But not like the way you like the master," KyuJong nodded, his eyes dimming a little. "I understand. The bond packs a powerful punch and at first its hard to look at anyone else. But.. it may not be a good thing for you and YoungSaeng to act on those feelings. I'm simply offering a diversion."

"I… I don’t like him that way either." HyunJoong insisted, his heart tugging at KyuJong’s expression. He took KyuJong’s hand, gripping it tight and reassuring. "It’s just the bond… it’s really hard to control and I’m glad you’re concerned and all…" 

KyuJong's lips quirked in a semblance of a smile, squeezing HyunJoong's hand back. "You keep telling yourself that. That it's just the bond. That would be best for all of us," he said softly, looking into HyunJoong's eyes. "Just remember, there's other options here. If it gets to be too much."

"I…" HyunJoong’s breath quickened as he stared into KyuJong’s eyes. How long had it been since he’d last had sex? Too long… far too long. But… with men? Could he? After all the pain SeungHyun had wrought on him? 

KyuJong could see the indecision reflected in HyunJoong's expression, having seen it so many times before. "If it would help, you could close your eyes. Just let me take care of you," he murmured, leaning in a bit more.

The proximity tempted HyunJoong even more. And he bit his lip, before nodding slowly. "I… alright…" He agreed in a held breath, wondering immediately if he was being too rash – too impulsive. 

"Do you want to kiss me?" KyuJong whispered, leaning in, his lips ghosting over HyunJoong's as he ran a hand up HyunJoong's chest.

"I… please." HyunJoong whispered, closing his eyes, leaning forward to kiss KyuJong softly, his actions timid. 

KyuJong returned the kiss, fingers curling a little into HyunJoong's shirt. Sensing the timidity, KyuJong started slow, not rushing anything, letting HyunJoong get comfortable.

The pace KyuJong was going at calmed HyunJoong, and he breathed out, calming down in KyuJong’s arms. 

Moving his mouth slowly against HyunJoong's, KyuJong pushed lightly on his chest to lay him back down on the bed. Straddling one of HyunJoong's legs, he deepened the kiss slightly as his fingers pulled gently on the ties to the man's shirt, letting it fall open to run a hand over his bare chest.

There was moment of panic when he was pushed onto the bed. But then, he calmed himself down, reminding himself that this wasn’t SeungHyun above him, but KyuJong. Kind-hearted, level-headed KyuJong who wouldn’t hurt him, who was doing this because he cared about HyunJoong. And he let out a shuddering breath at the hand over his chest, his eyes glowing a little with the touch. "Mmm…" 

Pleased that HyunJoong was enjoying this, KyuJong continued, deepening the kiss more to part his lips, running his tongue over HyunJoong's bottom lip. His fingers traced lightly over the defined muscles of HyunJoong's torso, sighing softly in admiration.

HyunJoong arched slightly into the touch, parting his mouth as well, tongue flicking out to catch KyuJong’s as he did. "Kyu…Jong…" He moaned, closing his eyes like KyuJong had suggested earlier. 

KyuJong didn't respond, knowing that sometimes even hearing the sound of a male voice can bother those who aren't used to it. He couldn't help the groan though as their tongues slid along each other, and his hand pushed down farther to undo the ties holding up HyunJoong's pants. He let his fingers trail over the skin at the man's waist, waiting to make sure he could go further.

HyunJoong groaned as there was a deep stirring in his groin. And his hands reached up to pull KyuJong down, kissing the man deeper, exploring the adventure that was KyuJong's mouth.

Pressed flush against HyunJoong's chest, KyuJong moaned loudly into the kiss, nipping at HyunJoong's tongue as he wrestled for control. The hand at HyunJoong's waist slid under the fabric, fingers brushing against the twitching length, rubbing his thumb over the sensitive tip.

HyunJoong gasped, his hips twitching at the sudden touch. And his eyelids fluttered, the glow in his eyes intensifying. 

Trailing away from HyunJoong's mouth, KyuJong nipped and sucked at the soft skin of his neck, making sure there would be little marks later. As he continued to slide down HyunJoong's body, his grip tightened on HyunJoong, beginning to stroke. "What do you want HyunJoong? You want to fuck me? Want me to suck you off?"

HyunJoong let out a thin whine, his breath coming out in short bursts at the way KyuJong's hand ran up and down his member. He never felt anything like this, SeungHyun had never indulged in preparation, and in his few sexual encounter with girls, he'd taken care of everything. "I... don't..." he moaned, not sure what to think. 

"We can start slow, and if you want more, just take it," KyuJong said softly, pressing kisses to HyunJoong belly as he worked his way down. Helping HyunJoong ease his pants down and off, KyuJong had to smile at what he was presented with. "My, my, aren't we impressive," he said, easing down between HyunJoong's legs. He continued to stroke the hardening flesh until he leaned in to run the flat of his tongue up the underside of the shaft.

HyunJoong let out a moan, his hips bucking a little at the feel of tongue on his length, and the base of his balls felt as if someone had put a flame to them, setting them to boil. "Ugh… KyuJong…" 

"Mmm," KyuJong grinned, flicking his tongue lightly at the underside of the tip before wrapping his lips around and plunging his mouth down. He groaned around his work, lightly stroking HyunJoong's thigh as his head bobbed up and down,

HyunJoong was lost in the heat and moment, and he shuddered, feeling as if his entire body was on fire. And KyuJong… he could feel KyuJong… from his heatbeat to his breathing. He could sense his entire being. "Ahh… KyuJong…" 

KyuJong slid his mouth up and off slowly, lips pressed tightly to the erection until his mouth was free. "Feels good doesn't it?" he said softly, wrapping his hand back around to pump his length. "You want more?"

HyunJoong moaned, nodding his head frantically. "Yes… please… More… I want… more…" 

Smirking, KyuJong did as asked, dropping his head back down, enveloping HyunJoong once more. He kept up a steady pace, twisting his head from side to side as he sucked, wanting to give HyunJoong the best experience possible.

HyunJoong let out a cry at KyuJong’s administrations – he hadn’t had much experience and this was a far out as he could hold. With only a cut off: "KyuJong, I’m-" He jerked upwards into KyuJong’s mouth, releasing the heat in his groin. 

Luckily KyuJong had enough experience that he wasn't surprised at that, but held down HyunJoong's hips as he milked HyunJoong for all he was worth. When he could tell HyunJoong was spent, he smiled and licked his lips. Sitting up, he grabbed HyunJoong's pants from where they'd been tossed to the side of the bed and lay them over his lap. "That better?"

HyunJoong cracked open an eye tiredly, before smiling. "Yeah… much… Thanks." He mumbled opening up his arms for KyuJong to climb in. 

Crawling back up, he laid down next to HyunJoong, resting his head on the man's shoulder. "You know, if that's all you want while you're here, that's fine. No one's going to pressure you for more, and some of us really like doing that. But it's not so bad right? With a guy?"

"No… it’s not." HyunJoong agreed, before tentatively kissing KyuJong’s lips softly. "I’m sorry. Before the incident with SeungHyun, I was just scared. Even with girls, I was afraid to have sex because in my mind, sex was painful… torturous and unwanted. But I know that if it’s with you guys, it’s fine… because you won’t hurt me… ever." 

"You don't have to apologize, we understand," KyuJong said, placing his hand on HyunJoong's chest. "Which is why we have held off, to let you be comfortable with the idea. But we knew it would help. We would never hurt you, unless you asked."

"And I’m not masochistic." HyunJoong smiled, holding the hand on his chest. "Thank you, KyuJong. I feel a lot better now." Maybe it had been the sexual frustration that had led to the intense feelings he had through YoungSaeng for the bond, and after this, he’d be better able to control the feelings. 

"Didn't think you would be, you don't look the type," KyuJong chuckled, pressing a kiss to HyunJoong's shoulder. "We should go get to that breakfast now, if you're still hungry."

"Alright." HyunJoong grinned, pushing himself up. "Good thing you hadn’t fucked me then. From what I’ve heard, doing it again after you haven’t been for a long time is hell on the waist." 

"It is, but I could have ridden on top," KyuJong winked as he sat up as well. "Maybe after breakfast we can discuss that in a little more detail." His grin broadened and he leaned in to kiss HyunJoong again. "JungMin is going to be so jealous."

HyunJoong snorted into the kiss, pretending to act upset. "Is that all I am? A conquest?" He pouted before laughing. "Geez… next think you know, I’ll be joining in the banter and making HyungJoon queasy." 

KyuJong looked a little offended at that, nudging him with a shoulder. "Not a conquest." He gave HyunJoong another kiss as he stood up, stretching out his back. "It doesn't take too much to make HyungJoon queasy, he's not as vulgar as JungMin and I are."

HyunJoong grinned, standing up as well to put his clothes back on. "Oh, haven’t I noticed. Uhm… can you help me retie my clothes again?" 

Snorting, KyuJong rolled his eyes and crouched down so he was eye level with HyunJoong's crotch. "You'll get the hang of these eventually, but I won't mind helping you get dressed in the morning. Or undressed. Whichever." His practiced hands made short work of the ties on his pants before he stood back up and tied up the shirt as well.

HyunJoong swallowed down the stiring in his pants as KyuJong touched him again, still very aware of the other man in the room. "Alright." He said cheerfully, trying to mask his awkwardness. "Let’s go get some breakfast." 

"Let's," KyuJong nodded, linking his arm with HyunJoong's and pulling him to the door. He was in a great mood now, despite being a little frustrated himself, but he'd corner JungMin later if necessary. He had made some progress with HyunJoong, and hopefully it would be enough to keep the man occupied and not thinking of YoungSaeng.

It's not that they were trying to keep the two apart indefinitely, it was just there seemed to be something off about the bond between them that could land YoungSaeng in trouble. Until they could get that figured out, it was best to make sure they didn't let the bond rule their actions. He did wonder though, how YoungSaeng would react when he found out about what he and HyunJoong had just done, and were likely on the way to do later. Would he be jealous?

**********************************13*******************************

The walk to the kitchens was pleasant, and when KyuJong stepped in with HyunJoong, he smiled brightly at the two who were sitting at the table eating quietly. "Morning master, YeSung."

YoungSaeng looked up when they entered, his eyes flitting between the and narrowed. KyuJong looked happy, and HyunJoong was flushed. His lips pursed, getting an idea of what had transpired between them. "Morning, sleep well?"

Missing the implication entirely, HyunJoong smiled at YoungSaeng, moving to the table. "Yeah. Pretty good."

"Good morning to the both of you." YeSung said genially, although, with HyunJoong’s senses still a little on high, he could sense that the man had attained new… injuries after the night. 

"So what's for breakfast?" KyuJong asked, looking at what YoungSaeng and YeSung were eating, trying to ignore the flat look the master was giving him. There was a shuffling noise behind him and when he turned, he blinked at a half dazed looking Zhou Mi who looked liked he'd just popped up from behind the counter.

"I made um... food," Zhou Mi said, pointing at the pan and then dished some out into a couple of plates for KyuJong and HyunJoong.

"You alright Mi?" KyuJong asked, taking the plates over to the table.

"Fine, just fine," Zhou Mi chirped.

HyunJoong nearly yelped with KyuHyun popped up a few minutes later, the same dazed look on his face as he draped himself onto Zhou Mi. "Mmm… okay… ow… I feel like I’ve been running a marathon…" Then he sighed, glancing Zhou Mi with a snide grin. "A really good marathon though." 

YeSung stared at them, then at the food. "Hmm…" 

"Don't look so surprised YeSung," YoungSaeng chuckled, picking a little at his food. He had only tolerated that little display because he knew KyuHyun was leaving in a couple of hours with YeSung. He really wanted to have a serious talk with HeeChul about the situation. Even if it meant losing a slave, he felt bad for the two who were separated.

"I at least hope you two finished making food before the sex," KyuJong said, giving his meal the same askance look as YeSung, but ate anyway. Zhou Mi reddened visibly at KyuHyun's comment, but gave him a kiss anyway.

HyunJoong didn’t have the same inclination. He poked at the food cautiously. "I hope this white stuff is egg white and not… something else."

YeSung made a face. "Wouldn’t be the first time I ate food with extra ingredients on it. Tastes pretty weird actually." 

Zhou Mi made a strangled whining sound at the discussion and looked down at the pan. "I.. I don't remember putting any egg in..."

"..." YoungSaeng set his chopsticks down and sighed. "Well I think I just lost my appetite. I do hope this doesn't become a regular occurrence on your visits KyuHyun, or I may have to rethink my deal with HeeChul."

HyunJoong turned a little green as KyuHyun buried his head into Zhou Mi’s shoulder, laughing. YeSung turned in bewilderment, before shrugging and continue to eat his food. 

"... You want some cereal, master?" KyuJong asked, pushing his plate away and getting up. "How about you HyunJoong?" He picked up YoungSaeng's plate and moved it out of the way at YoungSaeng's nod.

"Yes please." HyunJoong sighed, still warily staring at the food.

"Oh… it’s not that bad." YeSung shrugged, looking at YoungSaeng. "I mean, it wasn’t as if you had any reservations drinking up mine last night." 

"No, but I at least knew at the time what I was swallowing, I don't like being surprised like that," YoungSaeng said, smiling at YeSung. "Besides, you taste good."

KyuJong got out three bowls and poured a bowl of cereal for them, topping them of with milk and bringing the bowl over to the table with spoons.

HyunJoong looked vaguely green at the whole discussion, he looked at the milk suspiciously. "And I hope that Zhou Mi and KyuHyun didn’t get experimental with foodstuffs in the fridge either." He sighed, taking up a spoonful of cereal and eating it after a moment. 

"What if we did?" KyuHyun said evilly, causing HyunJoong to choke, spitting the milk straight out and across the table. 

The spit milk hit YoungSaeng right in the face, and KyuJong stopped laughing, his eyes going wide at the expression on the man's face. YoungSaeng set down his spoon and calmly picked up a napkin to wipe off his cheeks. "YeSung, KyuHyun, could you two go wait in my room? I need to speak with the others alone for a moment."

HyunJoong stiffened, and YeSung, having known YoungSaeng for a long time, knew when it was time to run away from the man. 

"Uh-oh." He muttered, loud enough for only HyunJoong to hear, clutching his plate as he ran out of the room. KyuHyun frowned a little, much more reluctant to go, but eventually did with a squeeze to Zhou Mi’s hand, knowing that if he didn’t, he’d only make things worse. 

"Zhou Mi, sit," YoungSaeng set the napkin down on the table while the slave scurried over to fill a vacant seat. "I am absolutely disgusted right now. Zhou Mi, I let some things slide this morning because of KyuHyun leaving, but ruining breakfast is unacceptable." Zhou Mi shrunk down a little in his seat. "The moment KyuHyun leaves, I want this kitchen scrubbed clean from top to bottom. KyuJong." YoungSaeng's eyes turned to his friend, and KyuJong had to look away, seeing a bit of hurt in that look.

"In one hour, you and JungMin need to report to my office," YoungSaeng said his eyes narrowing. "HyunJoong, when you are done with breakfast you will join me in my room. Does everyone understand?" KyuJong and Zhou Mi nodded, echoing each other with 'yes master'.

HyunJoong paled a little at being alone in a room with an irritated YoungSaeng, but he nodded as well. "Yes, master." He said in a small voice. 

"I'm going to finish my breakfast in my room," YoungSaeng said, getting to his feet and picking up his cereal bowl. "And can someone find HyungJoon? I haven't seen him all week," he said with a sigh, heading from the room.

KyuJong let out a long sigh when YoungSaeng left, and Zhou Mi looked like he was going to shake apart from trembling so bad. "Well, he's in a fine mood today."

HyunJoong sighed as well, slumping in his chair. "Why was he so bad tempered? He usually takes jokes pretty well." 

Frowning, KyuJong leaned over and pressed a finger to one of the more obvious marks on HyunJoong's neck. "I think he's a little jealous, plus because of what JungMin and I did last night. I expect we'll be punished later."

"Jealous?" HyunJoong blinked in surprise, before straining to see the mark and blushing a little. "U-uh… what did you do last night?" 

"After you healed YeSung, we brought you to the sun room, where you woke up this morning," KyuJong said, eyeing the door for a moment. "You and YoungSaeng... weren't able to control yourselves and we stopped you before things went further."

"W-we did?" HyunJoong blinked, swallowing. "H-how come I don’t remember?" Thing had been a little fuzzy after he’d healed YeSung. He remembered being brought to the Sun Room but that was it. 

"You were pretty gone," KyuJong said with a pained smile. "You fell asleep in my arms, crying out for the master." He looked at HyunJoong for a moment, considering his expression. "Did we do the right thing? Stepping in before you fucked him?"

"I… Yeah…" HyunJoong said after a length, chewing on his lip. "I think you did… I mean. It’s like drugs right? If I gave in that one time, then it would mostly likely be I wouldn’t be able to control myself after that time… and YoungSaeng has been stressing how important it is to hold back…" 

KyuJong nodded, smiling at him. "Yes, because it would be important for you to be in a stable state of mind. Not only so you were making the decision to do so for yourself, and not because of the bond, but because you would want to remember your first time with YoungSaeng."

"Yeah… that’s tr- wait what?!" HyunJoong squeaked staring at KyuJong with wide eyes. "M-my first… KyuJong…" He whined, feeling strangely embarrassed for a reason he couldn’t place. 

KyuJong raised an eyebrow at him before turning to Zhou Mi. "Not twenty minutes ago I was giving him a blow job and he was begging for more, but now he gets shy. Yes HyunJoong, your first time with YoungSaeng. You think kissing him feels good? Wait till you're buried deep inside him."

HyunJoong let out an even louder squeak, burying his face in his hands. "You don’t have to put it out like that!" He half-wailed, his heart beating faster, he thought, in mortification. 

Shrugging, KyuJong started eating again. "You better hurry up and finish your breakfast and get to YoungSaeng's room."

"I wouldn’t be hungry after all that." HyunJoong grumbled, standing. "I’ll be going then." 

"Good luck," KyuJong said with a smile, then looked at Zhou Mi. "I'll be done in just a minute so you can get started on that cleaning." Zhou Mi pouted and slumped over onto the table.

"I’ll come and help if YoungSaeng is done with me before you’re done." HyunJoong promised, smiling as he left. 

KyuJong gave Zhou Mi a reassuring pat on the back and continued his breakfast. Hopefully YoungSaeng wouldn't be too angry with HyunJoong.

****

HyunJoong took in a deep breath, raising up his hand to knock. He wasn’t going to forget a thing like that, not at this time. "YoungSaeng?" He called out softly, waiting for the master to call him in. 

"Come in HyunJoong." YoungSaeng called.

HyunJoong bit his lip, pushing the door open and timidly walking in. "YoungSaeng?" He called out softly, feeling like a child called to the discipline master. 

Seated on the bed with YeSung in his lap, YoungSaeng was kissing along the man's neck idly. His eyes raised to look over at HyunJoong. "I'm not angry with you HyunJoong, you may have spit on me, but I understand why. Please, sit."

HyunJoong gulped at the sight, lowering his yes as he closed the door behind him, scuttling to one of the chairs and sitting down. "If you’re not angry, why did you call me here?" He mumbled. 

"Because you will be spending the day with me, and not with KyuJong," YoungSaeng said a little tersely, looking up at YeSung with a pout. "I'm still sad HeeChul didn't give me you."

YeSung smiled, kissing YoungSaeng softly back. "Unfortunately, HeeChul is the sort of person who never gives someone without a plan to take it back. He had no such hold over me as he has with Zhou Mi since he still has KyuHyun. And I do have a fairly useful ability in his eyes." 

HyunJoong looked at the two of them, feeling a little uncomfortable at their closeness. And part of him… well… he couldn’t really describe that sour feeling in the pit of his stomach, looking at them together. 

"HeeChul's mean," YoungSaeng wrinkled his nose and returned the kiss, his hand wandering over YeSung's back. "HyunJoong, I'll be with you shortly. YeSung's leaving soon and I want to give him a proper goodbye."

"Uhmm…. Alright…" HyunJoong readied himself to leave, but before he could even get the thought out, YeSung interrupted.

"No… no need to go. This will be quick." YeSung lips tilted upwards. "HeeChul’s coming soon." 

Smiling up at YeSung, YoungSaeng's hands were roaming over his back before sliding down to his ass. He lifted up the ends of the robe the man was wearing, pushing them up and out of the way. Pressing a kiss to YeSung's shoulder, he nudged the material of the robe with his nose to get better access as he lifted YeSung up a bit and brought him down on top of his already well slicked member.

YeSung threw his head back, groaning as he ground down onto YoungSaeng length. "Mmm… Saeng…" He groaned while HyunJoong licked his lips, trying to direct his attention elsewhere. 

Gasping a little at the heat now surrounding him, YoungSaeng let YeSung adjust for a moment before he started to guide the other man's movements, pushing and pulling at his hips. "You haven't been getting enough attention over there," he murmured, nipping at the skin of YeSung's exposed neck.

"Mmmph…" YeSung tilted his head back, moving according to YoungSaeng’s wishes, gurgling a little before having the sense to reply. "Aah… I do… have enough attention… not from master… maybe… but… ahhhhhhh…" 

"Anyone in particular?" YoungSaeng asked, his own movements meeting those of YeSung's. A hand disappearing into the folds of YeSung's robes to grip and stroke at his erection.

"Ah! Saeng!" YeSung’s quivered, pausing a moment before getting his momentum back, pushing up and down, up and down, like some sort of pump. HyunJoong was beginning to shift a little into his seat, crossing his legs. "Yeah… RyeoWook’s been… mmmph… keeping me good… ahh… company." 

" _Fuck_ ," YoungSaeng rasped out, enjoying the way YeSung was moving on top of him. "Oh... mm.... I've always liked... Wook... god damn," he hissed, letting YeSung dictate his own movements and just enjoying the feeling of YeSung on top of him.

"I knew you did." YeSung smirked, before angling himself a little, taking a deep breath. HyunJoong’s eyes flitted at the moment from the pause, just in time to seem YeSung slamming himself back down release a cry of raw pleasure. "God! _Saeng!_

YoungSaeng's whole body rocked from that, and he only just barely was able to keep the strokes to YeSung's hardness going. "Fuck, you are so fucking good at this," he breathed, his half lidded eyes flickering over to HyunJoong over YeSung's shoulder.

"I know." YeSung barely managed to reply, before he slammed down again, hitting his sweet spot right there. And his eyes widened as he let out a primal cry, his body shaking as he came. 

With YeSung releasing on top of him, YoungSaeng put his hands into the mattress and rocked his hips in a frantic pace. His breath was harsh and staggered until the air caught in his throat. He made a loud keening noise as he thrust up into YeSung as he came, his whole body shaking from the force of the orgasm. Panting, he dropped his head onto YeSung's shoulder, arms loosely wrapping around the man's waist.

YeSung had waited until YoungSaeng was done, panting just as hard as the other man finished. He grinned tiredly, leaning heavily onto YoungSaeng, grunting as he gathered the strength to pull himself off. "Mmm… that was a wonderful goodbye." 

Whining a little, YoungSaeng pulled him back down for a quick kiss before letting the older man go. "Bye YeSung, tell HeeChul thank you," he said, flopping over onto his back, not bothering to fix his robes.

"I will." YeSung sighed, slowly pushing himself off the bed, retying his robes. But just before he left, he cast an amused glance at HyunJoong, who was obviously flushed and looking as if he had a rather bad problem there. "Hmm… Looks like you’ll have someone else to take care of after I leave though. See ya." 

YoungSaeng waved tiredly as YeSung left, rolling his head a bit to look over at HyunJoong. "Sorry about that, I thought you were going to be longer for breakfast."

HyunJoong shook his head, trying not to look at YoungSaeng. "I came up earlier… I didn’t really have an appetite after that." 

"Understandable, me either," YoungSaeng sighed, stretching his arms out over his head. "You're looking a little flustered there HyunJoong. Was YeSung right?"

"W-what? No!" HyunJoong denied vehemently, but he couldn’t look up into YoungSaeng’s eyes. "I’m t-totally fine." 

"I don't believe you," YoungSaeng chuckled. "Stand up and come here," he said, crooking a finger at him.

"But…" HyunJoong looked away softly, the things KyuJong had said earlier weighing heavily on his mind. 

"But what? Something wrong?" YoungSaeng asked, sitting up slowly. "Would you rather I send you to KyuJong?"

"K-kyuJong?" HyunJoong looked up, confused by YoungSaeng’s slightly hostile tone. "No… it’s just… are you sure if you… to me… would that be wise?" 

YoungSaeng considered HyunJoong for a moment, his expression impassive. Sighing heavily he shook his head. "No, it wouldn't." Getting to his feet, he looked over at the bedside clock before striding to the door. "Excuse me for a moment, I have some business to take care of," he said, slamming the door behind him.

HyunJoong jumped when YoungSaeng left the room in such haste. And he bit his lip, looking down at his ‘problem’. "Crap… what am I going to do?" He asked himself – he couldn’t possibly masturbate here after seeing YoungSaeng like that, nor could he go anywhere, since YoungSaeng seemed to have hinted at HyunJoong staying here.

Finally, he whined, pushing his head into the couch and tried to think about bad unpleasant things, but his mind only went back to the scene he’d seen. 

There was no choice though, HyunJoong would just have to bear with it. 

YoungSaeng strode through the halls with purpose, mentally chastising himself for trying to push HyunJoong. He knew better than this, and never had a slave affect him so. It was something to think on, and hopefully get a clearer answer for himself before he made a mistake.

He rarely used his office, usually using it to dole out punishments or have important meetings with other clan leaders. When he arrived to the room, KyuJong and JungMin were already waiting for him. Ignoring them as he walked past, YoungSaeng slowly sat down in his chair and looked between the two of them. "I want an explanation for what it is you two are doing when it comes to HyunJoong? Especially interrupting us last night."

JungMin glanced at YoungSaeng before shrugging. "You two were about to do something you both would regret, so we stopped you." He said plainly, never one for cutting words. 

YoungSaeng's eyes turned to KyuJong. "Yet it was okay for you to do the same thing with him this morning?" KyuJong shrank a little, lowering his eyes. "Did you fuck him KyuJong?"

"No! No, master," KyuJong shook his head. "I... just a blow job. He's... very frustrated, sexually and I don't think it was helping you two in staying away from each other."

"Honestly, YoungSaeng. The night after you left, HyunJoong was practically screaming for you. The only reason he calmed down was because he was tired out from healing YeSung." JungMin sighed, folding his arms. "What gives, YoungSaeng? I’ve never seen a bond do this before, and honesty, I think it might be more than just the bond that’s causing the both of you to act this way." 

YoungSaeng's eyes narrowed at JungMin. "What exactly are you implying?"

"Master, he denies it, but I think HyunJoong has feelings for you, and not because of the bond," KyuJong said softly. "And... it may be possible that you have feelings for him as well."

".... I do not have feelings for him," YoungSaeng snapped sharply at them. "The bond has affected the both of us, that much is obvious, but nothing more. Last night was a mistake, and I will have to be more vigilant to not let it happen again. I appreciate your concern, but do not butt in to my dealings with a slave that I am training again, do you understand me?"

JungMin looked down silently, obviously wanting to say more, but the fact that YoungSaeng was his master preventing it. "Yes, master." 

KyuJong echoed JungMin's agreement, his lips pursed. Despite what the master said, he could feel the turmoil in YoungSaeng about HyunJoong.

"Good. When it comes to any sex with HyunJoong... that is his decision, and I will not stop either of you from it. As long as he is aware of what he is doing, and consents. You are both dismissed." 

JungMin waited for KyuJong to move first, before turning to go. But before he did, he couldn’t but mumble loudly under his breath. "So says the one who was jealous when he thought KyuJong had fucked HyunJoong." 

"JungMin. Stay." YoungSaeng snapped, slamming his hand on the desk. KyuJong jumped at that, and throwing a quick glance at the redhead, scurried from the room.

JungMin bit his lip, steadying himself as he turned around, eyeing YoungSaeng. "Yes, _Master_?" 

"I do not like your tone JungMin. Apologize," YoungSaeng stood up, eyeing JungMin coolly.

"Okay." JungMin said in exactly the same tone. "I apologize." 

Standing up slowly, YoungSaeng walked around the desk to stand in front of JungMin, hands clasped behind his back. "I have prided myself on never having to strike any slave in my care," he said lowly, cheek twitching. "Do not make me have to cross that line now with you JungMin. I will give you one more chance to apologize, or I will."

"Alright. I will apologize for my tone." JungMin said levelly. "I will also apologize for the way I’ve handled the issue. However, I won’t apologize for doing what I did." 

"Very well," YoungSaeng said, meeting JungMin's eyes. "I accept your apology," he said inclining his head before turning around to sit back down at his desk. "Be mindful of your words to me in the future JungMin. I may be easy going and let you and the others speak casually to me, but I will not have you disrespect me in my home. You are dismissed."

"Alright." JungMin said quietly. "Just remember that YoungSaeng. You are the master of this house and have the responsibility of being so. Don’t make one snap decision ruin all that you’ve earned so far." 

YoungSaeng looked at JungMin for a moment before he nodded. "Thank you JungMin, I will keep that in mind."

JungMin stared at YoungSaeng for a while, as if trying to assess if YoungSaeng meant it. Then he dropped his eyes, bowing, before turning to leave. 

Sighing, YoungSaeng got to his feet. "JungMin wait, come here," he said moving back around the desk toward him. "I can't leave it like that."

JungMin paused, however, he didn’t turn around. "What is it, master?" 

Coming up behind him, YoungSaeng wrapped his arms around JungMin's waist, resting his cheek against his back. "Thank you," he said softly.

Confused, JungMin craned his neck to peer at YoungSaeng. "What are you thanking me for?" 

"Protecting me from myself," YoungSaeng said, looking up at him and leaning up to kiss his cheek. "I'm having a hard time controlling myself around HyunJoong, and I'm not always thinking clearly when it comes to him. So... thank you."

"… I know." JungMin sighed, turning YoungSaeng around so that he could hug him properly. "You should thank KyuJong too. He’s only reason for being a lot more pushy on HyunJoong than usual is because he’s concerned about the both of you." 

"I realize that, and I may have been a little unfair to him," YoungSaeng said, leaning against JungMin's chest. "I just haven't been myself the past few days. The situation with SeungHyun has had me on edge. I'll talk him later, once I've calmed down more." Pulling back, he smiled up at JungMin. "Now, if you'll excuse me, there's someone in my room waiting on pins and needles."

"You let it out on HyunJoong too?" JungMin’s eyebrow rose, shaking his head. "Poor guy. You better let him down gently. He’s probably not himself either. Poor sap." 

"Well... no, I didn't really say anything to him, I told him I wasn't mad at him, but I did fuck YeSung in front of him," YoungSaeng said a little sheepishly. "Which in hindsight probably wasn't the best idea."

"… Probably not." JungMin sighed, tugging on YoungSaeng’s ear a little. "Is he… Was he hard when you left him alone?" 

"....Yes," YoungSaeng nodded, looking even more sheepish. "So I'm not really sure what I'll be walking in to. Either a frustrated HyunJoong, a mid jerk off HyunJoong or... post jerk off HyunJoong."

"Frustrated. Definitely." JungMin sighed, rubbing his head. "He’s the sort to be too polite to jerk off in someone else’s room. And you asked him to stay in your room didn’t you?" 

YoungSaeng nodded slowly, realizing just how much of a mess he had made with his temper tantrum. "What do you think I should do?"

"Send someone in to help him before you go. With the two of you, it might not be wise to see each other right now. Maybe Zhou Mi? He’ll be pretty down without KyuHyun for a while." JungMin suggested. 

"Zhou Mi is on kitchen cleaning detail," YoungSaeng said, tapping his fingers on JungMin's chest. "What about you? I know you've had your eye on him since he got here."

"I’m pretty sure he won’t appreciate my methods. I am known for being rough." JungMin smiled, kissing YoungSaeng lightly. "And KyuJong already sucked him off this morning. Maybe we could get HyungJoon but I think the situation would only deteriorate…" 

YoungSaeng looked up at JungMin helplessly. "So... there's no one else... Min, what am I going to do?" he whined petulantly, pouting.

"… We’ll both go." JungMin said after a while. "We’ll both deal with him. And I’ll make sure that you don’t go too far." 

"You think that's wise though? Getting a blow job is one thing, but he may get a little freaked out," YoungSaeng sighed. "Okay, if he does and just wants to go take care of it by himself then that's fine too. We'll leave it up to him."

"I guess." Although JungMin thought that by the time they reached, HyunJoong might be too frustrated to care. 

*************************************14*************************************

Taking JungMin's hand, YoungSaeng led him to the door and back out into the hall. "Can I blame KyuHyun for all this? If there hadn't of been come in my breakfast this morning I don't think I would have been as aggravated as I was earlier."

JungMin laughed. "I guess you can. They do say a hungry man is an angry man." 

"True," YoungSaeng nodded. He could blame KyuHyun all he wanted, he still had woken up in a less than pleasant mood despite having spent the night with YeSung. 

Back at his room, he opened up the door and peered in, pulling JungMin in with. "HyunJoong?"

HyunJoong didn’t respond immediately, having nearly finished melding with the chair he was pressing against. After a moment, he gathered the courage to look up at the door, "Y-yes…?" 

Chewing on his lip, YoungSaeng moved over slowly to sit down on the bed, patting the seat next to him. "I'm sorry about earlier, can we talk to you for a moment?"

"Uhm… Yeah… I can’t… I don’t I can move." HyunJoong said, his breath obviously labored, legs firmly crossed over each other. 

JungMin chuckled, moving over and picking HyunJoong up bridal style. There was a squeak and a half-bitten of moan, as JungMin adjusted HyunJoong so that he was snug against him as he carried the other man over to the bed, placing him down gently. "There." 

YoungSaeng eyed HyunJoong for a moment, seeing he was in a very obvious predicament. One that he had got him in. Taking a breath, YoungSaeng turned on the bed to face him, smiling. "So, it seems you have a bit of a problem, and after a bit of discussion with JungMin about it, we're going to give you a choice. Either he and I can help with said... problem, or you can take care of it yourself in your room. Although it kind of seems like you're going to explode if someone so much as touches you right now."

HyunJoong bit his lip, curling up on the bed, not knowing what to think. He had sat there, in the chair for a good fifteen minutes without any relief. Anything that he tried to do only made the problem worse, but there was this mental barrier that prevented him from releasing. It was the only thing that was holding him back now. 

He would have preferred to go back to his room and jerk off, but what YoungSaeng said was true. It would be torture to go back to him room now. But jerking off in front of the other two just felt… rude. Finally, he came to the decision. "H-help… please?" 

YoungSaeng glanced up at JungMin and then down at HyunJoong, smiling softly. "Okay, we'll help. What do you want HyunJoong? You want one of us to suck you off?"

"I don’t know…" HyunJoong whined. "A-anything."

"Anything? What if I fuck you then?" JungMin chuckled, gently pulling HyunJoong’s hands off so that he could untie the ties to HyunJoong’s pants. 

HyunJoong started, only to groan at the unintended friction against the cloth. And he murmured incomprehensible words as the robe fell open and relief of the feeling of restriction. 

"I don't think he's ready for that Min," YoungSaeng said, eyebrows going up a bit when the pants were off. He only vaguely recalled seeing HyunJoong's naked body before, so he was a little pleased at what he saw. "Unless he wants it?"

"No… I don’t think he’s ready." HyunJoong eyes had gone wide at the suggestion, but he moaned as JungMin gently tangled fingers into is hair, smoothing the snarls out. "I think you made him a bit too nervous earlier. He’s too scared for that. We’ll need to calm him down a little." 

"I think we can do that," YoungSaeng nodded, his hands reaching for the ties on his own shirt and pants. He wanted to be comfortable while doing this. "I'll go first," he said, kneeling back down and sliding up HyunJoong's legs. His head ducked down to press kisses to HyunJoong's thighs and up to his groin.

JungMin grinned, watching as HyunJoong’s legs trembled, his engorged member dancing in anticipation. "Looks like someone’s happy to see you, YoungSaeng." 

YoungSaeng didn't say anything, only smirking in agreement as he continued his path upward. Settling between HyunJoong's legs, he slid both hands up HyunJoong's thighs to his hips and up his abdomen. Lowering his head slowly, he worked his lips around the tip, drawing it into his mouth and sliding down over the shaft.

HyunJoong’s hips jerked up, and JungMin grinned catching HyunJoong’s body before it fell fully to the bed. He commented, in and entirely conversational manner, as he lifted HyunJoong up, seating the other in his lap. "Hmm… I’m not going to just sit here and do nothing."

JungMin smirked as HyunJoong let out a cry, his eyes widening at the intrusion of a single finger into his hole. And HyunJoong tried to turn, his expression bordering on scandalized as JungMin pressed a cute kiss to his cheek. 

Adjusting for the new position, YoungSaeng ignored what was going on for the most part, focusing on slicking HyunJoong's erection with wet mouth. His tongue lay flat against the underside of the shaft, flicking at the tip when his head came up and then dropped back down again. After a few good passes that way, he pulled away, stroking lightly with one hand as he looked up at JungMin. "Sure you don't want some of this?"

"No…" JungMin grinned at YoungSaeng, down at the writhing HyunJoong in his arms, who had cracked open an eye at the loss of the suffocating heat around his member. "I have a better idea."

Pulling his finger out, JungMin grinned as HyunJoong whined at the loss, motioning to YoungSaeng and getting HyunJoong onto his knees. HyunJoong wondered what was going on, about to open his dry mouth to ask when he felt something wet and hot flit across the entrance of his hole. "Mmmph!" 

Chuckling a little, YoungSaeng sat in front of HyunJoong for a moment, judging his reaction. Bringing a hand up to his cheek, he leaned in for a quick kiss before dropping back down. Having to lay on his back, he gave HyunJoong's cock a few gentle tugs before sliding his mouth back over it, letting his tongue wiggle all around the heated flesh.

HyunJoong groaned, the combined feeling of both mouths on him nearly too much to bear. He never thought this would happen to him – but then again, he had never thought he’d be kidnapped, and thrust into an unfamiliar world. 

He was snapped out of his thought at the unfamiliar feeling of something wet and warm inserting into him… _licking_ him. And he garbled out a protest, feeling strange yet aroused at the same time. 

Hearing the half protest in HyunJoong's sounds, YoungSaeng ran a soothing hand up and down HyunJoong's side as he continued to suck and lick at him. What JungMin was doing was the least of what he would need to get used to. Besides, JungMin had a very talented tongue.

JungMin was searching for something, methodically licking the sides of HyunJoong’s hole, trying to reach more and more in. Then, as he felt HyunJoong hips jerked backwards into his mouth, he smirked. Looked like he found it. 

He kept at it, licking that particular spot, enjoying the way he knew HyunJoong was coming apart with his administrations. It wouldn’t be long now. 

YoungSaeng groaned around HyunJoong, finding himself completely immersed in the sounds that HyunJoong was making. He couldn't help his hand snaking down to his own length that was beginning to twitch in response.

HyunJoong couldn’t even push the warning past his lips, and with a roar, he came into YoungSaeng’s mouth. Shaking, coming apart. 

A little surprised at that, but YoungSaeng clamped his mouth down around HyunJoong, taking every last bit in. His tongue lapped around the surface, licking HyunJoong clean.

HyunJoong collapsed almost immediately, having come harder than he’d ever have. And JungMin quickly pulled his tongue out, grabbing HyunJoong before he could fall smack onto YoungSaeng’s face. "Hmm… I think he quite enjoyed that." 

Sitting up, YoungSaeng chuckled. "I think so too," he said, scooting out of the way. "I'll admit I may have enjoyed that a bit too. Feeling better HyunJoong?"

HyunJoong thought he mumbled an affirmative. But he wasn’t too sure, too tired to think properly.

"I think that means yes." JungMin quickly, gently laying HyunJoong down, covering the other with a blanket. 

"I guess that means he's staying here tonight," YoungSaeng said with an amused smiled, laying down and stretching out like a cat. "And you JungMin? Did you enjoy that?"

"He tasted even better than I imagined." JungMin grinned before he eyed YoungSaeng’s crotch. "It looks like you have a little problem now too." 

"So it would seem," YoungSaeng smiled up at him. "Care to help me with that?"

"Depends on what you what you want me to do." JungMin grinned, leaning down to kiss the tip of YoungSaeng’s crotch gently. 

YoungSaeng shuddered at that, his eyes fluttering. "What are you offering?"

"Whatever you want, master." JungMin grinned, flicking his tongue against the tip to tease. 

"Well, that's nice to start with," YoungSaeng moaned, bringing a hand up to JungMin's hair, running his fingers through.

"But not to end with?" JungMin teased even more, kissing down YoungSaeng’s shaft with a cheeky grin. 

YoungSaeng whimpered a little, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. "No, I want you to fuck me."

JungMin grinned, pushing himself up and kissing YoungSaeng deep and dirty. Then he pushed himself off, moving over to the drawer where YoungSaeng kept the lube. "Your wish is my command." 

As JungMin did that, YoungSaeng looked over at HyunJoong, smiling softly at him. "Think he'll stay asleep during?"

"Probably." JungMin grinned, walking over and tilting YoungSaeng’s face so that the man only looked at him. "If he does, we’ll just have to deal with him again." 

YoungSaeng smiled up at him, wrapping his arms around JungMin's neck. "Now I don't know whether I should keep it down or not," he mused, brushing his lips over the man's jaw.

"Now, now. Don’t scandalize the poor man." JungMin grinned, pouring lube onto his fingers and settling YoungSaeng down on his lap in a position which he could both finger and kiss him at the same time. 

"I think it's a little late for that," YoungSaeng chuckled, nipping at JungMin's bottom lip. "Especially with what you just did to him," he murmured, getting his legs wrapped around JungMin's waist.

"He seemed to enjoy it." JungMin thoughtfully inserted a finger into YoungSaeng’s hole, pursing his lips. 

YoungSaeng's eyes fluttered at the intrusion, moaning softly. "He did, if that look on his face was anything to go by. Mmm.. ugh.. you don't.. do that very often though., he's lucky."

"No. I don’t. I find it a little strange to be sticking my tongue down where, although it’s a good place to put my little friend in, is also where we do some of our business." JungMin chuckled, before kissing YoungSaeng softly, inserting the second finger and beginning to move and stretch YoungSaeng out. 

Squirming a little, YoungSaeng's head rolled at the feel of JungMin's fingers. "You must have wanted a taste of him real bad then," he said with a moan. "Maybe next time he'll let you fuck him."

JungMin grinned. "You know what they say about forbidden fruit and how it tastes much sweeter." Then he added a third, quickly pushing in and out, searching for something. "But then…" He kissed YoungSaeng again, mouth darting out and exploring YoungSaeng’s tongue for a second before he pulled away again. "This seems pretty sweet too." 

YoungSaeng wasn't able to reply right away, his mouth occupied with JungMin's and his mind had dissolved into nothing. "You... always.. ugh, have a way... _fuck_ , with words Min," he was able to get out after a moment.

"Mmm… Do I?" JungMin grinned. "I think you’re the one who actually does." He could feel a stirring in his pants already. YoungSaeng talking dirty always did that to him. 

"I'll take your word for it this time," YoungSaeng rasped out, his breathing becoming labored. "Right now, I think you just need to fuck me before I explode."

JungMin chuckled, pulling his fingers out of YoungSaeng at the request, kissing him one last time before motioning for the man to get on his knees. "Yes, yes. Always in such a rush." He chided, tugging open the ties for his pants and pulling out his own length, slicking it with his already wet fingers. 

"I can't help it, you get me all worked up," YoungSaeng pouted, but did as instructed, looking up at him over his shoulder. "Hurry up before he really does wake up."

JungMin shook his head chidingly, but he did finish slicking his length, kneeling down to position it at the entrance of YoungSaeng’s hole. "I think, that will be the least of your worries soon. I’d be more worried that your screams would wake him up." 

"Maybe you should just gag me then," YoungSaeng muttered darkly, narrowing his eyes at JungMin as he snapped his hips back against the other. 

JungMin muffled a groan as the tip of his member entered YoungSaeng hole a little. And he grinned. "Maybe I should. But I don’t have the proper tools now. And you know…" he groaned as he began to push his way inside. "…how I like doing things properly." 

YoungSaeng shuddered, his head dropping down when JungMin finally pressed into him. "Will.. have to... _fuck Min_ , keep that in mind, for next time," he panted. As often as he and JungMin had sex, he still had trouble getting used to the younger so effortlessly splitting him in two.

JungMin only answered after he fully pressed into Youngsaeng, filling him all the way to the shaft. "Well, next time then." He panted out with a chuckle, "Now, we’re both a little… mmm… preoccupied." 

"Yes, yes we are," YoungSaeng nodded, fingers clenching in the sheets as he adjusted to JungMin filling him so nicely. "But.. mmm... fuck me Min.. _move_."

"Alright, alright." JungMin panted beginning to pull out slowly. "Slave driver…" He mumbled before snapping his hips forward, driving hard back into YoungSaeng. 

YoungSaeng didn't bother to retort, any thought he had was driven so effectively from his mind that all he could focus on was JungMin pressing so deep into him. He tried to keep his cries down to a minimum, muffling them with his arm. But the more JungMin moved, the more he didn't even bother.

JungMin went at a vigorous pace, pounding in and out like a hammer to a nail. And groaning, his hand shook as it grabbed YoungSaeng’s length, fisting it and pumping it the same time as his thrusts. 

The redhead's name was tumbling out of YoungSaeng's mouth followed by curses and loud cries. His earlier activities with YeSung had left him rather sensitive, so it wasn't that long with JungMin's break neck pace that he was coming all over JungMin's hand and the bed sheets, crying out as he did.

JungMin felt, rather than saw YoungSaeng coming. He could feel the shudder through YoungSaeng as he convulsed, feel him tightening around JungMin’s shaft as he lost control of his muscles. And the thought caused the boiling in his balls to overflow, and he released with one last push into YoungSaeng with nothing but a silent cry. 

Panting, YoungSaeng's legs and arms were trembling from the intensity of both of their orgasms. "Mmm.. Min, I think that hit the spot," he moaned, resting his cheek on the mattress and looking up at him, not willing to move just yet.

"Hmm… yeah…" JungMin replied tiredly, slowly pulling out so that he collapse properly on the bed. "It did, didn’t it?" 

Rolling onto his side to press up against JungMin, YoungSaeng wrapped an arm around the redhead's waist and nuzzled against him. "Mhm, I think it's time for a midmorning nap," he mumbled sleepily.

"Yes, I think so too." JungMin agreed, running fingers through YoungSaeng’s hair. "I don’t think HyunJoong will be awake for a while either." 

"That's good," YoungSaeng said, closing his eyes and sighing at the hand in his hair. "I wonder how he'll act when he wakes up. I hope we did the right thing by him."

"We did." JungMin reassured, even though he had no idea himself. "It’ll be okay, alright?" 

"Alright," YoungSaeng replied, slipping into a doze. "Thank you Min."

JungMin didn’t fall asleep right away, gently stroking YoungSaeng’s soft hair, contemplating. _Had_ they done the right thing – JungMin thought so, but then, as much as he had skills in reading others, he could not forsee the future. Things may not turn out the way he and KyuJong tried to direct them towards. 

They would have to see. 

*************

"Now close your eyes and just breathe, see the source of power in your mind, but don't touch it," YoungSaeng said softly, watching HyunJoong. Seated in the training room on floor pillows, YoungSaeng was attempting to teach HyunJoong in controlling the effects of the bond with meditation.

So far, it was pretty slow going.

HyunJoong sighed and close his eyes for a millionth time. It wasn’t the meditating that was hard. Nor was it seeing the source of power. He did both of those fine. What wasn’t working was the ‘don’t touch it’ part.

"… Damn." HyunJoong sighed, opening his eyes, which were glowing again. "I’m never going to get this right." 

"You will, it just takes time," YoungSaeng said, breathing in a little. Whenever HyunJoong embraced that power, the feelings through the bond multiplied by ten and made it hard to concentrate. "Let go, and try again."

"Ugh…" HyunJoong rubbed his head, feeling exactly the same way. Shaking his head, he calmed his heart and closed his eyes to try again.

Only, just as he did, the door slammed open and a panting HyungJoon ran inside. "Master! Bad news! There’s been another skirmish with another hierarchy!" 

Blinking at HyungJoon for a second, YoungSaeng slowly got to his feet. "Where? Are there many injured?"

HyunJoong’s eyes slowly opened again, distracted by HyungJoon and the fact that he could feel his master’s worry. He blinked owlishly at HyungJoon, not understanding where this was going to lead to. 

"There’re quite a few minor injuries, but there’s two that are really badly injured." HyungJoon’s face twisted, showing extreme distress for a moment before he pushed it away. 

"Find Zhou Mi, meet us in the traveling room," YoungSaeng said with a nod before looking down at HyunJoong. "You with me, I need to change," he nodded curtly at HyungJoon before striding past him and out of the room.

HyungJoon nodded, running out of the room faster than HyunJoong had ever seen him go. Still confused and more than a little overwhelmed, HyunJoong quickly pushed himself up, running out of the room after YoungSaeng. 

"It looks like your training will be involving more than just meditating today HyunJoong," YoungSaeng said when the other caught up. "Do you think you can handle it? It may be a bit... messy."

"I… what? Wait. I’m going too?" After he said this, he realized that it had been a dumb question. Of course, he was going. It was his power.

A power that could save people from dying.

"I mean, of course I am!" He nodded, following after YoungSaeng into his room, a deep-set determination in his eyes. "We need to leave quickly." 

YoungSaeng glanced over his shoulder at him, a hint of amusement in his eyes as he headed towards his closet. "I'm glad to see you're so willing, hopefully you will be the next time as well," he said, moving through the closet before selecting a fairly light and simple robe. "Help me with this."

HyunJoong nodded, taking the robe and helping to slip it onto YoungSaeng, beginning to tie the inner ties, which he had so far at least managed to remember how to do those. 

With HyunJoong's help, he was able to get on the battle robe quickly, smoothing it down and looking in the mirror before they left. "I don't get to wear this one often," he remarked, picking at the black fabric. "I've only been on the front lives a couple of times."

HyunJoong paused, turning to look at YoungSaeng. "The front lines… so you mean this is a skirmish between another hierarchy?" 

"Yes, and we're going to one of the clan houses on the border," YoungSaeng nodded, his hands clasped behind his back. "They have it set up as a makeshift infirmary, but there sometimes isn't much we can do for those who get hit hardest."

"…And my power can save them." HyunJoong seemed to say to himself as he looked up and nodded. "Come on then, let’s go!" 

"Master! We’re here!" HyungJoon came running in, followed not to far behind by Zhou Mi. "Teleport from here?" 

"I guess this is a good a place as any," YoungSaeng sighed, holding out his hands for HyunJoong and HyungJoon take. Zhou Mi was looking a little apprehensive, but he took HyungJoon's other hand.

HyunJoong nodded, before taking both YoungSaeng’s and Zhou Mi’s hand, trustingly waiting for HyungJoon to bring them where they needed to go.

"Alright! Let’s go!" HyungJoon closed his eyes, concentrating. Within seconds, they were gone.

***

HyunJoong landed a little unsteadily on his feet. He barely managed to keep upright, steadying as his balance came back to him.

That was when the smell of blood hit him. 

YoungSaeng wrinkled his nose a little, letting go of HyungJoon's hand, but pulled HyunJoong a little closer. He hated the infirmary, and hated being this close to the battle where they could all get hurt. He looked around a little, starting to hear the moans and cries of people in pain. There were people rushing around with gauze and medicines, tending to the injured.

"YoungSaeng! What are you doing here?" Blinking, YoungSaeng turned around and smiled at the man who was approaching, dressed similarly to himself. YoungSaeng inclined his head.

"Hello SooHyun, I was told of the attack, and we're here to help," YoungSaeng said with a smile before turning to Zhou Mi. "You go see where you're needed, calm those that need it."

"I'm not sure what you'll be able to do YoungSaeng, but I appreciate the help. My boys are running a little ragged today," SooHyun said, the tiredness evident in his voice.

"I have a healer SooHyun," YoungSaeng said, inclining his head to HyunJoong. SooHyun's eyes widened, looking at HyunJoong.

But HyunJoong wasn’t looking at SooHyun, instead, he was looking at all the pain and hurt around, eyes staring wide open as he watched a man, his arm cut off, blood gushing onto the floor as he was quickly moved. 

Luckily SooHyun was distracted by HyungJoon as he rushed forward, panic evident in his eyes. "My brother… how is he? Is he hurt?" 

"Your brother is fine, he's over there," SooHyun said motioning to the other side of the room. "He's tending to some who have serious, but not life threatening injuries."

"Go see him," YoungSaeng said, patting HyungJoon on the shoulder. "SooHyun, show us who is the worst off. Maybe it's not too late to save them."

"Can he really? I mean..." SooHyun looked at HyunJoong again. "This way." He turned and started away from where they were standing towards a curtained off area.

HyungJoon gratefully took off, and HyunJoong stared after him before he remembered what he was here for, and quickly began to follow after SooHyun and YoungSaeng. All around, there was the smell of blood, screams of pain sounding behind thin curtains. 

At the last curtained section, SooHyun stopped and pulled back the fabric letting the two go in first. "Here, he took a nasty blow to the head," SooHyun said, dropping the curtain behind them. "We're not sure how he's still alive, but it's just barely."

"Oh, KiSeop," YoungSaeng's eyes tightened a little when he saw who it was on the bed and then looked at who was tending over him. "I'm sorry Eli."

"Don't touch him, move his head an inch and his brain will fall out the back of his head," Eli said quietly, his hand curled around KiSeop's.

"H-his brain?" HyunJoong stammered, eyes wide as he realized that what they said was true. He could see that the man’s skull had been cracked open, and he could see grey peeking out through it. 

"Well HyunJoong?" YoungSaeng said, placing his hand on the other's shoulder. "You think you're ready?"

HyunJoong snapped out of his stupor as YoungSaeng placed his hand on his shoulder, remembering his purpose of being here. Taking a deep breath, he steadied himself, pushing down his squeamishness as he stepped forward.

"Sir…?" He said quietly to the man whom they called Eli. "I’ll need to touch him, if that’s okay with you?" 

"Why? What are you going to do to him? Master?" Eli scowled, looking over at SooHyun.

"He's a healer Eli, come here," SooHyun said, beckoning Eli away from the bed. Eli looked back at HyunJoong again, his expression still apprehensive, but he stood and moved over to stand next to SooHyun.

HyunJoong’s heart was pounding as he took up the hand that Eli had been holding. He didn’t dare touch anywhere else, for fear that he might make it worse. 

Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm himself, to struggle with his emotion to achieve the serenity he would need to heal. 

But his head was swirling with images of the pain around him, and there was pressure in his heart, that if this fail people would _die_. They would die because of him. 

YoungSaeng watched HyunJoong from the side, his expression impassive. He could feel the inner turmoil HyunJoong was going through, through the bond, and tried to be a calming influence for him. "It's just like practice HyunJoong, I have confidence in you."

HyunJoong jerked a little at YoungSaeng’s voice, eyes wide as he turned around and looked at him. Then swallowing a little, he nodded turning back to the task.

He had practiced before. It was exactly the same as practice. 

He could do this.

A second later, his eyes glowed an iridescent white, and power flowed out of his hand as he drew it from YoungSaeng, bathing the man he was healing in a blanket of white. 

YoungSaeng's whole body rocked at the amount of power flooding through him, holding on to SooHyun's arm for support. No single slave had used so much power before, and it was a little overwhelming.

Watching with wide eyes, Eli gasped, seeing the crack on the side of KiSeop's head slowly fusing back together and disappearing.

Finally, the deed was done. And HyunJoong slowly closed the power off, the white glow dying down as he gently let go of KiSeop’s hand. Turning around, a slightly dazed look in his eyes as he walked unsteadily towards Eli, patting him on the shoulder. "There… he’s… fine now…" 

"T-thank you," Eli said quietly, looking at HyunJoong in awe before a soft moan caught his attention. KiSeop's eyes were open and he was looking over at them in confusion. Eli grinned and rushed over to the bed side, wrapping the other in his arms and kissing him.

"You did well HyunJoong, I'm impressed," SooHyun nodded, watching the two with a smile.

"You should probably sit HyunJoong," YoungSaeng said softly, touching his arm lightly.

"Yeah… I probably shou-" Before he had even completed his sentence, HyunJoong lost as strength in his legs, and he gasped as crumpled onto the ground, disoriented and dizzy. 

"From now on, you should be sitting while you heal," YoungSaeng sighed, crouching down to help HyunJoong back up, supporting him with an arm around the waist. SooHyun brought over a chair so HyunJoong could sit.

"Mm… yeah…" HyunJoong tried to blink his vision back to no avail. Even as he was placed onto the chair, he continued to lean into YoungSaeng, his grip only tightening over time, until he was clutching onto the other like a lifeline. 

"SooHyun, are there any others with injuries? I'm not sure how much HyunJoong will be able to do," YoungSaeng said, running a hand through HyunJoong's hair to calm him.

"KiSeop was the worst, the others are hurt but will live," SooHyun said, crossing his arms. "The attack ended a little while ago, so hopefully there won't be too many more injuries coming in."

"We'll stay here for a bit, let HyunJoong recover," YoungSaeng nodded.

HyunJoong continued to cling to YoungSaeng, leaning into the hand that was stroking his hair. "Master…" He whispered a little, barely keeping himself under control as his eyes glowed again. 

"Hyun?" YoungSaeng blinked down at him, feeling the other drawing on his power again. "No, rest, there's no one to heal here," he said, crouching down next to him. "Stop, Hyun."

"Hmm…?" HyunJoong cracked upon an eye, the glow flickering before going strong again. "No… I’m tired…" He mumbled, seemingly unintelligibly. 

YoungSaeng's eyes tightened in concern, as HyunJoong drew on more power. "Hyun... no," he said softly, taking the man's face in his hands. "You have to hold back, don't take in any more power, you already over did it."

"But I’m tired." HyunJoong complained, clinging tightly as his breath steadied into the flow that it usually had while he was healing. 

"If you're tired, then stop," YoungSaeng whispered. There was no reason for HyunJoong to be drawing on his power now, and it was draining them both the longer he did so. 

"Master!" A new voice snapped YoungSaeng's attention away from HyunJoong, looking up at another new face who was staring wide eyed at SooHyun. "We caught one of them..."

"... Bring him to me, Xander" SooHyun said, his voice tight.

"Can't, he's injured real bad, he might not make it," Xander shook his head. "You'll have to come with and get what you can out of him before he goes." SooHyun seemed to consider that for a moment before he looked over at YoungSaeng. 

"You think he'd be able to do that again?" SooHyun asked, his jaw clenched.

"I don't know, Hyun? Are you able to?" YoungSaeng asked, looking into HyunJoong's eyes.

"Hmm…?" HyunJoong stared incomprehensibly before turning away from YoungSaeng, eyes unfocused. "Someone’s coming. More hurt than the rest…" 

"I... guess we'll take that as a yes," YoungSaeng frowned, getting to his feet. "Xander, help me with him," YoungSaeng said, getting one of HyunJoong's arms around his shoulder while Xander got the other. Together they lifted him up from the chair and followed SooHyun back out of the curtained area. KiSeop and Eli had been too focused on each other to notice what was going on.

Out in the hall way, another two slaves were hauling someone towards a bed, seeming to keep a sharp eye on him. "Kevin? AJ?" SooHyun said approaching from the side, looking down at the younger man on the bed.

"Caught him on our side, not sure what he was doing but he was hurt pretty bad," the one called Kevin said. "He's not going to last long."

"Mm…" HyunJoong pushed away from YoungSaeng and Xander, stumbling towards the bed. For a moment, he did nothing, staring down at the young man on the bed, breathing heavily. There was a deep wound on his stomach, and it looked like he was in a lot of pain. With his senses wide open, HyunJoong could tell that the weapon that had hurt him had punctured the young man’s stomach. If nothing was done, this man would suffer a painful death.

As if he could feel HyunJoong’s eyes on him. The young man opened his eyes, and HyunJoong could see the pain and fear in them. Even if the young man’s – no, not man, _boy’s_ next words were, "Just kill me and get over with it."

"No one’s going to kill you." HyunJoong reassured, placing his hand gently over the wound, smiling genially as the boy stiffened. "It’ll be…" HyunJoong took in a sharp breath as his eyes glowed white. "Okay…" 

SooHyun had to hold YoungSaeng up, the amount of power was making it hard for him to stay standing. Xander was standing next to HyunJoong, watching as the wound closed over and the boy's breathing evened out. The other two slaves were watching wide eyed as well, gaping at HyunJoong.

"Keep him comfortable," SooHyun said when HyunJoong was finished, and the two slaves nodded. "I'll have to let YunHo know we finally have a captive, I'm sure he'll be pleased."

"If you want, we can take him to YunHo," YoungSaeng said, panting a little. "You'll probably have your hands full here as it is."

"Alright, that would work," SooHyun nodded. "I'll have a bed set up for you and HyunJoong to rest. He's probably going to pass out soon."

As soon as SooHyun said this, there was a cry of alarm from the boy as HyunJoong collapsed onto the ground. Both healings had tired him out extensively, and he could barely keep awake now. The glow around him died as he couldn’t maintain the concentration to connect to the source of power anymore. 

The three slaves scrambled to pull HyunJoong off of the boy, SooHyun motioning to lay HyunJoong down on a nearby bed. "Looks like he's tapped, a shame he can't do more with that ability," he said, supporting arm still around YoungSaeng.

"He's still pretty new," YoungSaeng said, resting his cheek on SooHyun's shoulder. "I told YunHo that his training may take longer than usual because of this little nasty side effect."

"Once he gets strong enough then, you think he'll be able to help out here?" SooHyun asked, walking YoungSaeng over slowly to the bed to lay down next to HyunJoong.

"I think he will," YoungSaeng nodded, glancing at HyunJoong next to him as he got settled.

HyunJoong shifted a little, instinctively knowing that his master was beside him now. But he was too tired to do anything except shift in closer to YoungSaeng, wrapping arms around YoungSaeng’s waist and falling promptly asleep. 

"We'll wake you up in a couple of hours," SooHyun said, shooing the slaves away from the bed and drawing the curtains around them. 

Sighing, YoungSaeng wound his arms around HyunJoong's shoulders and nuzzled against him. "I'm very proud of you," he whispered, kissing the top of HyunJoong's head before he drifted off into a doze.

**********************************15*************************************

It took a while for HyunJoong to pry his eyelids open, feeling as if someone had glued them shut. When he finally, did, he groaned, blinking rapidly, trying to get rid of the scratchy feeling when he heard someone sigh happily.

"Finally." HyunJoong stared at the blur of person that was talking. "You woke up!" 

"HyungJoon, why are you talking so loud?" YoungSaeng murmured, burying his nose further against the top of HyunJoong's head. Between HyunJoong's stirring and HyungJoon talking, it had woken him up rather abruptly.

HyunJoong stared as the blurred image in front of him slowly became HyungJoon, who looked rather offended at YoungSaeng’s statement. "I’m not talking loudly." He sniffed. "Anyway, there’s someone here to check on you." 

"The two of them awake?" HyunJoong looked up as the man called SooHyun walked in peering at them. 

"So it would seem," YoungSaeng yawned, uncoiling from around HyunJoong. "How long were we out?"

"About three hours, you looked like you could use the sleep," SooHyun said with a smile. "But I think Zhou Mi's ready to pass out, and you should get back home to recharge."

"How's the boy?" YoungSaeng asked, sitting up and flattening down his hair.

"Physically, he’s fine. Mentally, he’s not. I think he lost his master in the skirmish, and he’s not really dealing with the loss very well." SooHyun sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Are you taking him back to YunHo?" 

"Of course, YunHo will want to see he's taken care of properly," YoungSaeng said, getting to his feet. "It may be for the best he's lost his master. I can't believe they brought over a mere child. Is he ready for travel?"

"Mmm… I don’t know. He’s been curled up in his bed crying so far. He hasn’t resisted to the checkups, but I don’t know what he’ll do if someone tries to carry him." SooHyun rubbed his chin, glancing at HyunJoong as the man slowly pushed himself up as well, "Maybe he should try to talk to the boy." 

YoungSaeng followed SooHyun's line of sight and looked at HyunJoong. "Maybe. HyunJoong do you think you'd be able to try and calm the boy?"

"Ummm… me?" HyunJoong blinked, not understanding why they were assigning him this task. "Okay…? I don’t see how I’ll be able to help though."

"It’s alright. We’re just trying things out." SooHyun reassured, gesturing for them to get out of bed and follow him. 

"It's not like we've caught many from the other side before, especially a slave," YoungSaeng said, watching HyunJoong. "If it doesn't work, we'll figure something else out."

"Alright… I guess we’ll try." He sighed, pushing himself off the bed, and nearly falling over. HyungJoon quickly stepped forward, supporting the man up. 

"Careful." SooHyun glanced back as he held the curtain up, waiting for them to go. 

YoungSaeng waited until the others were through before following after, he gave SooHyun a speculative look. "I'm not sure if this will go so well, HyunJoong has had some issues of his own," he said softly.

"So I heard, which maybe the boy can relate to him. It helps that HyunJoong was the one to heal him," SooHyun replied. "If Zhou Mi wasn't passed out in a chair somewhere I'd have used him, but he overdid it himself."

"Guess we'll have to see what happens," YoungSaeng nodded, quieting down when they reached the bed where the boy was curled up, shaking underneath the blanket. "Go on HyunJoong, talk to him."

HyunJoong glanced at YoungSaeng, then at the boy. Looking a little lost, he stepped forwards toward the bed, gingerly tapping the boy. "Umm… hey…"

The boy jerked a little at the touch, before slowly extending his hand towards HyunJoong, his face still hidden in the pillow.

Bewildered, HyunJoong turned towards SooHyun who helpfully whispered. "He thinks this is a checkup."

"Oh… uhm…" HyunJoong looked at the hand, biting his lip before taking it gentle. "Hey… I’m not here for a checkup. We’ll need to move you soon… I think… my master’s taking you back with us." 

The boy didn't respond, but after a moment his face lifted a little out of the pillow, looking between them. YoungSaeng smiled thoughtfully at him, but the boy barely gave him a passing glance before looking at HyunJoong.

"You'll be safe with us," YoungSaeng said softly. "What's your name?"

The boy didn’t spare YoungSaeng even a second glance. Instead, he frowned at the hand in his. 

When the boy finally spoke, it was in a whisper so soft, HyunJoong nearly missed it. "You… why did you save me?"

"I… why do you ask such a silly question?" HyunJoong smiled reassuringly at the boy. "You were hurt, so, I healed you. It’s as simple as that."

"… But I’m your enemy." The boy whispered, and HyunJoong shook his head. "I don’t really know about those kind of things. I just know that you’re a young boy, and you shouldn’t have been on the battlefield." He glanced at YoungSaeng, hoping he wasn’t getting any of what he’d heard wrong. 

Seeing as the boy wanted nothing to do with him, YoungSaeng smiled and nodded at HyunJoong as he leaned against SooHyun. It was good the boy was at least talking to HyunJoong. Of course that would present a problem when it came time to go to YunHo's, but they would cross that bridge later. He turned his head to look at HyungJoon who was still hovering nearby. "Can you go find Zhou Mi? We'll be leaving soon, so say goodbye to your brother."

HyungJoon’s face fell a little at the mention of leaving his brother, but he nodded, moving out of the room to do as YoungSaeng bid.

"…" HyunJoong could feel the analyzing gaze of the boy. And he took time to look at the boy’s features properly. 

The first thing he noticed was that the boy was absolutely beautiful – a sweet face, long lashes, high cheekbones, beautifully soft long hair and soft eyes. But it also went through his head that this boy was young – too young to have been put onto a battlefield and to experience the loss of someone close to him dying.

"What are you going to do with me?" The boy suddenly asked, jerking HyunJoong out of his thoughts. 

HyunJoong smiled. "We’re going to take you back with us. And there, we’ll take care of you. My master is a good master. You’ll have nothing to worry about." 

YoungSaeng had been watching HyunJoong during their conversation. A healer needed to be more than just someone who could repair wounds and save lives; they had to be compassionate and a calming influence. Any doubts YoungSaeng may have had about HyunJoong's character and ability to be an effective healer were eased.

The man would do very well.

"…Taemin."

HyunJoong blinked at the sudden, abrupt word, given as if unwillingly. He stared at the boy, who seemed to be refusing to look at him. "Sorry?"

"Taemin… That’s… my name." The boy whispered softly as HyunJoong smiled. 

"Well, then. Taemin. I’m HyunJoong. Will you allow us to bring you back with us?"

There was a pause, then slowly the boy nodded, admitted, a little grudgingly, but it was still a nod. HyunJoong glanced at YoungSaeng a little excitedly before he composed himself. 

A very tired looking Zhou Mi being held up by HyungJoon was brought over to the boy's bed. YoungSaeng smiled at him, patting his shoulder. "We have to make a quick stop to YunHo's, then we'll head home and you can sleep okay?" YoungSaeng said, looking away after Zhou Mi nodded. "HyunJoong, help TaeMin to stand. TaeMin, we'll be traveling to see our hierarchy leader, HyunJoong will be with you the entire time."

TaeMin glanced at HyunJoong, who nodded reassuringly, gently helping TaeMin to stand. When he was done, he nodded to HyungJoon, who, still supporting Zhou Mi, held out his other hand to HyunJoong. 

"Thank you for all your help," SooHyun said, giving YoungSaeng a kiss before stepping back. YoungSaeng took Zhou Mi's other hand and looked to the boy, holding out a hand. TaeMin looked hesitant but eventually reached over for YoungSaeng's. YoungSaeng looked to HyungJoon with a nod.

"Alright. Here we go." HyungJoon took in a deep breath, first memorizing TaeMin’s unique signature so that he wouldn’t lose the boy halfway during the transfer. Then, picturing the arrival room in YunHo’s place, he concentrated in sending everyone there.

SooHyun watched as the five’s forms wavered, then winced a little as there was a sudden ‘pop’, and all five of them disappeared.

YoungSaeng wobbled a little when they landed, feeling dizzy. "You need more practice with larger parties, Joon," he said, closing his eyes to clear the dizziness. "You and Mi stay here, we'll go see if YunHo will take an audience."

Blinking to clear his mind a little, HyunJoong looked down, trying to look over TaeMin best he could while the boy was clinging to him. "Come on, TaeMin, we’re going to see the Hierachy leader now. He’s an alright guy, don’t be scared alright."

But TaeMin continued to cling onto HyunJoong, and the man looked up at YoungSaeng, shrugging. 

YoungSaeng mirrored the action and turned to walk from the room. There was someone waiting outside the door, YoungSaeng recognized him from the last time he had been here. "JinKi is it?" YoungSaeng said, inclining his head at JinKi's bow. "I need to request an immediate audience with YunHo, is he available? It's a bit of an emergency."

"Follow me, YunHo is in a meeting at the moment but should be done soon," JinKi said, his eyes going to TaeMin who was attached to HyunJoong before turning and heading down the hall.

"Come on…" HyunJoong said softly, gently leading TaeMin along, following YoungSaeng. The place was a grand as he’d last remembered, and although he supposed it helped YunHo awe his visitors, it wasn’t very reassuring to TaeMin, who pressed close to HyunJoong with every step. 

JinKi left them at the entranceway to the receiving hall, telling them to wait to be summoned. YoungSaeng took a seat on one of the benches and watched HyunJoong with TaeMin. "There's nothing to be afraid of here TaeMin, you're in safe hands."

TaeMin shook his head, insisting on clinging to HyunJoong. Sighing, HyunJoong tried to pry TaeMin off him so he could look at the younger boy straight in the eyes. "TaeMin, there’s no need to be scared alright. YunHo’s a fair man. He may be Hierachy Leader, but he’s alright." Or at least, anyone who could see that SeungHyun was bad and agree with YoungSaeng would be alright in HyunJoong’s eyes.

"Liar." TaeMin sniffled, looking away. "All Hierachy Leaders are bad. They make people fight against their will… Even when… masters refuse… he still forces the masters to go…" 

Glancing sharply at YoungSaeng, he asked TaeMin softly. "Is that what happened? TaeMin? Did your Hierachy Leader ask your master to fight against his will?"

But TaeMin didn’t answer, looking away. 

YoungSaeng frowned, not sure how to react to that. He was aware that some of the other hierarchies were more aggressive, so it shouldn't surprise him that slaves and masters were being forced into things against their will. Didn't mean he liked, or understood it. Sighing softly, YoungSaeng motioned for HyunJoong to bring TaeMin closer. Taking both of TaeMin's hands in his own, YoungSaeng gave him a warm smile.

"I'm going to tell you something that not many people know TaeMin," he said, his voice calm and even. "I have known YunHo since we were kids. We grew up in the same neighborhood, even though he's a couple years older he always looked out for me. He still looks out for me today, here, in this place. He's a good and kind man, and I trust him with my life."

TaeMin blinked at YoungSaeng, surprised, and he instinctively looked back at HyunJoong, who, realizing this, quickly wiped off the equally surprised look on his face, and nodded. He had never known such a thing, but it made sense. YunHo really did look out for YoungSaeng. 

"See, TaeMin. Even my master agrees. And YunHo never forces my master into something he doesn’t want." HyunJoong added on, and TaeMin seemed to be mollified by that. 

The door to the receiving hall opened just then and YoungSaeng stood, squeezing TaeMin's hands before letting them go. JinKi bowed as he passed, the other two following behind. "Just stay a few paces behind me until I call for you, and bow when I bow," he said quietly over his shoulder.

Seeing YunHo up ahead, YoungSaeng noticed how tired the man looked, the leader having come straight from his meeting. Stopping a few paces away from the dais, YoungSaeng knelt down to his knees and bowed, pressing his forehead to the floor before straightening. "Thank you for seeing me, I bring news."

YunHo turned, sighing ruefully as he saw YoungSaeng. "I hope it’s good news. I could use a little after that meeting." 

"Well, I'm not sure if it's good news or not," YoungSaeng gave him a pained smile. "I'm sure you are aware there was an attack on the FenHong clan earlier. They caught one of the slaves of the attacking clan."

"Oh." YunHo blinked, before turning to TaeMin, who instinctively shrunk against HyunJoong. "Then this is him?" 

"Yes, this is TaeMin," YoungSaeng nodded, beckoning HyunJoong and the boy forward. "I thought it best to bring him to you so we know what to do with him. We think his master was killed in the attack."

At the mention of his old master, TaeMin bit his lip, looking away, his fingers digging into the cloth of HyunJoong’s robes. Looking down, HyunJoong put a reassuring arm around TaeMin before leading him forward.

“I see.” YunHo said hesitantly, before bending down and putting a cautious hand on TaeMin’s shoulder. “TaeMin?”

At the call of his name, TaeMin slowly looked up. YunHo smiled softly, glancing at HyunJoong, who nodded, pushing TaeMin forward. “It’ll be okay.” He reassured the younger boy.

“Hey, TaeMin.” YunHo said softly, gently holding TaeMin’s hand. “I know you’re still hurting for the loss of your old master, but we’re going to fix that soon. JinKi, come here.” 

Startled, the young man walked forward from where he’d been quietly standing. Looking suitably wary, he blinked when YunHo placed TaeMin’s hand into his. “JinKi, this is TaeMin. And TaeMin, this is JinKi. JinKi will be your new master.” 

YoungSaeng blinked a little, looking at TaeMin and JinKi and then up at YunHo. "Is that wise? JinKi has never handled a slave before, and TaeMin is in a delicate state right now."

“I think you underestimate my JinKi. And besides, I think what TaeMin needs is someone close to his age.” YunHo glanced down at TaeMin, before tilting his head slowly. “All us old geezers must seem terribly unattractive.”

TaeMin’s eyes widened and shook his head, “No! That’s not true, sir. I mean... I don’t mean to offend-”

Then his head snapped to the side when he heard a small snort at his side. Glaring at JinKi, who had covered his mouth, trying not to laugh, he glared. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing.” JinKi chuckled, looking away. “You just look kind of cute flustered like that. And admit it. YunHo’s old.”

TaeMin’s eyes widened almost comically, glancing at YunHo, almost expecting the leader to go into a rage for that comment.

But YunHo only whacked JinKi lightly on the head. “Yah! Brat. Go show TaeMin around. I’ll join you two later and instruct you on what to do.”

“Yes, master.” JinKi chortled, rubbing his head, before tugging at TaeMin’s arm. “Come on, let’s go.” 

Watching the two of them move off, YunHo turned back to HyunJoong and YoungSaeng. “If you still have any protest, I can still revoke my decision.” 

Smiling softly, YoungSaeng inclined his head to the older man. "I apologize for doubting you, maybe it will work after all. I'm not sure what else could be done, I can not take any more slaves at the moment anyway, this one is a handful on his own," he said with a laugh, motioning to HyunJoong.

HyunJoong flushed at that, glaring a little at YoungSaeng.

Chortling, YunHo shook his head. “I’m always glad to help, YoungSaeng. Did you have anything else to discuss with me?” 

"No, I think that was all," YoungSaeng said, hands clasped in front of him. "Unless there was anything you needed to speak to me about, we shall withdraw."

“Very well. I think I’ll need to go as well.” YunHo sighed, scratching his head. “I’m worried what those two young ones will do without me looking.” 

"Good luck sir," YoungSaeng bowed lowly before straightening and turning to go. "Come, HyunJoong, let's go make sure Zhou Mi hasn't died or anything."

HyunJoong hastily bowed as well, following after YoungSaeng, although he did glance back at YunHo. But the leader had paid them no heed, rushing out of the door and calling out for JinKi and TaeMin.

Smiling a little, HyunJoong thought that TaeMin might be better off here after all. 

Leaving the receiving hall, YoungSaeng walked back to the traveling room quickly, holding his robes up so he didn't trip over them. Zhou Mi hadn't died luckily, just passed out on the couch with his head in HyungJoon's lap on one of the couches. "A shame, he looks so comfortable," YoungSaeng chuckled, glancing behind him to make sure HyunJoong had caught up. "We're ready to go, please wake him and take us home, I need a long warm bath right now."

HyungJoon chuckled, shaking Zhou Mi lightly. “Come on, master says it’s time to go.” 

"Hm?" Zhou Mi's eyes fluttered open and he slowly sat up. "Oh, sorry Master," he murmured sleepily, getting to his feet. "I'm ready."

"You can sleep when we get home. HyungJoon, let's go please?" YoungSaeng said, waiting patiently with a smile.

“Alright. Hold hands everyone!” HyungJoon took one of Zhou Mi’s hands, holding the other one out to Youngsaeng. HyunJoong took one of each as well.

He was almost used to it when he arrived back at the mansion with a slight bump. It seemed that HyungJoon did a lot better this time round.

Then, there was a loud moan that reverberated through the room, and HyunJoong turned, only to turn bug-eyed at the scene. 

"I think you missed the traveling room again, HyungJoon," YoungSaeng sighed. They had landed in the parlor, the moans coming from KyuJong who was on his hands and knees with JungMin thrusting into him.

"I'm going to bed," Zhou Mi yawned, barely giving the two on the couch a glance as he stumbled his way from the room.

"Go make sure he doesn't fall and crack his head open," YoungSaeng said softly to HyungJoon. "Come along HyunJoong, unless you wanted to join?"

HyungJoon nodded with a long-suffering sigh. He was most likely going to be used as a bolster until the next morning. And he gave HyunJoong a sympathetic sigh as he trailed out after Zhou Mi.

Snapping out of it at YoungSaeng question, HyunJoong shook his head roughly, almost stumbling out of the room. 

YoungSaeng just chuckled to himself, watching HyunJoong flee the room. As he passed by where JungMin and KyuJong were, he stole a quick kiss from the redhead, smacking his ass. "I get you later," he said before following after HyunJoong out of the room.

JungMin paused to give YoungSaeng a fox-like grin before returning his attention to KyuJong. 

Meanwhile, HyunJoong stood outside the room, panting, his face an unnatural red. 

"You should be used to that by now," YoungSaeng said, patting HyunJoong's shoulder as he moved past down the hall towards the stairs. "If nothing else, you should be used to _those two_. They're like rabbits, I swear."

“I know... it was just... unexpected.” HyunJoong rubbed his face. He didn’t want YoungSaeng to guess the real reason he’d been so affected – that shot of need and lust going from his brain all the way to his groin at the sight. Maybe it had been too long since he’d taken care of his sexual desires. 

"Yes... well, I think we have HyungJoon to thank for that, we weren't supposed to land in the parlor," YoungSaeng said, shaking his head. "He still needs so much more training. Are you okay?" he asked, having glanced over at HyunJoong.

Startled, HyunJoong blushed deepened. “Yes! Of course, I’m okay. Why wouldn’t I be okay?” 

"Because I can feel how anxious you are right now through the bond," YoungSaeng said with a chuckle. "Anxious, and a little horny... are you sure you don't want to turn around and join them? They'd be more than happy to let you in."

HyunJoong shook his head frantically, “I can take care of myself!” But he couldn’t help thinking that it’d be a lot more pleasurable with someone else around. 

"Can you? You haven't in a while, I know because I can always feel what you're feeling," YoungSaeng said, climbing the stairs to go to his rooms. "Are you nervous or something?"

“No!” HyunJoong denied, although his heart beat was obviously elevated. 

YoungSaeng raised an eyebrow at the protests but let it lie for now. He wasn't going to force HyunJoong into anything if it was obviously upsetting him. Throwing open the doors to his room, he sighed and held out his arms. "Please help me undress, I'd like to take a bath."

Swallowing, HyunJoong nodded, trying to calm himself down. He was seriously overacting. He probably needed to excuse himself and do it right after this. Stepping forward, HyunJoong quickly helped to untie the complicated ties that held YoungSaeng elaborate outfit together. 

Letting the garment drop around his feet, YoungSaeng stretched his arms and back out before turning around. "Thank you, now it's time for a bath. You'll be helping me wash. If you have any problems with that, let me know now."

HyunJoong shook his head. The way YoungSaeng said it, HyunJoong couldn’t really refuse. Scrambling to pick up the garments, HyunJoong threw the into the laundry basket before following after YoungSaeng into the bathroom. 

"You'll want to undress as well, it will be easier to help wash me if you're in the tub with me," YoungSaeng said, sitting down on edge of the tub and turning on the faucet. He tested the water until it was a reasonable temperature and let it fill up the basin. "Besides, you need a bath too after yesterday."

HyunJoong nodded, seeing the sense in that. But he couldn’t help but feel... exposed and uncomfortable as he took off his clothes. Swallowing, he hung them up so that he could wear them later, before standing in front of the tub, waiting for instructions. 

YoungSaeng glanced up at him, taking in his form. "I've said it before, but you have a very nice body HyunJoong, I am quite jealous. You can get in."

HyunJoong turned a beetroot red, and looking anywhere but YoungSaeng, he climbed into the tub. 

Turning the water off when it was full, YoungSaeng stood up and held out his hand to HyunJoong to help him climb in so he didn't fall. Easing into the warm water, he sighed and leaned up against the opposite wall from HyunJoong, letting his body just float. "I do love a good bath, so relaxing."

Although still sitting stiffly in the water, HyunJoong couldn’t help but agree with the sentiment. “Yeah...” 

"I make you uncomfortable," YoungSaeng said, slowly opening his eyes and looking at him. "Do you want me HyunJoong?"

HyunJoong thought his ears had suddenly failed him. “I... what?” He stared, stunned, at YoungSaeng. 

Sitting up a little, YoungSaeng scooted towards HyunJoong, finding his leg and running his hand up it to his knee. "I said, do you want me? I want you, I've wanted you from the moment you came here and I am finding it harder and harder to resist you."

HyunJoong shivered at the touch, eyes fluttered. “Y-youngSaeng? But... I... it’s not right...” 

"No... probably not," YoungSaeng sighed, looking up at HyunJoong briefly before sliding back to the other side of the tub. "I'm sorry, I'm not sure what's come over me. I think I'm just a little tired."

For a moment, HyunJoong looked somewhat like a disappointed puppy that had been offered a toy before having it taken away. Then shaking his head he swallowed. “Ahh... Yeah. Probably. Would you like me to give you a massage?” Then realizing how that sounded, he quickly added. “T-to relieve your tiredness, of course.” 

"Hm? No, that won't be necessary," YoungSaeng said, leaning black and closing his eyes. "You're relatively calm after what happened at the border."

“Calm?” HyunJoong blinked before shaking his head slowly. “I just... I’m just trying not to think about it.” 

"That's probably for the best, though if you did want to talk about it, do not feel like you have to hold back," YoungSaeng said, sitting up to go through some of the vials of bath oils before selecting one and pouring it in. "Going to the border your first time is not an easy thing, and with your ability, it's likely that you will be placed in one of the border houses."

HyunJoong sighed, making patterns in the water. “I know...” Then he chuckled. “It won’t be as nice as being here... but honestly, the fate I would most like to avoid is ending up in _his_ clan.”

He didn’t need to elaborate exactly who he was referring to. 

"I know, and rest assured, I have spoken to YunHo about it," YoungSaeng said, sitting back again and enjoying the warmth of the water. "Even if he bullies some of the other clan leaders to vote for him, YunHo will overrule the decision."

“I know... but I’m still scared.” HyunJoong sank lower into the water. “Silly of me, huh?” 

"It's not silly at all, it's a very real concern," YoungSaeng said, opening his eyes to look at him. "He did a terrible thing to you, and if I had my way he would be punished for those crimes."

HyunJoong smiled a little at that, before lowering his head, suddenly becoming very quiet. 

"What's wrong?" YoungSaeng frowned, sitting up a little when HyunJoong went quiet.

HyunJoong shook his head desperately, not daring to look up, lest he reveal the tears that were streaming down his face. 

"Tell me what's wrong HyunJoong," YoungSaeng said, scooting closer towards him. "I can't help if you don't talk to me."

But HyunJoong only shook his head. “It-it’s nothing... I just... I’m just... I have no idea about anything anymore. God...” He wiped away the tears angrily, frustrated that they didn’t seem to stop. “Everything so different here that I don’t know what I want anymore. I don’t know what to do. Things I thought were truth suddenly became false. And things I thought were false suddenly became true. I just... it’s like the world’s gone crazy and I just don’t know what to do anymore.” 

YoungSaeng blinked at how suddenly all that came pouring out, but he wasn't the best trainer for nothing. This wasn't the first time he'd had a slave break down on him, and probably not the last. Sliding forward, he put a hand on HyunJoong's shoulder. "What can I do to help ease this for you?"

HyunJoong shook his head. “No... it’s okay. I’m just... God why am I crying? I thought I got over this ages ago... why...” His voice broke then, hitching on his tears. “Why am I so useless?” 

"You're not useless," YoungSaeng said calmly, massaging his shoulder gently. "And you didn't so much get over anything as tried to ignore it. I never expected you to get used to all of this so quickly, but you tried to, and you put on a brave face to do it." He sighed and looked away. "Maybe I pushed you too hard into things, when you weren't ready."

HyunJoong couldn’t help but feel the relief YoungSaeng’s touch brought, and against his better judgement leaned into YoungSaeng, his hands moving for a cautious hug. “I’m sorry.” He whispered, not entirely sure what he was apologizing about. 

"You have nothing to apologize for," YoungSaeng said softly, accepting the hug and leaning his head against HyunJoong's. "We'll work on getting you more comfortable before other training. I knew you were going to be a special case Hyun, I just didn't realize how special."

HyunJoong chuckled despite the tears. “Special huh.” He muttered, feeling all too comfortable in the hug. He’d never been a hugger before this, but now... 

"Special as in... average training takes about three months, and the new master's can take over from where I leave off," YoungSaeng said quietly. "You on the other hand... could take me all year if YunHo doesn't force me to send you to auction first."

“So I’m a spot of trouble, huh?” HyunJoong joked, before his eyes softened shyly. “Not that I mind. I like it here.” 

"And I like you being here," YoungSaeng said, closing his eyes. "Therein lies the problem. ...I can't keep you, HyunJoong."

“I know.” HyunJoong replied, swallowing hard as he pulled away. “I know. I know the logic of it all... but a part of me keeps asking _why_.” 

"Why what?" YoungSaeng frowned, opening his eyes and frowning slightly when HyunJoong pulled away.

“Why can’t you keep me here? You know Yunho well enough... You could... always ask.” HyunJoong’s voice got softer with each word. “I’m sorry. I just... I just wish...”

_I could stay here forever._

“It’s nothing.” The thought shocked HyunJoong. And quickly looking away, he stood up abruptly. “If there’s nothing else you need me for... I’ll just go.” 

"My bath is not finished HyunJoong, sit down," YoungSaeng said tersely.

Stunned by the strength of the order in YoungSaeng’s voice, HyunJoong automatically sat, both from the bond between them and the pure authority his master’s voice. 

"I am trying to give you a fair amount of leniency, but you do not take it upon yourself to leave like that," YoungSaeng said, his lips pursed. "As much as I wish you to stay here, your ability is too important for you to stay in a training house. You will be needed at the border, and no amount of discussion on my part with YunHo will change that need."

In the wake of his master’s authority, HyunJoong could do nothing but bow his head. And without him realizing, tears sprang from his eyes, falling silently into the tub. It was fear – the fear of realizing that his own will could be stripped from him as easily as that. That he could be ordered to do something he didn’t want to, and he would have no choice in the matter at all. 

Seeing HyunJoong crying again, YoungSaeng sighed and touched his shoulder gently. "I'm sorry, I don't wish to be so forceful with you. I just want you to be ready for when the times comes and you have a new master."

HyunJoong swallowed, shaking his head. But he did not elaborate on what he was disagreeing with, only moving to cling onto YoungSaeng in a hug, burying his head on YoungSaeng’s shoulder. 

Sighing, YoungSaeng wrapped his arms around HyunJoong's waist and held him close. Some had a harder time dealing with being in this place than others, and that's why he knew HyunJoong would take longer to train than others hand. He didn't mind that one bit.

Confused by the conflicting feelings in him, HyunJoong chose to ignore them all, concentrating on the warmth of his master, focusing on the bond that tied them together. It calmed him, somewhat, knowing that at least for now, there was someone there for him, that there was a constant in his confusing, quick changing life. 

***************************************16

YoungSaeng let HyunJoong rest there for a long while, but he did have to get to his bath since he didn't want to end up a prune. He washed, HyunJoong helping him scrub his back and dried off with a large fluffy towel. "I want you here with me tonight," YoungSaeng said when he'd slid the dressing robe over his still damp skin.

And for once, HyunJoong didn’t feel any reservation towards the suggestion. Feeling warm and cared for, he reached over and tied the knots of the robe for YoungSaeng, doing it right for the very first time. “If you wish, YoungSaeng.” 

"I do," YoungSaeng smiled, patting HyunJoong's cheek gently as he walked passed him and out into the bedroom. "Did we want some dinner first?"

“I’m fine.” HyunJoong stood awkwardly for a moment before following him out. “I can go get dinner for you if you like.” 

"I'm not that hungry, I was just making sure you were okay," YoungSaeng said, sitting down on his bed and flopping over. "It's been a long day, hopefully tomorrow will be less exciting."

Watching YoungSaeng act in a manner entirely unbefitting of his status, HyunJoong couldn’t help but relax, sitting at the edge of the bed. “Yes, hopefully so. Can’t have too much excitement for all the old people here.” He teased. 

" _Old_ people?" YoungSaeng blinked, shooting a glare at him. "What's that supposed to mean? I'm not old."

“You behave like it.” HyunJoong grinned, glad that the earlier moment had passed and he could joke with YoungSaeng like this. “Besides, technically, if you had been in the real world for as long as you had been here, you would be a lot older than I am... right?” 

"Yes, but that's besides the point," YoungSaeng huffed, poking him in the side. "And I'm not the one who's been here the longest in this house, that honor goes to Zhou Mi."

HyunJoong grinned, dodging the poke. “But that still makes you old.” 

"Yah! Do I look old to you?" YoungSaeng grumped, sitting up to reach HyunJoong and poke him right in the side. "I'm not old, old is YunHo, or HeeChul, I am not _old_."

“Nobody looks old in this place.” HyunJoong countered, yelping when YoungSaeng poked his side. “And actually, you act a lot older than YunHo or HeeChul sometimes. Like now, grumpy old man!” 

YoungSaeng's eyes widened at that, and with a look of determination, pounced HyunJoong, pinning him down and tickling his sides. "You take that back!"

Shrieking, HyunJoong tried to push YoungSaeng away, but the man was much stronger than he looked. But HyunJoong could be stubborn when he wanted to. “No I won’t!” He declared, before using his height advantage and flipped them over, hands jabbing erratically at YoungSaeng’s sides. 

It was YoungSaeng's turn to shriek, flailing and kicking his legs in an attempt to get free. "I'm not grumpy, stop! Stop!" he laughed, reaching up to catch a bit of HyunJoong's side in a pinch.

HyunJoong flicked at the pinch, and he yelped when one of YoungSaeng’s leg caught him in the stomach, falling off YoungSaeng with a ‘oof’. 

YoungSaeng seized the opportunity, jumping onto HyunJoong and straddling his waist, pinning his arms at his sides. Panting heavily, he was grinning from ear to ear. "I'm not old, you take it back!"

“Fine, fine.” HyunJoong sighed, although panting just as heavily. Then he grinned. “You aren’t old, you’re more like a five year old child. Petty.” And with that he stuck his tongue out. 

"Says you," YoungSaeng snorted, sticking his tongue out back at him. "I'm perfectly happy being a child, that means I can get away with more."

HyunJoong laughed at that. “Truth, truth. Alright. Would you mind getting off me now? Or would you like to stay like this?” 

"I'm comfortable here, this way I know you're not going to attack me again," YoungSaeng said, not moving. "You have a problem with that?"

“Yes.” HyunJoong made a face. “You’re heavy.” 

YoungSaeng's expression darkened, and he pinched HyunJoong's side again. "First I'm old, now I'm fat? You're lucky I'm a kind master or I'd have you sent to the mines, mister."

HyunJoong yelped, before he attempted to make an innocently sweet face. “I never said you were fat, just heavy.” 

"How is that any different? You're heavier than I am," YoungSaeng balked, pinching him again.

“I’m taller.” HyunJoong replied solemnly before yelping. “Stop that!” 

"No, not until you take it back and apologize," YoungSaeng retorted, pinching him again, multiple times.

“Take what back?” HyunJoong blinked before shrieking, trying to move away from YoungSaeng’s deathly fingers, actually forgetting what they’d been fighting over. 

"You called me fat!" YoungSaeng huffed, pinching HyunJoong again. The man underneath him was wiggling so much that YoungSaeng lost his balance, falling forward with an 'oof' onto HyunJoong's chest.

Formulating a retort – a rather mean feat considering he was being attacked, HyunJoong yelped when the air in his lungs was forced out as YoungSaeng fell on top of him. Groaning, he opened his eyes, breath hitching when realized how close their faces were together now. 

Managing to get himself back up a little, YoungSaeng blinked at HyunJoong, smiling sheepishly at him. "Sorry, you okay?"

“Uh... yeah...” HyunJoong swallowed, his face heating up. “I’m alright...” _‘except for the fact that my heart is beating a hundred times a second for a reason I’d never have thought possible before coming to this crazy place.’_

"Good," YoungSaeng smiled, laying back down and resting his cheek on HyunJoong's chest. "You're comfy."

“Am I?” HyunJoong looked up, trying to distract himself from anything but his heart racing. “I must be getting soft and fat here.” 

"Doesn't feel like it," YoungSaeng said, feeling HyunJoong's abs through the robes. "Nope, seem pretty fit to me."

HyunJoong’s breath hitched at the touch, turning a pretty crimson. “Uhmm... okay. Glad you think that.” He said lamely. 

"I've already said you have a nice body before, and you do," YoungSaeng said, his fingers sliding into HyunJoong's robe a little. "You don't take compliments well, do you."

“I guess I do-mmph!” An embarrassing sound escaped HyunJoong’s throat, and he stared, wide-eyed at YoungSaeng, flushing even redder – if that was even possible. 

YoungSaeng tilted his head to look up at him with a coy smile. "You like that?" he asked softly, his hand sliding further into HyunJoong's robe to slide over his belly. "Your skin is very soft."

All the thoughts in his mind fled at the sight of YoungSaeng smiling up at him like that, and it took him considerable effort to offer his master the answer of, “hnnngh?” 

"I'll take that as a yes," YoungSaeng chuckled, sitting up and looking down at him, still straddling his waist. "We keep putting ourselves into these positions... I'm not sure how long either one of us will last."

“I... I’m not sure either, honestly.” HyunJoong finally managed to answer, biting his lip. “Why do you keep teasing me?” 

"Hmm.." YoungSaeng's lips pursed and his head tilted to one side. "Because I like you? Far more than I should, but I can't seem to help myself around you."

HyunJoong looked up into YoungSaeng’s eyes and found him honest. And looking away, he sighed, finally saying what he’d kept pent up for a long while. “Honestly, I like you too. And I sometimes wonder, if not for the fear that creeps in my heart when I think of _him_ , if I would have kept up with my stigma of not liking men for so long.” 

YoungSaeng's eyes saddened at that, and he slowly slid off to the side to lay down next to HyunJoong. "I wish there was more I could do to help you with that.. I'm sorry if I push you too much sometimes, I do forget, I get caught up in what I want. We'll try to work on that more."

HyunJoong shook his head. “You’re different from him. You always try to factor in what I want. You don’t push, you don’t force, though you have the power and right to. And even when you do, it’s always only for my own good.” Slowly, he inched closer to YoungSaeng. “Sometimes, I wish I could just forget, and give in to what that crazy little voice in my head is saying.” 

"And what's that crazy little voice saying?" YoungSaeng asked, looking up into HyunJoong's eyes.

“To give in. To let you do whatever you want. To make love with you.” He whispered. 

YoungSaeng's eyes softened, his lips quirked slightly as he lifted a hand to run down HyunJoong's cheek. "Oh, how I wish..." he sighed. "We move at your pace, when you're ready."

“But how will I know when I’m ready?” HyunJoong said so softly, you wouldn’t have heard if you weren’t listening for it. 

"When I can do this," YoungSaeng said, leaning up, brushing his lips over HyunJoong's gently, "and you don't hesitate to take more," he whispered against his mouth.

Closing his eyes, HyunJoong stiffened a little at the brush against his lips, but then, he leaned up just a little, wanting, yet as if frightened to take in more. 

Cupping HyunJoong's cheek lightly with his hand, YoungSaeng tilted his head to the side and continued the kiss. Not too much, giving HyunJoong plenty of room to pull back if it was too much.

Surprisingly, HyunJoong didn’t pull away, only timidly pressing closer, lips moving a little, exploring. 

YoungSaeng let the kiss continue for only a moment before he pulled away, his lips ghost over HyunJoong's as he looked into the man's eyes. "Is this okay?

Taking a deep breath, HyunJoong searched for the panic inside him and to his bewilderment, found none. “Yeah... it’s okay...” 

"We'll take this slow though," YoungSaeng said, smiling at him. "Unless you want more, it's up to you."

“Can we... try again?” HyunJoong asked, a little bashfully. He wanted to confirm that this was really happening, that he wasn’t running for the hills screaming at the first sign of intimate contact. 

"Of course," YoungSaeng nodded, leaning in and pressing his lips again HyunJoong's a little firmer than before. He wasn't going to say no if HyunJoong wanted it.

The feel of YoungSaeng’s lips on his own was like an explosion of his senses. And gently, he pressed back, unsure, but willing, letting go the solid grip he had on his feelings just a little more. 

Feeling HyunJoong returning the kiss more solidly, YoungSaeng wrapped his arm around the man's waist, pulling his body closer until he could feel the heat through his clothing.

But HyunJoong gasped a little at the contact, automatically pulling away, a sudden panic in his eyes. Then realizing what he’d done, slumped down, defeated. “Sorry...” 

YoungSaeng immediately pulled back, putting enough distance between them and pulling his arm away. "No, it was my fault," he said softly. "You're not ready, that's fine."

“It’s so stupid...” HyunJoong sighed, biting the inside of his cheek as he felt tears come to his eyes again. “Even so many years after, SeungHyun is still ruining my life.” 

"And for that I would like to rip his balls off and shove them down his throat," YoungSaeng said, watching HyunJoong with saddened eyes. "I'll help you through this, however long it takes. Do you trust me?"

Swallowing, HyunJoong nodded slowly. “I do... I do trust you.” 

"Good, then that is the first step, building trust," YoungSaeng smiled at him. "I won't do anything without your permission, no matter how much I'd like to ravage you at the moment. Shall we sleep now then?"

HyunJoong nodded, blushing at the comment. “Yes. Sleep sounds good.” 

"Alright, sleep it is," YoungSaeng smiled, pulling the blankets up over them both.

HyunJoong couldn’t help but smiling back, curling into the warmth. Then his eyes flicked up to YoungSaeng again, and an idea formed in his head.

Quickly, so that he wouldn’t chicken out of it, HyunJoong reached up and pecked YoungSaeng lightly on the lips. “G-good night.” He stuttered before, blushing and looking away. 

"Good night HyunJoong," YoungSaeng smiled, a little surprised by the sudden kiss. Settling down, he curled up around his pillow and tried to fall asleep, though he probably wouldn't be able to and may end up finding JungMin later to relieve the frustration he'd just built up.

“Night...” HyunJoong curled up into the blanket, pressing his hot face into the pillow. But there was a smile on his face as he fell asleep, his lips still tingling from the kiss. 

***************

The weeks passed, YoungSaeng helping HyunJoong through his issues and to overcome his fear of intimacy. They grew closer as only natural, and sometimes their private training sessions were more like makeout sessions. Not that either of them minded, and slowly HyunJoong became more comfortable with things other than just simple kisses.

YoungSaeng was proud of the progress they made, even if he had to hunt down one of the others to relieve his frustrations afterward. Which is why he was lounging with KyuJong in his bed that day, the slave massaging his back gently with hands and the occasional kiss. YoungSaeng was far too tired for another round right then, but he was enjoying the treatment to his tired muscles.

But it seemed that YoungSaeng wouldn’t be allowed to relax just then. At that moment, JungMin ran into the room, his face looking like it’d seen something distasteful. “SeungHyun sent a message. He says he’s coming over in an hour’s time.” 

"Ugh..." YoungSaeng groaned, whether that was from KyuJong's hands or the news it wasn't clear. "Tell that asshole to go fuck himself."

"Master," KyuJong chided gently, dropping another kiss to YoungSaeng's back before sliding off to fetch YoungSaeng's robe. "If we did that, you wouldn't be the one that gets punished, and our punishment is far worse for that then yours."

"Fine, I'll tell him myself then," YoungSaeng said, sitting up and accepting the robe. "Min, go get Hyun and bring him here for me please? Kyu, you'll be taking Hyun to the basement."

“Alright.” JungMin nodded, about to turn out when he bumped into HyunJoong coming in. HyunJoong muttered an apology to JungMin, but it was obvious HyunJoong’s mind was on something else.

“YoungSaeng.” He went up to his master, a determined look in his eyes. “I want to be there when SeungHyun comes. I don’t want to hide. It’s time I faced my fears.” 

"No," YoungSaeng replied, getting to his feet. KyuJong followed after him into his closet to help him get dressed. "Out of the question HyunJoong, he is not to be trusted. We have worked too hard for him to destroy that now. No, you'll go with KyuJong into the basement."

“B-but...” HyunJoong was affronted. He had obviously not considered YoungSaeng disagreeing. “YoungSaeng, I have to. I can’t keep hiding like this.” 

"Yes you can, and you will," YoungSaeng replied from within the closet. "This is not up for discussion HyunJoong, you _will_ be going to the basement with KyuJong until SeungHyun has left."

There was a strong order in YoungSaeng’s voice, but with some effort, HyunJoong pushed it aside internally, storming into the closet, HyunJoong caught YoungSaeng’s arm. “Please, YoungSaeng. I _need_ to.” 

"You will do as I say HyunJoong, and that is final!" YoungSaeng snapped, pulling his arm out of HyunJoong's grip. "KyuJong, JungMin, escort him to the basement and meet me in the receiving hall," he said, glancing at the two slaves when KyuJong had finished tying up his robe. "And HyunJoong, we will discuss this more once SeungHyun is gone, I am very disappointed in your attitude right now." With that, he left the closet in a rustle of fabric, leaving JungMin and KyuJong with HyunJoong.

That order had been so strong, that although JungMin hadn’t been the recipient of it, he could feel the strong compulsion to obey. Looking at the unreadable expression on HyunJoong’s face, JungMin patted his arm softly. “Hey, YoungSaeng only means well. He’s just worried that SeungHyun might pull some stunt again and hurt you.” 

"I don't blame him," KyuJong said softly, giving HyunJoong a sympathetic look. "We should go, we can't be late or YoungSaeng will murder all of us."

“Ah... glad to see that your final two slaves have joined us.”

JungMin gritted his teeth at SeungHyun’s words. They’d been late in greeting SeungHyun, but only because the infernal man had showed up half an hour before the time he stated. 

"Yes, they were taking care of some things for me," YoungSaeng said coolly, arms clasped in front of him. "Mocking them because you fail to be consistent in your arrival times is unkind, do work on that SeungHyun. Now, what can I help you with?"

“Oh, so smug now, YoungSaeng. But for how long?” SeungHyun said in a jovial manner, so much that you almost couldn’t see the hidden threat underneath. “Anyway, I just thought I might like to share a bit of information with you.” 

"And what information would that be?" YoungSaeng replied, his expression a mask of indifference. He knew already this was not going to be a very pleasant meeting, not that they ever were with SeungHyun.

“Oh... just that I’ve been pretty friendly with the Jing clan recently... and the Cheng clan.” SeungHyun smiled languidly, naming two rather influential clans in the hierarchy. “And I’ve heard they’re getting a little fed-up with YunHo.” 

YoungSaeng's eyes tightened slightly. Definitely not good. "Oh? Maybe they should take up their grievances with YunHo and not bother others with their unhappiness. May I ask why you were discussing such things with them? If I recall, they aren't even on the same border as yours."

“What’s wrong with visiting some fellow clan leaders?” SeungHyun shrugged. “And they have tried taking it up with YunHo, but he didn’t seem interested. All I did was lend a sympathetic ear.” 

YoungSaeng was proud of himself for not laughing in the man's face. There was no way those two clans would bring any complaints to SeungHyun first. It was more likely he went to them. "Well that is very interesting and all SeungHyun, but I'm confused as to why you're telling me. Their problem is with YunHo, not with me."

“No, I’m just letting you know the dissent that is growing within the hierarchy.” Seunghyun said sweetly, “and those two aren’t the only ones... let’s just say, some of us think it’s time for a change in leadership... and although I don’t know how, I’ve become a rather popular candidate.” 

YoungSaeng did laugh at that, an amused snort as he shook his head. "Well I wish you luck then SeungHyun, because it will take more than a few whiny clan leaders words to take control from YunHo. I also doubt you know nothing of why you are such a popular candidate."

Going closer, SeungHyun backed YoungSaeng into a corner, whispering into YoungSaeng’s ear. “And if you don’t shape up your attitude towards me, you’ll regret it... However, I might deign to change my mind if you decide to hand over that delicious slave of yours.” 

"Never," YoungSaeng replied, pushing SeungHyun backwards and straightening his robes. "It is time for you to leave, you are no longer welcome in my house SeungHyun, and you will no longer be allowed in." His eyes flashed dangerously at SeungHyun. "JungMin, escort SeungHyun and his escort to the traveling room, you are allowed to use force if necessary."

“Gladly, master.” JungMin glared at SeungHyun, practically marching him towards the door.

“Hmph.” SeungHyun chuckled, shaking his head as he left. “You’ll see it my way one day.” 

"Are you okay sir?" KyuJong touched YoungSaeng's arm gently, the slave having come forward with JungMin when he'd been backed into a corner.

"I'm fine," YoungSaeng nodded, waiting until the far doors were closed before sighing heavily. "That's not good, not good at all. HyungJoon? Go to YunHo, tell him _exactly_ what SeungHyun said."

“Yes. Right away!” HyungJoon had already mentally prepared himself for this, not even bothering to exit the room as he teleported out. 

JungMin came back, sighing in relief. “Shit, SeungHyun’s getting bold if he openly threatened you like that. He must be gaining more support than we thought.” 

"Or he thinks it's enough and is being cocky," YoungSaeng said, turning to leave the receiving hall. "He's an idiot to think he can go against YunHo, there's a reason why YunHo is our leader." 

"SeungHyun wasn't around for the war," Zhou Mi said, following behind. "He probably things it's all exageratted tales. of how powerful YunHo's slaves are."

“Still, SeungHyun has his own set of dangerous slaves. And it would still hurt the hierarchy if he did manage to get the Jing and Cheng clans on his side.” JungMin mused. 

"And SeungHyun is above all else a talker," YoungSaeng said, frowning. "Even if some of the other clans are thinking about it, and discuss it with him, does not mean they would go against their vows so easily. It's a dangerous thing to go against YunHo, more dangerous than SeungHyun."

“Yes.” JungMin agreed on that point. “Unless he has something else up his sleeve he’s not talking about.” 

"If he does, he hasn't boasted about it yet," YoungSaeng said, shaking his head. "JungMin, go fetch HyunJoong for me, I need to have a discussion with him about appropriate times to disobey me."

"Don't be too hard on him, sir," KyuJong said softly, glancing at JungMin. "He just wants to get over his fears, to show you he has," he said, but the look he received from YoungSaeng quieted the slave and he dropped his head into bow.

JungMin frowned but bowed. YoungSaeng was in a bad mood, and he only hoped that this didn’t end badly.

*******************************************17

“Master?”

HyunJoong’s voice was clipped and smooth as he stood before YoungSaeng. Behind him, JungMin shifted nervously – HyunJoong was behaving in a way he’d never seen before, and honestly, it was a bit unnerving. 

Still in his full robes, YoungSaeng was seated on the bed, frowning at HyunJoong. "Maybe I have been too lenient with you HyunJoong, but when I give you a command, you do not question it. _Especially_ a command that is for your safety, is that understood?"

“...Very well, master.” Was what HyunJoong said, but the look in his eyes as he stared down at YoungSaeng said otherwise. 

"If you have something to say, say it," YoungSaeng said, arms crossing over his chest. "Otherwise you are dismissed for the night."

HyunJoong’s hands were shaking as he looked back down – almost as if he couldn’t stand looking at YoungSaeng. “Tch... you’re just like him.” 

"Just like who?" YoungSaeng's head tilted to the side slightly in confusion.

“SeungHyun.” 

YoungSaeng was on his feet, striding towards HyunJoong with such an expression that KyuJong was sure the master was going to strike the slave. "What the _hell_ did you just say?"

HyunJoong’s hands curled into fists, and he shook with what seemed like a mixture of fear and anger. “I said you’re exactly like SeungHyun.” 

"And in what way am I like SeungHyun?" YoungSaeng said slowly, trembling a little. 

“I think you know.” Was HyunJoong’s stiff reply as he glared up at YoungSaeng. 

"No, I want you to _tell me_ ," YoungSaeng snapped. "I do not hit my slaves, but so help me HyunJoong I will hit you."

“Huh. Hit me then.” HyunJoong goaded, “that’s the thing about you. You say you don’t do a lot of things, but you actually do. You love to sugar-coat and pretend that you actually care about my opinion. But underneath all that, you’re just the same as him. You just want that control. You have softer, more deceptive methods, but that’s all you really want!” 

Fist closed, YoungSaeng brought up his hand and slammed it into HyunJoong's cheek. "How _dare you_! I _did_ care about you, have _protected_ you from that maniac and you have the gall to sit here and compare me to him? _Look around you_ , I _am_ in control here!"

HyunJoong reeled from the punch, his back slamming into the wall from the force. Clutching his cheek, HyunJoong stared back up, angry tears running down from his eyes. “Exactly, you are in control. Why didn’t I see it earlier, that you were the same, even if you smother me with soft words? All you want is my body and my will.” 

Seething, YoungSaeng shook his head. "All I have wanted was your trust, but now I can see that effort was wasted on you. KyuJong, take him down to the basement, put him in solitary. No one is to speak to him until I say so." He stalked closer to HyunJoong, eyes narrowed. "I told you at the beginning what this was, and who I was. I can see now I was far too lenient with you." His hand came up again, taking the collar around HyunJoong's neck and pulling it off before handing it to JungMin. "Be glad I loathe SeungHyun so much, or you would be on your way there now. Get out of my sight."

“Gladly.” HyunJoong hissed, practically running from the room. But JungMin could sense the look of hurt and regret when HyunJoong ran past him, and he stared down at the collar in his hand. 

KyuJong looked at JungMin with wide eyes before following HyunJoong out of the room. That could not have gone any worse.

"Help me undress," YoungSaeng said sharply to JungMin, turning to go to his closet. He would probably regret his decisions later, but right now he was too angry to think clearly.

Swallowing at the pure rage seething out of YoungSaeng, JungMin hurried to YoungSaeng’s side, doing as his master wished. After a moment, he hesitated, opening his mouth. “YoungSaeng...” 

"Don't start JungMin, I am in no mood," YoungSaeng said, his head rolling slightly to loosen his tense muscles. "I don't like it either, but he pushed me."

JungMin sighed, looks like he’d have to be the sacrificial lamb in this. “Yes, but you must understand. He worked up all that nerve to confront SeungHyun thanks to you. What do you think he felt when you suddenly told him he couldn’t? And then you left him stewing there in the basement like that. It’s no wonder that this happened.” 

"He's not ready, not nearly ready to confront SeungHyun," YoungSaeng said, feeling his anger fade slightly. "I wanted to explain it to him, but I didn't have time. But to compare me to SeungHyun? That was low, and uncalled for."

“He must have rationalized that since you didn’t let him confront SeungHyun, you must have had other motives.” JungMin mused. “And I have to admit, the way you were going about to encourage him to face his fears can seem like you were motivated by sex if you thought about it the wrong way.” 

"I wasn't, though I can maybe see why he would think that," YoungSaeng sighed, rubbing at his forehead. "Dammit, this is not how I wanted things to go, you know me better than this Min." He turned around, getting his simple robes situated on his shoulders. "What should I do?"

“The only thing I can think of is that you have to go and explain, as well as apologize.” JungMin sighed, scratching his head. 

"How did I know you were going to say that," YoungSaeng said with a pout. "Fine, I'll go talk to him, and apologize... I shouldn't have hit him. That was very beneath me."

“If you apologize like that he’s only going to hate you more.” JungMin pointed out dryly. “But still, you should wait a bit for him to calm down. A few days maybe.” 

"A few days? And let him stew about this for longer?" YoungSaeng shook his head. "No, we'll have dinner, let him eat and then I'll talk to him. Otherwise I'll be anxious and I do not like being anxious."

“How about letting KyuJong talk to him first.” JungMin suggested. “It might not go well if you go down right now. He might be regretting it, but it seems like HyunJoong’s the type to lash out when he’s hurt. And you do have a bit of a temper. Those two things don’t go well together like that.” 

YoungSaeng nodded, crossing his arms. "Go find Kyu and ask him to do so, for me. I think I need to be a lone for a bit."

“You sure?” JungMin eyed YoungSaeng. “You’ll be okay on your own?” 

"I'll be fine, thank you for your concern," YoungSaeng said with a strained smile. "Have dinner prepared and come get me when it's done."

Sighing ruefully, JungMin gave YoungSaeng a tight hug and a soft kiss. “Alright, YoungSaeng. I will.” He smiled, patting YoungSaeng on the head before he turned to leave. 

"Yah, don't mess up my hair," YoungSaeng grumbled, flattening out his hair and going to sit down on his bed. He was going to have to think long and hard about some things before he talked to HyunJoong again.

JungMin smiled as he left YoungSaeng to his own devices, going down the corridor to look for KyuJong. 

KyuJong was sulking, shuffling down the corridor with his head down to go to his room. It had been a bad, bad day.

Spotting KyuJong, JungMin ran up to him, “Kyu! Come here a sec, Saeng wants you to talk to HyunJoong and see if you can calm him down.” 

Blinking a little, KyuJong stopped, looking at JungMin as if he'd just grown a second head. "Huh? What? What happened?"

“Nothing. I just talked to Saeng a bit and he realized he might have been a bit rash. He wants to go talk to Hyun, but I thought it’d be a good idea that you go talk to him first and see how he is. We don’t have a lot of time, since Saeng wants to have dinner with him before talking to him. If Hyun really isn’t ready, I’ll need ample time to convince Saeng otherwise as well, so...” JungMin trailed off. 

"...What a mess," KyuJong groaned. "Fine, I'll go talk to him," he said, turning around to go back down the stairs. "He owes me though, HyunJoong might kill me."

“Thanks, Kyu.” JungMin blew as kiss to KyuJong. “I have to go ask Zhou Mi to prepare dinner. Maybe make all of HyunJoong’s favourite dishes...” 

"And Saeng's too," KyuJong called back over his shoulder before disappearing down the stairs again. At the bottom of the stairs he walked down the hallway, glancing at the locked door at the end of the hall before turning to a different door. He knocked lightly before taking the key off the wall and unlocking it. "HyunJoong? It's me again, I'm coming," he said, opening the door slowly.

HyunJoong didn’t look up from where he sat, curled up, on the floor. He only muttered. “Didn’t he order all of you not to talk to me unless he said otherwise? Oh, wait, I see. He said otherwise, huh?” 

"One thing you learn around here is Saeng has even greater mood swings than JungMin," KyuJong said, shutting the door behind him. "I think he's regretting what happened already, and he wants to talk to you after dinner."

“I see. So we have to go at his pace, huh?” HyunJoong’s voice was bitter, fingers curling into his robes. 

"We don't have to go at his pace, we go at whatever pace you're comfortable with," KyuJong said, taking a seat across from him. "Do you want him to continue to be angry? To keep you locked up down here? You have any idea what would happen if he _didn't_ want you to stay here? He could easily go to YunHo and say you're untrainable, and if that is the case, you're not just sent back to the real world."

“Is that a threat, KyuJong?” HyunJoong’s voice was soft and filled with cynicism. “Is that what he told you to warn me about?” 

"He didn't tell me anything, he doesn't make threats and neither do I," KyuJong said, not bothered by the tone. "I am just making you aware of the reality of the situation. Honestly HyunJoong, you aren't entirely blameless for what happened. You and I both know that Saeng isn't anything like SeungHyun, and that he is a good man doing what he has to in this situation. That wasn't fair to him."

HyunJoong fell silent at that and he didn’t speak for a long while.

Finally, he sighed, whispering. “I know...” 

"You were both angry and said and did things that weren't appropriate... he does care about you, you have to know that," KyuJong continued. "He cares about all of us, and not just because we're slaves. I know he cares about you more than he probably should as well. The meeting with SeungHyun rattled him, and he took it out on you."

“You’re wrong about that though...” HyunJoong interjected. “You’re wrong... about him caring more about me than he should.” 

"And why do you think that?" KyuJong tilted his head to the side. "You do know he's purposefully delayed taking you to auction several times now, don't you? You should have gone months ago, but he keeps pushing it off."

“It’s just because he’s a good person.” HyunJoong looked up, finally revealing the tears that had been streaming donw his eyes. “He’s a good person, KyuJong, and I repaid him by comparing him to that lowlife.”

Sniffling, HyunJoong hugged his knees. “I don’t know why I didn’t that, KyuJong, why I said all those things. But when I thought about it, I realized that all the things he did, it wasn’t because of me. It was just what he’d have done for anybody, and I don’t know why... but it hurt so much. That thought...” 

"Yes, he is a good person, and some of the things he does he would do for anyone," KyuJong said, eyes sad as he watched HyunJoong. "You are different to him, I can see it in the way he looks at you. He wants to keep you here Hyun, even though he knows he can't. He doesn't do that for just anyone, only people he thinks are special."

“No, I’m not. He doesn’t want to keep me here, especially.” HyunJoong shook his head, whispering. “I think, that maybe after we have sex or something, he won’t treat me specially anymore.” 

KyuJong winced slightly at that, shaking his head. "No, you're wrong, you _are_ special. If you weren't, he wouldn't even care. I think you've noticed by now that HyungJoon doesn't spend much time with YoungSaeng yes? That's because YoungSaeng didn't really choose to have him here, it was just a matter of convenience since he has a traveling ability. Now, he loves HyungJoon, but he doesn't spend nearly as much time with him as say, JungMin, or you."

“So what if I am, special?” HyunJoong curled up even more. “Even if I am, like you say, it’ll only hurt more when leaving.” 

"I know, and he knows it too," KyuJong said with a sigh. "I just don't want you to think that he doesn't care about what happens to you. He wouldn't go out of his way to make arrangements with YunHo for your placement if he didn't care. He's not me, he's not only interested in sex, he's just trying to help you."

Swallowing, HyunJoong didn’t know what to say to that, and when he opened his mouth, the only thing that came out was a choked sob, the tears rushing out harder than before. 

Heart aching, KyuJong slid across the floor to sit next to HyunJoong, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "It'll be okay, I know it will. Emotions were high today, and it's all that asshole SeungHyun's fault. YoungSaeng banned him from the house by the way."

HyunJoong leaned into KyuJong’s shoulder, grateful for the contact. “...YoungSaeng sent you down here to see how I was faring first, didn’t he?” HyunJoong asked after a while, sniffling, “He’s coming down soon, after you go up?” 

"I was sent down to help calm you down, because he wanted to talk to you, and I'm sure you wouldn't be so receptive if he had just come down here," KyuJong said, running his hand slowly up and down HyunJoong's arm. "He'll be down after he eats dinner, so probably another hour or so. I can stay with you until then."

Resting his head onto KyuJong’s shoulder, HyunJoong closed his eyes. “I see... what am I going to say to him?” 

"I think you should let him talk first, let him blabber on and say everything he needs to say, and go from there," KyuJong said softly.

HyunJoong nodded slowly. “Don’t you dare tell YoungSaeng about what I told you though... I don’t want him to know.” 

"Told me what?" KyuJong looked at him with a wide eyed innocent look, then he winked.

HyunJoong chuckled, opening his eyes in time to see the wink. “Thanks. You’re a good man too, KyuJong.” 

"I try, and at least I'm upfront about being sex crazed," KyuJong chuckled, giving HyunJoong a slight squeeze of his shoulder.

“What does that mean?” HyunJoong shook his head, expression amused, wiping the tears from his face. 

"It means that I'm being completely honest when I say I wouldn't mind being fucked by you, or giving you a blow job, or anything else," KyuJong said blandly. "I like sex, a lot, and it's why I love this place so much. All the sex I want."

HyunJoong snorted, shaking his head. “Are you saying you want to take advantage of my current vulnerable emotional state and have sex with me?” 

"No, I would never take advantage of you," KyuJong said seriously, but he grinned. "But I wouldn't say no if you offered."

HyunJoong sighed, then turned to KyuJong seriously. “I don’t know if I could ever offer something like that. But... let’s just say if you kiss me now, I wouldn’t push you away.” 

"Oh?" KyuJong tucked his fingers under HyunJoong's chin, looking over his features. "Are you needing some physical affection your little fight with the master then?" he murmured, leaning in close until he could feel the hot breath against his lips.

“Maybe.” HyunJoong whispered back, slowly closing his eyes and inching even closer until their lips ghosted over each others. 

Which probably meant it wasn't KyuJong that HyunJoong was thinking of right at that moment, but that hadn't stopped him before, so it wouldn't stop him now. He flicked his tongue over HyunJoong's lips before pressing against them in a slow gentle kiss.

The touch of another lips calmed HyunJoong for once. And he breathed into the kiss, letting KyuJong lead him, hands wrapping themselves around KyuJong’s slim waist. 

KyuJong framed HyunJoong's face with his hands, tilting the man's head to the side to deepen the kiss even further. As the kiss grew more heated, KyuJong slid into HyunJoong's lap, straddling his thighs and continuing to move his mouth over HyunJoong's.

HyunJoong’s thoughts grew more muddled the longer the kiss went. It wasn’t KyuJong in his mind as he moaned, breaking for a short moment before diving back in. But he didn’t force himself to think, only act, hands teasing their way under KyuJong’s robes. 

KyuJong's body moved into the hands, moaning softly into the kiss. His own hands were sliding down HyunJoong's firm chest, pressing against the fabric in search for the ties to his robe.

HyunJoong wasn’t sure what KyuJong was doing, but it damned right felt good. Breaking for air, he panted softly, concentrating enough to say. “So this is your form of... mmm... physical affection...” 

Chuckling softly, KyuJong nodded. "It is, I hope that's okay with you, I can stop any time," he said, fingers still working on the ties to HyunJoong's robe, though slower in case he was told otherwise.

“No... it’s alright.” HyunJoong sighed, stroking KyuJong’s sides. “I think I need this.” 

KyuJong smiled, finishing untying HyunJoong's robes and pushing the fabric away from his chest. He hoped this would help a little with HyunJoong's issues. Leaning down, he pressed his lips to HyunJoong's chest, tongue and teeth worrying at bits of skin as he worked his way down.

HyunJoong’s breath hitched at the attention, and licking his suddenly dry lips, he mewled softly, urging KyuJong on. 

KyuJong did go on, his fingers teasing over HyunJoong's bare skin, his lips continuing on down HyunJoong's chest and belly. His eyes flickered up to HyunJoong's as he gently pushed the fabric off of HyunJoong's lap. "You want more?" he asked in a whisper, scooting down and getting comfortable, kissing a path up HyunJoong's thigh.

The whine which escaped surprised him, as did how fast his length stiffened with each kiss growing closer to it. And moaning into the back of his hand, he pleaded. “Please...” 

Smiling at the plea, KyuJong spread HyunJoong's legs slightly so he could kneel between them comfortably. "What's that HyunJoong? I don't think I heard you," he said, rubbing HyunJoong's erection against his cheek and nose, nuzzling it like a cat.

HyunJoong bucked against the heat, trying to get closer to it. “Mmmph... KyuJong! Please...” He whined insistently now, half pleading, half glaring at KyuJong. 

"What, you want this?" KyuJong's mouth opened a little, his tongue snaking out to lick up the underside of the shaft.

HyunJoong shivered, moaning at the fleeting heat KyuJong’s tongue gave him, before shivering at the cold the trail of saliva left. “Yes... more...” 

"I think I can do that," KyuJong grinned, his hands coming up beside his mouth. One held HyunJoong's cock steady as he mouthed along the tip, the other pressing against HyunJoong's balls to play with.

Words failed HyunJoong now. Having not had any action since YoungSaeng and JungMin had taken turns on him, HyunJoong was long overdue for some sexual attention, and it showed. “Kyu...” He breathed, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes. “Don’t tease...” 

KyuJong pouted a little, batting his eyes slowly before he plunged his whole mouth down around HyunJoong's erection, moaning softly at the taste. He slid back up, tongue working at the underside of the shaft before taking it in entirely again, repeating the action in a slow drawn out way.

HyunJoong couldn’t help the twitch of his hips, no matter how he tried to control it. The heat surrounding him was magnificent, and he whined whenever KyuJong pulled up – even that temporary loss of heat made him needy. 

That just made KyuJong moan loader, working HyunJoong's length with his mouth and hand. So wrapped up in what he was doing, he didn't even hear the light knock on the door behind him.

Neither did HyunJoong, and he didn’t even hear the halted greeting that sounded when the door opened, only moaning louder at KyuJong’s administrations.

“... Okay.” JungMin’s eyes were entirely glued at the scene. He wasn’t sure what to say, honestly. 

YoungSaeng's eyebrows went up, but he didn't say anything. "Well this is a little unexpected," he murmured, glancing up at JungMin. "What do you think?"

JungMin glanced at YoungSaeng before shrugging. “I’ve given up thinking anything normal happens here anymore so... maybe we should join.” 

Chuckling at that, YoungSaeng stepped into the room, lips pursed a little as he bent over and smacked KyuJong hard on the ass.

Luckily for HyunJoong, KyuJong reared up, making a yelping sound as he whirled around. "Master!" he squeaked. "I didn't...!"

"I didn't say stop, Kyu," YoungSaeng said, motioning for JungMin to join him. "Were you going to let him fuck you HyunJoong?"

HyunJoong had let out an embarrassing whine when KyuJong stopped, only to gaze wide-eyed at YoungSaeng. “S-s-saeng! I... what? No! I mean... uh...”

“He’s so cute when he’s stuttering like this.” JungMin commented, leaning down to kiss HyunJoong’s length, earning a whine from the newer slave. 

"He really is," YoungSaeng nodded, leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed, watching KyuJong and JungMin take turns in sucking HyunJoong off. "I guess our talk will have to wait till later HyunJoong, but you seem far less angry now."

HyunJoong probably would have had something to say to that, except his mind was now locked firmly behind a barrier of needy lust, and the only thing he offered to YoungSaeng verbally was a very needy. “Hnnnngh...” 

"KyuJong, go find some lube," YoungSaeng said, the slave looking up with a pout, but nodded and left the room at a run. YoungSaeng walked the few steps over, kneeling down next to HyunJoong, watching JungMin continue where KyuJong had left off. "JungMin and KyuJong give the best head, don't they?" he asked conversationally.

HyunJoong stared blankly at YoungSaeng for a moment, his brain not even beginning to translate the words. But then JungMin did a trick with his tongue that had HyunJoong bucking into the other slave’s mouth, and pretty much answered YoungSaeng’s question. 

YoungSaeng chuckled softly, running his hand through JungMin's hair. "They fuck really good too, but I don't think you're ready for that, are you HyunJoong?" He heard KyuJong step back into the room, the door closing behind him and rejoining JungMin between HyunJoong's knees.

Honestly, everything YoungSaeng said was received through his cock and translated into ‘fuck, good and ready’, and HyunJoong’s only response was biting the back of his hand to muffle the moan at the doubling of attention to his little friend. 

Feeling a little ignored, YoungSaeng stood up, undoing the ties on his robes to let them drop before sitting down next to HyunJoong. "JungMin," he crooked a finger at the slave, his legs falling open.

Grinning, JungMin stood up. He’d been wondering when his master would crack. “What would you like me to do, master?” He asked, lips slightly swollen from all the attention he’d given HyunJoong. 

"Continue," YoungSaeng said, pointing down, his own erection twitching. "For now, I do expect to be fucked at some point, though I'm not so picky as to who."

With JungMin gone, KyuJong had doubled his efforts on HyunJoong, teasing with his tongue and fingers.

JungMin laughed, “You’re hoping it’ll be HyunJoong right? I doubt he’s in any position to though, but maybe we can arrange something.” Then he bent down, enveloping YoungSaeng’s erection in one fell swoop.

HyunJoong couldn’t hold on anymore, and with a strained cry, came without warning, squirting into KyuJong’s mouth. 

YoungSaeng swore softly, his head falling back against the wall, he heard KyuJong moan, greedily swallowing everything HyunJoong was releasing. "I can hope at least, he looks like he'd be a good fuck," YoungSaeng said, running a hand through JungMin's hair.

JungMin laughed at that, lips vibrating around YoungSaeng’s length, and he pulled up, gently massaging YoungSaeng’s balls with his hand. 

HyunJoong’s head fell back, his mind swooning from exertion, body boneless from the experience. 

Moaning, YoungSaeng's fingers tightened in JungMin's hair, hips bucking slightly into JungMin's mouth. "Fuck, Min," he hissed, resisting the urge to hold the slave steady and fuck his mouth.

Licking HyunJoong clean, KyuJong sat back up, leaning up to kiss HyunJoong's cheek lightly. "Need more?" he asked quietly.

“Huh?” HyunJoong answered intelligently, nuzzling a little into KyuJong’s side. 

JungMin gagged a little, but took it all into stride, free hand holding down YoungSaeng’s hips as he bobbed his head, marveling again at the thick texture of YoungSaeng’s cock. 

YoungSaeng hissed, his eyes closing as his freehand reached next to him, grabbing HyunJoong's arm. JungMin was always good at this, and he probably wouldn't last long.

"Mmm, nothing," KyuJong chuckled, patting HyunJoong's cheek as he looked over at JungMin and YoungSaeng. "Guess we get to enjoy the show."

HyunJoong turned to look, gulping as he realized what was happening right beside him, but he couldn’t move, not with YoungSaeng clutching onto him.

JungMin began to double his speed, trying to bring YoungSaeng to his end. There was a stirring in his loins, and the sounds YoungSaeng was making wasn’t helping any. 

YoungSaeng was making soft little keening noises, his eyes closed shut tightly and mouth working. " _Min_ ," he gasped, the orgasm that had been building finally releasing.

HyunJoong couldn’t help the gulp as he watched YoungSaeng coming to his end, JungMin easily milking up whatever his master gave, and when it was over, coming up with a pop and licked his lips. 

Sighing softly, YoungSaeng's eyes opened and he looked down at JungMin with a smile. "mmm.. very good, but now you have a problem," he said, seeing JungMin's half hard erection. "I want to watch you fuck Kyu."

JungMin glanced over at KyuJong, and grinned. “With pleasure.” And he marched over to KyuJong, climbing over the other slave. 

KyuJong laughed, accepting JungMin with open arms, even if he was pretty much still in HyunJoong's lap. "What about you master, I thought you wanted it?" KyuJong asked, giving JungMin a kiss and a nip to his bottom lip.

"I can wait," YoungSaeng said, relaxing and sagging against HyunJoong. "Besides, you two look so good together, JungMin can fuck me later."

HyunJoong, stuck in the middle of it all, could only stared goggle-eyed at it, his face turning pink. 

YoungSaeng glanced up at HyunJoong, reaching with his hand to turn the man to look towards him by his chin. "I apologize, for what happened," he said softly to not disturb JungMin and KyuJong. "I was only thinking to protect you."

HyunJoong’d nearly forgotten about the fight, and his eyes softened as he fidgeted nervously at the apology. “No... I should apologize. It was unfair, what I said.” 

"And it was unfair that I didn't give you a proper explanation," YoungSaeng said, stroking HyunJoong's cheek gently. "You do need to face him one day, but not today. He threatened me today, and I can only imagine what he would have done if you were there."

“He threatened you?” HyunJoong’s eyes widened. “Are you alright? What did he do?” 

"I'm fine," YoungSaeng reassured him, glancing at how things were progressing between JungMin and KyuJong. "He's gathering supporters to move against YunHo, and said he would go easy on me if I gave you to him. I had him thrown out and he will no longer be able to come to my house. So you don't have to worry about that."

HyunJoong eyes softened, he’d been here long enough to know what that meant. “Doesn’t that still mean trouble for you?” He reached up, touching YoungSaeng’s cheek. He shifted a little, trying to get JungMin’s hand off his stomach, and the other obliged, curling around KyuJong’s leg instead. 

"No, it means trouble for all of us," YoungSaeng said, leaning into the touch. "If SeungHyun has enough supporters, it could mean a civil war amongst the hierarchy, and that would probably ruin us all." KyuJong was making soft panting sounds, moans and grunts growing with each of JungMin's thrusts. "I won't be punished for his threats, if that's what you're worried about."

HyunJoong sighed, pulling YoungSaeng into a hug. “Still, maybe you would have pacified him if you complied... I’m sorry I’m causing so much trouble.” He ignored the groans beside him as JungMin began to sped up, pushing in deeper and deeper with each thrust. 

"You are not the cause of the trouble," YoungSaeng said, resting his cheek against HyunJoong's shoulder. "You are just a pawn to him. I won't let him have you, not ever." His lips pursed together. "Don't they look just perfect together?" he asked, KyuJong's head thrown back, back arching off the floor and his nails digging into JungMin's back. "Sometimes I wonder why they even bother with me."

HyunJoong turned to look, and managed not to blush. Then at YoungSaeng’s question, he blinked. “But they love you very much as well, YoungSaeng.” 

"Not as much as they love each other," YoungSaeng replied quietly, even though they wouldn't hear him with how loud they were. "You are free to leave the room now, if you'd like... you don't have to stay and watch any more of this if you don't want."

HyunJoong stared at YoungSaeng and the unfathomable expression on his master’s face. Shaking his head slowly, HyunJoong reached for YoungSaeng hand. “No... I’ll stay. I’m not really looking at them anyway.” And as if to prove his point, he didn’t even flinch when JungMin roared as he released into KyuJong, having reached his boiling point. 

YoungSaeng smiled, his fingers catching HyunJoong's and curling around them lightly. He heard KyuJong's cry but barely glanced at them again. "You're getting better," he said, scooting closer to HyunJoong. "Maybe one day soon you really will want to fuck me."

HyunJoong blushed at that, curling his fingers as well and completing the hold. “Yeah... maybe I will...” He mumbled before his blushed deepened even further. 

"You should have shown up a little earlier, Master," KyuJong drawled from where he was curled up against JungMin. "He might not have minded so much before he came from the blowjob."

"Hmm.. possible," YoungSaeng chuckled at that, leaning over to kiss HyunJoong's cheek. "Maybe next time."

HyunJoong was so pink that JungMin laughed at his expression, dodging the half hearted swipe HyunJoong made at him. 

"Well I don't know about the rest of you, but the floor isn't exactly where I want to spend the rest of my night," YoungSaeng said, sitting up and pulling his clothes closer to get dressed. "HyunJoong, we should probably talk more in my room."

HyunJoong nodded, frowning at JungMin who was making smooching faces at him, and whacking him on the head as he stood up. 

"You two, make sure the other two have eaten and aren't planning a mutiny or something," YoungSaeng said, getting up as well and pulling on his robes. "And have HyungJoon take a message to HeeChul, I think it's time for me to pay a visit and talk to him about what's happened."

JungMin laughed, saluting YoungSaeng as he left. “Roger!”

HyunJoong rolled his eyes, tying up his robes with some difficult and following after YoungSaeng. 

"Don't forget!" YoungSaeng called over his shoulder. Out in the hall, YoungSaeng stopped, looking down the hall towards a closed door. "I want to show you something HyunJoong, I shouldn't, but it may be necessary if things go badly," he said, glancing up at him before turning and moving towards the closed door.

“What?” HyunJoong blinked, frowning at YoungSaeng’s statement, hurrying after YoungSaeng. 

At the door, YoungSaeng looked at HyunJoong again, his expression serious. "There is a secret every house holds, one that a slave is bound to keep when they are fully bonded to a master. Because you and I are not fully bonded, you will be able to share this secret with others but you must give me your word you will not share this."

HyunJoong’s eyes widened, and swallowing, he nodded. “I swear. I won’t share this... at least willingly. Are you sure? What if... SeungHyun manages to get his hands on me? I don’t know what will happen then...” 

"We will just have to make sure that doesn't happen," YoungSaeng said, giving HyunJoong a small smile before turning to the door. The lock was a series of four dials that YoungSaeng turned until there was a small click, the door opening slightly. Opening the door, he stepped in first, glancing at HyunJoong behind him. "Have you seen any of the others use their abilities while I was away from the house?" he asked, motioning HyunJoong inside.

“I... yeah.” HyunJoong nodded, thinking about it, eyes wide as he followed YoungSaeng inside. 

"A slave draws his power through me," YoungSaeng continued, taking HyunJoong's hand and leading him down another long hallway. "But a master is not the only source of power in the house. I told you that things from the real world don't work here, plants don't grow, there's no rain or weather of any kind other than those like KyuJong. So how is it we have refrigerators or microwaves or televisions? What is the source of that power?" YoungSaeng didn't wait for HyunJoong to reply, reaching the end of the hallway where there was another door that he had opened. On the other side was a circular room, the only thing inside being a large glowing green stone on top of a pedestal.

"This is the secret we all must keep, the source of power that protects us all in this house," YoungSaeng said quietly, pulling HyunJoong forward. "This is a touch stone."

HyunJoong’s eyes grew wider with each revelation, and he stared at the stone at the top of the pedestal, glancing at YoungSaeng. “This is... the source of power? That means... if it’s taken away...?” 

"It means the house would be defenseless," YoungSaeng said with a soft sigh. "You haven't seen or felt the defenses around the house, but there is a barrier that keeps enemies out. I can bar people, like SeungHyun from entering the barrier if I choose. I may not be an important house to some, but I am the best at what I do, which is why I have two powerful slaves at my command. JungMin and KyuJong are as much my friends as they are my guardians. They keep me, and most importantly the touch stone safe."

“I see...” HyunJoong nodded in understanding. And he realized that YoungSaeng was showing a great deal of trust by telling him this. “But... why are you telling me this now?” 

"Because if something were to happen, if SeungHyun manages to do something and infiltrates this house, you along with the others have a responsibility to keep this stone safe. Also, it will protect you if I were to die. You would just need to get here, into this room with the stone."

HyunJoong’s eyes widened, gripping onto YoungSaeng’s hand. “But you won’t die, right? You won’t.” 

"Well I'm not planning to," YoungSaeng soothed, squeezing HyunJoong's hand lightly. "But I just want you to be aware of the possibilities. There seems to be some things going on out of my control, and I will do my best to make sure you are all safe."

HyunJoong looked down, biting his lip. Then gathering his courage, he wrapped YoungSaeng in a hug. “Thank you for protecting me.” He whispered. 

YoungSaeng smiled, his arms winding around HyunJoong's waist and buried his nose in the man's chest. "I do my best," he said softly. "But from now on, if I give you a command, I expect you to follow it, no questions asked."

HyunJoong laughed softly at that, although his voice shook a little. “Yes, master. I’m sorry for earlier.” 

Pulling back, YoungSaeng cupped HyunJoong's jaw with his hand, smiling up at him. "And I'm sorry as well for not explaining myself properly. SeungHyun had me so rattled I wasn't thinking clearly. Shall we go?"

HyunJoong nodded, grinning slightly. “Yes. What do you want to do, YoungSaeng?” 

"Hmm.. other than you? Sleep," YoungSaeng chuckled, pulling away and starting towards the door.

HyunJoong turned pink again when he realized what YoungSaeng meant, before scurrying after YoungSaeng. 

Leaving the basement, YoungSaeng climbed up the stairs and headed towards the upper levels and into his room. "So is there something about KyuJong that you let your guard down around him?" he asked, collapsing onto one of the couches, putting his feet up. "You were definitely enjoying what he was doing."

HyunJoong was blushing a lot these days. “Erm... no... it was just... I was caught up in the moment.” He mumbled, fidgeting awkwardly, before creeping into one of the chairs and sat down fiddling his thumbs. 

"Well, I need to be around more often when you get caught up in a moment like that," YoungSaeng mused, watching him. "Why don't you come over here, sit next to me," he said, patting the couch.

HyunJoong jerked up, looking like a deer in headlights before scurrying over to YoungSaeng’s side. 

"You're not that comfortable around me, are you?" YoungSaeng asked with a small frown. "What can I do to help make you comfortable with me?"

“Huh?” HyunJoong bit his lip then shook his head. “Not it’s just... that your teasing gets to me...” 

YoungSaeng sighed, looking down at his hands. "I'm sorry, I've been trying to be good, but it's hard when I'm around you... in more ways than one," he said, wincing a little. "I'll try to keep those comments to myself."

“It’s alright.” HyunJoong shook his head. “I should learn to not be so affected by them. Take them as training.” He nodded seriously, a determined look on his face. 

YoungSaeng sat up, leaning forward a little, his head tilted to the side. "So if this is part of your training, then I should say anything and everything that comes to mind?" he mused. "Because I'll be honest with you, I was a little sad that I wasn't able to get anything from you earlier, had to sit back and watch KyuJong and JungMin suck you off, and I didn't get fucked like I wanted."

Turning into the colour of a beet root, HyunJoong stuttered. ‘R-r-really? Uhm... okay?” he voice went off a little into a high pitch squeak before he coughed. “Ahem... uhmm... maybe... next time?” 

"Hmm, I wish I could hold you to that," YoungSaeng sighed. "Well, I think it's time for sleep, are you tired?"

Now that HyunJoong thought about it, he was. “Yeah... I am...” 

"Sleep it is," YoungSaeng nodded, getting to his feet and holding out a hand to HyunJoong.

Taking the hand, HyunJoong paused and pressed his lips to it experimentally. 

Perking a brow at that, a small smile crept up onto YoungSaeng's lips. "Be careful HyunJoong, or I _will_ hold you to it."

Jerking in surprise, HyunJoong looked down and blushed. “I’m just... trying things out.” 

"Well it's a nice start at least," YoungSaeng said, tugging on HyunJoong's hand lightly. "I'm definitely not complaining."

HyunJoong didn’t look at YoungSaeng, but followed the tug and sat down on the bed. 

Untying his robes, YoungSaeng slid in under the covers and curled up.

Slinking up beside YoungSaeng, HyunJoong nuzzled his face into YoungSaeng’s back, hiding his smile. 

"Goodnight, HyunJoong," YoungSaeng murmured, sighing softly.

“Goodnight.” HyunJoong mumbled back, breath tickling the back of YoungSaeng skin. 

*********************************18

The months passed, YoungSaeng enjoying every moment he could HyunJoong during their training. There was never any sex between them, not that YoungSaeng didn't want to, but HyunJoong was still finding it difficult. Of course that didn't stop the occasional blow jobs from KyuJong or JungMin if HyunJoong needed it, but YoungSaeng had learned to keep his feelings towards the older man in check.

HyunJoong grew stronger in his ability, and YoungSaeng knew it was only a matter of time before he had to concede that HyunJoong was ready to go to auction, though he was delaying it for as long as possible. 

Though things never seemed to go as YoungSaeng planned.

"Damn him," YoungSaeng sighed, tossing the letter onto his desk and looking up at JungMin who had just delivered it. "That was a summons, from YunHo," he said tersely. "For HyunJoong. You know what that means."

JungMin’s expression dropped. He had been hoping it wasn’t what he thought it was. “The auctions.” He said glumly. It had been a time they’d all been dreading. 

YoungSaeng nodded, leaning back in his chair. "Day after tomorrow. I have to present him to the clan leaders. How long has he been here now? Close to eight months I think. Far longer than any other trainee. He will be missed. Well, I should go tell him the bad news," he said, getting to his feet. "Call the others for a meeting please, I'll meet you in the kitchen in a few," he said, heading towards the door.

JungMin let out a sigh as he murmured his acknowledgment. He knew, as much as everyone else, how important HyunJoong had become to all of them. YoungSaeng most of all. But the master seemed to be taking it pretty well. 

More often than not, HyunJoong had slept in YoungSaeng's bed with him at night. It was reassuring, though YoungSaeng wasn't sure who it was more reassuring for. The last he had seen of the slave, he'd been sprawled out, still asleep. Climbing up the stairs to his room, he opened the door and peeked in, smiling softly at seeing him still fast asleep. Padding over to the bed, he kicked off his slippers and crawled into bed next to him, wrapping his arms around HyunJoong's waist and cuddled against him, not quite ready to wake him up with the bad news.

HyunJoong felt the dip in the bed and the warm arms around him, and he grinned. He’d been just about ready to wake up, but now he didn’t. “Mmm... am I a nice bolster?” He murmured, eyes still closed. 

"A very warm and comfortable bolster," YoungSaeng said, nuzzling into him. "Did you sleep well? It's well into the afternoon now."

“Yes I did.” HyunJoong murmured, grinning. “That last session knocked me out good. Gave me a fright when you suddenly slit your hand like that though.” 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you," YoungSaeng said, watching him with a soft smile. He wished he could relax the day away in bed with HyunJoong and just ignore YunHo's summons, but he couldn't. "I'm sorry HyunJoong... but I have some news," he said, sitting up so he was propped up on his elbow to look down at him. "You've been summoned."

“Summoned?” HyunJoong opened his eyes, blinking. “You mean… it’s time already?” 

"Yeah... I'm afraid so," YoungSaeng said, smiling sadly. "We'll have tonight and tomorrow, then day after tomorrow you'll go to the auction."

HyunJoong swallowed, taking in the news. Then shaking his head, he asked softly. “Can’t we do anything about it? I… I don’t want to leave yet.” 

"I don't want you to leave either," YoungSaeng said with a soft sigh, curling back up against him. "But you've been here for over half a year, I can't keep delaying it. I'm sorry Hyun... I wish there was something more I could do."

HyunJoong closed his eyes, holding onto his master. “I know… I know…” But it still hurt to think he would leave what had become his home. 

"Tonight and tomorrow is all about you though," YoungSaeng said, tiling his head up to rest his chin on HyunJoong's chest. "We can do whatever you want to do."

“What I want to do?” HyunJoong smiled at that thinking. “I want to create a nice memory before I have to leave… at the very least.” 

"I think we can do that, or try at least," YoungSaeng said, returning the smile. "What did you have in mind?"

“I don’t know… but I used to love to play game with my family when I was younger… before my dad got sick.” HyunJoong went a little quiet at that before he shook his head. “Maybe we should try that.” 

"A game? I think we could do that," YoungSaeng nodded. "What kind of game did you want to play?"

“I have no idea.” HyunJoong looked up at YoungSaeng. “What games _do_ we have here? I seriously doubt you could bust out an xbox or a wii.” 

"Hmm.. no, we only have playstation," YoungSaeng deadpanned.

HyunJoong raised an eyebrow, unsure if YoungSaeng was joking. “Seriously?” 

"No, we don't have a playstation," YoungSaeng chuckled. "There's only so much that can be brought over, and that takes too much power. But we have some card games or board games around here somewhere. You really want to play some games?"

“Sure.” HyunJoong blinked, before he grinned. “Maybe we should make it a drinking game though. Since we’re all adults here.” 

"Now that could be fun," YoungSaeng laughed, sitting up a little. "How about strip poker?"

HyunJoong turned a little red at that. “Uhm… well.” Then he closed his eyes and stilled himself. It was the last time he was going to see them in a while, he might as well do something crazy. “Yeah. That sounds good.” 

"Really? I was just joking but if you want to," YoungSaeng grinned, leaning down to peck HyunJoong lightly on the lips. "Come on, get up sleepy head, we have to go tell the others."

“That we’re playing strip poker?” HyunJoong joked wryly as he smiled a little at the peck on the lips, pushing himself up. 

"Well, that too, but also the bad news," YoungSaeng said, crawling back off the bed and going to his closet to change. "And because it's your last couple of days HyunJoong, I'm not going to make you undress me or dress me or bathe me, or anything else a slave should do. Today and tomorrow, you're just another man in my house."

“But… I… kinda like doing that.” HyunJoong said before he stopped himself. Slapping a hand over his mouth, he looked away. “Uhm… I mean…” 

YoungSaeng popped his head out of the closet, an eyebrow raised. "Well don't let me stop you if you insist."

Blushing, HyunJoong bowed as he hurried to YoungSaeng’s side, helping the other man to undress, going through the usual routines as if nothing had changed. 

"At the very least, you've finally learned how to tie robes," YoungSaeng said, watching HyunJoong with a small smile. "You know I'll make sure you go to a good and fair master. Probably to SooHyun, he's a good man."

“Mmm…” HyunJoong didn’t say anything. Honestly, the only master he wanted was YoungSaeng, but that wasn’t possible. 

Once his robes were on and tied up completely, YoungSaeng took HyunJoong's hand to lead him from the room down to the kitchens where everyone was waiting. He knew how sad HyunJoong was feeling, his own feelings much the same. HyunJoong had become such a big part of their lives now that being without him would be strange to say the least.

Everyone was already waiting for them, KyuJong in JungMin's lap at the table and Zhou Mi humming as he hovered over the stove.

"Everyone, I have some good news, and some bad news," YoungSaeng said, keeping HyunJoong at his side. "The bad news is that HyunJoong has been summoned to the auction and will be leaving us day after tomorrow."

Obviously, JungMin had already told everyone what was going to happen, since there wasn’t any big reaction. But then, JungMin blinked, at the good news part. “What’s the good news?” 

YoungSaeng scowled at JungMin. "You have a big mouth," he grumbled. "HyunJoong wants to play a game with us tonight."

"...." KyuJong snorted a little at that.

"Strip poker."

JungMin went bug eyed at that. “What?”

HyunJoong flushed at the reaction, slinking a little bit more behind YoungSaeng. 

"Someone find the cards, we'll eat while we play," YoungSaeng said, grinning smugly at JungMin's reaction.

"You know this is just going to reduce into an orgy, right?" KyuJong asked, looking at HyunJoong. "You sure about this?"

“Uhm… well…” HyunJoong shifted a little uncomfortably, “I thought… since it’s the last time I’m going to be seeing you guys in a while…”

“You’ve doomed us all, HyunJoong.” HyungJoon said glumly, plopping down into a seat. 

Getting up out of JungMin's lap, KyuJong walked over to where HyunJoong was standing. "You don't have to do that for us," he said, wrapping his arms around HyunJoong's shoulder. "We won't complain of course, but you don't have to." He pulled back to look into HyunJoong's eyes. "Does this mean you're going to fuck someone?"

"Kyu, leave him alone," YoungSaeng frowned at that. "Joon, find cards."

HyunJoong turned a deep scarlet, scuttling to help Zhou Mi get plates for the food. JungMin cast an amused glance at KyuJong.

“Yes, Saeng.” HyungJoon sighed, trudging out of the room. He was going to be bullied in this game for sure. 

"Do any of you actually know _how_ to play poker?" Zhou Mi asked, pulling the pan off the stove and starting to dish out the stir fry. "I know master has played."

"I have no idea how to play," KyuJong shook his head, looking at JungMin as he sat back down in his lap. "You?"

“I played a butchered version of it that the hookers in my town played for cash… uh… it was mostly dirty tricks and stuff so I don’t think you want to do that.” JungMin blinked, his hand automatically fondling KyuJong’s ass. 

"I guess we're teaching them how to play, Mi," YoungSaeng said with a sigh. "Though that probably means good things for us."

"Oh, definitely good things," Zhou Mi nodded, grinning widely.

JungMin raised an eyebrow at them and shrugged. “I see we’ll be completely naked by the end of this KyuJong.” 

"I think I can live with that," KyuJong said, wiggling a little in JungMin's lap to the fondling. "Though if you keep that up we won't make it to the game."

"No sex during food," YoungSaeng said, sitting down in his usual seat. "Please."

“But food sex is fun…” JungMin pouted, at which, HyunJoong, who was helping to carry a plate over nearly dropped it. 

"Eight months and he's still like this?" KyuJong shook his head. "Where did we go wrong Min?"

"Obviously the not subtle tactic didn't work this time," YoungSaeng said, rolling his eyes when everyone sat down to eat, HyungJoon having returned with the cards by that point.

JungMin sighed. “Lo, someone who’s resistant to our charms, KyuJong. But then again, maybe he’s saving out for someone.” He winked a HyunJoong, who was almost blowing out steam from his ears from embarrassment by then. 

"I guess there was only so much we could do when his heart was claimed by another," KyuJong lamented dramatically. "And to think we used our best tricks on him too."

"Oh stop it you two," YoungSaeng shook his head at them. "You two are horrible you know that?"

"But that's why you love us," KyuJong batted his eyelashes at YoungSaeng, his arm going around JungMin's neck.

“Yes, that’s why you love us~” JungMin parroted, making kissing sounds. HyungJoon reached over and batted JungMin over the head. And when the elder glared at him, he shrugged, “I’m just doing what everyone felt like doing to you two.” 

"Thank you HyungJoon," YoungSaeng said, starting to eat. "So I think tomorrow, Zhou Mi you should make all of HyunJoong's favorite foods, since we have no idea if there will be a good cook where he's going."

"I can do that," Zhou Mi nodded enthusiastically.

"What else are we going to do?" KyuJong asked, feeding JungMin some stir fry.

"Not sure, we'll leave it up to HyunJoong."

HyunJoong, suddenly finding himself put in the spot, mumbled through a mouthful of rice. “Uhmm… I’m open to suggestions.”

JungMin exchanged a look with KyuJong at that, but all he said was. “We’ll probably be nursing sore asses actually… too sore to move.” 

"Probably," KyuJong agreed with a nod. "But hey that would be good practice for HyunJoong right?"

"... Whether he heals you or not is up to him, but I don't think he will," YoungSaeng said. "You two will have earned whatever aches and pains you get tonight."

Pausing with a spoonful of food, JungMin suddenly mused. “You know, it just occurred to me, HyunJoong, you could have unlimited sex with that power of yours… you’re like… a sex machine.”

“W-what?” HyunJoong nearly choked at that. 

"He's right, especially if he tops," KyuJong nodded, missing the dark look on YoungSaeng's face. "Whoever he fucks, could get instantly healed and be ready for more. He really could go all night if he practices enough."

HyunJoong sunk low in his seat, squirming at the implication. 

"Cut it out you two," YoungSaeng said, frowning at JungMin and KyuJong. "You're making him uncomfortable."

"... Sorry HyunJoong," KyuJong said meekly.

JungMin only shrug, but the prolonged stare made him think twice. “Sorry.”

HyunJoong shook his head, now beginning to seriously rethink his suggestions. 

"I'll be dealer," YoungSaeng said, taking the cards from HyungJoon and starting to shuffle. "Your bets are with your clothes, so if you lose a hand, you lost your shirt. If you don't know how to play, well I bet you'll be naked pretty quick if you don't pick it up."

"Not fair," KyuJong pouted. "You know how to play Joon? HyunJoong?"

“Vaguely.” HyungJoon sighed. “It’s been a long time though.”

HyunJoong wondered why anyone thought he’d agree to such a game if he didn’t know how to play but nodded slowly. 

“I don’t really care.” JungMin shrugged with a cheeky grin. “I can get naked right now.” 

"Finish eating first," YoungSaeng sighed, rolling his eyes a little as he started passing out cards. "Be so kind as to give them the basics then Mi, otherwise they're just going to start humping on the table."

"We wouldn't do that," KyuJong protested, though he did lean closer to Zhou Mi to hear what he had to say.

“Well, I’m done eating.” JungMin grinned, gesturing at his empty plate, while HyungJoon, in a vain attempt to delay the inevitable, made an effort to chew slower. 

"... No bets the first hand," YoungSaeng said with finality, giving JungMin a wary look. "You're in a mood today."

"He's in a mood every day," KyuJong said, looking up from what Zhou Mi was showing him. "Okay, I think I'm ready."

HyungJoon sighed, putting away his plate, looking for all the world like he was being dragged to a torture room. HyunJoong did the same, albeit nervously, glancing warily at JungMin as well. 

The first round went rather smoothly, Zhou Mi folding as well as KyuJong when Zhou Mi told him to. It went around again until they showed their hands, YoungSaeng winning with a pair of nines.

"I think he's going to cheat, being the dealer," KyuJong said, passing in his cards so YoungSaeng could shuffle a new hand.

"I do not cheat," YoungSaeng sniffed a little. "Alright, this is a for real round, everyone will call an article of clothing as their bet."

“Alright!” JungMin grinned gaily. “I’ll bet my outer robe!”

“Sock.” HyungJoon mumbled, at which HyunJoong concurred. 

"Just let him strip," KyuJong sighed, glancing at JungMin with a smirk. "I bet my outer robe too."

"Why do I doubt this is going to go past a few rounds?" Zhou Mi said, shaking his head as he accepted his cards and helped KyuJong with his again.

"Because it won't," YoungSaeng chuckled. "No Min, you have to play the game. No stripping unless you lose. I bet my socks as well."

“Alright. Fine.” JungMin pouted, taking up his cards and frowning at them. Obviously, he had no idea what sort of hand they were as well.

HyungJoon picked up his cards and groaned before putting them down. Beside him, HyunJoong picked up his hand and looked at them with a slightly blank, puzzled expression. 

They went around again, everyone losing an article of clothing except for HyunJoong who bluffed his way into winning the round. YoungSaeng wiggled his bare toes as he shuffled for the next hand. "I think everyone but HyunJoong and the master are going to be naked pretty quick," Zhou Mi said, folding his outer robe neatly to place on the floor.

While HyunJoong mumbled an excuse about blind luck, JungMin was almost too happy to get rid of his robe, throwing it up into the air. HyungJoon sighed, mumbling that he’d bet his outer robe too, trying to sink into the floor. 

"Seems like we're going to get two more hands out of JungMin and Kyu," YoungSaeng said, shuffling again before passing out the cards.

"Unless they strip each other first," Zhou Mi said, peeking over the table to see where KyuJong's other hand was disappearing to.

"This is why we don't usually play games Hyun," YoungSaeng said, glancing at the other. "It usually falls apart twenty minutes in with these two."

As if to affirm that sentiment, JungMin let out a soft groan, at which HyungJoon sighed, starting pointedly at his cards.

HyunJoong blushed as well, ducking behind his cards. “Yes, I won’t suggest this again...” 

"Just ignore them," YoungSaeng chuckled. "Betting outer robes." The others placed their bets and after a couple of card swaps, it was YoungSaeng who was the winner of the hand. The master beamed cheekily watching the others pull off whatever it was they had bet.

"Kyu and Min are down to their underwear, they won't last much longer," Zhou Mi said with a sigh, slumping down in his seat.

HyunJoong pulled off his socks, trying to ignore KyuJong and JungMin making out with each other. “Outer robes.” 

HyungJoon squirmed uncomfortably in his inner robes. It was obvious he knew he was going to lose that soon too. “When we’re all naked, can we just leave?” 

YoungSaeng smiled sympathetically at HyungJoon. "Yes, you can leave if you lose all your clothes," he said. 

"I think I'll be leaving with you, Joon," Zhou Mi said, scooting his chair away from KyuJong and JungMin.

"Pay attention you two," YoungSaeng sighed, shuffling the cards again and dealing them out. "One more hand, then you can do whatever you want."

“Yes, yes.” JungMin glanced at the cards then threw it down. “Fold.”

“... He just got a flush.” HyunJoong raised an incredulous eyebrow. 

"You can't fold if you have a winning hand JungMin," YoungSaeng blinked at him. "That's like.. the opposite of the point of the game."

"We're playing strip poker, the point for him is to be naked," KyuJong said.

"Min you can trade out cards, but I'm not letting you fold," YoungSaeng shook his head, picking the cards up and handing them back to him.

JungMin sighed and put down a card at before waving a hand away, busy, groping KyuJong’s ass. HyunJoong quickly picked it up, slightly amused. 

"Anyway, let's continue," YoungSaeng muttered. "Who's still mostly clothed?"

"You and HyunJoong and HyungJoon," Zhou Mi replied. "I'm in my socks and underwear."

Bets were placed and it was pretty clear that KyuJong and JungMin were losing the hand since the former had stopped bothering to get advice from Zhou Mi. It was HyunJoong's turn to win the hand again, YoungSaeng shimmying out of his inner robes and left in just his underwear.

JungMin hadn’t bothered with taking off his underwear, helping KyuJong with his instead, pulling the other to the floor. 

“Can I leave now?” HyungJoon whined, left in his underwear, glaring at HyunJoong, who was calmly sitting there, mostly clothed. “And you! Why do you still have most of your clothes on?!”

"Because he knows how to play poker, yes shoo, if you're going to be whiny," YoungSaeng waved a hand at him.

"I'll go with you Joon," Zhou Mi said, having finally lost all his clothes as well.

YoungSaeng returned his attention to HyunJoong, lips curled upwards. "I don't think either of us will be satisfied until one of us wins, am I right?"

“Nope.” HyunJoong grinned back, “You’ve been holding back too... I can tell. Distracted by KyuJong and JungMin, much?” 

"A little, they are very distracting," YoungSaeng nodded, glancing down at the floor beside his chair where JungMin had KyuJong on his hands and knees. "I haven't been fucked like that in a while, so I'm really horny right now." His attention returned to HyunJoong. "Continue then?" he said, shuffling the cards.

HyunJoong bit his lips, as if deciding something. Then taking a deep breath, he said. “Yes... but how about we make an extra bet?” 

"I'm listening," YoungSaeng said, the cards flipping together in his hands as he shuffled.

“Well...” HyunJoong looked down at his fingers. “If you win... I’ll fuck you.” 

*********************************19

YoungSaeng barely managed to keep the cards from shooting out of his hands as he looked up at HyunJoong with wide eyes. Even KyuJong lifted his head at that but didn't tell JungMin to stop.

"Really?" YoungSaeng said, weighing his options. "And what if you win?"

“Uh...” HyunJoong blinked. He obliviously hadn’t even though about that. “Then... uhmm... I dunno... you fuck me?” 

"Hmm... I don't know, that seems a little weird for a reward for you," YoungSaeng's lips pursed. "If you win, you can fuck whoever you want in the house, it doesn't have to be me. But since I kind of want you for myself for once, I'd better be sure to win."

HyunJoong blushed a little at that, not noticing the look JungMin gave KyuJong, waggling his eyebrows at what was happening at the table. “O-okay...” 

"Alright then," YoungSaeng nodded, dealing out the cards. The round took longer than any of the others had, probably because YoungSaeng was so set on winning that he swapped out more cards than he had previously. 

In the end though, three kings was more than enough to beat a pair of fives and YoungSaeng couldn't help the broad smile when he looked down at his winning hand. "Are you sure about this deal HyunJoong?"

HyunJoong took in the broad smile that YoungSaeng had and couldn’t help but smile back. “Yeah. Let’s reveal our hands.” 

Laying down his cards, YoungSaeng looked up at HyunJoong, pleased as a kitten. "So, shall we go to my room? I don't think our first time should be on the kitchen floor."

“A-alright.” HyunJoong agreed a little nervously, it didn’t help then that JungMin reached his end, crying out in a sound of pure lust. 

"You two are on dishes duty," YoungSaeng said as he stood up, pulling his robes back on but not bothering to tie them. KyuJong pouted up at him from where he was slumped over on the floor, having come just before JungMin. Chuckling a little, YoungSaeng turned to leave the kitchen, glancing at HyunJoong as he went.

HyunJoong looked a little unsure, but he followed YoungSaeng easily enough. And when he met YoungSaeng’s gaze, he reached out, almost timidly, twining their fingers together. 

YoungSaeng was quiet as they walked back through the halls of the house and up the stairs to the master's room. Opening his door, he went in first, walking slowly towards the bed and sitting down. Fingers still intertwined with HyunJoong's, he smiled up at the older man. "You're sure?"

Nodding slowly, HyunJoong did something unexpected, wrapping his arms around YoungSaeng and pulling him into an almost desperate hug. “If I don’t.... I don’t think I’ll ever get the chance again.” 

Returning the hug, YoungSaeng sighed softly. "I'd say anything could happen, but I think you're most likely right," he murmured, pulling back a little to look up into HyunJoong's eyes.

“I don’t want to leave.” HyunJoong whispered again, brushing his lips softly over YoungSaeng’s. 

YoungSaeng returned the soft kiss, eyes slipping closed. "I don't want you to leave either," he said against HyunJoong's lips, the kiss growing firmer.

“And yet you’re letting me go.” HyunJoong whispered, in between breaths, kisses getting desperate now, almost frenzied, desiring to dominate. 

"I have no choice," YoungSaeng whimpered a little, lifting one hand to frame HyunJoong's cheek, the other sliding over his bare chest. "They won't let me keep you."

HyunJoong didn’t say anything to that, putting his lips to YoungSaeng’s neck, suckling and biting, as if in a vain attempt to leave a mark of ownership. 

Groaning, YoungSaeng's head tipped to the side, loving the feel of HyunJoong's lips against his skin. He scooted backwards a little on the bed, pulling HyunJoong with so he didn't break contact from his neck. "Hyun...I've wanted you... so badly," he moaned, fingers threading through his hair.

HyunJoong didn’t stop until YoungSaeng’s neck was littered with red marks, and straightening YoungSaeng out on the bed, HyunJoong’s hand flittered across his master’s groin, feeling the raw heat there. “Saeng...” 

Panting a little, YoungSaeng lifted darkened eyes to meet HyunJoong's, trying not to buck up into the tenuous touch. "Hyun... please," he whimpered, reaching his hands up to run over HyunJoong's chest.

There was an unfathomable look in HyunJoong’s eyes as he leaned over the bed to the shelve where he took out the lubrication where he knew it was kept. Slicking his fingers silently, almost methodically, he leaned down to kiss YoungSaeng while pushing the first finger in. 

YoungSaeng hissed a little at the intrusion, but deepened the kiss as he adjusted to it, one arm slinging around HyunJoong's neck. Soon he was moaning against HyunJoong's lips, pushing back against the finger for more.

It was the prompt for him to put in a second, moving them up and down inside YoungSaeng’s heat, and he quivered, his cock twitching at the thought. 

"Hyun..." YoungSaeng whined shamelessly, his legs spreading farther apart, hips bucking slightly once he was adjusted. Being with HyunJoong was something he had thought about for months, and now that it was so close he just wanted it all.

HyunJoong hissed when YoungSaeng bucking brought their crotches just that much closer, and suddenly, he couldn’t wait anymore. Extracting his finger, HyunJoong scooted backwards positioning himself at the entrance of YoungSaeng’s hole. “Saeng... turn over.” HyunJoong urged. 

Doing as told, YoungSaeng turned over onto his hands and knees, slipping the robes off his shoulders and discarding them to the side. Settling comfortably on his forearms, he glanced back at HyunJoong, eyes dark with desire.

Eyes just as raw with need, HyunJoong began to ease himself slowly in, groaning at the heat that surrounded him, much better than even JungMin’s and KyuJong’s mouths. “Oh... Saeng... damn...” 

"... Hyun..." YoungSaeng's head dropped down, groaning at being stretched open. He didn't want to wait to adjust, just needing HyunJoong to move. " _Fuck_.. fuck me, Hyun, _please_ ," he begged, body trembling.

Gasping, HyunJoong did as he was told, body moving erratically, as he thrust in, harder and harder. Bending forward, nearly toppling over YoungSaeng, HyunJoong reveled in the way their bodies moved together, sliding with the sweat off their skin in an odd, sweet motion. 

Nearly falling apart when HyunJoong began to move at tortuous pace, YoungSaeng cried out with each hard thrust. The sounds he made ranged from short grunts to loud ringing cries, encouraging HyunJoong for more. Propping himself up on one arm, YoungSaeng reached back to haphazardly stroke himself in time with HyunJoong's movements.

Maybe if he had enough presence of mind to notice, he’d have slapped away YoungSaeng’s hand and done the deed himself, but as it was, his concentration was focused on that small point at which they were connected together. And his movements became nearly animalistic, frenzied, as if frustrated that that was the only extent that they could be joined. 

YoungSaeng wasn't sure if it was the fact that he hadn't had any sex in days, or the fact that it was HyunJoong fucking him raw that made him come so quickly and hard that even he was unprepared for it. The hot com splattered all over his hand and the bedsheets below him as he gave out a long drawn out cry, entire body shaking from the force of it.

The cry went straight to HyunJoong's groin, pushing over the explosion that was already on its edge. And with a low, oddly melodic cry, HyunJoong burst inside of YoungSaeng, panting as his spasmodic thrusts halted, panting over YoungSaeng back, now slippery with sweat – both his own and YoungSaeng’s. 

It took a moment before YoungSaeng could catch his breath, glancing back at HyunJoong with a tired smile. "Now... that, was worth waiting for," he murmured.

HyunJoong couldn’t help the chuckle that came out, slowly pulling out with a grunt. “It was...” He laughed tiredly, crawling up to YoungSaeng’s side and gingerly laying down. 

Rolling onto his side and nuzzling up against HyunJoong's chest, YoungSaeng sighed in contentment. "I'm glad I got to be with you at least this once before you leave," he said softly, running his fingers gently over HyunJoong's defined chest.

HyunJoong swallowed at that, his voice a little shaky. “Yeah...” He whispered back, closing his eyes as they became unbearably moist. 

"I'm sorry," YoungSaeng's expression fell a little seeing HyunJoong upset. "You know I'll come visit you, right? And I'm sure if you do end up in SooHyun's clan he'll let you come here to visit once in a while as well."

“I know.” HyunJoong voice was choked up, and he struggling to keep the tears under control. “I know... But it’s.... it’s not enough...” 

"I agree, it's not," YoungSaeng whispered, burying his nose into HyunJoong's chest and arms going around his waist. "I wish there something more I could do Hyun... I'm not ready to give you up."

HyunJoong didn’t say anything. He couldn’t, because if he did, he knew he would break down. As it was, a few tears escaped, leaving wet drops on the silk covers. 

YoungSaeng didn't have it in his heart to say anything more either, just clinging tightly to HyunJoong until he could get his emotions under control. It didn't help that he could feel the sadness from HyunJoong through the bond. When he was composed enough, he pulled back to look up into HyunJoong's eyes. "You're still here now though, and tomorrow as well... let's make the most of the time we have."

“Alright...” HyunJoong’s voice was husky with unshed tears, leaning hesitantly down, he pressed his lips gently against YoungSaeng’s. 

Returning the soft kiss, YoungSaeng let HyunJoong take whatever comfort he could from the contact, breaking off only when the older man pulled back. Having had years of practice to not let his expression betray his feelings, he smiled warmly up at him. "So... was this a one time only deal? Or were you wanting to deal with your frustrations by screwing me all night."

HyunJoong couldn’t help but laugh at that, fingers curling lightly against YoungSaeng’s sides. “I’m not as resilient as KyuJong and JungMin. I don’t think I can take another round, as much as I’d like to.” 

"Hmm.. short nap then?" YoungSaeng batted his eyes cutely. "I guess there's always tomorrow as well... unless you were looking to try one of the others now."

A snort, and he pinched YoungSaeng’s sides a little. “They were right. You _are_ insatiable.” 

YoungSaeng blinked a little, bottom lip stuck out in a pout. "I am not... and that's rich coming from those two. Can't leave them alone in a room for five minutes, I'm surprised anything gets done around here other than each other."

HyunJoong laughed, teasing YoungSaeng’s bottom lip. “I think I know why this clan isn’t higher up in the hierarchy now though.” 

"What's that supposed to mean?" YoungSaeng's pout deepened. "The other clan leaders don't like me, that's all."

“I’m just saying you have more enjoyable activities to occupy you instead of dealing with dry politics.” HyunJoong said with a straight face. 

"..." YoungSaeng turned that over in his mind for a moment before he nodded. "Exactly, politics is boring and so unnecessary in this place, it's annoying more than anything. Why worry about who has more power than who in a system with one leader? Makes no sense."

HyunJoong tilted his head to the side as he pondered that question seriously. “But then again, if no one were to keep track on that leader, or if there was no one to keep him on his toes... then things could only go in a downward spiral. And no man is an island alone. Even if Yunho is the leader of the hierarchy, he still needs supporters and people to delegate tasks to.” 

YoungSaeng's eyebrows rose and he blinked blankly at HyunJoong before grumbling under his breath and nuzzling against his chest again. "You sound like HeeChul," he muttered. "I was just never cut out for that kind of thing, it's so tedious."

HyunJoong laughed at that. “I know. Just thinking hypothetically.” 

"I just wish it wasn't like that," YoungSaeng said with a sigh. "I hate that we battle amongst ourselves and kill good men. No one deserves to die here, not like this."

“Just as some men make love when they are bored, others make war.” HyunJoong intoned almost wisely. 

"And which type are you?" YoungSaeng asked, tiling his head up to look at HyunJoong again.

HyunJoong leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to YoungSaeng’s lips. “Three guesses.” 

"But there's only two options," YoungSaeng chuckled, returning the soft kiss, his arm securing around HyunJoong's waist. "But I think I know the answer."

“You do, don’t you?” HyunJoong grinned against YoungSaeng’s lips, nipping them lightly. “And it was a rhetorical question.” 

"Not the point," YoungSaeng responded, growling softly at the nips. Shifting a little, he slid over to climb on top of HyunJoong, straddling his waist. "And yes, I think do know the answer, though another demonstration might help," he said, pressing kisses down HyunJoong's neck.

HyunJoong chuckled, moaning a little at the kiss, and to his surprise, felt a stir in his loins. “I’m guessing you’d want to squeeze a second round out of me.” 

"If you're up for it," YoungSaeng mused, rolling his hips a little against HyunJoong's. "Looks like you're getting that way anyway," he teased, mouth moving down along his neck to his chest.

HyunJoong sighed. “And even if I hurt you, I can heal you straightaway anyway.” He raised his hands, fingers tips glowing softly as he ran them over YoungSaeng’s hips. 

YoungSaeng gasped, his head snapping backward at the power that rushed through him. That was a feeling he would never get used to, or how euphoric he felt afterwards with the residual power tingling over his skin. "Mmm.. yeah, I guess so," he murmured, panting a little as he recovered from the healing.

“You like that, don’t you?” HyunJoong smirked a little, hands smoothing over YoungSaeng’s back, massaging his neck. “JungMin told me once the feeling was better than getting high on drugs.” 

"It's the closest thing we get in this place," YoungSaeng nearly purred, stretching out along HyunJoong's body, hands wandering over his sides and chest. "It's like a bond times a thousand."

“I’ll just have to take your word for it.” HyunJoong laughed, twining fingers inside YoungSaeng’s hair. “Even if I heal myself, all I feel is a twinge and a slight warmth.” 

"You are missing out," YoungSaeng murmured, scraping his teeth along the ridge of HyunJoong's ribs. "But, it's not quite as good as getting fucked. In my opinion at least."

“I’d have to take your word for it again. My only experience of getting fucked was… well…” HyunJoong trailed off, not wanting to go into the past again, least he get sucked in. 

YoungSaeng looked up, his eyes sad at HyunJoong's unfinished thought. "I hope you didn't have the same thought when we... just now," he asked quietly.

Surprised, HyunJoong shook his head, pulling YoungSaeng into another kiss. “No. Of course not. That was wonderful, a far cry from the horror that Seunghyun made it become. I just wish…” HyunJoong trailed off, obviously thinking about how little time they had left. 

"Me too," YoungSaeng returned the sentiment, kissing HyunJoong again and again as his hands splayed out over HyunJoong's defined chest. "Because I do not get nearly enough time to admire this body," he said, sitting back to look down at HyunJoong's torso.

HyunJoong shook his head wryly. “Only my body?” He asked, a mock hurt look in his eyes. 

"I've had eight months with the other parts of you," YoungSaeng countered, tilting his head to the side. "Do you begrudge me wanting to enjoy this right now?"

“No... no I don’t. And I’m kind of sorry we didn’t do this earlier.” HyunJoong agreed, kissing YoungSaeng’s forehead. “So since I’ve fucked you... maybe you should fuck me this time. So I can tell how it feels like.” 

That made YoungSaeng blink and sit up straight. "... I don't know if that's a good idea Hyun," he said, slowly shaking his head.

Surprised, HyunJoong titled his head. “Why not?” 

"Because that holds too many bad memories, I don't want to trigger something," YoungSaeng said quietly, looking down. "Maybe all of this was a bad idea."

Eyebrows furrowing together, HyunJoong shook his head. “I’m sure... that as long as it’s you... it’ll be fine. And don’t say this was a bad idea... it wasn’t.” HyunJoong reached up caressing YoungSaeng’s cheek. 

Leaning into the touch, YoungSaeng smiled softly. "I just don't want to cause you any pain, physical or emotional," he said, his fingers still running over HyunJoong's chest.

“You won’t.” HyunJoong whispered back, just as softly. “I’m sure you won’t.” 

Leaning down, YoungSaeng brushed his lips gently over HyunJoong's. "We'll take this slow, and if at any point it's too much, we'll stop," he said looking into HyunJoong's eyes.

“Alright...” HyunJoong said without hesitation, kissing back softly. 

Adjusting a little, YoungSaeng nudged HyunJoong's legs apart so he was kneeling between them, continuing to give HyunJoong soft kisses. His hand found the bottle of lube that had been used earlier, coating his fingers. He didn't want to surprise HyunJoong with it , pulling back from the kisses enough so HyunJoong could see what he was doing as he spread the man's legs wider apart and pressed his coated finger to HyunJoong's entrance, but didn't press in.

HyunJoong let out a small gasp at the feeling, but he didn’t shy away, nodding for YoungSaeng to continue. He admittedly couldn’t help but feel nervous, but he trusted YoungSaeng. 

Watching HyunJoong's expression with sympathetic eyes, YoungSaeng slowly inserted the first finger, easing in to HyunJoong's body and letting him adjust.

A small squeak escaped HyunJoong’s mouth at the intrusion. It was strange feeling, not wholly unpleasant, but strange nonetheless. Still, he motioned at YoungSaeng to continue. 

YoungSaeng worked his finger slowly in and out until it was buried deeply in HyunJoong's body. Only then did he try with a second finger, slipping it in beside the second, stretching HyunJoong's tight entrance.

HyunJoong’s breath hitched as he adjusted with the added finger. Memories of the past flashed before him, but... somehow, this didn’t scare him. Perhaps it was because it was different from when Seunghyun had done it, forcing his way in, making HyunJoong feel dirty for feeling pleasure with the pain. And pleasure he did begin to feel, moaning softly as his eyes fluttered, his length beginning to twitch. 

Lips curling upwards slightly, YoungSaeng helped him along, his other hand ghosting over the slowly hardening length. He was glad HyunJoong was doing okay so far, but he would keep a close eye on him anyway.

HyunJoong moaned, lips falling open as his brain began to short-circuit at the sensation. Somehow, it felt better than when KyuJong and JungMin did it, which made no sense. But HyunJoong didn’t care, instead, let out guttural sounds to voice his pleasure. “Mmmm... Saeng...” 

"You look so good like this," YoungSaeng murmured, feeling a stirring in his own half hard cock as he watched HyunJoong writhe in pleasure. He still took great care to pump his fingers in and out slowly, stretching HyunJoong out as he worked.

HyunJoong didn’t know what to say, not that it mattered, because anything that came out of his mouth would have been garbled nonsense. And he began to push down on YoungSaeng’s fingers, hungry for more. 

YoungSaeng slipped in another finger slowly when he felt HyunJoong moving against him, letting him adjust momentarily before pumping all three fingers in and out, the pace building. He could tell HyunJoong wasn't going to want to wait much longer so his other hand abandoned stroking his length to fumble for the lube again and coat his erection with it.

And HyunJoong did as YoungSaeng predicted, groaning in anticipation of more. It had been far too long, and the first time he would actually want it. And he quivered in anticipation. “Saeng... please...” 

Leaning down, YoungSaeng caught HyunJoong's mouth in a deep, fierce kiss before he broke off and sat back. Pulling his fingers out, he lined himself up against HyunJoong's entrance, slowly easing his length in. The warmth and friction made him shudder, it having been a while since he was giving it to someone else. The sound he made was a long drawn out hiss until he was deeply seated inside HyunJoong.

HyunJoong couldn’t even began to think, his thoughts scattered all over as his heart began to beat erratically at the multiple sensations. It felt so good, yet at the same time painful, and yet it was everything he wanted, while being his deepest fear at the same time... 

Hooking one of HyunJoong's knees with his elbow, YoungSaeng leaned down, brushing his lips over HyunJoong's as he saw the slight flicker of panic. "Is this okay?" he whispered.

Calming down at YoungSaeng’s kiss and words, HyunJoong closed his eyes, nodding. “Yeah... it’s just... so much... I don’t know if I really should be really this.. mmm... good.” 

Kissing him again, YoungSaeng waited for HyunJoong to calm down a little more before he pulled out slowly. "This.. is how it's supposed to feel," he whispered, pushing back in.

“It’s good...” HyunJoong smiled at that, adjusting completely to the intrusion, and kissing slowly back, shuddering at the slow thrusts. “Mmm... Saeng...” 

YoungSaeng continued to kiss him, deepening the kiss as his pace began to pick up until he had to pull away to breathe. Each thrust went deeper than the one before, his hips rolling sharply until he had set a fairly erratic rhythm. "Hyun...." he moaned, head dropping slightly as he slammed into HyunJoong repeatedly.

HyunJoong groaned, eyes crossing as the pleasure began to build. And with each thrust, he could feel his mind falling away, until he could only feel YoungSaeng, anything else becoming a blur at the back of his mind. 

Continuing his frantic pace, YoungSaeng shifted a little, holding himself up with one hand as he grasped HyunJoong's length with the other and began to stroke. The only sounds were their combined groans and the slick skin on skin.

“Ahhh...!” HyunJoong let out a strangled gasp when at that moment, YoungSaeng managed to slam into his sweet spot as well, and he barely held on, murmuring what was a garbled warning. “Ahh... S-saeng... come... ahhh...!” 

Panting harshly, YoungSaeng's strokes grew firmer to help HyunJoong along, feeling his own release building.

And then he couldn’t hold any long, roaring as he came, thick and long over YoungSaeng’s hand. 

That did YoungSaeng in, baring down, he leaned forward and pumped in and out of HyunJoong until he released with a sharp cry, body shuddering with each smaller thrust until he was spent. Limbs trembling, he slowly lowered himself down onto HyunJoong's chest, not caring in the least he was making a mess out of the both of them.

HyunJoong had closed his eyes, having never felt so wonderfully spent before. Opening them a crack, HyunJoong smiled down at YoungSaeng, hands resting on YoungSaeng’s back. “That was wonderful.” 

Smiling tiredly, YoungSaeng tilted his head a little look up at him. "Mmm... it was," he agreed, slowly sliding off to the side to lay next to him. "Well worth the wait."

“I wasn’t scared.” HyunJoong whispered, hands curling around YoungSaeng’s sides. 

The smile grew on YoungSaeng's lips and he nuzzled into HyunJoong's chest. "Good, I'm glad to hear that," he said softly, kissing a bit of skin. "I can't guarantee that those in your future house will be as patient as we are here, just so you are aware."

HyunJoong’s face fell at the talk of his eminent departure. “I… can we… not talk about me leave… at least, not tonight?” 

"... You're right, I'm sorry," YoungSaeng nodded, wrapping an arm around his waist. "I won't bring it up again. It's just about us now."

HyunJoong smiled, closing his eyes. “Honestly, I feel a little dumb about making such a huge fuss now.” 

"Why?" YoungSaeng blinked, tilting his head to the side. "I don't think it was dumb, you weren't ready. That's all there was to it."

“Because… I don’t know. Everything… just felt right.” HyunJoong murmured, playing with YoungSaeng’s hair. “And it’s just… I feel stupid for being scared of it.” 

"Don't be," YoungSaeng shook his head slightly. "You had a very serious emotional and physical trauma to get through Hyun, it's not silly to wait until you were ready. Besides, I had my own things to work on when it came to being with you, the bond was so strong and overwhelming."

“Was it only because of the bond?” HyunJoong found himself asking, not knowing why he did. 

YoungSaeng was silent for a moment as he thought about the question. "I can't answer that," he admitted quietly. "I don't have an answer for you."

“Ah. I mean... I didn’t mean.” HyunJoong stammered, but he couldn’t help but feel a slow sinking of his heart.”

Reaching a hand up to frame HyunJoong's jaw, YoungSaeng sighed softly. "If things were different HyunJoong, I could have easily fallen in love with you," he said, lips quirked sadly. "Unfortunately, that's not an option for me."

“Is it bad then, that I think... I already have?” HyunJoong murmured. 

YoungSaeng lifted himself up onto an elbow and looked down at him with concerned eyes. "You... love me?" he asked quietly.

“I... I think I do...” HyunJoong bit his lip, there was no other way to explain how he felt with YoungSaeng earlier. That connection... 

YoungSaeng took a slow, deep breath. It wouldn't have been the first time a slave had fallen in love with him, but it was the first time he had felt his heart race like that when confessed to. "Hyun... it would be best... if you tried to suppress it," he said, looking away from his eyes. "Maybe... you should go and spend the night with JungMin and KyuJong tonight."

HyunJoong’s eyes were sad and he shook his head. “I know, I’m sorry. You’re right... nothing will come out of this... but I thought that you should just know.” 

Pausing he tugged YoungSaeng’s chin up so that he could look into his master’s eyes. “Please... we have so little time together already... don’t make me leave.” 

"I won't make you leave," YoungSaeng said, shaking his head. "It would be better if you hadn't told me is all. If YunHo even suspects I am carrying on a relationship with a slave like that, even my friendship with him wouldn't be enough to stay his hand."

“I know... I’m sorry.” HyunJoong bit his lip. “It’s not like... you love me anyway. It’s fine. I’m glad of our relationship like this.” 

YoungSaeng took another breath, closing his eyes as he bit back words that he knew would be trouble to say. "I won't send you away tonight Hyun, but perhaps tomorrow you spend time with the others, and then we'll spend the evening together again tomorrow after dinner."

“...Very well, master.” HyunJoong demurred. 

Laying down again, YoungSaeng rested his head on HyunJoong's chest, closing his eyes. "YoungSaeng. Call me YoungSaeng."

HyunJoong swallowed, running his fingers through YoungSaeng’s soft hair. Ironic enough, it was a reminder of the distance that would be wrought between them. That in a few days, YoungSaeng would be his master no longer. “Yes... YoungSaeng.” 

"We should probably sleep for a little while at least," YoungSaeng yawned, covering his mouth with his hand. "And I'm sure you've been made aware how frisky I get in the morning, so just so you're aware."

“Yeah... probably.” HyunJoong smiled, chuckling a little. “Frisky huh...” 

"Mhm," YoungSaeng nodded, closing his eyes. "Even more than usual."

“Alright...” HyunJoong wrapped his arms around YoungSaeng, stroking his back. “Good night.” 

"Goodnight," YoungSaeng murmured, drifting into a light doze. Even though he wanted to spend as much time as possible with HyunJoong, he did want to give the man enough time the next day to be able to say goodbye to the others properly. Even if that meant he'd spend most of the day by himself.

“Night.” HyunJoong bit his lip, closing his eyes as well, but not because sleep called him, but because he wanted to hide the tears that were beginning to form in his eyes. 

*****************************20

The next morning, YoungSaeng woke early to call for breakfast to be delivered to his room. He could get that much with HyunJoong, even if it felt like too much as it was. Sleep hadn't helped his settle his feelings regarding HyunJoong, squashing it down as far as he could to think on later, much later. Later being after the auction and HyunJoong was in his new house. He didn't bother trying to wake HyunJoong until after Zhou Mi had dropped off breakfast, sitting down on the edge of the bed and lightly shaking his shoulder. "Time to wake up Hyun."

But some things still didn’t change, and HyunJoong only made a noncommittal grunt, trying to snuggle even more into the covers. 

"Hyun, wake up before I go find JungMin and have him set your hair on fire," YoungSaeng said, poking at HyunJoong's side and arm.

HyunJoong groaned, rolling away from the finger and hiding his head underneath the blankets. 

"Fine," YoungSaeng got up, pulling the blankets off of HyunJoong and pulling them off the bed. Hitching up his robe, he climbed onto the bed and stood up, then jumped, bouncing on the bed. "Wake up!"

But the only response he got was HyunJoong curling up, jamming his hands to his ears, continuing to sleep. 

Annoyed now, YoungSaeng bounced up high and jumped on top of HyunJoong in a belly flop.

HyunJoong let out a yelp, his eyes flickering upon, staring blankly at the ceiling. 

Leaning over, YoungSaeng looked down at HyunJoong, blocking his view. "Time to wake up."

HyunJoong stared at YoungSaeng for a moment before he reached up and enveloped YoungSaeng into a hug, snuggling into him like a bolster and going back to sleep. 

Squeaking a little, YoungSaeng frowned at HyunJoong before trying the only thing he could think of next: tickling him.

Shrieking, HyunJoong bolted upright, squirming away from the offending hands. “Yah! Stop!” 

"I will when you've woken up!" YoungSaeng said, following after him and continuing to tickle him.

Laughing, HyunJoong squirmed away, holding up his hands in surrender. “Okay, okay! I’m awake!” 

"Good," YoungSaeng grinned, sitting up and sliding off the bed. "It's time for breakfast."

Sighing and panting, HyunJoong flopped onto the bed, giving YoungSaeng the best pathetic expression he could muster. “I don’t wanna get up...” 

"Then I'll eat all this food myself," YoungSaeng said, sitting down at the table and starting to eat. "And there won't be any after breakfast sex either."

HyunJoong lay out flat on the bed, eyeing YoungSaeng. “Is that supposed to be a threat?” 

YoungSaeng glanced over at him, his expression blank. "I'm not threatening HyunJoong, I'm stating a fact. If you don't want to eat, then don't. It makes no difference to me at this point."

HyunJoong sighed, sitting up. “So if I eat there’ll be after breakfast sex?” 

"If you want, no one's forcing you," YoungSaeng said tersely, turning back to his food. "You can also go down and eat with the others if you'd like."

Surprisingly, HyunJoong only trotted over to the breakfast table, picking up his robe from the floor and putting it on before he sat down, sedately taking up a bun and biting into it. 

"Did you sleep okay?" YoungSaeng asked, continuing to eat slowly.

“Yes. Until you woke me up.” But HyunJoong’s tone was light, meaning no offense. “You?” 

"Not really," YoungSaeng admitted softly. "I'm not looking forward to tomorrow, and it will just make today that much harder."

HyunJoong put the cup he was drinking from down, eyes soft. “I see... I’m... sorry?” 

"What are you sorry for?" YoungSaeng looked up at him. "It's not your fault, don't apologize."

“I... know... I just.” HyunJoong paused uncomfortably, and hastily taking up his cup again, mumbled into it. “Nothing.” 

YoungSaeng sighed, sitting back in his chair. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be so short with you," he said softly. "I... I don't want you to leave. I hate goodbyes and I'll probably be in a sour mood most of the day."

HyunJoong hid a smile. “Well... I’m glad I’ll be missed. And like you said... we will see each other again right?” 

"With luck, yes," YoungSaeng nodded. "You will most likely be sent to SooHyun's clan, and he and I are friends. In fact, HyungJoon often goes to visit his brother there, I'm sure he would allow you to visit once in a while."

“I’m sure he will.” HyunJoong smiled. “And you would come to visit as well?” 

YoungSaeng frowned, shaking his head slightly. "I don't often visit other clans, especially if I'll have a new slave to train after you leave. I'll try to make time, but no promises."

HyunJoong’s face fell a little but he understood. “Then I’ll come and visit. Although, from the last time I was there, I can tell I’ll probably be kept busy as well..” 

"Not really," YoungSaeng shook his head. "Border attacks come only a few times a year, but I wouldn't be surprised if you're sent around to the other clans to heal anyone who is ill or gets injured."

“Probably.” HyunJoong agreed, then fell silent, fidgeting a little in the silence that followed. 

A knock on the door interrupted the silence, KyuJong poking his head in. "Good morning master, are you needing us today?"

"No, I won't be needing you," YoungSaeng said, smiling sadly at HyunJoong. "I was thinking you and the others should spend some time with HyunJoong today though."

JungMin poked his head in, below KyuJong’s so that they looked like some sort of odd totem pole. “Really? I’d thought you’d hog him for yourself until you had to send him to the auction?” 

"No, I know you all would want to spend time with him today as well," YoungSaeng said diplomatically. "He's mine tonight though."

“I knew there was a catch.” JungMin grinned, but he slid in, taking HyunJoong by the arm. “Probably not good idea to eat so much.” He murmured to HyunJoong, who only looked confused as he was pulled away. 

"Don't break him," YoungSaeng sighed, waving as KyuJong giddily closed the door behind them.

"So did you fuck the master?" KyuJong asked, his arm around HyunJoong's shoulders as they went down the stairs.

JungMin laughed when HyunJoong turned beetroot red. “From his expression, he most definitely did.” 

"He's good isn't he? I told you he'd be good," KyuJong said, poking him in the side. "So what shall we do with him today Min?"

“I don’t know… maybe we should get him to fuck the both of us, or maybe he’ll enjoy being in the middle… or how do you feel about being filled by the both of us?” JungMin ribbed HyunJoong with a growing grin at how HyunJoong looked as if he was actually physically shrinking with each word. 

"Let's not scare him," KyuJong chided gently, though he was grinning. "What do you want Hyun? Or maybe we should just drag you to a room and throw you down, then let you decide. You seem to make better decisions when you're naked anyway."

HyunJoong looked extremely uncomfortable, and KyuJong’s embarrassing (albeit) statement didn’t help. “Maybe I should have just stayed with YoungSaeng.” 

“Aww… you don’t mean that.” JungMin teased, leaning in and sucking on a patch of HyunJoong’s skin, making the other man shudder. 

"He just doesn't want to admit he wants us," KyuJong chuckled, dragging HyunJoong towards JungMin's room since it was the closest. "It is your last day after all, why not have a little fun?"

JungMin pushed HyunJoong onto the bed, making the older man yelp. “I wouldn’t call this fu-aaaah…” HyunJoong’s sentence broke off into a garbled moan as JungMin reached underneath the robes, palming him mercilessly. 

"Sure you wouldn't call it fun now," KyuJong chuckled, undoing the ties on HyunJoong's robes and pushing the fabric out of the way. "We haven't even started yet." With that, he dropped down to catch a nipple between his lips.

Not even having a moment to collect his thoughts, HyunJoong cried out, shivering under the combination of KyuJong’s and JungMin’s administrations. When he finally got a break as JungMin began to pull down his underwear, he glared at them, mumbling. “You two are incorrigible.” 

KyuJong glanced at JungMin then looked back down at HyunJoong, shrugging his shoulders. "We know, but if you did have a problem with this, just say no and we'll stop."

HyunJoong sighed, “I didn’t say you should stop. Just that you were incorrigible.” Then there was a slight twinkle in his eyes. “Besides, you always redouble your efforts whenever I act all grumpy and pouty.” 

"We've been had JungMin," KyuJong scowled down at HyunJoong. "He played us for fools. What are we going to do about that?"

“Of course we have to punish him.” JungMin grinned at KyuJong, tugging at HyunJoong’s length, making sure that he wouldn’t have a chance to protest. “Any ideas?” 

KyuJong made a show of thinking about that, running his hand over HyunJoong's chest. "Hmm, let's see, it would have to be something we would both enjoy. You know I've really been looking forward to him fucking me senseless, as I'm sure you've been wanting to do the same to him... you said something about him being in the middle? Would that be enough of a punishment you think?"

“Mmm... perhaps...” JungMin licked his lips with a grin. “Alright... we’ll go with it.”

Then pulling HyunJoong onto his knees, he murmured, almost as an afterthought. “Or at least we’ll start with that.” 

"I'd ask your opinion HyunJoong, but you're outvoted," KyuJong said, sliding in underneath him. "Something tells me you'll enjoy it though."

HyunJoong only managed to get out a soft, long-suffering sigh, but there was hint of a smile on his lips, even when JungMin’s lubricated finger entered him without warning and he let out a strangled whine.

JungMin raised an eyebrow as he handed the lube to KyuJong. “He’s surprisingly loose... I’d say HyunJoong wasn’t the only one doing the fucking last night.” 

"Is that so?" KyuJong grinned, pouring out a generous amount onto his fingers and reaching down to prep himself. "You're lucky, Master doesn't often like to top."

But HyunJoong didn’t seem to be too flattered by the news. Instead, he only looked away, closing his eyes. “Maybe it’s only because I’m leaving soon-aah...!”

JungMin had pulled out his two fingers, deeming HyunJoong loose enough. He used the remainder of the lube to slick himself and now he tilted his head at HyunJoong’s tone, wondering what that was about. 

KyuJong frowned slightly, looking up at JungMin even as he shook his head. "No, I don't think that's it," he said softly. "He only tops for people he truly cares about... me, YeSung, and JungMin on the rare occasion he allows it," he said, reaching down with one hand to grasp HyunJoong's length and slick it up with the lube.

“I know he cares... but I don’t think to that extent.” HyunJoong smiled back, shaking his head and panting a little at KyuJong’s touch. “It’s fine. I’m sorry. I’m just a bit melancholic and all, since I’m leaving soon...” 

JungMin didn’t say anything, only hugged, HyunJoong from behind, kissing his temple softly as he positioned himself at HyunJoong’s entrance. 

"Don't think about leaving, not right now," KyuJong said, leaning up to brush his lips over HyunJoong's. "Right now, you're with us, and in about ten seconds, you're not going to be thinking about anything but JungMin's cock so deep in you."

“Make that five.” JungMin whispered, and pressed in, groaning as he felt HyunJoong’s walls constrict around him.

HyunJoong’s eyes widened in surprise and he nearly fell forward. JungMin was a lot bigger than he expected. 

Chuckling a little, KyuJong tried to distract HyunJoong a little with kisses, continuing to stroke his length with one hand. "What about me hm? You going to fuck me Hyun?" he murmured against HyunJoong's lips.

It was hard to think as JungMin pushed inch by inch into him, burying himself all the way till the hilt. But the kisses caught HyunJoong’s attention, and he smiled, murmuring back. “Get on your knees then.” 

KyuJong chuckled softly, giving HyunJoong another kiss before rolling over onto his hands and knees. Scooting down a little under him, he rolled his hips back against HyunJoong's length, peeking over his shoulder at him.

HyunJoong had shuddered before letting out a whine, having bucked backward in surprise only to bury JungMin deeper in him. JungMin too let out a grunt of surprise, eyeing KyuJong over HyunJoong’s shoulder. 

"What?" KyuJong looked at JungMin innocently, reaching behind him to grasp HyunJoong and line him up. With HyunJoong still reeling, he slowly pushed himself back onto HyunJoong, moaning loudly as he went.

HyunJoong’s mind went blank at the heat that began to encase him. Combined with the feeling of being filled, it was almost beyond comprehension, and he let out an unusually vocal moan, his eyes crossing at the feeling of pleasure. 

"I... I think he likes it," KyuJong panted, leaning onto his forearms and slowly rocking his hips against HyunJoong's. "And _fuck_ does he feel good, come on Hyun, move a little."

HyunJoong did his best to comply, but it was hard, especially with JungMin picking up the pace behind him. What resulted was more of a spasmodic slap of hips instead of a proper rhythm, but from the moans and grunts, it was pleasurable enough. 

KyuJong's hands fisted the sheets under him, jaw slack as the sounds tumbled out from his throat. He could feel JungMin's power hips through HyunJoong's movements and it was sending him into fits. Steadying himself on one arm, he reached down and started to stroke himself against the haphazard rhythm.

It was like being destroyed and renewed both at the same time. Slowly consumed by the fire that shot through his spine as JungMin slammed into him, and renewed by the pleasurable warmth that KyuJong provided. He could hardly do anything to keep up with the situation, and he didn’t try, only letting the basest needs of his body rule his actions. 

Noticing that HyunJoong was too out of it to do anything, JungMin reached down, slapping KyuJong’s hand away and helping the other man to pump his erection. 

KyuJong made a squeak of dismay, but let JungMin do as he pleased, it was just easier that way. Not that KyuJong minded since JungMin seemed to know just how to jerk him off in the way that felt the best. As it was, KyuJong stopped caring after a half a second when HyunJoong's angle changed just enough that he was brushing up against that spot that had KyuJong screaming in pleasure.

Unable to hold it any longer, HyunJoong felt the pleasure inch past his threshold of control and he came with a loud roar, writhing in between the two others. 

Feeling and hearing HyunJoong releasing, KyuJong had to work himself back onto HyunJoong's softening length. Panting and crying out from JungMin's continued administrations until he too came with a loud pleasured cry all over JungMin's hand.

JungMin came the last, releasing an oddly melodic moan as he thrust one last time into HyunJoong’s slackening body. And once he was done, he lowered them all slowly onto the bed, panting deeply as he did. 

Sighing softly in contentment, KyuJong curled up against HyunJoong, his arm reaching around to rest on JungMin's side. "Well that's something I won't soon forget," he murmured tiredly.

HyunJoong could only murmur a grunt of assent, while JungMin grinned, patting KyuJong’s arm before reaching to brush the hair off HyunJoong’s face. “Indeed, too bad we couldn't get YoungSaeng to join too.” 

"Maybe later?" KyuJong said, kissing a spot on the skin of HyunJoong's warm chest. "We do have the rest of the day right? I doubt YoungSaeng will turn down the opportunity."

“He would probably take up your offer.” HyunJoong murmured sleepily. “Things are a bit... awkward between us now.” 

"Awkward why?" KyuJong frowned, resting his chin on HyunJoong's chest.

HyunJoong was quiet for a while, so quiet that JungMin almost thought that he fell asleep. Then finally he whispered. “I told him... about how I feel about him.” 

"... How do you feel about him?" KyuJong asked, glancing worriedly at JungMin. "You don't... do you love him Hyun?"

JungMin looked equally worried, straightening up as he waited for HyunJoong to respond.

Finally, HyunJoong said. “...I do... but I know nothing can come of it. But I just thought... I’d let him know, before I leave. Seems like it was bad idea.” 

KyuJong sighed, shaking his head. "It wasn't a bad idea, not at all," he soothed. "It's just... you know YoungSaeng's position, and even if he did feel the same way, he couldn't do anything about it. If things are awkward between you two then... it's probably because he _does_ feel the same way, and admitting it would be very bad for us all."

“Don’t.” HyunJoong shook his head, closing his eyes. “Don’t... say that. It’ll be better if I think that he doesn’t have feelings for me. At least, that way, it’ll be easier for me to let him go.”

JungMin frowned, wrapping HyunJoong into a soft hug. “Oh, Hyun...” 

Heart aching for HyunJoong, KyuJong curled up tighter against him, kissing bits of skin. "It'll be okay Hyun..." he soothed. "Oh but why couldn't you have fallen in love with me, or Min."

HyunJoong snorted at that. “You two are obviously in love with each other. I can’t get in the way of that...” 

KyuJong's cheeks flared in red, looking at JungMin out of the corner of his eye. "I don't know what you're talking about, the master likes to invent things like that. We are not in love."

JungMin was just as equally red. “Y-yeah. What KyuJong said.”

HyunJoong glanced at KyuJong, then at JungMin and laughed. “Right...” 

"We're not!" KyuJong protested, pinching one of HyunJoong's nipples lightly. "Just friends, friends who occasionally fuck... okay, more than occasionally."

“You’re more than just that.” HyunJoong glared at KyuJong, slapping away JungMin’s attempt to punish him as well. “Geez... if I can tell that I’m in love with YoungSaeng, then obviously I can tell if you two are in love with each other. So just kiss and ignore me while I go sleep now.”

JungMin stared incredulously at HyunJoong, looking up at KyuJong only to feel a blush creep onto his face. 

KyuJong felt like sinking into the floor at HyunJoong's words, shifting awkwardly and trying not to look at JungMin. "What do you think?" he asked, the question directed at JungMin.

“I... I... don’t know?” For the first time, JungMin’s usual confidence was absent and he blushed as red as his hair, biting his lips. 

"I.. know I love you, I've said as much," KyuJong said, stuttering a little over his words. "But... _in_ love with you? I don't know about that. Why does it matter?"

“I... don’t know. I feel the same way.” JungMin mumbled, then poked HyunJoong in the side, “Yah! How did this get from you to us?”

But HyunJoong was already fast asleep. 

"Brat," KyuJong huffed, climbing over HyunJoong to curl up against JungMin, looking up into his eyes. "Maybe... maybe he's right... I _do_ love you, and thinking of you being taken away from this house for any reason kills me... I love spending my day with you, no matter what we're doing."

JungMin was just about to grumble to KyuJong about the same thing when the unexpected words made his eyes widen. “I... I guess, I feel the same way...” 

Lips curling upwards a little, KyuJong shifted closer to give JungMin a soft slow kiss. "I guess it's not such a bad thing if he's right," he murmured, sliding his arm around JungMin's waist. "I love you, Min."

Smiling softly back, JungMin deepened the kiss, hands pulling KyuJong closer. “I guess it’s not.” He mumbled against KyuJong’s lips. 

Eyes slipping closed, KyuJong just enjoyed lazily kissing JungMin, running his free hand through JungMin's hair. It wasn't so bad for two slaves to fall in love, especially if it made living in this place bearable. It just made things complicated when they were split up, like Zhou Mi and KyuHyun were, but KyuJong didn't think that would happen to them. Tangling his legs up with JungMin's, he rolled the slightly so he was straddling JungMin's waist.

“Up for another round?” JungMin grinned lazily, looking up at KyuJong. 

"Always," KyuJong chuckled, leaning down for another deep kiss. "Maybe you're right about me being the insatiable one," he murmured against JungMin's lips.

“Maybe I am.” JungMin grinned as he kissed back, then he flipped them over, proceeding to ravage KyuJong’s neck. “Or maybe I’m really the insatiable one.”

Beside them, HyunJoong rolled his eyes and tried to snuggle into the pillows more so that he wouldn’t need to hear what was coming next. 

**************21

The rest of the day passed pretty much the same as the beginning of the day. KyuJong and JungMin kept HyunJoong sequestered most of the day in the room, one too many sessions until even KyuJong was too worn out for more. After a wonderful dinner that Zhou Mi had prepared in honor of HyunJoong leaving, YoungSaeng made sure he had HyunJoong to himself for the rest of the night, and probably kept them both up later than he should have.

The morning came too quickly though, and when YoungSaeng's eyes opened, he looked up at HyunJoong's sleeping face and sighed sadly. This would be the last time he'd fall asleep and wake up to this man's face, and he just wanted to memorize every detail. Running his fingers over HyunJoong's bare chest, he mused to himself how best to wake him up, even though he really just wanted to let HyunJoong sleep in his bed forever.

Shifting a little until he was straddling HyunJoong's waist, YoungSaeng leaned down to pepper small kisses over his neck, chest, and jaw to entice him awake.

HyunJoong moaned a little, his eyes fluttering open. Smiling, he looked up at YoungSaeng, murmuring as he yawned. “Well, that’s one way I don’t mind being woken up.” 

"I kind of figured as much," YoungSaeng replied, his hands massaging over HyunJoong's chest as he sucked at a spot just underneath his collar bone. "And I'm always a little frisky in the morning, which I'm sure you've noticed."

“Yes I have.” HyunJoong chuckled, sighing in pleasure. “I wish we could stay like this...” 

"Me too," YoungSaeng pouted against HyunJoong's skin, sliding down his body and pressing kisses as he went. "So, how shall we spend this morning? Cuddling? Gossiping?"

“Gossiping?” HyunJoong laughed at that. “Like some old fisherman wives?” 

"Hey, there could be some good gossip about JungMin I don't know about," YoungSaeng said, poking HyunJoong lightly in the thigh as he settled in between HyunJoong's legs. "Or I could do this?" YoungSaeng's lips curled into a smirk as his head dropped down, tongue snaking out to run along the HyunJoong's half hard cock.

HyunJoong let out a breathy moan. He’d become more vocal in the last few days. “Yeah... maybe you could that...” 

YoungSaeng chuckled softly, hand lightly coming up to stroke HyunJoong's cock into life. "Seems like you're not quite so shy now... was it me, or was it those two doubling teaming you yesterday?"

“I’m a... mmm... fast learner when I put my mind to it.” HyunJoong breathed, hands curling into the sheets. “And yes they were. When they weren’t fucking each other. I don’t have their stamina...” 

"No one does," YoungSaeng said, laughing softly before swallowing HyunJoong's length whole and sucking greedily. He may not be as skilled as JungMin or KyuJong when it came to blow jobs, but he did enjoy giving them, and it would probably be the last time he was able to give one to HyunJoong. Frankly he was going to enjoy the man's body as much as he could this morning.

HyunJoong barely stopped himself from bucking into YoungSaeng’s mouth. The hold on the sheets tightened as YoungSaeng took in more and more of him. Somehow, this felt better than even when JungMin and KyuJong did it. 

Keeping one hand against HyunJoong's hips to hold him down, YoungSaeng continued working at the length with his mouth, other hand lightly cupping and massaging his balls. He could taste the precome beading at the tip of HyunJoong's cock, groaning at the taste of him.

HyunJoong’s breath was heavy, and he moaned encouragement in form of YoungSaeng’s name. “Saeng... aaaah... faster...” 

Peeking up at HyunJoong through his bangs, YoungSaeng did as asked, head bobbing at a faster pace. But as HyunJoong drew closer to his climax, YoungSaeng pulled away, panting heavily with a smile on his face as he climbed back up HyunJoong's body. He wasn't going to let it end like that. Grabbing the lube from the side table, he quickly poured some out and slicked up HyunJoong's hardened erection, lining himself up and slowly easing down onto it with a groan.

HyunJoong let out a whine when YoungSaeng suddenly stopped, but he watched with growing anticipation as YoungSaeng worked, eyes almost twinkling when YoungSaeng eased down on him.

Letting out a moan as YoungSaeng encased him, he grinned, bucking up just a little to tease. “So, you’re riding me now?” 

"Maybe, I sure as hell wasn't going to let you have all the fun," YoungSaeng said, his hands pressed against HyunJoong's belly while he adjusted. "You're more than welcome to take control and fuck me as hard as you want."

“Is that what you want?” HyunJoong’s eyes softened a little as he whispered, hands reaching to cup YoungSaeng’s cheeks gently. 

Returning the soft smile, YoungSaeng leaned into HyunJoong's hand. "Would it be wrong of me to say yes? I like you being on top of me."

“No, it’s not.” HyunJoong pinched YoungSaeng’s cheeks a little, grinning. “Alley-oop then.” And he flipped them around, pinning YoungSaeng to the bed. 

Squeaking at being pinned down, YoungSaeng smiled up at HyunJoong, wrapping his arms around the man's neck. "See, this is much better," he said softly, giving HyunJoong a kiss.

“I swear, I’m getting better at this.” HyunJoong murmured back, and giving YoungSaeng a few moments to adjust to the new position, he began to move, rocking slowly and sensually. 

YoungSaeng sighed softly, his head tilting back at the slow start. "Mmmm.. I'd say you are," he agreed, kneading his fingers into HyunJoong's shoulders.

“Faster?” HyunJoong smiled, hands soothing across YoungSaeng’s chest, leaning down to suckle at YoungSaeng jaw, trailing his tongue across it to play with the man’s earlobe. 

"Yes," YoungSaeng hissed, tilting his head to the side to give HyunJoong more room. "Faster Hyun, please."

“But I don’t want to go faster.” HyunJoong whispered into YoungSaeng’s ear, his tongue tracing the shell. “I want this slow... I want you to feel everything I give.” And he pulled back, at almost a glacial pace before pushing slowly in, enjoying the slow burn that dragged across his length. 

YoungSaeng let out a choked cry, feeling every inch of HyunJoong pressing tortuously slow into him. "H-hyun...." he whined shamelessly, back arching up off the bed. It felt so good like this, half of him wanting more, the other wanting it just like this.

“Yes, Saeng?” HyunJoong murmured, his eyes glazed and a little unfocused as he pulled back again, pausing in his movements. 

"Don't... don't stop," YoungSaeng gasped, rocking his hips as best he could against HyunJoong. "Please, Hyun, _more_."

“Alright...” HyunJoong panted, the slow pace taking its toll on him as well. And he tried shifting his angle, pulling out, then pushing in slowly again, pressing his lips against YoungSaeng’s in a deep, smouldering kiss 

YoungSaeng keened into the kiss, the new angle brushing right along that spot that had him seeing stars. Knees bent against HyunJoong's sides, he used his feet to press down on the small of HyunJoong's back, urging him to go deeper.

HyunJoong grunted, pressing in that last bit, gasping at the almost overwhelming heat. “God... Saeng...” 

Nearly falling apart at that, YoungSaeng could barely keep his eyes open, panting harshly. "Please.. Hyun... faster... fuck me, _please_ ," he moaned in desperation.

“Alright.” HyunJoong chuckled, sucking on YoungSaeng’s lip. “I guess you’ve had enough with the slow thing. And frankly, I have too.” 

And pulling, out, HyunJoong paused for a moment, before slamming back in, keeping up a pace that would have made JungMin proud. 

About to retort that he was being a horrible tease, YoungSaeng only managed to open his mouth when HyunJoong slammed into him so hard that he screamed. Throwing his head back, the cries he made with HyunJoong's fast and harsh pace grew louder and louder, it was a wonder no one came up to make sure he wasn't being killed.

“Saeng... I’m close...” HyunJoong panted, “God... I’m so close.” 

"Me.. me... too," YoungSaeng rasped out, bringing a trembling hand down to his neglected erection and pumping himself hard and fast. With the way HyunJoong was pounding so mercilessly into him, it wasn't long before he was coming hard all over his hand.

HyunJoong didn’t last much longer either, and with a gasp, he too came, his breath stopping for a moment, coming so hard into YoungSaeng. 

Still reeling, YoungSaeng watched HyunJoong's face as he released, a tired smile on his lips. When HyunJoong was done, he reached up to pull the man down to give him a gentle kiss against his lips. "That was... amazing," he murmured, nuzzling against him.

It took him all he had not to collapse onto YoungSaeng like the boneless mess he was. And pulling out slowly, he dropped down beside YoungSaeng with a grunt, wrapping around the other man. It took him a while, before he finally had the breath to speak again. “Can I... can I not move anywhere for a while?” 

YoungSaeng chuckled at that, running his hand up and down HyunJoong's back slowly. "We tired you out yesterday hm? No,you don't have to move anywhere for a little while at least. Though we need to eat and we both need to bathe before we go."

HyunJoong closed his eyes at that, and shook his head. “...For a long while...” He whispered, “longer than that.” 

Smiling sadly, YoungSaeng nodded, wishing he could tell HyunJoong he could just sleep all day if he wanted to. "I'm sorry Hyun, I wish we had more time," he murmured, giving HyunJoong another small kiss before he pulled away from the man's arms and slowly slid out of bed. "I'm going to call for breakfast, you don't have to get up quite yet."

But HyunJoong caught YoungSaeng’s hand, looking up at him, his eyes raw with longing... and with love. 

"Please don't look at me like that," YoungSaeng said softly, averting his gaze and looking down at HyunJoong's hand. "I... I'll try to speak to YunHo, but I think it's too late... there's nothing I can do," he said softly, pulling his hand out of HyunJoong's gently and crossing the room to the bell pulls. Tugging on one to call for breakfast, he stayed where he was, wiping at his eyes and trying not to make it too obvious he was crying.

HyunJoong swallowed, looking down onto the floor. And he curled up in the covers, burying his face into the pillow, where his tears fell, unseen. 

When KyuJong and JungMin arrived with breakfast, KyuJong knew something was wrong when they stepped into the room. YoungSaeng was seated at the small table in his dressing robe, eyes red and puffy, not even glancing at them when the door opened. And then there was the lump on the bed that could only be HyunJoong. Exchanging a worried glance with JungMin, KyuJong set down one of the trays of food before crossing over to the bed to check on HyunJoong. "Hyun?" he whispered softly.

Taking a few moments to collect himself, sitting up. “KyuJong.” He said softly, clearing his throat a little. “Sorry. A little worn out from yesterday.” He tried to smile, hoping his eyes weren’t red from crying. 

JungMin had moved over to YoungSaeng’s side, glancing at KyuJong and pulling the master to the side. “Saeng? What’s wrong?” 

"I don't want him to go," YoungSaeng admitted quietly, looking down at his hands clasped in his lap. "There's nothing I can do and he's making it so hard... I wish I could do something Min, I really do."

JungMin sighed, pulling YoungSaeng into a hug. “He loves you, YoungSaeng. You can’t... really blame him.” 

"No, but it doesn't make it any easier," YoungSaeng said, leaning into the embrace. "I don't want the last few hours with him to be sad Min."

Smiling sadly, JungMin whispered into his master’s ears. “Me and Kyu will try our best to give you that master. But first, you need to smile.” 

Lips quirking in a small attempt, YoungSaeng looked up at JungMin bringing up a hand to cup his cheek. "What would I do without you Min?"

“You’d have Kyu.” JungMin smiled before pulling away, looking up at the other two. 

KyuJong had his arm around HyunJoong's shoulders, whispering quietly to him. "You know it's not goodbye forever, right? We'll still be here, you can always visit, and I don't think the master will want to go that long with not seeing you either."

“I know... I know...” HyunJoong clung to KyuJong, burying his face into the crick of KyuJong’s neck. “But he wouldn’t be _my_ master anymore...” 

Breathing out, his whispered. “Somehow... I feel as if that’s the only thing that’s binding me to him, KyuJong. I don’t want to let it go...” 

"And how many times do I or JungMin have to tell you that it's not just the bond," KyuJong said softly. "The bond is powerful Hyun, but it's not everything. HyungJoon is bonded to the master, and look how often they interact. He cares about _you_. More so than JungMin or myself even."

“I know...” HyunJoong sighed. “But I _want_ him to be my master. I don’t like that after this, I can only see him at period of times, like Zhou Mi with Kyuhyun. Even less than that. And I can’t even openly admit that I love him.” 

KyuJong sighed, leaning his head against HyunJoong's. "It's not fair, I know. But he feels just as badly as you do Hyun, just look at how upset he is. I've never seen him react this way to a slave leaving. You'll be leaving in a couple of hours Hyun, and as sad and upsetting as that is, neither of you should put yourselves through this right now. Don't let your last few hours with him be sad."

Smiling a little, he nodded slowly. “You’re right. It’s going to be hard though.” 

"I know, it's going to be hard for us all," KyuJong said, giving HyunJoong a hug before slipping off the bed. "Come on, time for breakfast."

“Alright.” HyunJoong nodded, looking up, trying to give YoungSaeng a tentative smile.

“Alright, alright!” JungMin clapped his hands. “We have a lot of work today, so chop chop!” 

"Yes, you do," YoungSaeng nodded, starting to eat slowly, returning the smile to HyunJoong. "Kyu, you'll want to get ready, and find HyungJoon and tell him to do the same. You two are going with me to the auction, that means you are staying here Min."

“Aw...” JungMin whined, giving YoungSaeng a pout, but it was only an act. He’d already guessed that this would happen. With the auction so close, if SeungHyun didn’t act there, he might do something to the house. 

"Don't 'aww' me, you get to help HyunJoong and myself get ready," YoungSaeng said. "We'll need to bathe."

"Don't get distracted," KyuJong mused lightly as he made up the bed, pulling off the soiled sheets to be replaced with new ones. "And I mean that for all three of you."

HyunJoong, for all the sex he had the few days, still had the grace to look embarrassed. JungMin did not. “Aw... You know I can be really quick when I want to~” 

"Don't tempt me Min," YoungSaeng chided, glancing at him with a mischievous grin. "I haven't seen Hyun get fucked, maybe while I'm bathing...?"

"... And you all say _I'm_ bad," KyuJong rolled his eyes.

“You _are_ bad. They’re just worst.” HyunJoong deadpanned, sighing. This group really couldn’t get through even the morning without a word about sex. 

"Well I won't be the one getting in trouble if you are late to the auction," KyuJong said.

"He said he'd be quick," YoungSaeng countered, looking at JungMin with a pout. "Please?"

“Certainly.” JungMin smiled, moving to the bathroom. “You two join me once you’re done eating.”

HyunJoong only sighed. 

"Lavender bath oil please!" YoungSaeng called after him, returning to his meal.

"I'll have your robes readied master, and what will HyunJoong be wearing?" KyuJong asked, going to the closet.

"Something simple, the linen robes should do," YoungSaeng said. "I doubt they'll be looking at his body, his ability is too rare to be auctioned off for sex slave."

"Yes, master," KyuJong nodded, disappearing into the closet. YoungSaeng looked to HyunJoong with a smile.

"Almost done?" he asked, pushing his finished plate away and standing, already untying his dressing robe.

“Yes.” HyunJoong had just finished his last mouthful, sighing. “If they’re not interested in my body, then maybe I don’t need to bathe at all?” 

“Come on!” JungMin face drifted out from the bathroom. “The bath water’s gonna get cold.” 

"You need a bath," YoungSaeng said, turning to go to the bathroom. "We're coming!"

"Well not yet you aren't," KyuJong snorted, bringing out a pile of robes to drop on the bed. "You need a bath Hyun, you reek of sex, I can smell you from here."

“And whose fault is that?” HyunJoong retorted, following after YoungSaeng, only to yelp when a hand tugged him into the bathroom, the door slamming behind him. 

Sorting out the clothes on the bed, KyuJong hummed a little to himself as he worked, smoothing down the fabric. His eyes glowed slightly, a faint hint of water dampening the fabric to release any wrinkles.

Pausing, he heard the noises starting, the groans, grunts and curses coming through under the door. He wasn't at all surprised to hear YoungSaeng's throaty moans starting after a few minutes. Like YoungSaeng could ever resist joining in.

Minutes later, there was the sounds of the shower, and then HyunJoong was the first to tumble out, wrapped in a towel, boneless, onto the bed. 

Sighing a little, KyuJong helped HyunJoong dry off and get him dressed before YoungSaeng and JungMin emerged.

"He almost ready?" YoungSaeng asked, holding his arms out as JungMin fitted him into the robes. If HyunJoong remembered, it was the same black billowy robes he had worn when they had met that first day in YunHo's receiving hall.

"Yes, almost ready," KyuJong nodded, finishing up tying the robes and looking down at HyunJoong who hadn't moved much. "Though it would have been easier if he stood up."

Lifting up a finger, HyunJoong pointed at JungMin and YoungSaeng. “Blame them.”

“For what? Giving you the best time of your life?” JungMin teased, moving over and sitting down on HyunJoong.

“Ack! Heavy!” HyunJoong protested, only to have JungMin bounce on him in retaliation. 

"Min, get off of him," KyuJong swatted JungMin's ass. "You're going to wrinkle his clothes."

"And you didn't finish dressing me JungMin!" YoungSaeng scowled, his arms still out and half dressed. "We're running a little late now, hurry please."

“Alright, alright! Geez, we can afford to be a little late.” JungMin sighed, running over to YoungSaeng’s side and finishing tying up the robes. 

"I'll go find HyungJoon," KyuJong sighed, smoothing down HyunJoong's robes again before leaving the room quickly. 

"Meet us up here please!" YoungSaeng called after him, looking down at his robes to make sure everything was tied properly before turning to HyunJoong. "Well, almost time."

HyunJoong sighed, standing up and checking himself in the mirror. He looked presentable enough, although he wondered if that was a good thing. But he supposed he could still dress in a sack and people would want him. It was his ability they were after, after all. Turning he faced YoungSaeng with a tentative smile. “Yeah...”

JungMin looked between them and mumbled some excuse about getting something from the closet. 

YoungSaeng waited until JungMin had closed the closet door before stepping forward, taking HyunJoong's hands. "It's not goodbye, not really," he said softly. "We'll see each other again."

“I know... I’ll still miss you.” HyunJoong stated honestly, taking a step closer towards YoungSaeng. 

"I'll miss you as well," YoungSaeng said, squeezing HyunJoong's hands lightly. "You have made such an impression on this house, it's sad to see you have to go. As your master, I took care of you as best as I was able. I'll admit, sometimes I did fail in that, but I have never been so proud of a slave I have trained as I am of you."

“You never failed to take care of me.” HyunJoong smiled. “...Maybe we should get this over with. Then we can sooner meet again.” 

YoungSaeng's lips quirked and he nodded. "Okay. When we get there, I'll present you to YunHo, and say goodbye. I won't see you again until after the auction. Min? We're ready."

JungMin poked his head out of the closet door. “Don’t ask me. I was rummaging around in a closet.”

HyunJoong had to laugh at that, even though he felt sadness bubbling up from inside. It was really time. 

"... I'm not going to ask," YoungSaeng shook his head. The door opened behind him, KyuJong and HyungJoon coming in. "It's time, take us to YunHo's please Joon."

HyungJoon nodded, holding out his hands. He took a moment to give HyunJoong a hug though. Although they hadn’t gotten very close, he always felt sad when a trainee left. 

KyuJong managed to sneak in a quick hug for HyunJoong before taking one of HyungJoon's hands. YoungSaeng took HyungJoon's other hand and nodded. "Let's go. We'll be back in a few hours Min."

JungMin had latched onto HyunJoong, giving him a tight hug and sneaking in a short kiss. “I’ll miss you, Hyun.”

Then stepping back, he nodded. “I’ll see you guys soon. Say hi to SooHyun and the guys for me, HyunJoong.”

“I will.” HyunJoong nodded, taking one of KyuJong’s hands. “Tell Zhou Mi bye for me.” There hadn’t been time for him to bid the Chinese slave farewell. 

*****************************22

KyuJong nodded, his lip trembling a little even as HyungJoon transported them from the room. Soon as they landed, YoungSaeng wobbled slightly, frowning at HyungJoon. The transport had been a little rough, but with the youngests eyes misted over he didn't blame him.

"KyuJong, meet me outside the auction room, wait here Joon," YoungSaeng said, smoothing down his robes and starting from the traveling room. "With me, Hyun."

HyunJoong nodded, squeezing KyuJong’s hand before letting go. “Coming.” He mumbled, following after YoungSaeng. 

There were dozens of people milling about in the halls, the auction bringing out every clan leader in the hierarchy. YoungSaeng wondered just how many slaves were being put up this time, master's wanting to trade out for new or different slaves wasn't that unusual. HyunJoong was going to be the only new addition to the slave pool this time though.

Walking with purpose, YoungSaeng followed the twists and turns of the halls until he stopped in front of YunHo's office, knocking lightly on the door and waiting.

There was a pause, then the door opened and an unexpectedly familiar face greeted them. “Please come in, YunHo’s expecting you- Oh! YoungSaeng-sshi! HyunJoong-sshi!”

“TaeMin!” HyunJoong exclaimed in delighted surprise. 

YoungSaeng smiled at the young boy, surprised to see him, but glad he seemed to be doing well. "Hello TaeMin, it's good to see you," he said politely.

The boy had enveloped HyunJoong into a big hug, and he bowed politely to YoungSaeng smiling. “It’s good to see you too. I see HyunJoong-sshi is finally ready to go to the auctions...”

HyunJoong nodded, ruffling the young boy’s head. “Yeah... How you’ve been TaeMin-ah? You look good.”

“I am.” TaeMin smiled. “Master JinKi and Master YunHo both treat me very well. And the other slaves are nice as well. Master JinKi always keeps me on my toes though, any minute know he’s going to pop up and ask what’s taking so long.”

And as if TaeMin was psychic, JinKi did come out a second later, asking what was wrong. 

He looked entirely perplexed as to why TaeMin and HyunJoong were laughing. 

YoungSaeng just laughed, shaking his head. "I'm sure Hyun and I would love to stay and chat, but we do have an appointment to keep," YoungSaeng said, motioning HyunJoong to follow.

HyunJoong nodded, giving TaeMin one last squeeze. And as he walked away, watched as JinKi gave TaeMin a noogie, not one that was unkind. And he was glad that the younger slave had found somewhere to belong.

Now he could only hope that he did too. 

YoungSaeng took them through to another door, knocking lightly before opening it. They were inside YunHo's office, a place YoungSaeng had been many times before, but it was the first time he had ever dreaded being there. "YunHo," YoungSaeng said politely, bowing at the waist. "I have brought the trained slave to be auctioned for your inspection."

YunHo smiled as he turned around from straightening up some papers. “I see that you have. I will conduct the inspection now, please take your leave.” 

HyunJoong swallowed, bowing as the leader approached him and he glanced a little nervously at YoungSaeng. 

Bowing again, YoungSaeng gave HyunJoong a warm smile in reassurance. "Good luck HyunJoong, it was an honor to be your master," he said simply before taking his leave and closing the door behind him. For all his stoicism, YoungSaeng had to take a moment outside the door with his eyes closed before he was able to continue, walking away from the door and not looking back.

HyunJoong had to hold back his tears when YoungSaeng left, taking a deep breath before turning to face YunHo again. The man looked sympathetic and in an unexpectedly warm gesture, he patted HyunJoong on the back. “You’ll see him again. Come, let’s get this over and done with.” 

YoungSaeng found KyuJong waiting for him near the entrance to the auction hall, the slave giving YoungSaeng a sad smile and the embraced shortly before heading into the hall. A small platform surrounded by auditorium style seating was all that there was to the room, each house having their own section to sit in. Luckily YoungSaeng wasn't anywhere near SeungHyun's box, though the man was suspiciously absent. The auction was due to start soon, and most of the others were there, mingling amongst each other. 

It was rare all the masters were in the same room together, so they caught up on all the political gossip, some eying YoungSaeng with a smirk. He could tell which ones were in SeungHyun's pocket just by that look. For now though, YoungSaeng looked around for some friendly faces, spotting HeeChul lounging as usual. Making his way to the man's seats, YoungSaeng gave him a wry smile.

“Well, haven’t seen you in a while.” HeeChul commented as he stretched out, tilting his head up at the other master. “Finally decided to let your little golden goose go?” 

"Not by choice," YoungSaeng replied, sitting down heavily on HeeChul's lap. "YunHo summoned him."

Grunting a little, HeeChul poked YoungSaeng’s side, before wrapping his arms around. “Meh. I see. Well, can’t say I can sympathize. I usually make sure to get what I want.” 

YoungSaeng scowled at him. "I didn't have a choice in the matter, not with what HyunJoong can do. Even if I did have better standing, even you know that a healer would be better on the front lines."

“And you have a teleporter.” HeeChul stated plainly, eyeing YoungSaeng. “A teleporter who happens to have a brother on the front lines as well. Somehow, I don’t know if you ever think things through. Was it some flaw in my education at some part...” 

"You can be such an ass sometimes you know," YoungSaeng said, pinching HeeChul in the chest. "I had to let him go HeeChul... he was falling in love with me."

“...Well that’s different.” HeeChul sobered up, frowning. “Do you think YunHo knows?” 

"I don't know, he might now," YoungSaeng said, leaning back against HeeChul and sighing. He watched KyuJong interacting with whoever it was HeeChul had brought with him, the name slipped his mind right then. "Don't you dare tell a soul HeeChul, if it ever gets to SeungHyun, you know what he'll do."

“Oh please, I’m only a strategic gossip.” HeeChul rolled his eyes. “Have a little faith in me. Oh... look. It’s starting. Better get to your box. Come, EunHyuk.” 

"Let's go Kyu," YoungSaeng said, patting HeeChul's knee as he stood up. With the slave just behind him, he walked over to his seat, lounging a little as if bored, KyuJong standing behind him. It took a few minutes before the others took their seats as well.

Finally, everyone was settled and YunHo entered into the room, taking center stage. It was the usual humdrum of things with YunHo making a speech about the prosperity of the hierarchy and the reminder of the auction rules. Once that was the done, the man gestured to JinKi, who was nervously standing at the side to lead the slaves in one by one. 

YoungSaeng watched each one come in, lips pursed slightly. There was only a dozen or so, much smaller amount than usual. HyunJoong was at the end, YoungSaeng having to steel his heart from running over to him and kidnapping him right then. He didn't even realize he was clenching the arms of his chair so tight until KyuJong put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

The auction proceeded as normal, and slaves were bartered for before the bids closed, and a question was raised on any objections towards the sale. Making an objection was a serious issue, so all of the sales went on smoothly. 

Finally, it was HyunJoong’s turn and he stepped up to the podium as YunHo read a brief description.

“Kim HyunJoong. 181cm, 68kg. Has the power of healing. Priority of bids given to border clans. You may begin to place your bids now.” 

YoungSaeng knew it was pointless to try and bid, so he kept quiet, looking around at those who were making bids. Of course SooHyun was in the running, having seen what HyunJoong could do already, but so was SeungHyun, and it eventually became a bitter war between the two. When it became an issue with two masters wanting the same slave, it was put to a vote. YoungSaeng's heart faltered slightly, seeing just how much influence SeungHyun had gained with the amount of hands in the air. It was going to be close, likely coming down to YunHo's decision in the matter.

And it did. The two getting a dead-end tie without YunHo’s vote. It was of no issue to YunHo to whom he was giving the slave to, but he had to make a show of making a decision.

Finally, he spoke up. “After much consideration, and also taking in the fact that the Fenhong Clan is more vulnerable to border attacks, I have decided that HyunJoong shall go to them.” 

Breathing a sigh of relief, YoungSaeng relaxed into his chair. He didn't miss the look of anger on SeungHyun's face, or the fact that some of the other masters were glaring in his and SooHyun's direction. Could this be the tipping point in the battle of control? He hoped not, not over something as simple as a slave auction.

But it seemed that it _was_. And it seemed as if a signal was exchanged, and SeungHyun rose from his seat, looking like a dark monster in his black robes. “Down with this flawed hierarchy!” He roared.

There was stark silence for a moment. Then someone launched an attack at the ceiling, and the chandelier on the ceiling shattered, scattering glass below.

All hell broke loose. 

KyuJong's eyes widened, grabbing YoungSaeng's arm and hauling him to his feet. Slaves were battling against each other, explosions and electricity crackling through the air. Men were dying all around, but YoungSaeng couldn't even see that, only caring about HyunJoong but it seemed the man was lost in the fray.

"Saeng, we have to go!" KyuJong hissed in his ear, tugging on the man's arm.

"No! We can't run," YoungSaeng said, eyes narrowing as he saw SeungHyun, watching everything with a smug smirk. "I'm going to kill that ass hole." Hiking up his robes, YoungSaeng dodged around a couple of slaves who were grappling with each other and set out at a run towards SeungHyun.

"Saeng!" KyuJong tried to follow after him, but was confronted by one of SeungHyun's slaves, knocked back by powerful gust of wind. KyuJong toppled over, struggling to get back to his feet, his eyes glowing. A clap of thunder raged overhead.

SeungHyun watched as YoungSaeng ran towards him, a wicked gleam in his eyes. “Come at me, YoungSaeng! Come here so I can kill you!” He screamed, opening his arms out in taunt. 

Gritting his teeth, YoungSaeng ducked down to avoid a blow to his head that hadn't been aimed at him. Seeing a dagger that had fallen from one of the slaves, he snatched it up and started towards SeungHyun again. He wasn't going to let this asshole get away with this.

But no sooner than YoungSaeng had gotten within an arm’s reach of SeungHyun, a hand suddenly sprouted out of SeungHyun’s chest, burying itself into YoungSaeng’s.

“Nuh-uh-uh~” A golden-haired man emerged through SeungHyun’s body a grin on his face. “Sorry, but it ain’t that easy to kill my master with me around.” 

YoungSaeng slowly looked down at the arm that had disappeared into his chest. A soft gurgling sound bubbled up in his throat as blood filled his mouth and poured out.

"Saeng!" KyuJong had just finished taking care of the slave who had been attacking him, feeling like he had been punched right in the gut, he staggered and fell to his knees, watching and feeling YoungSaeng's energy start to fade.

It took all the energy YoungSaeng had, lifting the dagger up and plunging it down into SeungHyun's shoulder before everything went black.

“Master!” The blond-haired slave’s eyes widened as he let go of YoungSaeng’s heart, pulling his hand out, and moving towards SeungHyun.

“It’s alright, Jiyong?” SeungHyun pulled the dagger out, tossing it to the side and he wrapped his arms around the slave’s frame. “Good work.”

“Thank you master.” Jiyong demurred, happy at the praise. 

YoungSaeng's body slumped to the floor when he was released, eyes half open and staring unseeingly.

*************************23

"No..." KyuJong whispered, the bond snapping like a taught wire and the whiplash nearly knocked KyuJong out as well. All around him, those that had supported SeungHyun were coming out victorious in the battle. KyuJong couldn't see YunHo, or his slaves anywhere. Where _were_ they? If anyone could have put this uprising down, it was YunHo, but the man seemed to have disappeared as soon as it began.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, KyuJong looked up sharply, relieved to see it was SooHyun. "Hey, we need to get out of here," the man whispered, Eli standing guard over them. "It's not safe."

"He's dead," KyuJong whispered, not moving from the floor. "They killed him."

"I know, but we have to go or we're all going to die too," SooHyun said, trying to help him up.

“KyuJong!” HyungJoon appeared, looking as if he was barely conscious. Falling to his knees and clutching at the other slave, he was clearly in a state of panic. “God... oh God...” 

Putting his arm around HyungJoon's waist, KyuJong sagged against him, holding each other up. "He's dead Joon... he's dead," he whispered, looking over at YoungSaeng's still body.

"Eli, watch our backs," SooHyun said, guiding the two slaves from the room and trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. 

“You guys aren’t going anywhere.” A voice suddenly sounded, and a gush of wind slammed against them, breaking them apart. And smiling, SeungHyun walked towards them, joined by two more of his slaves. 

Toppling over, KyuJong tried to keep himself between SeungHyun and HyungJoon. He didn't know if would be able to do anything at this point, his connection to the power severed once YoungSaeng died. There was still a connection to the house stone though, and maybe that would be enough.

"Master," Eli was trying to stay in between them all, but he was grossly outnumbered. 

"I'm sorry Eli," SooHyun said, standing up straight and eyeing SeungHyun coldly. "You always were an ass SeungHyun. You won't last long as a hierarchy leader."

SeungHyun shook his head, highly amused. “Yeah well. We’ll see when the time comes, huh? JiYong, YoungBae, DaeSung. Go.”

The three slaves did as their master bid, moving forward to attack them. As YoungBae and DaeSung went after Eli and Soohyun, Jiyong moved towards KyuJong and HyungJoon.

“Hmph.” JiYong chuckled, reaching down and grabbing KyuJong by the collar, pulling him up. “Let’s see, shall we kill you the same way I did your pathetic master?” 

"My master was twice the man SeungHyun will ever be," KyuJong spat, eyes darkening as thunder rumbled in the room again. "Let's see you phase your way out of this," he said, bringing both hands up to either side of JiYong's head, electricity crackling from his hands.

“Tch.” JiYong plunged his other hand into KyuJong’s chest before the other could do anything. “I see you leave me no choice.” 

KyuJong screamed, his head thrown back and the electricity shooting out wildly from his hands.

"Hey! Get off of him!" HyungJoon swung his fist at JiYong's jaw.

But DaeSung had noticed JiYong’s plight and he sent a strong wind over, slamming HyungJoon into the wall. 

JiYong grinned, tightening his hold on KyuJong’s heart, pure glee in his eyes as he watched KyuJong’s suffering.

And for a moment, it looked as if everything was going to end in SeungHyun’s favour.

Then all of a sudden, JiYong let out a gasp, his eyes widening as he let go of KyuJong turning around. “Master!” 

Sagging to the floor, KyuJong put a hand to his chest and cough when he was released, barely realizing that he had been just an inch from death. Why had JiYong stopped? Lifting his eyes, he blinked a few times, not sure what he was seeing. HyunJoong had his hands around SeungHyun's throat, the man pale and drawn, spasming slightly. "Hyun?" he staggered a little to his feet.

Seeing his opportunity, KyuJong's eyes narrowed at JiYong in front of him, grabbing the blond man by the head, eyes glowing brightly as the electricity coursed from his hands into JiYong's head.

JiYong screamed, convulsing as the electricity fried his brain, dying almost immediately. 

HyungJoon slowly limped over to KyuJong’s side, watching in a mixture of confusion and amazement as SeungHyun turned into a shrunken corpse in HyunJoong’s hands. Finally, HyunJoong let SeungHyun go, the body clattering onto the floor. 

Others seemed to notice what had just happened, the fighting slowing down and some of the masters who had been under SeungHyun exchanging looks before fleeing. KyuJong barely saw them go, stepping towards HyunJoong with a look of confusion. "Hyun? What did you do?" he whispered, looking down at SeungHyun's body.

“I... I took his health.” HyunJoong murmured, looking slightly disoriented. Looking around, he spotted YoungSaeng’s body on the floor. “Saeng...” He murmured, moving towards his master. 

KyuJong exchanged a confused look with HyungJoon at what HyunJoong said, but kept quiet. "He's gone Hyun..." he said softly, feeling the tears building again.

But HyunJoong only gathered YoungSaeng body into his arms, his eyes glowing again. Hugging YoungSaeng close, he whispered into his master’s ear. “YoungSaeng... wake up.”

And his body exploded in a flash of pure white, the wave of power traveling throughout the room. 

KyuJong shielded his eyes, having to look away altogether. When the light faded, KyuJong blinked a few times and looked back at HyunJoong.

At first there was nothing, but then one of YoungSaeng's hands twitched and he let out a sigh before his eyes slowly opened. "Hyun?" he murmured.

“Saeng...” HyunJoong let out a small sigh of relief, the glow in his eyes slowly dying down. “You’re okay now... thank God...”

HyungJoon stepped forward, eyes wide. But YoungSaeng had been dead just a minute ago, he had felt it, and now the bond was back in place, as if it had never disappeared. 

YoungSaeng's lips curled upwards in a smile, reaching up with a hand to cup HyunJoong's cheek lightly. He had no idea what was going on, the last thing he remembered was JiYong squeezing his heart right before he blacked out.

"Oh... Saeng," KyuJong came forward, dropping down to his knees to wrap his arms lightly around YoungSaeng's shoulder. YoungSaeng blinked a little, but put his other arm around KyuJong, looking up at HyunJoong. "Someone will have to explain what happened later," he said, voice hoarse.

“You’ll have to ask someone else...” HyunJoong murmured, his eyes fluttering as he slumped forward, exhausted from using his powers so much. 

Sitting up just before HyunJoong collapsed entirely, KyuJong scooted around to lean the man back against his chest. "We'll make sure to tell you everything Saeng," KyuJong said, still sniffling a little.

"Better," YoungSaeng said, sitting up as well and looking at HyunJoong worriedly before glancing around him. "I should find YunHo," he said, slowly lifting himself up to his feet.

“Glad that we’re on the same page then.” YunHo appeared then, looking a little worse for wear, but otherwise alright. “Sorry I couldn’t come sooner. SeungHyun had planned this well, once the attack was underway, some people hijacked the transfer stone and let in even more attacks. We were losing quite badly when they suddenly all turned tail and fled. What happened?” 

"HyunJoong killed SeungHyun," SooHyun said, coming up as well. "That was after JiYong killed YoungSaeng though."

"...Killed?" YoungSaeng looked at HyunJoong with wide eyes. "I died? And you brought me back?"

HyunJoong took a while to respond, feeling more drained than he ever had before. He nodded slowly, licking his lips. “I... I felt you die... even with the diminished bond. So I... went to find SeungHyun... I wanted to kill him... so I did...” 

YoungSaeng's eyes dimmed a little, seeing how tired HyunJoong was and how much he had done to save them all. Leaning forward, he wrapped his arms around HyunJoong's shoulders and leaned into him. "Thank you."

“Well... I think we owe a lot to HyunJoong then. So I think a reward is in order.” YunHo smiled, “But maybe when he’s in more condition to think about what he wants.” 

YoungSaeng pulled back slightly to look up at YunHo, shaking his head. "I already know what he wants YunHo, and he doesn't need to think about it. I know that what he wants, is to stay with me."

YunHo blinked, turning to look at HyunJoong. “Is that so, HyunJoong?”

Gathering himself, HyunJoong pushed himself up from KyuJong's hold, looking straight at the leader. “Yes, YunHo-sshi. That is what I want.”

YunHo was quiet for a moment, and he looked from YoungSaeng to HyunJoong and a dawning of understanding seemed to come over him. “Hmm...” 

YoungSaeng flushed, seeing the look on YunHo's face. "I know the law YunHo, but... it seems silly. Why is it wrong for two men to fall in love? It's okay if the slaves do, but why not the masters and slaves as well? I know you, I know you've loved your slaves... why do we have to continue to abide by that stupid, stupid law?"

YunHo fell silent about that then, he said lowly. “Because, a long time ago, there wasn’t this law. And masters and slaves fell in love freely... but that also caused a disaster. A disaster where when a master died, and the slave who loved him, unable to accept it, wrought havoc and brought the downfall of a whole hierarchy.”

“But...” YunHo’s eyes flickered to HyunJoong a small smile crossing his face. “I don’t think we’ll have a problem with that here...” 

YoungSaeng frowned a little at the explanation. He hadn't known about that. "No... I don't think that will be a problem at all," he said, taking HyunJoong's hand in his own."Does that mean we have your permission then? Hyun can stay with me?"

“I did say he could have anything he wanted.” YunHo smiled. “Just don’t let anyone else know about the... underlying factor.” 

"Of course, we'll keep it to ourselves," YoungSaeng said, gripping HyunJoong's hand tightly. "It seems you're going to have quite the mess to clean up here... it may be best if we leave for now then. If that's alright with you of course."

“I’m tempted to say no, since I’m still very curious as to how HyunJoong actually killed SeungHyun, seeing the state he’s in.” He’d spotted the dried-up husk that must have been SeungHyun. “But I think I’ll just call you down again. I’ll need to make the announcement official and all anyway.” 

"Thank you YunHo... I'm sorry this had to come to this," YoungSaeng said with a sigh. "Where'd HeeChul scurry off to? I want a word with him."

“Yah. What’s that insolent tone?” HeeChul emerged from one of the entrances, blood smeared across his clothes, but looked otherwise unharmed. 

"Well I'm glad you're okay," YoungSaeng smiled in relief, enveloping the older man in a hug then stepped back. "I want to offer you a trade, one of my slaves for one of yours."

“What?” HeeChul blinked then let out a sighed. He wrapped the younger man in a hug as well, closing his eyes. “Dammit. What is this? Taking advantage of an emotional moment to get me to agree.” He’d seen YoungSaeng die and went on a rampage killing anyone he could get his hands on. “Fine... I’ll take it. Who for who?” 

"YeSung for Zhou Mi," YoungSaeng said simply. "It was cruel of you to separate Zhou Mi and KyuHyun like that, so I'm giving him back in exchange for YeSung."

HeeChul sighed. “Alright, alright. You win. I’ll bring YeSung over tomorrow.” 

"Thank you HeeChul, I'll have Zhou Mi ready to go," YoungSaeng said, turning back to his three slaves. "I think it's a good time to go home now, what do you think?"

"I think that's a great idea sir," KyuJong nodded. "JungMin is going to be so worried about us right about now."

“Worried is an understatement.” HyungJoon muttered. JungMin was probably halfway burning the archways from panic. 

YoungSaeng chuckled at that, giving HyunJoong a small smile as he took his hand and HyungJoon's hand. "If you would please Joon."

HyunJoong smiled tiredly back, giving YoungSaeng’s hand a small squeeze as HyungJoon held out his hand to KyuJong and nodded. “Alright! Let’s go home!” 

KyuJong took the hands offered to him and within seconds there was that familiar feeling of being squeezed and landing abruptly at the traveling room. Sighing in relief, KyuJong didn't even bother to tell YoungSaeng where he was going, taking off to find JungMin.

"Another bath is in order," YoungSaeng said, looking down at his ruined robes, dried blood on his hands and face still.

HyungJoon chuckled, then eyes widened when HyunJoong nearly stumbled again, catching him. “Hmm... this feels familiar.”

And as tired as he was, HyunJoong had to laugh at that. It was the same way he’d kept fainting the first few days he was here. 

"Help me get him to the sun room Joon," YoungSaeng said, slipping his arm under HyunJoong's and slowly leading him towards the door. Once they had HyunJoong laid out on the bed in the sun room, YoungSaeng sighed heavily and began stripping off his robes, not caring to take them off nicely since they were ruined. "Joon, go run a bath for me please."

“Yes, Saeng.” HyungJoon nodded, disappearing into the bathroom.

HyunJoong watched from where he lay on the bed, too tired to do anything. But he smiled, relief at seeing YoungSaeng alive finally hitting him. 

Seeing HyunJoong watching him out of the corner of his eyes, YoungSaeng smiled as he stepped out of his robes and sat down on the bed next to him. "I'm so proud of you Hyun... and so thankful to have you here."

HyunJoong reached up, cupping YoungSaeng’s cheek. “I’m just... so glad you’re alive.” He whispered, feeling tears well up in his eyes. 

"Me too," YoungSaeng said, leaning down to brush his lips over HyunJoong's softly. "I'm going to go get washed up, and then I'll be right back," he murmured. "And I'm not leaving, ever again."

“I’ll hold you to that.” HyunJoong whispered against YoungSaeng’s lips. “Don’t ever scare me like that again.” 

"I won't, I promise," YoungSaeng replied, giving him another kiss before getting up. He didn't take long with his bath, just enough to get the blood off of his skin, going over what had happened again and again in his mind. Despite what had happened though, SeungHyun was dead, and HyunJoong would stay with him, and that was what was important.

It wasn't even ten minutes later when YoungSaeng returned, slipping into bed next to HyunJoong and curling around him.

HyunJoong opened his eyes and smiled, pulling YoungSaeng close. “Hey there.” 

"Hi, I thought you'd be asleep by now," YoungSaeng said, nuzzling his nose into the crook of HyunJoong's neck.

“I was, but you woke me up.” HyunJoong laughed, burying his nose into YoungSaeng’s wet hair. 

"I'm sorry, go back to sleep," YoungSaeng said, kissing a spot on HyunJoong's neck sweetly.

“I will, soon enough. That tired me out... a lot.” HyunJoong breathed out, closing his eyes. “...YoungSaeng...?” 

"Yes Hyun?" YoungSaeng replied, looking up at him with a smile.

“It was a little fuzzy, but...” HyunJoong murmured, his hands tensing a little. “YoungSaeng... what you said to YunHo... does that mean you... love me?” 

Taking in a deep breath, YoungSaeng scooted up so he was face to face with HyunJoong, cupping his cheek with one hand. "Yes Hyun... I love you. I've loved you for a long time, but I wasn't able to admit it... not even to myself."

“Really?” HyunJoong asked softly, staring into YoungSaeng’s eyes and looking to see if it was true. 

"Really," YoungSaeng nodded in confirmation. "And tomorrow, you and I will bond fully, and you'll know just how much I do love you."

HyunJoong searched in YoungSaeng’s eyes and could find no deception in them, only the truth of YoungSaeng’s words. And he broke into a smile, “And you will know how much I love you too.” 

YoungSaeng's lips curled upwards more and he leaned in for another light kiss. "Go to sleep, we have the rest of our lives now to be sappy with each other."

“Yes, master.” HyunJoong smiled, closing his eyes and resting his head against YoungSaeng’s. 

****************24

"Good, just relax, and breathe," YoungSaeng said, sitting cross legged on the pillow and closing his eyes. Training was going well for the first time in the few months since the incident where he had died.

The full bond with HyunJoong had definitely improved the man's control over his ability.

Too bad the same couldn't be said for the new slave YoungSaeng was currently training. It wasn't entirely his fault though, it was difficult to concentrate with the amount of sex going on in the house. HyungJoon even partaking since YeSung had arrived, the two often found in compromising positions as well.

Not that YoungSaeng blamed anyone, especially since he and HyunJoong were by far the worst in the house. Except HyunJoong had been gone for the past few days, another attack on one of the border clans had occurred and he was still needed. YoungSaeng had been keeping himself occupied with training the new slave, ShinWoo, though his mind was wandering more often than not.

JungMin was sitting in, wincing when the small ball of light in ShinWoo’s hands imploded yet again. Glancing at YoungSaeng, then at ShinWoo, he sighed. “I don’t know who to accuse of not paying attention.” 

"I am paying attention," YoungSaeng huffed, straightening again. "That was a good effort though ShinWoo, keep trying." ShinWoo nodded and started again, closing his eyes and holding out his hand. YoungSaeng stuck his tongue out at JungMin.

“Liar, liar, pants on fire.” JungMin hissed, flicking a flame close to YoungSaeng’s pants before extinguishing it.

"Leave me alone," YoungSaeng grumbled. "It's been nearly a week, I miss him. Do you blame me?"

“It’s been 3 days.” JungMin rolled his eyes. “And Kyu and Joon went with him and you don’t see me and YeSung complaining.” 

"Why would you?" YoungSaeng gave him a pointed look. "Don't think I don't know. I'm the only one in this house not getting any the past week." ShinWoo made a small coughing noise in embarrassment. "Okay, I'm not the only one, my point still stands."

“I don’t think that’s why he’s coughing.” JungMin grinned. Honestly, with all his blushing ShinWoo reminded him of a certain someone else. “And if you wanted some, you could have just joined.” 

The coughing noise turned into a coughing fit. 

"Maybe next time," YoungSaeng sighed, pouting at JungMin. "Well I don't think this practice is going so well today. Time for a break I think, don't you ShinWoo?" He chuckled softly at how quickly the kid got up and bolted out the door.

“We should probably give him a break.” JungMin grinned. He’d never seen someone run so fast before. “Or maybe I should visit his room tonight.” 

"Don't terrorize the poor boy," YoungSaeng laughed, leaning back on his hands. "Unless of course he finds his way into your room, has that happened?"

“Not yet.” JungMin sighed, flopping backwards. “I’ve tempted him, but I swear, I think the guy was brought up in some nunnery. He’s worse than Hyun was.” 

"He's also a bit younger that Hyun was, and some just aren't that interested," YoungSaeng said, watching JungMin in amusement. "You have more than enough choices around here anyway, I don't know why you would have to torment him," he said, sliding across the floor to straddle JungMin's waist. "How about tempting someone a little more willing?"

“Because he’s going to have to get used to it, sooner or later. And I like fresh blood.” JungMin chuckled, staring up at YoungSaeng. “Oh well, you aren’t exactly fresh, but you’ll have to do.” 

YoungSaeng's jaw dropped and he swatted at JungMin's arm. "I'm hurt Min, I thought you liked being with me. What, am I too used up for you now or something?"

JungMin laughed at YoungSaeng’s expression. “I was joking, but actually, now that I think about it. The way you and Hyun keep going at it like rabbits does give truth to that sentence.” 

"...." YoungSaeng punched JungMin hard in the stomach and tried to get up. "Now you're just being mean, I don't like you anymore."

JungMin grabbed onto YoungSaeng’s waist pulling him back down and waggled his eyebrows. “Nevertheless, I know you want some~” 

"Not if you're just going to be mean to me," YoungSaeng pouted, crossing his arms and looking away.

“Aw... don’t be like that.” JungMin chuckled, pulling YoungSaeng down for a kiss. “I’m sorry, master.” 

YoungSaeng returned the kiss begrudingly, still pouting a little. "You better be sorry, that was uncalled for JungMin. You're going to have to really make it up to me now."

“Alright...” JungMin deepened the kiss, hands going under YoungSaeng’s robe. “I will... although maybe in a second you might not want me to.”

“Yah...” a voice sounded from the doorway then, and it sounded disappointed. “I’m gone for less than three days and you’re already at it with JungMin?” 

Perking up, YoungSaeng's head popped up to look toward the doorway with a grin. "You expect any less from me?" he chuckled, holding out his hands in a grabby motion. "I missed you so much."

“What am I? Some kind of kid toy?” But HyunJoong did move over to YoungSaeng, pulling him up from JungMin’s lap. “Geez... sometimes I wonder who really is the master here.” 

"The master is the one everyone wants," YoungSaeng grinned, wrapping his arms around HyunJoong's neck and kissing him deeply. "I really did miss you, and all I've had so far is a little bit of ass fondling from JungMin," he said, proud of himself for that.

"I'm going to guess someone else can't say the same though," KyuJong said, coming into the room and walking over to where JungMin was still sprawled out on the ground.

“To be fair, YeSung was the one who cornered me.” JungMin chuckled, holding his hands out of KyuJong. 

“Uh huh...” HyunJoong shook his head, kissing YoungSaeng’s cheek. “So I’m guessing we head straight to your bedroom.” 

"Mmmm, too far," YoungSaeng whined, pressing himself up against HyunJoong. "What's wrong with right here?"

"Yes yes, blame it all on YeSung," KyuJong chuckled, helping JungMin up. "Come on, while you were busy playing around, some of us were actually working."

“It’ll turn into an orgy if we stay here.” HyunJoong laughed eyeing JungMin and KyuJong. Already, he could hear the sounds of sex outside where YeSung had no doubt accosted HyungJoon. 

"You say that like it's a bad thing," YoungSaeng murmured, nipping at HyunJoong's jaw. "If you want to go upstairs, you better hurry and drag me away, otherwise I'm pulling you down right here."

“It’s a bad thing for ShinWoo.” HyunJoong reminded, grinning, but he pulled YoungSaeng away. Already, JungMin and KyuJong were at it, JungMin having tackled KyuJong to the ground for something or another. 

YoungSaeng laughed, following HyunJoong out the door. HyungJoon and YeSung hadn't made it very far, the younger of the two had YeSung pressed up against the wall, clothes off and going at it. "You're going to scar poor ShinWoo," YoungSaeng tutted, rewarded with a loud moan from one of them. "Well I'm glad HyungJoon has someone to keep him occupied now, I think Zhou Mi was just a little too much for him," YoungSaeng said, trying to keep up with HyunJoong.

HyunJoong was already untying YoungSaeng’s robes, teasing the skin underneath. “Huh, really. Well, I’d never know.” 

YoungSaeng shivered at that. "Zhou Mi was almost too much for JungMin as well, as odd as that is to imagine. Sometimes I miss that strange man.. especially his cooking."

“But you couldn’t keep him from his love, huh?” HyunJoong chuckled. “And what’s wrong with KyuJong’s or my cooking? We do well enough.” He murmured, nipping YoungSaeng’s ear as they finally got to the room, taking a few tries before he got the door open. 

"Well I've always enjoyed KyuJong's cooking," YoungSaeng replied, dragging HyunJoong backwards towards the bed, untying his robes as they went. "Your cooking is... an acquired taste Hyun."

“Yah... what does that mean?” HyunJoong murmured, shrugging off his robes and practically diving on top of YoungSaeng. 

Yelping when they collapsed back onto the bed, YoungSaeng didn't hesitate in wrapping his legs around HyunJoong's waist, biting at his shoulder and neck. "It means that I love you, and eat whatever you make because it's you who made it."

“And it almost means you’re hinting that my cooking is bad.” HyunJoong grumbled, not that he really cared, especially with the way YoungSaeng was nipping at his skin. He reached for the lube. “Oh well... I love you too, master. And so even if my cooking is bad, I’ll still cook for you when you’re hungry.” 

Pulling back a little, YoungSaeng looked up into HyunJoong's eyes, his expression full of warmth and love. "And I will love it, no matter what," he said softly, pulling HyunJoong down for a deep kiss.

“Did you think... this would ever happen when you came here? That you’d find love?” HyunJoong asked, pausing in between kisses. 

YoungSaeng thought about that for a moment, focusing half on the kisses, and half on his train of thought. "No... I never thought I would find love here," he murmured, running his hand up and down HyunJoong's chest. "I'm glad I did though... you?"

HyunJoong shook his head. “Definitely not.” When he’d first come here, he thought he’d been trapped in a nightmare – in a dry, barren world without his family and friends and everything had been so strange and terrifying. “But like you, I’m glad I did.” 

That earned a bigger grin from YoungSaeng, kissing HyunJoong again. "I love you Hyun..." he murmured, always grateful for the ability to tell HyunJoong that every day, and never taking it for granted.

“I love you too.” HyunJoong replied, however cliché those words may be, they carried the truth in his heart.

And in this crazy land where people were at other’s throats for power, and where rules and pleasing your master could determine how you lived, it was the only thing worth caring about.

And it was the only thing that made HyunJoong want to stay there, forever.


End file.
